Internato Konoha High
by Nyuu D
Summary: Konoha High ESTÁ DE VOLTA! FINALMENTE! Desculpem a todos pela demora quase infinita para postar... Mas não deixem de amar nossos adoráveis ninjas por isso! :: Capítulo 14 disponível para leitura. :: fic de FICHAS. :: contém YAOI/YURI. :: SasuNaruSasu.
1. Introdução

**Title: **Internato Konoha High

**Summary: **Esse é um colégio interno para garotos e garotas. Aqui estão os nossos adorados ninjas de Konoha; Tsunade criou uma nova forma de treinamento já que Konoha está em paz... Mas não dentro de Konoha High! Romance, rivalidade e muita confusão! FICHAS ABERTAS!

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertence. Infelizmente. Hatori e Tsukasa são de minha autoria.

* * *

Oi pessoal,

Essa é a minha fic de fichas que eu acabei de inventar vinda do nada. É, simplesmente do nada, eu tirei essa fic e as fichas estão abertas para ter uma movimentação diferente com os ninjas de Konoha.

Nessa fic, os ninjas estão numa escola interna criada por Tsunade, depois que a vila da folha ficou em paz por um ano inteiro e não existem ameaças. A vila está em perfeita harmonia e os pedidos de missões estão ficando fáceis demais para o gosto dos alunos, e então um aprofundamento em seus conhecimentos será ideal para que eles parem de reclamar tanto para a pobre Tsunade-sama! Portanto, ela criou Konoha High e colocou seus Jounins de confiança para serem os professores dos seus queridos e jovens ninjas. Isso claro que vai resultar em muito romance, mais rivalidades, confusão e diversão para os jovens ninjas da Folha que vão ser praticamente _obrigados_ a viverem juntos 24 horas por dia.

Eles já se conheciam de antes, sim, e vários dos acontecimentos do Anime aconteceram realmente na minha fic, mas não todos. Poderá haver spoilers ao longo da fic. O básico é que Orochimaru já morreu, e o Asuma não. Gaara não virou Kazekage, até porque aqui ele é de Konoha, e ele ainda tem o Shukaku no corpinho sexy dele. Também contamos com Sasuke não tendo se unido a Orochimaru, mas ele ainda possui o selo no corpo que lhe causará problemas, é claro.

Algumas explicações básicas pra esclarecer.

1)** SASUNARU YAOI**. Então isso significa que os dois _não terão pares femininos,_ por favor não insistam.

2) Os alunos da escola têm de 16 a 18 anos. As idades dos personagens foram alteradas para favorecer a história.

3) _Gaara, Temari e Kankorou são, agora, de KONOHA_. Eu sei que o Gaara é o irmão mais novo e bla, mas como já disse... As idades foram alteradas. Além disso, haverá algumas alterações fortes na realidade dos personagens como, por exemplo, Itachi ainda mora em Konoha mas o clã Uchiha foi realmente inteiro assassinado, mas por outras pessoas, o que não vem ao caso realmente aqui e agora.

4) Aceito YAOI, YURI, relacionamentos professor-aluno, tudo o que vocês imaginarem, eu aceito, em questão de relacionamentos. Até threesome e triângulo amoroso. Haha.

5) Eu não adicionei a Akatsuki inteira aos personagens (na realidade foi só o Itachi, haha) porque bom... Eu ia ficar atolada de histórias para fazer então preferi não fazê-lo, espero que entendam.

6) Espero que entendam também que alguns personagens eventualmente irão 'sobrar' já que poderão acabar se pairings, então eu vou acabar não dando muita atenção a eles mas não pensem que eles morreram, não, continuam ali.

7) Não sei ainda qual vai ser a da divisão dos quartos, porque eu não sei como vão ser os personagens que irão aparecer, então vou esperar e fazer isso no próximo post. Estou abrindo seis vagas, mas dependendo da quantidade de fichas que eu espero receber muitas, abrirei mais vagas e seus personagens podem vir a ser incluídos nelas.

8) Egoísmo ou não, tomei o Neji pra mim e então ele não está liberado para pairings. Nem Naruto e Sasuke, mas isso vocês já leram.

9) A maioria das rivalidades são as mesmas: Ino/Sakura, Naruto/Sasuke, Lee/Neji. Vocês poderão especificar, também, as rivalidades dos seus personagens (se eles tiverem alguma), e as amizades. Se quiserem usar da Tsukasa para essa parte, fiquem à vontade. As rivalidades e amizades que vocês especificarem nas fichas estão sujeitas a alterações, mas provavelmente não será nada grave. Talvez nem mesmo aconteça. **Essa parte também virá a ser manipulada por mim, **para que grupos de amigos possam ser criados, que serão exibidos no próximo post (capítulo, ou sei lá.)

* * *

Agora, **a lista dos alunos:**

1° Ano (16 anos):

Hyuuga Hinata _(Chuunin)_, Haruno Sakura _(Chuunin)_, Aburame Shino _(Jounin)_, Kankurou _(Chuunin)_, Akimichi Chouji _(Chuunin)_

(**+ 2 vagas**)

2° Ano (17 anos):

Temari _(Chuunin)_, Yamanaka Ino _(Chuunin)_, Uchiha Sasuke _(Jounin)_, Uzumaki Naruto _(Chuunin)_, Inuzuka Kiba _(Chuunin)_, Rock Lee _(Chuunin), **Raiden Tsukasa** (Chuunin)_

(**+ 2 vagas**)

3° Ano (18 anos):

Uchiha Itachi _(Jounin)_, Nara Shikamaru _(Jounin)_, Hyuuga Neji _(Jounin)_, Mitsashi TenTen _(Chuunin)_, Sabaku no Gaara _(Jounin)_, Sai _(Jounin)_

(**+ 2 vagas**)

* * *

**Professores: (Shizune é a diretora)**

Treinamento com Shurikens, Kunais e outras armas: Umino Iruka (27 Anos)

Taijutsu: Maito Gai (25 Anos)

Genjutsu: Yuuhi Kurenai (30 Anos)

Ninjutsu (básico): Sarutobi Asuma (30 Anos)

Ninjutsu (avançado): Hatake Kakashi (29 Anos)

Treinamento avançado de combate: **Masaaki Hatori** (28 Anos

* * *

Modelo de ficha:

obs: por favor, tirem os parênteses quando forem postar, thanks o.o

**Nome:**

**Idade e Ano:**

**Rank:**

**Aparência:**

**Temperamento e personalidade: **(Todo mundo tem defeitos.)

**Jutsus: **(Não precisa especificar muito como eu fiz, pode pôr, tipo, se ele usa água, terra, vento, trovão, fogo, e os jutsus básicos. O resto pode deixar que eu me viro, mas fique à vontade para especificar!)

**Amizades e rivalidades:**

**Par: **(Mínimo de quatro opções.)

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois: **(Especificar, a cada uma das opções, o que um pensa do outro; use de exemplo a minha ficha abaixo)

**Família e outras informações:**

* * *

Aqui vai a ficha dos meus personagens, que ficaram em negrito nas listas:

**Nome: **Masaaki Hatori

**Idade: **28 anos

**Rank:** Jounin

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanho claros e lisos até a altura do pescoço, olhos azuis, rosto bem delineado pelos traços masculinos. O corpo é forte, braços grossos e costas largas, cerca de 1,90m de altura. Veste a mesma roupa básica dos outros Jounins de Konoha, e usa a bandana na testa.

**Temperamento e Personalidade:** Bastante paciente e esforçado; Hatori cresceu muito nos últimos anos. É uma pessoa bastante discreta, no sentido de que não costuma falar muito de si, mas gosta de ouvir os outros até porque aprendeu a adotar seus alunos quase como filhos, mas sem exageros. Os apóia quando precisam, é presente nos treinos e gosta de ajudá-los no que for necessário.

**Jutsus:**

Suiton (Libertação da Água): Baku Suishouha (_Ondas de Colisão de Água_), Daibakufu no Jutsu (_Técnica da Grande Cachoeira_), Hahonryu (_Água Ruidosa_) Suijinheki (_Barreira de Água)_ Suirou no Jutsu (_Técnica da Prisão na Água_), Suiryuudan no Jutsu (_Técnica do Projétil do Dragão Aquático_) Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Clones de Água)_

Outros Jutsus: Kawarimi no Jutsu (_Substituição_) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (_Invocação_); ele invoca Gaivotas; o chefe que ele invoca chama-se Drake.

**Família e outras informações: **Hatori é do clã Masaaki de Konoha. Seus pais morreram durante a destruição causada pelo demônio Kyuubi, mas Hatori não tem nenhum tipo de ressentimento ou mágoa porque sabe que eles foram honrados e, não alem disso, foram muito úteis e ajudaram muito na batalha. Hoje ele mora na escola, mas costumava morar com seus tios, primos e primas, que são, no total, dez.

**xXx**

**Nome: **Raiden Tsukasa

**Idade e Ano: **17 anos, 2° Ano.

**Rank: **Chuunin

**Aparência:** Tsukasa tem o cabelo preto muito escuro, quase azulado, liso caindo até os cotovelos; os olhos são grandes e cor-de-mel, seu rosto é feminino e delicado. Corpo magro, voluptuoso, mas sem exageros. Cerca de 1,60m de altura. Usa uma blusa vermelha sem mangas, uma calça corsária cinza-chumbo (semelhante à da TenTen), e a bandana de Konoha no pescoço.

**Temperamento e personalidade: **Tsukasa possui um grande potencial, seu caráter é imenso e ela é muito divertida; é sempre bem-disposta e topa o que for, mas como toda mulher, tem dias que nem ela mesma consegue se agüentar e isso é o terror de qualquer garoto. Não é obcecada por beleza nem nada, mas isso não a torna largada; mantém sempre a boa aparência. Seu humor oscila muito nos "tais dias" mencionados, e ela se irrita com facilidade mesmo com besteiras: é bem esquentadinha! Costuma se preocupar demais com seus companheiros e é uma cozinheira nata. É uma péssima conselheira, mas tem o melhor abraço de consolo que você pode imaginar. Não tem problema algum em expor suas opiniões, por exemplo: ela não gosta da Sakura porque Lee tem uma paixonite pela garota e fala em alto e bom tom, sabe como é esse ciúme besta de amiga.

**Jutsus: **

Katon (Libertação do Fogo): Goukakyuu no Jutsu (_Grande Bola de Fogo_), Gouryuuka no Jutsu (_Grande Dragão de Fogo_), Housenka no Jutsu (_Fogo Místico da Fênix_), Katon Ninpou - Hibashiri (_Fogo Rasante_)

Raiton (Libertação do Raio): Raikyuu no Jutsu (_Bola de Trovão_), Gian (_Falsa Escuridão_), Maisou (_Barreira de Choque_)

Outros Jutsus: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (_Clones das Sombras_), Kawarimi no Jutsu (_Substituição_). Seu taijutsu é excelente, não por menos, afinal, seu sensei é o Gai.

**Amizades e rivalidades:** Tsukasa é amiga de Temari, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru e Ino. Possui uma expressiva inimizade com Sakura, e grande rivalidade com a mesma. (Sujeito a alterações de acordo com as fichas a vir)

**Par: **Hyuuga Neji.

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois: **Tsukasa é visivelmente uma pessoa espontânea e extrovertida, e talvez a introversão de Neji o faça assustar-se um pouco com as atitudes da garota. Não que ela seja uma doida varrida, é claro, mas comparada à personalidade de Neji, a de Tsukasa é muito mais aberta e ela fala bastante. Neji a vê como uma garota encantadora que ao mesmo tempo pode ser uma fera indomável, e ele adora as atitudes dela, embora às vezes fique acanhado com as _intimadas_, mas Tsukasa não é agressiva, claro. Algo nele também é a vontade que tem de superá-la, afinal a cada dia ela parece ficar mais forte e isso o impulsiona bastante a crescer também, embora ele já seja Jounin e ela ainda Chuunin. Tsukasa é fascinada por Neji, gosta muito dele e o acha extremamente interessante e misterioso e querendo ou não, sua curiosidade a instiga em querer saber um "pouco mais" – se é que me entendem – do Hyuuga. Ela sabe muito mais sobre a personalidade do que ele imagina, e vice-versa. Eles já se beijaram algumas vezes e isso sempre aconteceu quando treinavam juntos ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas nunca ficaram realmente algum tempo nem nada do tipo. Tsukasa tem uma tendência a ter muito ciúme dele, mesmo que não tenham algo realmente.

**Família e outras informações:** Tsukasa morava com os pais, Raiden Izanagi e Raiden Midori, e mais o seu clã, antes de ir para Konoha High. Os Raiden são conhecidos por dominar as técnicas do fogo e do trovão, com muito mais habilidade no segundo e o próprio nome insinua esse fato, mas Tsukasa tem uma habilidade mais notável nos jutsus de fogo (Katon), o que é estranho para o clã mas muito útil, é claro. Todos os homens da família são ninjas e algumas das mulheres são, mas a maioria delas trabalha tanto em casa quanto em comércios em Konoha.

* * *

Aaaaahhhh tô tão animada! Please please colaborem, espero fichas de vocês. Obviamente **eu aceito qualquer tipo de sugestão,** que claro corre o risco de não ser aceita (não vamos mentir aqui, haha) mas fiquem à vontade para falarem o que quiserem. Vou analisar tudo com carinho.

Qualquer dúvida podem postar nas Reviews que eu responderei direto a vocês.

Ja ne! :)

PS: tive que editar porque... Uh... Tinha esquecido do Sai. Gomen!


	2. Novos Personagens e Summary

Yaaay!

Recebi umas fichas bem legais e foi mais do que eu esperava até. Eu sou pessimista, não liguem. Bom, eu vou apresentar, primeiramente, os grupos de amizade, e por isso cortei os relacionamentos das fichas (exceto as fichas que possuem relacionamentos mais descritos, tanto de amizade quanto românticos). Alguns vão ser difíceis de encaixar mas heey, eu dou um jeito.

Ah, só pra avisar, eu alterei algumas coisas nas fichas como erros de digitação/gramaticais ou qualquer coisa que o valha, e qualquer problema que eu tenha alterado vou informar no início. Qualquer problema, é só avisar por review!

E também pra não esquecer, TODOS OS PERSONAGENS DE NARUTO PERTENCEM AO **KISHIMOTO**.

* * *

O círculo de amizade mais forte do internato é de **Naruto, Kimiko **(sendo esses dois extremamente amigos)**, Tsukasa, Lee **(esses dois também são muito amigos)**, Temari, Kankurou, Hana, Shikamaru e Chouji. **Eles são amigos de longa data, desde as épocas da academia mesmo alguns não tendo a mesma idade que outros. Por vezes se separam porque cada um também tem suas amizades fora do círculo, mas estão uma boa parte do tempo juntos. Temari, Tsukasa e Kimiko são grandes amigas e dividem o mesmo quarto. **Hana** divide o quarto com Ino e **Hinata**, e também é grande amiga das três meninas citadas anteriormente, mas costuma andar bastante com a Hyuuga. Já com** Ino**, é mais ou menos. Digamos que conseguem coexistir.

Todas as meninas desse grupo possuem uma rivalidade forte com **Sakura** e cada uma tem o seu motivo. Kimiko, é porque defende Naruto das brutalidades da garota. Tsukasa, é porque acha que Sakura maltrata o Lee e tem ciúme do amigo. Temari, é um pouco por causa de Naruto e também pode vir a ser um pouco de inveja, mas ciúmes definitivamente, não. Já Hana, não gosta da garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa sem um motivo aparente; as outras acham que é porque Sakura é amiga de Hinata.

O outro grupo de meninas trata-se de **Hinata, Sakura, Aoi, Tsuki** (que é, também, amiga de Naruto) e, eventualmente, **Hana**. O problema é que Hana não gosta de Sakura, como já mencionado, então às vezes as coisas podem esquentar, fora que ela tem maior costume de andar com os garotos. Mas ela é, basicamente, infiltrada nos dois grupinhos. Já **Aoi** sempre se mete em problemas ou os cria com **Temari, Tsukasa **e **Kimiko**, exageradamente falando por causa de Sakura. A defende com unhas e dentes.

**Itachi** é um garoto definitivamente problemático em relação a amizades dentro do Internato, obviamente pelo fato de ser muito frio, sério e até mesmo cruel, mas nada o impede de ser grande amigo de **Kyoshiro**, que tem sérios problemas com **Ino, **e é amigo de **Hinata **e **Sakura**. Já Itachi, não suporta ouvir falar o nome de **Bakanu**, que por sua vez é a melhor amiga de **TenTen, **e elas são totalmente inseparáveis.

Seguindo o "exemplo" do irmão, **Sasuke** também não é cheio de amigos, mas posso citar **Naruto **(ou talvez não?)**, Sakura, Neji, Sai** e, de certa forma, também é um pouco amigo de **Tsukasa** mas é só um pouco, mais pelo fato de ser amigo de Neji. O seu problema com o irmão é público, e eles vivem criando caso nos corredores ou onde quer que seja. **Neji** é muito amigo de **Tsukasa**, **Lee **e **TenTen.**

**Ino **tem uma grande facilidade para criar inimizades, talvez por causa de sua personalidade um tanto irritante, de certa forma, mas ela ainda tem como sua amiga a **Tsukasa**, e os bons e velhos **Shikamaru** e **Chouji**.

**Kiba** costuma andar muito com **Hana.** Aliás, correm vários boatos que os dois têm um relacionamento às escondidas, ou algo assim. Ele também é muito amigo de **Shino,** até por terem sido companheiros de equipe, e de **Kankurou** também. Mas costuma ser visto com Shino e Akamaru por aí.

**Gaara **tem o típico perfil de garoto mais solitário; apesar de não ser mais tão fechado e cruel quanto antes, o ruivo ainda possui os traços de sua típica personalidade e não costuma se envolver muito nos grupos, mas ele se dá bem com **Hana.** Há também o garoto **Sai**, que apesar de ser um pouco atrevido, é amigo de todo mundo e não cria caso com ninguém. Ou quase ninguém. **Yuki** é o típico garoto que fala com praticamente todo mundo e dificilmente cria inimizades. Digamos que é popular entre o pessoal.

**OS QUARTOS:**

Femininos: Tsukasa, Temari e Kimiko**;** Hana, Ino e Hinata**;** Sakura, Aoi e Tsuki**;** Bakanu e TenTen

Masculinos: Itachi, Yuki e Kyoshiro**; **Shikamaru, Chouji e Sai**;** Neji, Lee e Gaara**;** Kiba, Shino e Kankurou**;** Naruto e Sasuke.

**OS PARES:**

**Originais:** SasuNaru (_explícito_, please forgive me. Será um dos focos principais), ShikaTema e GaiLee. (Não sei aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei em LeeTenTen. Ew.)

Itachi x Yuki **/ **Kimiko x Gaara** /** Kyoshiro x Hinata **/ **Tsuki x Kakashi** /** Hana x Kiba **/ **Bakanu x Shino **/** Aoi x Sakura **/** Tsukasa x Neji

**OS ANOS:**

1° Ano (16 anos):

Hyuuga Hinata _(Chuunin)_, Haruno Sakura _(Chuunin)_, Aburame Shino _(Jounin)_, Kankurou _(Chuunin)_, Akimichi Chouji _(Chuunin),_ Murasaki Tsuki no Suna _(Jounin), _Furoesu Aoi _(Chuunin)_

2° Ano (17 anos):

Temari _(Chuunin)_, Yamanaka Ino _(Chuunin)_, Uchiha Sasuke _(Jounin)_, Uzumaki Naruto _(Chuunin)_, Inuzuka Kiba _(Chuunin)_, Rock Lee _(Chuunin), _Raiden Tsukasa_ (Chuunin),_ Ayando Yuki _(Jounin),_ Shiro Kaze Majin Hana _(Jounin), _Koori Kimiko _(Chuunin)_

3° Ano (18 anos):

Uchiha Itachi _(Jounin)_, Nara Shikamaru _(Jounin)_, Hyuuga Neji _(Jounin)_, Mitsashi TenTen _(Chuunin)_, Sabaku no Gaara _(Jounin)_, Sai _(Jounin), _Chuyi Bakanu _(Jounin)_, Santorino Kyoshiro _(Jounin)_

* * *

Alright, agora, **AS FICHAS!**

Começando por essa ficha... Eu gostei tanto dele, por algum motivo que eu não sei – acho que é pelo fato de ser o nome de um dos japoneses que veio ao intercâmbio pra minha cidade –, que resolvi te dar mesmo o Itachi como você pediu tão calorosamente, hahaha! Obrigada por participar. Sua ficha está ótima mesmo, eu consigo imaginá-lo perfeitamente. Tive idéias legais já para casal do Itachi com ele... Aliás, eu realmente queria um homem para ele porque por algum motivo o Itachi não pode ser heterossexual nessa fic. Enfim. Aqui vai a ficha:

by **Shuu-Chan KC**

**Nome:** **Ayando Yuki**,

**Idade e Ano:** 17 anos, segundo ano.

**Rank:** Jounin

**Aparência:** cabelos curtos, loiros, grandes olhos violeta bem expressivos, estatura baixa - uns 1,65 cm -, com um corpo delicado, muito parecido com uma menina - tanto no corpo quanto no rosto. Usa qualquer roupa com que se sinta confortável. Prefere roupas claras - como branco, azul claro, verde claro.

**Temperamento e personalidade:** uma pessoa super extrovertida, que conversa com todo mundo. chora sempre, uma pessoa bem sentimental. também é uma pessoa sopitável - oi? -.. fala com o coração e é muito sincero. a única coisa que o tira do sério é injustiça com quem não merece ou não tem condições de lutar. é aquele tipo de pessoa que luta ate o fim por uma boa causa. Gosta muito de escrever, passando boa parte do seu tempo livre - quando não esta com os amigos - escrevendo histórias. adora surpreender os outros e fazer coisas para deixá-los felizes. vive fazendo palhaçada - mas involuntariamente.

**Jutsus:** Usa terra, vento, e jutsus básicos.

**Amizades e rivalidades:** normalmente conversa com todo mundo e, particularmente, não tem nenhum rival. por confiar demais no outros, considera todos seus amigos. Um melhor amigo aqui, no caso, é o Naruto. uma pessoa igualmente extrovertida. Se dão muito bem.

**Par:** Uchiha Itachi

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Por Yuki ser uma pessoa muito extrovertida, no começo acaba sendo difícil uma boa comunicação com Itachi. Mas, inexplicavelmente, Yuki se sentia atraído por Itachi - ainda não sabia que era nesse sentido - e faz de tudo para se aproximar dele.. Itachi no começo achava Yuki muito bobo, infantil e louco - e era mesmo. - mas, como Yuki não desistia e parecia muito determinado em relação a ser amigo dele, Itachi acaba se sentindo atraído pelo outro também. Com o tempo, Itachi ia conversando mais com o outro, se divertindo com o outro. E, mais para frente, eles começam um namoro. Itachi, depois de se interessar por Yuki, começa a achar uma graça o jeito dele. O jeito dele surtar, ficar feliz facilmente, chorar tão fácil quanto. Mas, obviamente, não comentava nada abertamente. Yuki achava muito legal o jeito de Itachi, e não sabia explicar como e porque se sentiu tão atraído pelo outro.

**Família e outras informações**: Yuki morava com a mãe - Ayando Megumi -, que era uma pessoa muito boa e carinhosa. O pai era ninja, e faleceu na ANBU. Megumi não queria essa vida de ninja para o filho, mas desde pequeno Yuki demostrava ser habilidoso nisso. Seu pai era muito bom com os ventos e com jutsus simples, e, da família de sua mãe, herdou os jutsus relacionados a terra. Não gostava muito de estudar, mas gostava muito de ação. Apesar de tudo, era um bom aluno e sempre se dedicava ao máximo para tentar orgulhar a mãe.

* * *

Agora a Kimiko... Gente, o quê é essa garota? É sério, ela é tão linda e perfeita meu Deus, já me apaixonei totalmente e minha cabeça ferve de idéias pra ela. Sem comentários, você é simplesmente genial! Você não é registrada no fanfiction mas espero que acompanhe, porque a Kimiko vai ser bem ativa por aqui!

by **Yuirin**

**Nome: Koori Kimiko**

**Idade e Ano:** 17 anos e 2º ano.

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Aparência:** É uma garota baixinha com os olhos verdes facilmente confundidos com 2 esmeraldas e cabelos num tom meio castanhos claros parecidos com loiro, curtos até o ombro sempre soltos e bagunçados com a franja caindo em cima dos olhos. Tem um corpo bem definido por causa dos treinamentos. Um rosto angelical que a deixa parecendo um anjinho mesmo. Aparenta ser menor do que a idade que possui e com o visual sempre desleixado e na maioria das vezes, masculino.

**Temperamento e personalidade:** Poderia descrevê-la como encrenqueira. Ela é pavio curto e se irrita facilmente, sarcástica ate demais. Teimosa, faladeira, debochada e principalmente orgulhosa. É bastante violenta quando quer, ou seja, na maioria das vezes. Mas tenta sempre ser positiva com os amigos nas horas difíceis, sempre falando "Pense positivo, não há como piorar!" e, por pior que a situação esteja, ela piora e ela solta um "Sem comentários ou esta morto" automaticamente. Odeia ter que receber ordens e é respondona, não pensa duas vezes antes de agir e se mete em muitas confusões, mas muitas mesmo. Determinada e não suporta injustiça. Tem um jeito bastante masculino de ser, apesar de ser feminista e não suportar um cara que se ache o melhor. É alegre e tenta fazer os amigos sempre sorrirem, mas com os inimigos... bem... ela faz questão te irritá-los ao máximo possível. Tem um certo problema com lugares fechados, pois possui claustrofobia pela sua infância.

**Jutsus:** Ela possui o Kekkei Genkai do clã Koori (o clã o Haku), podendo manipular o gelo.

Ninjutsu: Hyouton - Hyouro no Jutsu (Libertação de Gelo - Técnica da Prisão do Gelo), Hyouton - Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Libertação do Gelo - Tempestade do Dragão Negro), Hyouton - Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Libertação do Gelo - Técnica de Avalanche do Canino do Lobo), Thaksie Hyoushou (Prisão de Gelo Perfurada) , Hyouton - Tsubame Fubuki (Libertação do Gelo - Adagas de Gelo), Bunshin Bakuretsu (Clone Explosivo) e Oiroke no Jutsu (Técnica da Visão Sexy, já que Naruto esta a ensinando xD).

Taijutsu: É péssima em taijutsu, nunca levou muito jeito em combate corpo a corpo e sempre se metendo em problemas quando seu chakra esgota. Genjutsu: Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Técnica Ardilosa que Afeta a Mente)

**Amizades:** Uzumaki Naruto (eles sempre fazem besteiras juntos e se ferram juntos, e ela insiste que ele ama o Sasuke e que as brigas são só para disfarçar, irritando o "melhor amigo" dela), Temari (pode-se dizer que estão sempre juntas, quando não esta com o Naruto, está com a Temari, e elas se dão muito bem com os temperamentos e as duplas que fazem nas brigas), Hyuuga Hinata (a acha tão fofinha e tímida e a protege de garotas que a atormentam), Rock lee (gosta muito dele, mas sempre foge quando ele quer treinar Taijutsu com ela), Kankurou (como é amiga de Temari o conheceu e também se tornaram amigos, mesmo não sendo tão grudados como Temari e ela são), Nara Shikamaru (Ou como ela o chama,"ShakeShika!" tentando animá-lo, ela sabe que ele é o único que pode contar para ser um compro amigo sem rir) e Raiden Tsukasa (ela gosta da sinceridade dela e do fato das duas odiarem a Sakura).

**Rivalidades:** Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke (Ela não tem nada contra ele, porém, ele tem uma espécie de raiva por ela estar sempre com o Naruto.), Yamanaka Ino (simplesmente não suporta ouvi-la dizer que ela não tem senso de moda que é desleixada e etc.), Haruno Sakura (odeia quando ela fala mal do Naruto e briga com ele, afinal, ele é o melhor amigo dela!Tem que defender.) Mitsashi Tenten (não gosta muito dela porque nunca foi com a cara dela mesmo) e Sarutobi Asuma (não consegue respirar com a fumaça do cigarro dele e acaba falando que ele parece uma chaminé ambulante e que ele esta contribuindo para o aquecimento global).

**Par:** Sabaku no Gaara

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Eles sempre brigam e dizem que sendo a encrenqueira do colégio, ela sempre está em alguma briga e confusão e quando seu chakra não tem como se defender já que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre Taijutsu, sendo sempre salva por ele. Ela se irrita por causa de seu orgulho e é amiga da irmã dele, o vê sempre e tem sempre um ataque de ciúmes quando ele está acompanhado de alguma mulher e eles começam a discutir de novo. Porém, ela se sente segura e protegida ao lado dele e ele se sente bem sabendo que ela não tem medo dele por causa do Shukaku e que ela o trata do mesmo jeito que trata qualquer um. Mas mesmo assim, Gaara tem medo que ele mesmo possa machucá-la sendo dominado pelo Shukaku.

**Família e outras informações:** Kimiko veio do clã Koori, ela nasceu a única menina entre 8 garotos, assim recebendo os modos masculinos dos irmãos. Porém, onde vivia existia a raiva sobre o seu clã e a trancavam em lugares escuros e apertados em que ela vivia sem comer, e essa foi a causa de sua claustrofobia. Poucos sabem desse segredo dela, pois ela tem a pose de "durona".

* * *

Esse... Eu gostei muito do que você pôs em relação à Sakura, quer dizer, eu também já tive várias idéias para ele e vou conseguir misturar o Kyo com uma outra personagem homossexual que virá mais à frente. Achei ótimo, muito cool. Só uma coisinha: eu retirei os Chidoris da lista de Jutsus dele porque teoricamente, só o Kakashi e o Sasuke sabem executar esse jutsu, inclusive, o Chidori Nagashi e os outros, fora o comum, foi o Sasuke mesmo que criou, então...

by **sakusasuke**

**Nome: Santorino Kyoshiro**

**Idade e Ano:** 18 anos e está no 3º ano

**Rank:** Jounin

**Aparência:** cabelos castanhos replicados curtos, olhos castanhos do formato de uma amêndoa, o rosto é oval dando-lhe um ar meigo e atraente, magro, moreno, tem uma cicatriz na sobrancelha direita, usa dois piercings na orelha esquerda e um na sobrancelha direita, ambos de formato de uma argola de prata, tem uma tatuagem no ombro de uma fênix dourada com reflexos vermelhos que é o símbolo da sua família, tem 1,80 cm

**Temperamento e personalidade:** é inteligente, sossegado, independente, orgulhoso, é idealista, original nas suas teorias e idéias, é um pouco desleixado consigo mesmo, como não manifesta as suas emoções, pode parecer impessoal e distante, mas no fundo tem um coração de ouro, ele tem um sentido de proteção muito grande para com as pessoas que ele gosta

**Jutsus:**

Raiton no Jutsu (Técnica da Libertação do Trovão)

Hi no Hagame (Asas do Sol)  
Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica Voadora do Deus do Trovão)  
Ikazuchi no Kiba (Canino do Trovão)  
Raikyuu (Bola de Trovão)  
Raiton - Maisou (Libertação do Raio - Barreira de Choque)  
Thunder Up (Trovejar)  
Icha Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja Médica)  
Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Técnica de Regeneração Total)  
Dokunuki no Jutsu (Técnica de Extrair Veneno)  
Ranshinshou (Distúrbio dos Pontos Importantes do Corpo)  
Chakra Kuuin Jutsu (Técnica de Absorvição de Chakra)  
Fuubaku Houjin (Bombas Seladas em Formação Quadrada)  
Jigyaku no Jutsu (Técnica de Reversão temporal)  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Técnica da Shuriken de Sombra)

**Par:** Hinata

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Ela é a pessoa de quem mais gosto naquela escola, eu sinto um profundo desejo de protegê-la e amá-la com ardor, alem de que o jeitinho tímido dela me fascina.

**Família e outras informações:** Kyo vem de uma família tradicional e exigente, onde logo desde criança que o treinam para ser o melhor, seu melhor amigo é Itachi, e vai com ele para o internato de Konoha; seus pais se chamam Natsume e Mitsuki e são os chefes do clã Santorino, que mora nos arredores de Konoha.

* * *

Yaaay! Uma menina pro lindo Kakashi-sensei! Adorei porque sinceramente pra mim ele é um pervertido mor, então nada mais justo do que uma garotinha novinha pra ele, hahaha. Enfim, gostei das suas especificações em relação à personalidade e também gostei de ela ter um corpo puro, o que também só vai piorar a cabecinha do pobre Kakashi... Muito bom!

by **Ale-ann**

**Nome: Murasaki Tsuki no Suna**, mais conhecida com Tsuki

**Idade e Ano:** 16, 1° ano

**Rank:** Jounin

**Aparência:** Aparenta ter 12 anos, tem corpo não muito desenvolvido. Tem cerca de 1,60m e é muito magra, pele branca, rosto meigo e olhos azuis. Tem cabelos dourados e ondulados que vão até as costas

**Temperamento e personalidade:** Tsuki é:

-Calma, nunca arruma briga e á a última a entrar em uma! Detesta qualquer tipo de desentendimento banal e não tem inimigos, é sempre muito amigável com todos (embora quem odeie ela sempre é abraçado por ela de um jeito bastante forte, muito acham que provocação da parte dela!)

-Hiperativa: Tsuki é ligada na 220! Acho graça em tudo! (mesmo quando está de castigo ou o mundo está acabando) Ama fazer coisa infantis como brincar no playground, andar na floresta em lua cheia pra ver se encontra um lobisomem, e brincadeiras meio "estranhas" em geral! Além de tudo, ela é muuito amigável e bastante desastrada com coisas comuns (como carregar um bandeja de comida, armas, livros etc)

-No campo de amizade: É muito leal aos seus amigos, ajuda em tudo que puder! Mas também não é tonta, se percebe que um ou outro está se aproveitando dela já dá um jeito de se distanciar um pouco!

-No campo do amor: Ela é extremamente burra! Não nota quando gosta de alguém muito menos quando alguém gosta dela, pra ela entender tem fazer alguma coisa forte como se declarar ou beijá-la! Quando ela gosta de alguém, não percebe, mas gruda na pessoa e não larga mais, sendo bastante inconveniente até curiosa (ela quer saber tudo sobre a pessoa e faz um mega questionário!)

-Defeito: Tsuki fica louca da vida quando fica uma semana sem comer sorvete ou chocolate, quando vai mal em algo na escola começa a bater a cabeça na parede de tão irritada, é difícil se irritar mas quando isso acontece uma aura maligna toma conta dela e ninguém se atreve a chegar perto!

**Jutsus:** Ela usa jutsus da família! Mas basicamente eles servem para dar suporte para os companheiros, como aumentar o poder deles em cada elemento. Pra ataque mesmo, ela não gosta muito, mas usa vários justsus criados pela família também (não são muito "oh!" mas são úteis), geralmente envolvendo ar e água

**Par:** Kakashi

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois**: Ele a vê na maioria das vezes como uma aluna problemática que não larga dele e chega a ser até muito chata! Mas com o tempo vai se afeiçoando a ela, não como alguém que ele ame mas como uma criança que precisa ser protegida, deixando a garota (que nem se toca o porquê...) meio chateada mas, tentando não demonstrar nada disso! Com mais um pouco de tempo e da garota em seu pé ele começa a vê-la de outro jeito! Já a Tsuki, não sabe porque mas desde que teve aula com ele ficou encantada queria saber tudo sobre ele, especialmente pelo fato dele mesmo não querer se expor

**Família e outras informações**: Tsuki vem da família Musaraki, uma família que é especialista em criar jutsus! São como cientistas loucos e tem hábitos bastante estranhos! Um deles é que estão sempre a procura de um noivo pra filha... Sendo muito criteriosos! Antes ela se importava mas agora não mais, já se acostumou com os micos que seus pais a faziam pagar!

* * *

Essa foi outra que eu simplesmente me apaixonei: é absurdamente PERFEITA pro Kiba, eu não sei o porquê, tampouco, mas eu sei que ela é ótima. Na boa. Eu amei. Gostei também de ela gostar de aprontar por aí e ser mais amiga dos garotos... Gente, ela é a alma gêmea do Kiba.

by **ludy-chan**

**Nome:** Shiro Kaze Majin Hana (significa flor do demônio branco do vento)

**Idade/ano:** 17 anos, 2° ano

**Rank:** Jounin

**Aparência:** Baixinha, cintura fina, seios médios, cabelos brancos, curtos e rebeldes, com uma trança fininha e enorme saindo de sua nuca e uma franja repicada na altura dos olhos, toda desgrenhada. A pele branquela azeda, e olhos pretos, só que em vez de pupila, é um risco branco. Dentes mais afiados do que de uma pessoa normal. Não usa sapatos, ta sempre descalça, usa bandagens dos joelhos até o inicio dos pés, um short preto e colado até o meio das cochas, a blusa branca é fechada até o meio do pescoço (com zíper) e comprida até o fim do quadril, colada no busto e vai descendo levemente mais larga, os ombros da blusa são quadrados e justos e as mangas são mais compridas que seus braços e vão ficando bem mais largas até o fim. Nas suas costas tem um grande lobo uivando com umas ondinhas a sua volta simbolizando o vento (o símbolo do seu clã, Shiro Kaze Majin) e a bandana de Konoha fica no seu braço direito.

**Temperamento e personalidade:** Temperamento forte, e se irrita muito e com qualquer coisa. Tem um sorriso maníaco e amedrontador quando está lutando, e nas missões nunca fala nada, fica apenas escutando séria e faz o que lhe mandam, ou em alguns casos o que quer. Totalmente o contrário de quando não está numa missão, nessas horas ela não para quieta, adora arranjar confusão com os amigos, pregar peças nos outros, se diverte com a desgraça dos outros e faz questão de mostrar isso. É mais amiga de garotos do que de garotas, adora ironizar e ser maliciosa com eles, mesmo que seja só para provocar. É legal com quem gosta, mas com quem não gosta ou não vai com a cara faz questão de ser bem chata e irritante (mesmo que com os amigos ela seja assim também). Não tente deixá-la realmente com raiva se não você vai sair machucado. Tem uma relação estranha com animais, quando está sozinha está sempre com um animal e conversando com ele, na maioria das vezes são pássaros. é misteriosa, determinada e muito confiante, se acha um pouco mas não é metida e odeia pessoas fúteis que não dão valor aos amigos. Só é gentil com a Hinata porque ela é muito bobinha e é uma de suas melhores amigas, por isso tem medo de deixá-la triste ou assustá-la, e com os irmãos do Gaara. Nunca se mostra surpresa, e só cora ou fica com vergonha quando alguém fala uma coisa realmente pervertida ou então está perto demais.

**Jutsus:** Tipo, ela tem especialidade em jutsus de ilusão e vento, e sabe uns poucos de raio. Invoca lobos, e é MUITO ágil, muito mesmo.

**Par:** Kiba

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Ela só ficou amiga do Kiba por causa do seu cachorro, Akamaru. No começo não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas aos poucos foi o conhecendo e vendo que ele era mais legal do que ela imaginava. Agora são muito amigos, estão sempre juntos brigando, se provocando, se irritando e se divertindo. As personalidades até que são bem parecidas, por isso eles se dão muito bem. Ela acha ele um idiota e pervertido, mas gosta do seu humor que a diverte, do fato de ter um cachorro gigante, e de que apesar de irritá-la muito e ser muito infantil, ele é um homem forte e sério (láa, bem lá no fundo). Ele acha ela divertida,e o modo com que usa seu jutsu de ilusão com os outros na rua (coisas bem simples) só pra ficar rindo da cara deles, acha ela muito diferente, e sabe que por traz daquela garota estressadinha e escandalosa tem uma mulher inteligente séria e que se preocupa com os outros (pelo menos os amigos). E adora quando fala alguma besteira e ela fica toda vermelha e sem graça.

**Família e outras informações:** seu clã, Shiro Kaze Majin, é um dos mais antigos e afastados de Konoha. Todos na Família tem o cabelo branco, o risco branco no olho, os dentes afiados e a técnica principal do clã é relacionada com o vento. Como ele é localizado no meio de uma floresta bem afastado de Konoha, raramente você vê alguém de lá. Hana nasceu na primavera, por isso seu nome (flor), mas era filha da mulher do líder do clã com outro homem, e apesar de tudo foi aceita na família principal, só que era vista com desprezo e seus meio-irmãos a ignoravam. Por isso cresceu fugindo do clã para brincar na floresta. Aprendeu a ler, escrever e fazer os jutsus principais do clã com a mãe e alguns de ilusão com seu único amigo de infância, que usava para enganar e confundir pessoas que passavam pela floresta. Uma vez roubou um pergaminho do quarto do líder, seu padrasto. O pergaminho ensinava como criar uma relação direta com os animais e a invocar lobos, os animais que simbolizavam o espírito/demônio protetor da floresta e do clã, um enorme lobo branco. Todos os dias ia para a floresta treinar as técnicas da família principal, ela e seu amigo. Mas um dia (ela estava com 15 anos), enquanto os dois treinavam, foram atacados por um ninja da vila oculta do som. Esse ninja matou seu melhor amigo, ela ficou desesperada enquanto via seu melhor amigo, e (recentemente) seu amor morrer na sua frente, então algo despertou dentro de si, uma raiva enorme, um desespero, uma sede por sangue, e com a agilidade e força do demônio do vento protetor da floresta ela matou o ninja em questão de segundos. Esse tal ninja do som era perseguido pelo Gaara, que só o alcançou a tempo de ver a garota urrando de raiva e indo pra cima do outro. Quando deu por si, suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue e já estava chorando sobre o corpo de seu amigo, e logo depois desmaiou. Gaara, Temari e Kankurou que presenciaram a cena, levaram a garota e o corpo sem vida do jovem para o clã deles, ficaram lá até ela acordar e foram embora. Nos dias que se passaram, Hana foi ficando triste e depressiva, já que as pessoas a culpavam pela morte do garoto, então resolveu que iria para Konoha e esquecer de seu clã. E foi o que fez. Chegando lá conversou com a Hokage, e agora poderia fazer missões como todos os outros, ia sempre de "penetra" com algum time. Se tornou muito amiga de Gaara e seus irmãos, que sabiam de sua história e lhe davam apoio, e de Kiba que foi a primeira pessoa que conheceu na vila. Aos poucos uma nova e explosiva personalidade foi se formando, e ela já quase não se lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu. Dois anos se passaram em Konoha, e agora ela havia se tornado uma garota alegre e revoltada (no bom sentido n-n), com muitos amigos. Era diferente, e escondia seu passado de todos, mas apesar de tudo (¬¬), estava muito feliz.

* * *

Eu simplesmente amei a Bakanu, e gostei muito do fato de ela ter essa personalidade diferente. Quero dizer, no caso, a Nyuu. Achei muito legal mesmo. Minha decisão em relação à escolha do par dela foi devido à descrição... Eu gostei muito, e o fato do Shino ser tão sério pode ajudar e muito, fora que eu também achei legal você tê-lo colocado como uma opção, isso é bem raro, ao menos eu acho. Fiquei em dúvida entre ele e o Kankurou, resolvi escolhê-lo mas, se tiver objeção, por favor, me avise.

by **Miko Nina Chan**

**Nome: Chuyi Bakanu**

**Idade e Ano:** 18 anos, 3º ano.

**Rank:** Jounnin.

**Aparência:** Cabelos cor de fogo que vão até a cintura encaracolados, olhos azuis claros, baixinha de seios fartos (eu sempre coloco minhas personagens altas com pouco seio, vou mudar um pouco!).

**Temperamento e personalidade:** Tem um temperamento explosivo, tagarela e muito engraçada. Topa tudo na hora e também gosta de esmurrar qualquer um que xingue ela ou qualquer pessoa que goste, seja sua amiga ou que ela ame. Fala tudo por charadas, está quase sempre rindo e falando pelos cotovelos. Mas quando realmente precisa fazer algo se torna uma pessoa completamente diferente. Séria, fria, irônica, calculista e fria. Tem duas mentes, por isso a diferença de comportamento. Todas as luas cheias a mente fria toma conta dela e ninguém reconhece Bakanu.

**Jutsus:** Usa a água e o ar para converter em névoa, portanto tem dois poderes que se transformam em um só e cegam o adversário para depois asfixiá-lo com metano do ar.

**Par:** Shino

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Pateticamente encorpe a paixão é. Diz assim ela ao conhecê-lo. Se fosse halloween, ele seria o rei da festa e ela estaria lá para rir dele. Apenas não rir. Apenas gargalhar. Provavelmente nunca conseguiria dar certo, as diferenças são imensas. E as noites de lua cheia pioram as alfinetadas de Bakanu e também suas chances com ele.

**Família e outras informações:** Não tem família, quando era bebê foi abandonada na floresta provavelmente com a intenção de matá-la. E ela quase morreu mesmo, mas foi salva pelo povo da vila da névoa oculta e prestou exame chunnin aos 7 anos, e aos 14 prestou o jounnin. Não passou no jounnin durante vários anos, mas finalmente, aos 15, já era jounnin com mais de 7 missões ranking S completas. Um dia, quando tinha 15 anos, sua vila foi atacada por nuke-nins e ninguém sobreviveu, apenas ela. Teve de rumar para Konoha e pedir ajuda à Hokage, e acabou virando uma ninja de lá. Apesar disso, depois daquele dia ela não suporta sangue e decidiu que ninguém deveria fazê-la sofrer, nem seus pais, amigos, vila ou idiotas que queriam ver sangue manchando mais ainda sua história, por isso tenta nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto e isso quase sempre dá certo, pois Bakanu é muito desrespeitosa com as regras e apronta como se tivesse 4 aninhos. Aos 15 anos e 18 dias, acabou por confrontar-se com os ninjas que atacaram a vila oculta da névoa e os assassinou para vingar seus amigos. Mas um deles era esperto e trancafiou a mente de sua filha, Nyuu, na de Bakanu, e esta era fria e maligna, e como isso aconteceu na noite de lua cheia, todas as noites dessa fase-de-lua a mente de Nyuu vem à tona e ela consegue controlar o corpo da menina. As duas fizeram um acordo e a calculista não vai matar Bakanu para ter seu corpo de volta, também porque seu corpo deve ter apodrecido. Mas isso ainda é problema pois às vezes Nyuu fica fora de controle com os amigos da jovem e insiste em tentar matá-los, por isso ela deve estar preparada como segunda mente para controlá-la.

* * *

E por fim, a ficha Yuri pra esquentar um pouco as coisas, muahahaha. Eu adorei sua ficha e vou usar o relacionamento da Aoi com o do Kyo e a Sakura vai estar envolvida, por isso a escolhi para ser o par da sua personagem. Fora que... Bom, a Sakura pra mim tem que ficar com outra mulher, mesmo. Muito legal, eu adorei ela.

by** Jo Carpenter**

**Nome: Furoesu Aoi**

**Idade e Ano:** 16, 1° ano

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Aparência**: Ela tem 1,68 de altura, pele branca (digo, pálida. Ela tem albinismo), 55 kg, cabelos negros (mas na luz, podem parecer azul bem escuro), profundos olhos azuis (azul claro, parecendo duas piscinas. O de sempre, sabe?). Seu cabelo é curto, liso e (como posso dizer) um pouco arrepiado atrás, mas ela tem uma mecha comprida (vai até o ombro esquerdo dela, quase chegando na altura de seu peito) que fica no lado esquerdo de seu rosto (o lado direito não tem mecha). Ela...não tem muito peito (sinceramente...ela não tem. Mas...isso não é motivo de tristeza. Isso se deve também ao fato dela sempre ter feito esportes desde pequena), mas em compensação, ela tem qualidades nas atividades físicas. Ela não expressa muito suas emoções (ou quando tenta, as pessoas podem interpretar errado o que ela está demonstrando. NOTA:Não significa que ela é um cubo de gelo. Ela apenas não consegue expressar suas emoções. Só isso) e por isso, sempre aparenta estar séria/indiferente.

**Temperamento e personalidade:** Como posso dizer? É como eu disse antes. Ela não expressa suas emoções (e quando o faz, ás vezes as pessoas podem interpretar errado (grande pretexto para muitas confusões). Ela tem dificuldade de expressar suas emoções (isso não significa que ela é tímida), por isso, adota a calma e seriedade/indiferença (sem ser aos extremos, claro) para poder "contornar" esse problema. Falando nisso... Mesmo quando alguém faz das coisas mais irritantes (tapas, ameaças, xingamentos e etc), ela continua com sua aparência calma e séria/indiferente. Ela é do tipo de pessoa que não desiste do que quer, mesmo que tenha que sofrer pra isso. Geralmente, por suas atitudes, ela consegue se tornar amiga das pessoas com facilidade(ela sabendo ou não). Aoi ajuda as pessoas que são ridicularizadas ou que aparenta realmente precisar de ajuda. Ela tem nervos de aço ao praticar os mais variados(e/ou o mergulho, escalada, artes marciais e etc. Mas não consegue cozinhar e não sabe falar sobre coisas relacionadas a romance (também...dá que acaba sendo interpretada de outro jeito...hehehe)

**Jutsus:** Jutsus do vento, do trovão, os básicos e (só pra garantir) o Hiraishin no jutsu.

**Par:** Sakura

**Fale um pouco do relacionamento dos dois:** Se dão bem. Claro que algumas brigas podem ocorrer de vez em quando, mas elas se dão bem. Algumas vezes, uma consulta a outra para pedir um conselho ou opinião sobre algum assunto determinado (e adivinhe sobre qual assunto a Aoi pergunta?).

**Família e outras informações:** Ela tem uma prima que mora na casa da Ito. Ela tem um pássaro (pequeno) branco que possui uma linha preta (que segue até a sua cauda) que vai de seus olhos, passa pelas suas asas e vai até a sua cauda. O pássaro sempre fica livre(ele aparece quando ela chama). Ela e sua prima são as únicas de um clã antigo que possuem a habilidade de controlar até 3 (no máximo. E olhe lá hein?)dos elementos existentes (os elementos variam de ninja pra ninja).

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUFA, acabou, eu acho. Dez páginas de word oO Sujeito a alterações de acordo com o movimento da história. Sugestões e críticas serão bem recebidas e qualquer alteração nos personagens, façam por Review especificando _apenas o que será mudado_, não há necessidade de colar a ficha inteira novamente. Não esqueçam que a Tsukasa e o Hatori, meus personagens, estão na página anterior mas algumas coisas foram alteradas devido às fichas que chegaram, então o Summary contará bastante.

Obrigada a todos e... Let the game begin! (6)


	3. Capítulo 1

Certo... Então eu sou péssima para nomes de capítulos. E daí?! Ninguém vai chorar por isso vai? hahahaha

Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas à lúcia almeida martins, mas eu não posso aceitar novas fichas depois de já tê-las encerrado... Desculpa! Fora que já tem muuuito personagem pra eu ter que tomar conta então não quero me sobrecarregar...

Falando nisso, eu tive que tirar o LeeTenTen e mudei pra GaiLee porque... Bah. Porque eu sou uma chata.

Aproveitando pra fazer um marketing, queria convidá-los também a ler minha outra fic, **First love, last love**, uma fic do Sasuke com uma OC minha que eu estou escrevendo. Quem gostar de OCs, é claro, e do Sasuke, please...! E se gostar de ItaSasu também pode ler porque vai ter uma pitadinha. Muahahaha.

Esse capítulo é mais para a introdução dos personagens em si, e espero que gostem. E espero que não se confundam no final. É meu jeito de escrever... Eu escrevo como se simplesmente estivesse vendo o desenho e a câmera mudasse de personagem.

Yoosh! Vamos à ela.

Naruto pertence ao Sasuke... Ops. Ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

- Quê foi?

- Olha lá, é o Sasuke-kun... – Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes para seu amigo loiro depois de cutucá-lo nas costelas.

- E daí? – O garoto corou, estufando as bochechas, emburrado.

- Hummmm...

Uzumaki Naruto e Koori Kimiko estavam rumando na direção do internato que Tsunade havia aberto para os ninjas de Konoha. Os tempos na vila estavam tão pacatos que seus subordinados começavam a ficar sem ter o que fazer, e os treinos dos ninjas mais novos deveriam ser aprimorados dentro do colégio, com estudos mais avançados. A entrada da escola estava lotada de pessoas e Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto ao qual Kimiko se referia, estava encostado no portão com os braços cruzados e a típica expressão fechada de sempre. E estava, também, cercado por Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino. As duas não se suportavam, mas, pra ficarem perto do Uchiha, elas até conseguiam conviver.

- Você fala como se eu fosse apaixonado por ele... – Naruto coçou as bochechas que possuíam três riscos escuros na horizontal e olhou de canto de olho para Kimiko. – Hunf. Baka.

- Eu falei alguma coisa?! – A garota riu e continuou sua caminhada ao lado de Naruto que, ao chegar mais próximo da entrada da escola, cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar da direção onde Sasuke estava. Mas independente disso, ele foi obrigado a virar o rosto quando duas vozes femininas chamaram pelo nome dele e de Kimiko.

Raiden Tsukasa e Temari estavam chegando pela rua da escola quando chamaram os dois. Tsukasa tinha olhos cor-de-mel e cabelos tão escuros que quase atingiam um tom azul-marinho na luz do sol. – Isso é tanta pressa pra entrar na escola? – Riu-se Tsukasa ao se aproximar deles e Temari cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios. Naruto e Sasuke cruzaram olhares, o que fez Sakura e Ino virarem suas cabeças respectivamente rosa e loira para olhar qual era o foco da atenção do jovem Uchiha. E Sakura realmente não gostou do que viu; não que ela tenha achado que era Naruto, é óbvio, ela achou que fosse uma das garotas e como ela não gostava de nenhuma delas...

- Não, é que eu quero levar minhas coisas – explicou Naruto para as meninas, mas seus olhos iam delas para Sasuke. Era tão inevitável que parecia ser inconsciente.

- Você tá doente? – Temari baixou a cabeça e olhou o rosto rosado de Naruto por baixo. – Tá todo vermelho... Ele tá com febre?

- Não, ele tá com vergonha. – Kimiko riu.

- E de quê? – Tsukasa olhou para trás e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Sakura. – Ah... A testuda.

- É... – Resmungou Naruto enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Vamos entrar logo.

- Espera... – Tsukasa olhou por cima dos ombros de Kimiko e disparou a correr depois de passar por entre ela e Naruto. A um dado momento, ela saltou e pegou nas costas de Rock Lee, que estava meio distraído e não fosse sua agilidade, teria capotado no chão. – Lee! – Ela beijou o rosto do garoto e pôs os pés no chão.

- Tsukasa-chan! – Ele virou o corpo para ficar de frente para ela depois de ela tê-lo soltado. Eles eram bastante amigos mas as bochechas do garoto sempre coravam com esse tipo de demonstração de afeto em público. – Já vai entrar? Ainda quero curtir meus dias de liberdade...

- Não é como se a gente fosse ser preso nem nada do tipo, né, Lee?

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- Pense nas aulas de taijutsu com o Gai-sensei... – O rosto de Lee pareceu ter se iluminado. Como se ele já não soubesse mais do que o normal sobre taijutsu.

- Yosh! Eu entro com você, nesse caso.

- Viu o Neji? – Tsukasa pôs-se a andar com Lee ao seu lado na direção dos amigos que ainda esperavam em frente ao portão.

- Não, ele já deve chegar... Tá com saudades?

- Hum... É... Pode ser...

**xXx**

- E então, Sasuke-kun, como foram suas férias? – Sakura olhou para o rosto de Sasuke, ou melhor, ela _continuou_ olhando. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ino olhou para Sakura com aquela típica expressão de "_vá se ferrar e zarpa daqui"_ enquanto aguardava por uma resposta do Uchiha.

- Nada de especial – murmurou ele olhando na direção do grupo onde estava Naruto e suas amiguinhas, onde logo Lee e Tsukasa chegaram. Não tardou para que um novo grupo chegasse. Dessa vez, eram Uchiha Itachi e Santorino Kyoshiro, e mais ao longe vinham Hyuuga Hinata, Murasaki Tsuki no Suna, Shiro Kaze Majin Hana e Furoesu Aoi.

Ao passar pelo irmão, Itachi o encarou por algum tempo mesmo caminhando e rumou direto para dentro da escola com o amigo Kyo, que antes de sumir pelo portão, virou o rosto e piscou os olhos amendoados e castanhos para Hinata que vinha logo atrás. A Hyuuga corou nas bochechas e baixou o olhar, e Tsuki riu ao seu lado enquanto segurava a mochila na altura do ventre pela alça e tentava pegar alguma coisa lá dentro.

- Será que a Ino nunca vai se mancar? – Hana coçou a nuca e puxou a fina trança que pendia em sua nuca de cabelos brancos para frente. Ela tinha olhos pretos com um risco branco no lugar da pupila e andava descalça, e aparentemente não estava nem aí pra isso. – Tá na cara que o Sasuke só tem olhos pra Sakura...

- Não quero ser inconveniente, mas, você acha mesmo? – Aoi era uma garota de cabelos negros, pálida e com olhos azuis tão claros e vibrantes que davam um aspecto felino ao seu rosto.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Não sei... Não sei porque a Sakura se interessa por ele... – Ela falava num tom esquisito, mas que definitivamente não era interpretado da mesma forma que ela falava pelas amigas que ouviam.

- Eu sei... – Tsuki riu de novo e tirou de dentro de sua mochila uma barra de chocolate, quebrou um pedaço e jogou na boca sem oferecer.

- A Sakura-san devia... Desistir do Sasuke-kun... – Disse Hinata pouco antes de se aproximarem dos três mais à frente. Elas se cumprimentaram e Ino virou o rosto, ficando bastante desconfortável na presença daquelas garotas.

- Sakura, vamos entrar? – Aoi ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas para encarar a amiga dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Oi meninas – Sakura abriu um sorriso feliz ao deparar-se com as garotas e virou o rosto para Sasuke. – Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, vou entrar com as meninas, nos falamos depois.

- Até mais – disse o moreno baixando o pé que apoiava na parede e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto as meninas se afastavam dele e de Ino. – Olha o Neji ali. Tchau, Ino – finalizou ele antes que Ino pudesse soltar algum comentário infame sobre eles poderem ficar sozinhos _finalmente _– como se ele realmente quisesse isso – sem que Sakura os atrapalhasse ou qualquer besteira do tipo. Ele caminhou até Hyuuga Neji que se aproximava sozinho da escola e parou na frente dele.

- Ah, Sasuke. – Neji ergueu o rosto de impressão impassível ao ver os pés de Sasuke se aproximarem dele e o jovem Uchiha girou nos calcanhares para caminhar ao lado dele. – A Tsukasa e o Lee já chegaram?

- Eu vi ela pulando nas costas dele e os dois entrarem com os outros no colégio.

- Hum. – Neji pôs as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo meio incomodado com a notícia. Claro que Sasuke nem percebeu. – Alguém te deu algum horário?

- Não, mas a gente tem que ir lá pro campo três, pelo que eu entendi.

**xXx**

O internato tinha uma aura muito agradável; era bem arborizado, tinha três prédios sendo um o dos dormitórios, o do centro o das salas de aula e o terceiro com espaços amplos para treinamentos (semelhante ao espaço do Chuunin Shiken). A parte externa, lá atrás, tinha a grama verde e fofinha, algumas cerejeiras espalhadas com árvores verdinhas e um amplo espaço. Tudo era muito bonito e agradável e não tinha do que os alunos reclamarem.

Um grande grupo de alunos caminhava junto pelos corredores do prédio três. Ino, Kankurou, Ayando Yuki, Chuyi Bakanu, Mitsashi TenTen, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji caminhavam mais ou menos lado a lado enquanto Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba com Akamaru vinham logo atrás. O grupo da frente ria enquanto Yuki fazia caras e bocas falando sobre qualquer coisa. Esse garoto era excepcionalmente semelhante à idéia que nós fazemos de um anjo. Corpo magro e delicado, cabelos loiros e curtinhos. Se seus olhos fossem azuis ao invés de violeta, provavelmente ele poderia ser um anjo. Bakanu tinha cabelos ruivos e os olhos que faltavam em Yuki, e ria mais que todos os outros enquanto falava umas besteiras como se completasse o que Yuki dizia, ou algo assim.

- Tá... Mas deixando isso pra lá, por que a gente já tem que começar no campo de batalha?... Putz, que saco. – Shikamaru levou as mãos à nuca e pôs os cotovelos para cima enquanto esticava as costas e baixou o olhar para os outros. Ele era o mais alto ali, só ficava meio empatado com Kankurou.

- Não é melhor a gente já começar com um pouco de ação? Odeio teoria, me sinto como se o Harry Potter fosse aparecer do meu lado a qualquer momento. – Bakanu suspirou e riu, sendo seguida pelos companheiros.

- Ela realmente tem razão – a voz de Shino apareceu tão _do nada_ que os pêlos da nuca de quase todos os da frente se arrepiaram. – Se as aulas de sala forem tão chatas quanto as do ano passado... São importantes, mas convenhamos.

- Não é você que vive dizendo que teoria é legal? – Kiba olhou para ele e torceu os lábios.

- É... Pra estudar sozinho.

- Você realmente me assusta – Ino sacudiu os ombros como se sentisse um calafrio e o pessoal riu, ao que Shino semicerrou os olhos; mas os seus óculos redondos taparam esse movimento. Bakanu não riu, embora quisesse. Ela apenas lançou um olhar a Shino e diminuiu o passo, passando então a caminhar ao lado dele.

**xXx**

- Sejam bem-vindos, ninjas! – Shizune estava no meio do enorme espaço aberto que havia no prédio, acompanhada pelos senseis e até mesmo Tsunade-sama estava ali. Os alunos estavam acima do local, numa espécie de passarela rente à parede. – Esse será um ótimo ano pra vocês e esperamos que tenham um ótimo tempo por aqui. Não vou dar discurso porque... Er... A Tsunade-sama tem um compromisso depois daqui então vou logo passar a vez para o professor Hatori.

Masaaki Hatori era um homem alto até demais considerando os padrões, tinha cabelos castanhos escorrendo lisos até o pescoço e olhos azuis. Ele era realmente bonito e digamos que tinha um ar bastante masculino. – Bom dia a todos, espero que ainda não tenham esquecido que estarei disponível a qualquer um de vocês caso seja necessário...

- Acho que vou dar uma passada na sala dele mais tarde. – Tsukasa riu com Temari e Kimiko sacudiu a cabeça, mesmo que também estivesse rindo.

- ... então podem me procurar a qualquer momento. Bom... Indo direto ao assunto, esse ano, Shizune-sama me deu a oportunidade de dar início ao ano de vocês com uma experiência que será ótima para o crescimento de vocês como shinobis... Lutas contra pessoas às quais vocês possuem considerações especiais.

- NANI?! – Exaltou-se Yuki, mas ele logo encolheu os ombros porque aquilo pareceu ter saído involuntariamente, até porque TenTen puxou o garoto pelo ombro para que se acalmasse.

- Por que essa besteira sentimentalóide? – Sasuke suspirou ao lado de Neji e Sai, perto do outro grupo.

- Bom, dizem que esse relacionamento é muito importante... – Sai cruzou os braços em cima do abdômen nu e manteve o olhar lá embaixo.

- Isso não é pros shinobis. – Respondeu o Uchiha.

- Hum... Acho que alguém aqui vai lutar contra o Sasuke-kun! – Tsuki bateu o quadril no de Sakura e a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa corou de levinho nas bochechas.

- Não gostaria, mas ao menos vai provar que nós somos especiais um pro outro. – Disse Sakura e Aoi, ao lado dela, virou a cabeça e suspirou, aparentemente indiferente, mas ela _sabia_ que por dentro não estava confortável com esse pensamento.

- As duplas de batalha já foram escolhidas por mim. O básico será: essas lutas irão servir para analisarmos o crescimento de cada um de vocês, e também sua frieza como shinobis... Alguma pergunta?

- Como você adivinhou qual a pessoa por qual temos qualquer consideração especial?! – Naruto acenou com a mão lá de cima e a levou para a nuca assim que Hatori virou o rosto para olhar o garoto.

- Pura observação, meu caro. Nós todos aqui conhecemos nossos pupilos. – Hatori deu um sorriso misterioso e Naruto se entreolhou com Kimiko.

- Eu _realmente_ não gosto disso.

- Por quê? Eu adorei a idéia. Mal posso esperar para quebrar a cara do Gaara! – Kimiko deu um soquinho leve na palma da outra mão.

- Você já sabe que vai lutar com ele, por acaso, hein? – Naruto riu e Kimiko corou nas bochechas. – Eu sei que minha natureza é me empolgar com batalhas mas essa... Não me agrada. _Definitivamente. _

- Sem bichisse, Naruto-kun, eu que com certeza vou acabar com o Lee aqui! – Tsukasa mexeu o corpo para encostar-se ao de Lee e ele uniu as grossas sobrancelhas.

- Eu acho que você vai lutar contra o Neji...

- Não diga besteiras, você é o que eu tenho grande consideração aqui. – Ela deu um amplo sorriso e voltou a cabeça para frente, olhando para o Hatori-sensei.

- Sem mais perguntas? Então acho que podemos começar... – Ele caminhou na direção de Hatake Kakashi e pegou uma prancheta que ele tinha em mãos. – Arigato. Hum... – Hatori olhou os nomes que seguiam em seqüência e deu um sorriso de canto de boca, que até chegava a ser quase maldoso. – Quer dar os nomes, Kakashi-san?

Kakashi baixou o olho que não estava tapado pela bandana para olhar a primeira dupla. É, talvez ele que devesse dizer, mesmo. – Certo... Começaremos com... Uzumaki Naruto. – Ele olhou para o loiro e Naruto cerrou os dentes só de imaginar o desastre que provavelmente viria a seguir. – Uchiha Sasuke.

Opa. Acho que o olhar arregalado na cara da Sakura indica que ela realmente _não _gostou dessa primeira dupla!

- AHH! É por isso que você não queria lutar? – Kimiko deu um tapa nas costas de Naruto e ele cambaleou. Pra você ver como ele estava pasmo. – Vai lá e chuta a bunda daquele metido, Naruto! – Seguiu a voz da menina e Naruto saltou para baixo ainda com os olhos vidrados no nada.

- Ele realmente está desconfortável, hein? Achei que ele fosse lutar contra a Sakura... – Temari arqueou a sobrancelha e inclinou um pouco o pescoço para olhar Kimiko.

- Eles são rivais, né. Acho que isso cria uma espécie de consideração... – É, porque ela não ia simplesmente dizer o que realmente achava daquilo.

- Hana... – Hana era uma das poucas garotas que realmente tinha o costume de andar com Gaara. Não que as pessoas o odiassem, ele que era meio anti-social, mas eles acabaram por virar amigos quando Hana foi "resgatada" na floresta por ele e seus irmãos após assassinar um ninja do Som que matou seu amigo. Longa história. – Você já o viu lutando?

- Ah sim, ele luta muito bem. Eu sempre treino com ele quando dá.

- É... É incrível. – Gaara mantinha os braços cruzados e estavam apenas ele e Hana em um determinado ponto da passarela.

- Mas o Sasuke-kun não fica pra trás não, Gaara, acho que essa luta vai ser complicada...

- Ele nunca vai conseguir ganhar do meu irmão... – Itachi estava com os braços cruzados mais ao início da passarela, ao lado de Kyo.

- Você sobreestima muito o Sasuke, sabia?!

- Ou talvez eu apenas subestime o Naruto-kun. – Disse o Uchiha mais velho num tom de suspense e Kyo arqueou a sobrancelha como se, de alguma forma, o estivesse achando estranho por ter dito aquilo.

- Contra quem será que eu vou lutar...? – Bakanu debruçou-se na grade da passarela e suspirou, fazendo um biquinho enquanto olhava para baixo.

- Espero que eu lute contra o Neji, só isso. – TenTen olhou para a passarela do lado oposto da que estavam e encarou Neji, embora ele não olhasse para ela.

- Usura-tonkachii. – Disse Sasuke como _cumprimento_ a Naruto assim que saltou da passarela e parou em frente a ele.

- Bom te ver também, Sasuke.

- Sabe que vai perder, você devia desistir disso agora mesmo.

- Eu NÃO vou perder pra você, teme. – Naruto ergueu o canto do lábio num sinal de desgosto e Sasuke fechou os olhos com um sorriso fechado extremamente irritante nos lábios. – O que eu acho que pode acontecer é você ficar com medo de me machucar... Né?

- Cale essa boca, seu idiota. – Sasuke reabriu os olhos e virou a cara.

Naruto e Sasuke sempre tiveram esse relacionamento estranho, mas sempre foi totalmente fora dos olhares de qualquer um; Naruto era _definitivamente, incontrolavelmente _apaixonado por Sasuke e isso cresceu muito por causa do passar dos anos. Já Sasuke, mesmo com sua típica pose de garoto insensível e frio, inevitavelmente criou afeto pelo loiro, mas jamais admite para si mesmo, quem dirá para o garoto! Um momento de descontrole já aconteceu com os dois – já que dividem o mesmo quarto – e um beijo muito mais apaixonado do que vocês já sonharam dar em alguém aconteceu, mas depois daquele dia a relação dos dois ficou extremamente instável porque Sasuke passou a evitá-lo e Naruto ficava cada dia mais impaciente e aborrecido com a situação.

- Não haverá mortes aqui. Entendido? Qualquer problema que eu ver será imediatamente interrompido. – Disse Hatori-sensei depois de pegar a prancheta de Kakashi.

- Hai – disseram os dois quase em uníssono e Sasuke voltou a encarar seu rival.

- Você está acabado, Sasuke. – Naruto assumiu uma espécie de posição de combate.

- Heh. – Sasuke riu debochado. – Veremos.

- ACABA COM ELE, NARUTO! – Kimiko gritou lá de cima.

- Quebra logo a cara desse idiota e faça um favor pra todos nós, Sasuke-kun! – Ino exclamou estando ao lado de Shikamaru e Kimiko e Hana lançaram a ela olhares tão amedrontadores que os ombros da menina se encolheram. Tsukasa apenas suspirou pela amiga. _"Será que ela nunca vai aprender...?"_

- Hum... Certo... Comecem.

* * *

YOOOOOSSH!

calma, eu não vou fazer um capítulo para cada batalha e tampouco vou me extender nelas; eu só achei legal que cada personagem lutasse com seu pairing... Muahahaha. Eu sou má. Anyways, por favor comentem pra me contarem o que acharam \o\

**Miko Nina Chan: **Leia sempre, até porque a Bakanu é outra que eu também adoro. -

**Ale-ann:** Ahhh a Tsuki é você então? hahaha i have the feeling i would like you! E eu gostei bastante sim, o Kakashi é tãão... ai. Enfim. HAHAHAHA obrigada! espero atingir suas expectativas!

**sakusasuke:** yooosh! :9 logo logo sai o próximo desse! haha

**Yurin: **sim é impossível não gostar da Kimiko meudeus, dei bastante atenção à ela nesse capítulo e foi inconscientemente. Acompanhe sim, eu espero que você goste!

**ludy-chan: **ai desculpa, mas é que eu achei que a Hana combinava muito mais com o Kiba... Enfim, eu posso fazer essa alteração sim mas vou deixar pra explorar isso ao longo da fic e não vou mudar lá na introdução... Aliás vai ser ótimo também ela ser confidente do Sasuke embora ele seja uma cabeça dura aqui! Como eu sempre imagino ele! hahaha Será que eu posso fazê-la atormentar a cabeça do meu Sasuke-kun que nem ela faz com o Naruto? -

**Shuu-chan KC: **EUEHEUHAE que bom que você ficou feliz, e eu fico por você prometer acompanhar sempre \o\ e deixei porque o Itachi e ele me pareceram um casal adorável. E atendendo ao seu pedido, here it goes, espero não demorar muito com o próximo.

E é isso, obrigada por acompanharem, see you on the next chapter!


	4. Capítulo 2

Cara, putz. Esse capítulo ficou MUITO MUITO GRANDE, MEU. Muito mesmo, caramba. Quer dizer, ao menos eu achei, deu cinco páginas de Word, he. Espero que vocês se divirtam. MUITO OBRIGADA A VOCÊS, e quem tem lido! Sério mesmo, tô muito feliz, fico muito feliz pra escrever e tudo sai muito mais fácil!

Aiii tô tão animada, uiui. Muito feliz. Obrigada meeeeeeeeesmo!

Desculpe se falei pouco de alguns personagens ou algo assim, eu to tendo que lidar com todos eles ao mesmo tempo agora então fica um pouco confuso pra mim, espero que pra vocês que lêem, não. Mas com o tempoeu vou começar a dividir a localização de cada um deles então vai ficar menos pesado assimeu posso falar melhor de todos, tá?

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, you know that. :D

* * *

- Hum... Certo... Comecem.

Sasuke e Naruto cruzaram olhares. O coração do loiro batia muito rápido e Sasuke aparentemente estava bastante confortável com a situação, como se para ele aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal e simples do mundo a se fazer. Ele estava bastante confiante do resultado daquela luta, então queria deixar que Naruto atacasse primeiro. Os dedos do Uzumaki tremeram de leve e ele os uniu frente ao rosto para fazer uns selos e logo alguns Kage Bunshin apareceram ao lado dele. Sasuke torceu o rosto num sorriso estranho e os clones de Naruto puseram-se a correr na direção do garoto; alguns ficaram para trás, e após os seus olhos tornarem-se rubro-negros pelo Sharingan, Sasuke começou a distribuir chutes e socos pelos clones para que sumissem. A seqüência de _poofs_ foi rápida e logo, Sasuke perdera Naruto de vista. Olhou para cima, para trás e para os lados mas Naruto não estava lá.

- Pare de fugir, baka! – Sasuke deu uns passos para trás, parecendo confuso e até receoso de Naruto aparecer do nada, até porque ele sabia que Naruto estava mais forte do que antes, e parou a um dado momento. Dois segundos se passaram e Naruto saltou para fora do subsolo e ele e dois clones carregavam duas grandes esferas elétricas. – Merda – resmungou Sasuke ao ouvir Naruto gritar _OODAMA RASENGAN!_ e vir na direção do moreno. A velocidade das mãos de Sasuke ao fazer os selos fora tamanha que quando Naruto estava a cerca de dois metros, ele já estava com o corpo todo envolto pelas ondas elétricas. – CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Sasuke fora confiante o suficiente para deixar que Naruto viesse em sua direção com as duas esferas elétricas; é, é verdade, ele confiava bastante na potência de seu jutsu. O rosto do moreno torceu-se quando o selo amaldiçoado em seu ombro queimou mas ele não se moveu; Naruto atingiu-o em cheio no peito mas, em compensação, foi atirado ao outro lado após seus Kage Bunshin sumirem por causa do efeito do Chidori. Naruto rolou no chão e parou mais ou menos quando chegou do outro lado do local e Sasuke foi praticamente enterrado no chão de pedra.

- NARUTO! – Kimiko e Tsukasa gritaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo e até Sakura, do outro lado, gritou, mas foi o nome dos dois garotos. Kakashi, ao lado dos outros senseis, esticou o pescoço para olhar melhor e franziu o cenho ao ver os braços trêmulos de Naruto ajudarem-no a levantar; era incrível a persistência daquele moleque. Sasuke estava com o rosto ainda contorcido de dor e abriu os olhos somente quando Naruto já estava de pé ao lado dele; o garoto viu uma imagem turva do loiro e apertou os olhos para tentar focá-lo precisamente e o sorriso no rosto de Naruto era absolutamente intragável.

- He-he! Acho que eu ganhei! – Naruto colocou as mãos no alto da cabeça e manteve o sorriso. Já Sasuke, usando as mãos, levantou-se ofegando forte e olhou para a expressão do loiro com, não sabia se era um certo orgulho ou desprezo por ele ter realmente conseguido ficar tão forte desse jeito. E ainda _sem_ usar o chakra da Kyuubi. – Desistiu? – As mãos de Sasuke novamente voltaram a fazer selos e Naruto só franziu a testa e foi tarde demais.

- Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! – Naruto arregalou os olhos e saltou para o alto; Sasuke ergueu a cabeça junto dele e no meio do caminho, as esferas de fogo mostraram ocultar kunais e Naruto tomou a sua em mão para tentar desviar da maioria delas. Quando uma delas acertou o garoto no ombro, _poof._ – Kage Bunshin? – Sasuke torceu os lábios irritadíssimo e ouviu a voz de Naruto no alto. Ele saltou escapando do Rasengan que Naruto trazia em sua mão, o que causou ao chão um buraco bem profundo e assim que caiu no chão e a poeira ainda estava alta, ele saltou dentro da cortina de poeira e ele e Naruto rolaram no chão escondidos pela poeira.

- Sa... Sasuke! – Naruto arregalou os olhos que estavam irritados pela poeira ao ver que Sasuke estava montado sobre sua barriga. Suas bochechas coraram furiosamente mas hey, sorte a dele que a poeira escondia isso.

- Agora é quando você admite que perdeu.

- Jamais! – Mas a voz de Naruto não alterou a decisão do jovem Uchiha; ele sacou uma de suas kunais e cravou fundo no ombro do loiro, o que o fez gritar alto de dor e seu grito ecoou pela sala; Tsukasa, Temari e Kimiko, lá do alto, pareciam quase surtar e Hana estava debruçada sobre o alambrado como se isso fosse ajudá-la a ver melhor. – Sasuke... – Naruto pegou no pulso de Sasuke e tirou a kunai de seu ombro forçando o braço do moreno. Já por sua vez, Sasuke largou a kunai onde estava e saltou para fora da cortina de poeira, fazendo selos com as mãos mais uma vez; a poeira já estava mais baixa e portanto, mais visibilidade. – Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – Naruto gritou mais uma vez com o ataque de Sasuke ao sentir sua pele ser queimada violentamente pelo ataque.

- SASUKE, SEU IDIOTA, EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA! – Kimiko quase saltava passarela abaixo mas Tsukasa e Temari foram obrigadas a segurá-la. – ME DEIXA, EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

- Kimiko, contenha-se! Você não pode interferir! – As mãos de Tsukasa mal podiam segurar Kimiko porque realmente a garota era forte pra caramba, mas sem precisar dela, Hatori e Kakashi já haviam interrompido a luta por si próprios. Sasuke cessou o seu ataque e Naruto ainda lamentava-se pela dor das queimaduras. Os olhos do moreno retomaram seu tom escuro e profundo e ele pestanejou quando a poeira baixou por completo e Naruto se arrastava no chão de pedra saindo do buraco causado por ele mesmo. Ele provavelmente faria alguma coisa se ele não sentisse mil agulhas de fogo perfurando cada um de seus poros.

- Na... Naruto... – Sasuke resmungou para si mesmo e deu dois passos para trás; de repente, ele estava arrependido de ter machucado o garoto tão gravemente. As equipes médicas já colocavam o loiro na maca mas ele reclamava dizendo que estava bem. Se ele continuasse com aquelas queimaduras, provavelmente morreria em pouco tempo. – NARUTO! Não, espera! – Sasuke correu na direção da equipe médica que avançava com rapidez e desapareceu através da porta de saída da sala onde todos estavam.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso?! – Hana arregalou os olhos, mas interiormente até que estava feliz pela reação de Sasuke. Gaara nada disse, apenas manteve os braços cruzados. Do outro lado, o grande grupo se manifestava aos cochichos falando do acontecimento.

- Não acredito que aquele idiota quase matou o Naruto. – Yuki sacudiu a cabeça e encarou Itachi que estava na passarela oposta à dele. Ele apertou o ferro de cima do alambrado e Bakanu apertou o ombro do amigo falando a seguinte frase: – Certas coisas nunca mudam, Yuki-kun...

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ele franziu o cenho e Bakanu apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão marota e riu. Hatori anunciava a próxima batalha e seria Gaara x Kimiko. – E _isso?_ – Quando Gaara saltou para o chão, Hana saltou ao lado dele mas veio para cima da passarela onde estava esse pessoal e parou ao lado de Akamaru, fazendo carinho atrás das enormes orelhas do cachorro usando as duas mãos.

- Eu tenho medo por ela. Sinceramente – Hana suspirou e Kiba olhou para baixo, vendo o rosto da garota. Ele, sinceramente, a adorava. Adorava aqueles olhos, os cabelos brancos e os pés descalços.

- Ah, pára, Hana, você é que queria lutar com ele pra ver como tem laços...

- Eu não! Meus laços com o Gaara já estão muito bem estabelecidos, não preciso confirmar nada! – Exclamou a garota e Kiba semicerrou os olhos. Não, ele não ficou satisfeito com a resposta, mas a) essa era a intenção de Hana e b) ela era só amiga de Gaara e bom, era só isso mesmo.

- É, Itachi-san, você estava certo ao falar sobre o seu irmão... – Kyo observava a movimentação.

- É claro. – Itachi mantinha os braços cruzados. Não podia deixar de admitir pra si mesmo que estava orgulhoso pelos resultados do irmão, mas o fato de ele ter ido atrás de Naruto após o final da batalha foi, sinceramente, duvidoso. Na passarela do outro lado, seus olhos negros encontraram com os de Yuki. Aquele garoto ainda ia ser a desgraça da vida de Itachi... E provavelmente ele não poderia culpar Sasuke pela forma como se preocupava com Naruto. Inconscientemente ele se sentia da mesma forma sobre Yuki. O garoto um crianção, mas, no fundo... Itachi se atraía por todas as manias do garoto. E não só por isso.

- Ai, será que o Naruto e o Sasuke se machucaram muito? – Sakura ficava se debruçando no alambrado como se fosse conseguir enxergar através das paredes. Hinata, ao lado dela, respirou fundo.

- Espero que ajudem o Naruto-kun... – Disse ela com as mãos um tanto trêmulas.

- Claro que vão – Tsuki mexeu os ombros. – Gente, vocês viram como o Kakashi-sensei tá _lindo?_ Ai, ele é _tão_ legal. É sério.

- Tsuki, sério, supera o Kakashi-sensei. – Aoi sacudiu a cabeça. – Por que você não procura alguém da sua idade...?

- Como assim, Aoi? Eu só gosto dele, não tem nada a ver.

- Ah, tá legal. – Resmungou Aoi totalmente descrente da afirmação da amiga, é claro, que revirou os olhos.

- Acho que eu devia ir lá! – Sakura apertou as mãos, nervosa.

- Tudo bem, Sakura... Eles estão em boas mãos. – Aoi olhou para ela com um olhar calmo, que fez a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa suspirar.

- Gaara e Kimiko, hein? – Kankurou mantinha os braços cruzados e estava junto de Shino, Kiba, Hana, Bakanu, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Yuki e TenTen, que estavam num determinado canto da passarela, sem falar de Akamaru, claro.

- Seu irmão é muito forte. – Shino moveu apenas as íris dos olhos para olhar Kankurou e Bakanu crispou os lábios de levinho.

- É, mas aquela garota é do clã Koori. Ela é muito mais forte do que vocês pensam, boys. – Bakanu deu uma risada e debruçou-se no alambrado.

- Essa vai definitivamente ser uma luta interessante... – Shino arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas e Bakanu virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo. – São dois estilos de luta muito diferentes. Quer dizer, gelo e areia.

- Eu aposto tudo no Gaara. – Disse Bakanu gargalhando e TenTen a acompanhou, e Kankurou sacudiu a cabeça com um risinho debochado. Ao lado de Bakanu, Yuki mantinha o olhar firme em Itachi e eventualmente ficava vesgo ou mostrava a língua fazendo o Uchiha ou suspirar alto ou sacudir a cabeça em reprovação, mas Yuki sabia que ele achava engraçado, só não ria porque queria fazer pose.

- Prefiro não apostar, não quero perder dinheiro à toa numa aposta sem certezas – Yuki riu e torceu o rosto numa careta arrancando um raro sorriso fechado de Itachi, e quando conseguiu isso, seu rosto corou de leve e ele encolheu os ombros, desviando o olhar do Uchiha.

- Eu só queria lutar e ir logo embora daqui... Que tédio. – Shikamaru suspirou, olhando para Chouji que mastigava suas batatinhas fritas.

- TÉDIO? Isso tá o máximo! – Exclamou Hana já sentada do lado de Akamaru e Kiba virou o rosto.

- Cara, levanta e vem aqui, como você consegue enxergar algo daí?

- A companhia do Akamaru é melhor que a sua. – Disse ela rindo-se e Kiba semicerrou um dos olhos, irritado.

- Vem logo! – Ele pegou no braço dela e a puxou de pé. Proximidade... Opa. Hana corou e puxou o braço cuja mão de Kiba segurava e deu um passinho para o lado.

- Tá, já tô aqui, pronto...

Tsukasa, Temari e Lee já haviam se juntado a Neji e Sai a esse momento. Temari batucava os dedos no alambrado. – Será que vai acontecer algo mais grave? O Gaara pode se descontrolar... Essa garota é forte!

- É. – Neji piscou os olhos prateados lentamente e os reabriu. – Talvez ele se descontrole.

- Pobre Bakanu. – Tsukasa crispou os lábios para o lado e virou o rosto para Neji, olhando atentamente o rosto do garoto que estava focado em Gaara. Ele era tão... Lindo. Tão adorável. Ta seriamente gato que ela ficava totalmente encantada por ele.

- Eu acho que ela tem boas chances... – esse foi o Sai.

- Cale a boca, Sai-san, você não conhece o Gaara.

- O Lee já conseguiu machucá-lo antes. – Disse Neji olhando Temari com seriedade.

- Ele tem razão, Temari. E você sabe como a Kimiko fica quando fica brava! E como ela é forte, também. – Tsukasa mordeu os lábios e foi Neji que a olhou dessa vez. Mas ele apenas prestou atenção nos lábios dela.

- Só espero que ele fique tranqüilo. – Suspirou Temari.

Lá embaixo, Gaara e Kimiko se encaravam e a garota tinha um olhar extremamente irritado. Ela estava enfurecida pelos recentes acontecimentos com Naruto e bom, ela parecia bem brava mesmo. Já Gaara estava bastante imparcial, na realidade ele estava com a mesma cara séria de sempre. Na realidade, ele estava bastante preocupado com aquela luta já que não podia simplesmente desistir mas não queria machucar Kimiko a ponto de ter que usar um jutsu mais sério. Talvez devesse só ficar na defensiva e esperar ela cansar. É. Pode ser. Hatori-sensei deu o sinal para que começassem e Gaara apenas ficou ali parado com os braços cruzados.

Como Kimiko já estava impaciente e irritada, ela mesma começou atacando. Alguns selos, e uma chuva de adagas de gelo se formavam num jutsu poderosíssimo e voaram na direção de Gaara mas vamos combinar, ele é Gaara. E sua areia o protegia de tudo; e foi isso o que aconteceu, a areia ergueu do chão e impediu os ataques de Kimiko e obviamente isso foi o suficiente para ela se irritar ainda mais. Mas vamos combinar, também, que o clã de Kimiko é muito poderoso e não diferente do restante deles, a garota também era. Gaara manteve os olhos nos dela e a garota saltou ao ar e com novos selos, ela exclamou: - Hyouton, Rouga Nadare no Jutsu! – E esse ataque definitivamente era um problema. Estavam num local seco mas não havia necessidade alguma de água ou qualquer outra coisa para uma enorme avalanche de neve formar-se através do chakra e formar lobos que voaram na direção de Gaara.

O ruivo aprisionou-se em seu casulo de areia após alguns selos necessários e o conhecido terceiro olho se formou; os lobos de neve chocaram-se contra a areia de Gaara e caíam ao chão esparramando água pelo chão deformado pelos ataques da batalha anterior, e uma parte até caía na areia de Gaara o que ele _sabia_ ser um problema sério. Kimiko voltou ao chão. – Quando você vai parar com isso e vir lutar comigo? – Ela uniu as mãos e com novos selos, uma nova avalanche e os lobos chocaram-se diretamente com a areia. Quando esta começou a escorrer pelas laterais, Kimiko já fazia novos selos. Ela era rápida. – Hyouton, Tsubame Fubuki! – E as adagas de gelo formaram-se e opa, ela realmente _conseguiu_ perfurar o casulo de Gaara. A essa altura, o terceiro olho do ruivo já havia sumido e ele respirava fundo. Não queria machucá-la. Não, ele não podia. Por mais que ela estivesse tentando fazer isso.

Mas uma das adagas de Kimiko perfurou o casulo de Gaara rapidamente já que a areia já quase acabava e arranhou o braço dele num corte meio profundo. Dificilmente Gaara realmente era atingido por alguém, na realidade ele nunca havia lutado com Kimiko para saber que ela era tão forte a esse ponto. O sangue subiu à sua cabeça ao ver o próprio escorrer pelo braço machucado e quando a areia úmida caiu por completo no chão, ele virou de frente para ela e Kimiko pareceu satisfeita. – Ah! Finalmente! – Exclamou Kimiko saltando ao ar e Gaara ergueu sua mão na altura do rosto e a areia que ainda tinha no jarro saiu e voou rapidamente na direção da garota.

- Sabaku Kyuu.

* * *

YOOSH, adoro acabar capítulos com cenas emocionantes. MUAHAHAHAHA. É só pra vocês quererem ler. He he. Mas eu particularmente gostei desse capítulo. Enfim.

Lembrem-se que o Sabaku Kyuu aprisiona o corpo do inimigo na areia. Caixão do Deserto. Ficadica.

**Ale-ann:** Obrigadaa! SasuNaru, ai, eles são meu vício. Hahaha espero que goste desse cap também!

**Jo Carpenter:** Ahh eu adorei a Aoi, eu gosto de personagens sérios, ela me lembra um pouco o Neji nesse aspecto, acho que por isso eu gostei muito dela. E sim, acredite, TODOS eles são. HAHAHAHAHAHA Obrigadaaa!

**Yurin:** YAAAAAY se você gostou do primeiro capítulo, desse então.. HE HE! Ainda bem que você apóia meu GaiLee mas não pude explorar os dois... Ainda. (6) E fique ansiosa novamente agora porque essa foi a intenção, essa SEMPRE é a intenção, eu devia escrever novelas! hahahahahaha

**Shuu-chan KC: **Ainda bem que você não se incomoda e como ninguém reclamou, vou manter assim mesmo, sem títulos. hahahaha e aaai obrigada por gostar tanto cara, eu fico tão feliz, é sério. E calma que agora o Yuki participou mais que eu pude pôr mais falas de todos! yay! continue acompanhando! -emociona junto-

**sakusasuke:** yooosh, sim, vai lutar com a Hinata-chan e vamos negociar esse lance dos beijos! hahahaha

**Miko Nina Chan:** hahahahahahaha aaahh obrigada de verdade, mas as fichas foram todas muito boas também, não vou carregar todo o mérito -modesta- hUAhaUHA brincadeirinha, mas obrigada!

**ludy-chan: **eu atualizo rápido porque eu fico muito feliz com os comentários, aí é tããoo gostoso escrever. E sobre a Hana e o Kiba é porque eles não tinham se esbarrado ainda mas olha eles aí! hahahahaha e sobre o Sasuke também, que bom que pensou a mesma coisa porque vai ser legal ela ser amiga dos dois. A Kimiko já se irrita com o Sasuke, hahaha e se viajou ou não, eu não sei, mas eu também gostei muito da história da Hana. Ela é muito divertida! E vou fazer bastante SasuNaru he he, são meu vício, já disse. Trauma total.

**Danishinha:** obrigada de verdade, viu? e sobre esse _beijinho_ do Sasuke e do Naruto acho que vou acabar fazendo um flashback hahahaha, ou talvez eu só faça novos BEIJOS he he, assim esse vai ser um nada perto da temperatura do relacionamento desses dois... ai como eu amo eles. hahahaha obrigada, acompanhe sempre, viu?

Ah, só pra não esquecer, se alguém tiver algum tipo de sugestão, lembrem-se que podem ficar à vontade! Jaaa neee! See you soon! :)


	5. Capítulo 3

Ai gente, dá licença que eu vou desabafar um pouquinho.

Saca só, hoje meu celular quebrou, eu não sei o que deu naquela desgraça mas simplesmente não liga mais e eu estou com um trambolho no lugar dele. Ok, não é um trambolho, é meu celular antigo, mas perto do novo esse definitivamente é grande, mas ao menos é mais levinho. E não só é grande como meu pai usou ele um tempo porque o celular antigo dele quebrou a câmera e como ele NÃO vive sem uma câmera, tomou o meu. E deu conta de quebrar o som. ELE NÃO TOCA, SÓ VIBRA! comofas/

Aí eu fiz um vídeo SasuNaru MUITO LINDINHO e o diabo do youtube simplesmente RECUSOU o meu vídeo! Aí eu tentei de novo e recusaram DE NOVO! WTF? Eu vou editar um vídeo do Gaara e assim que ficar pronto, se eu conseguir colocar no youtube, eu ponho aqui para vocês. Mas por enquanto, podem ver meu video ItaSasu, he he.O meu user lá é **dadah1991 **então é só procurar e ver! :D divirtam-se!

Pleno sábado eu tive simulado de redação sete horas e meia da manhã. Seis redações mais uma questão de literatura. ALGUÉM merece? Sério. Ao menos agora é a última semana do terceirão então eu vou ter duas semanas de férias, YAY! E também já fiz as pazes com meu namorado então tá tudo bem, ao menos nisso. He.

Mas fora isso, eu também gostei desse capítulo, deu para colocar uma luta inteira e ainda um pouco de SasuNaru! Espero que gostem! E gente, juro que prometo usar mais de GaiLee pra frente. PROMETO!!

Ah e lembrando que tipo, olha só, de um lado das passarelas está Bakanu + Yuki e os outros e na mesma passarela deles, Aoi + Tsuki mais as outras meninas. Na outra passarela, Kyo + Itachi, Tsukasa + os outros, e o Gaara sozinho. Só por questão de localização. E os que já lutaram (exceto o Gaara) estão no centro médico do prédio. (Sasuke, Naruto, Kimiko, Hana e Kiba)

Falando nisso, só pra descontrair, fui ver a lista de personagens e tava lá algo "no Suna", e pensei "porra esqueci alguém?", mas era a Tsuki... HAHAHAHA

**Naruto é do Kishimoto** and everything you all know. Se eles fossem meus, o Sasuke já estaria com o Naruto faz tempo, a Sakura seria gorda, o Kakashi já teria tirado a máscara e o Itachi seria.. Meu. He. Enfim!

* * *

- Sabaku Kyuu.

Um gritinho de Kimiko foi ouvido e o corpo todo da garota foi preso pela areia onde ela estava, no alto. O rosto dela ficou descoberto, mas a areia fazia um pouco de pressão em seu corpo, o que chegava a ser altamente incômodo. Ela tentava se mexer em vão e até falar, mas sua boca tampouco estava possibilitada a abrir. No alto das passarelas, Tsukasa debruçou-se sobre o alambrado.

- KIMIKOOOO! – A voz da garota ecoou o local inteiro e Temari, ao seu lado, estava em choque; não, Gaara _não_ podia matá-la! Os olhos de Neji pestanejavam, parecia que ele não queria perder um instante da luta, Lee segurava Tsukasa pelo ombro para que não fizesse alguma besteira e Sai mantinha os olhos semicerrados. – NÃO!

- Cara... O Gaara vai matar a Kimiko? – Hana tinha os olhos extremamente arregalados; ela também era amiga de Kimiko e nada mais justo do que se preocupar.

- Não... – Kankurou semicerrou um dos olhos que tremiam inconscientemente. Ele conhecia as expressões do irmão e pela cara dele, ele não queria matá-la. Ou ele podia estar enganado...

- Wow, pelo jeito vamos ver uma morte aqui, Itachi-san. – Kyo franziu de leve a testa.

- Não sei, mas ele podia matar a Bakanu pra mim. – Itachi ergueu os olhos negros sem mexer a cabeça que estava direcionada para Gaara e encarou Bakanu que estava na outra passarela. Ele não a suportava, realmente.

- Sei lá, ele tá estranho. Por que não matou ela ainda?!

- Ele deve ter seus motivos.

Os professores estavam inquietos porque por mais que tivessem garantido que parariam qualquer probabilidade de morte desnecessária, não tinham como conter a areia de Gaara. Kimiko pestanejava incontrolavelmente olhando para baixo conseguindo ter apenas a visão da cabeça ruiva de Gaara.

- Sei lá, eu acho que ele podia ter matado ela já... – Aoi suspirou e Sakura olhou para ela com uma expressão incrédula.

- Como você pode dizer isso, Aoi?!

- E você, como pode _não_ dizer?

- Meninas – Tsuki interrompeu a conversa das duas e apontou para baixo. – Olhem!

Os dedos ligeiramente contraídos de Gaara aos poucos foram afrouxando. Não, ele não iria matá-la... Gaara engoliu a saliva que estava reunida na boca e foi baixando a mão fazendo a areia acompanhar tal movimento até que Kimiko estivesse com os pés teoricamente firmes, e foi liberando a areia. A garota começou a puxar ar e seus dedos tremiam. Ela sentiu os pés chegarem no chão e desequilibrou, caindo sobre a areia que a amparou imediatamente evitando uma queda seca.

- KIMIKO! – Temari finalmente se manifestou e saltou para baixo, sendo seguida por Tsukasa. As duas correram na direção da amiga e Hana, lá de cima, olhava tudo extremamente atenta. – Kimiko, você está bem? Fala comigo! Gaara! – Temari olhou para ele como forma de repreensão e Gaara não mudou sua expressão. Ele apenas caminhou na direção de Kimiko e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Ga... Gaara... – Kimiko hesitou, mas Gaara sacudiu a mão para ela pegar. Mas bom, dá pra saber que o orgulho de Kimiko é muito maior que sua vontade de aceitar a mão do garoto então ela apenas virou a cara. Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha (ou a região onde ela deveria estar) e fechou os olhos. – Eu tô legal. Me tirem daqui, meninas – Temari imediatamente levantou (ela havia se ajoelhado) e puxou Kimiko pela mão. A garota pôs-se de pé e Tsukasa a ajudou pegando pelo ombro. – Saiba que isso vai ter volta... – Ofegou Kimiko numa espécie de ameaça a Gaara que apenas abriu os olhos verdes e desapareceu por entre a areia, reaparecendo onde estava anteriormente com Hana.

- Acho que eu vou lá – disse a menina meio que para si, mas Kiba ao seu lado, obviamente, ouviu.

- Por que?!

- Oras, ele deve estar precisando de ajuda. – Hana se preparou para saltar passarela abaixo mas Hatori pôs-se a falar novamente assim que as três outras meninas desapareceram porta a fora.

- Certo... Hum... Isso foi... Enfim. – Ele ergueu a prancheta. – Vamos avançar. Agora serão... – Ele semicerrou os olhos como se tivesse dificuldade para ler. – Inuzuka Kiba e Shiro Kaze Majin Hana.

- NANI?! – Hana que estava se equilibrando no alambrado perdeu os pés do ferro e capotou passarela abaixo, mas ela parou perfeitamente de pé no chão como se tivesse feito de propósito. Ela coçou o alto da cabeça e olhou para Hatori-sensei. – É... Já estou aqui!

**xXx**

- Naruto? – A voz de Sasuke saiu tão suave e calma aos ouvidos do loiro que Naruto até sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. – Finalmente você acordou... – Sasuke cerrou os punhos e Naruto torceu o rosto com dor. As queimaduras já haviam sido curadas, mas sua pele ainda ardia e estava um tanto irritada; ele ameaçou coçar, mas Sasuke segurou seu pulso. – Não coce. Vai irritar mais. – Naruto tinha o pulso nu porque sua jaqueta havia sido retirada, sendo assim estava com a camiseta preta e a calça laranja.

- Sasuke... Onde eu estou... Quem venceu?!

O Uchiha deu um risinho e sacudiu de leve a cabeça. – Acho que nenhum de nós...

- Mas você... Hum, eu odeio admitir isso, mas...

- Não, nós dois perdemos. Ok?

Naruto sentiu os olhos de Sasuke quase lhe entrarem pela cabeça pela forma como lhe encarava diretamente nos olhos azuis. As bochechas riscadas do loiro coraram um pouco e Sasuke curvou o canto dos lábios num sorriso que parecia meio estranho em seu rosto. – Não olha assim pra mim. Eu não sou uma aberração – Naruto virou o rosto e Sasuke _ainda_ segurava no pulso dele, o que fez o Uchiha corar tanto nas bochechas quanto Naruto e soltá-lo.

- Você não é, por acaso eu disse que é?!

- Não importa, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – O Uzumaki inchou as bochechas naquele típico jeito orgulhoso e emburrado de sempre e começou a tamborilar os dedos na cama, como quem está visivelmente incomodado.

- É que... Odeio admitir, mas fiquei preocupado. Pronto, foi isso.

- Você o quê? – Naruto voltou a olhar Sasuke e engoliu seco. O que isso queria dizer? _"Sasuke!"_

- Eu vi você todo estourado e... Fiquei... Preocupado...

- Oh... Eu achei que nunca fosse ouvir isso saindo da sua boca.

- Você estava errado quando disse que eu teria medo de te machucar.

- Percebi.

- Mas errou quando achou que eu não me importaria se isso acontecesse... – Sasuke mexeu os pés como uma criança tímida olhando para o chão e Naruto franziu de leve a testa, totalmente descrente. O Uchiha ergueu os olhos negros e encarou Naruto com uma expressão estranha de quem quer esconder seus sentimentos. Nada assustador. – Mas é bom saber que você está melhor, então vou ver as outras lutas.

- Não! Digo... – Naruto corou. – Eu ainda estou com um pouco de dor... Pode me fazer companhia?

Sasuke suspirou parecendo aborrecido e jogou-se numa banqueta ao lado da cama que Naruto ocupava. – Usura-tonkachii.

- Teme.

Mas os dois grudaram o olho um no outro e sorriram.

**xXx**

- Tudo isso é medo, Hana? – Riu-se Kiba saltando passarela abaixo sendo seguido por Akamaru que deu um latido em concordância ao dono.

- Vai sonhando, baka! – Ela ergueu as mãos na altura do rosto fazendo suas longas mangas escorregarem pelos braços e aquele seu sorriso maníaco instalou-se na face branca da garota. Kiba torceu de leve o rosto e Hatori, a essa altura, liberou a luta para que começasse.

- Vamos lá, Akamaru! – Kiba fez alguns selos com a mão. – Juujin Bunshin!

Hana arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas e mordeu a ponta do polegar direito. – Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – E bateu a mão no chão; quando a tirou, um par de exageradamente grandes lobos brancos estava em posição de ataque e rosnavam ferozes.

- Gente, a luta desses dois vai ser como ver dois cães brigando. – TenTen tapou a boca com a mão e Bakanu riu ao lado dela.

- Como você é maldosa, TenTen!

- Vocês não conhecem metade da capacidade do Kiba... – Shino suspirou ao lado de Bakanu e ela olhou para ele com olhos curiosos. – E eu também sei que essa Hana é forte.

- Você costuma analisar muito as pessoas, não é, Shino? – Bakanu crispou os lábios e Shino virou um pouco o rosto para olhá-la. Ela manteve a expressão no rosto e ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça, dizendo: - Eu só sou assim.

- GATSUUGA! – Kiba saltou ao ar e os rodopios extremamente rápidos formavam mini-furacões. Os dois lobos e Hana saltaram para o ar e quando Akamaru acertou um dos lobos e Kiba se aproximava de Hana parando com os rodopios, uma kunai em mãos pronto para acertá-la...

- Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu!

Kiba começou a gritar de uma forma tão dolorida e horrível que parecia que ele estava sendo todo queimado; de fato, ele fora preso num genjutsu onde todo o seu corpo parecia estar sendo queimado e ele realmente sentia as dores; Hana pegou leve, mas era o suficiente para doer. O garoto foi ao chão e, ajoelhado, se retorcia de leve.

- Meu Deus, Kiba! – Yuki segurou no alto da cabeça com as duas mãos como se fosse surtar e tapou os olhos olhando por entre as fendas dos olhos. – Cara, ela é má!

- O que está acontecendo?!

- Ele foi pego num genjutsu, não tá na cara, Ino? – Bakanu revirou os olhos e Shikamaru franziu de leve a testa. Kiba estava dando gritos estranhos, não era como se sentisse dor... Será que ele já havia se liberado da ilusão?

- Não, tem algo além disso – Shino tirou as mãos dos bolsos e se debruçou sobre o alambrado.

Lá em baixo, Kiba cessou seus gritos e Hana arqueou as sobrancelhas. _"Como assim?"_, a garota de cabelos brancos voltou ao chão confusa ouvindo guinchos caninos que indicavam que ou um dos lobos ou Akamaru havia se ferido. No final das contas aquilo virou uma batalha dupla porque os dois lobos lutavam com Akamaru (que a essa altura já virara cão novamente) tentando pará-lo, considerando que os dois davam o tamanho do cão, e Hana e Kiba lutavam mais à frente.

- Shikyaku no Jutsu! – Kiba adquiriu uma aparência canina e Hana deu dois passos para trás. Isso significava que Kiba já havia se liberado do genjutsu faz tempo, então teoricamente ele não havia sofrido tantos danos. – TSUUGA! – Kiba se aproximava em tamanha velocidade que Hana teve que se apressar com os selos das mãos.

- Fuuton, Reppushou! – Uma enorme rajada de vento criou-se do nada exatamente na linha do corpo de Hana que disparou contra Kiba, mas digamos que como o garoto estava extremamente perto de Hana, o choque dos dois ataques foi o suficiente para que as duas vozes se mesclassem num grito e Hana fosse jogada para um lado e Kiba para o outro. Nesse exato momento, Akamaru havia grudado um dos lobos na boca e o atirou para o outro lado e pouco antes de chocar-se com a parede, o canino desapareceu e o outro que, ainda segurava nas pernas de Akamaru, desapareceu seguindo seu colega.

Hana deu uma cambalhota para trás e parou de joelhos; sua habilidade e agilidade eram tremendas e fora a dor, ela estava bem. Ela ofegava e semicerrou de leve os olhos para tentar olhar através da poeira que foi erguida e quando esta já abaixava, ela pôs-se de pé e ouviu os passos pesados de Akamaru que se guiava até o dono. Hana apertou os olhos e Kiba colocava-se de pé.

- Essa luta acabou, crianças! – Kakashi se manifestou dando uns passos e parou na frente de Kiba.

- Como é? EU ESTOU BEM!

- Não me importa, acabou. Vocês _empataram_.

Essa palavra ecoou alto na mente de Hana. Como assim _empataram? _Ela nitidamente havia quebrado a cara de Kiba e eles empataram? Ela estava bem e ele estava com dificuldade para levantar e eles _empataram?_ – Como assim, Kakashi-sensei? O Kiba tá todo estourado olha aí, eu que ganhei!

- O QUÊ?? – Kiba arregalou os olhos e Hinata, lá no alto, apertou o rosto como quem sente medo.

- É isso aí, você PERDEU!

- Eu não perdi droga nenhuma!

- P-E-R-D-E-U!

- CHEGA! – Kakashi se exaltou por um momento mas logo suspirou. – Sem brigas. Essa luta chegou ao fim. Vão ao centro médico, por favor.

Kiba levantou-se e forçou um pouco para subir no lombo de Akamaru e Hana pôs-se a caminhar na direção da porta e logo os dois estavam lado a lado. – Eu ganhei de você, Kiba! – Começou Hana segurando nos quadris e rebolando para irritar o Inuzuka e ele trincou os dentes.

- Eu que ganhei de você, viva com isso, baka!

- Eu ganheei, eu ganheeei – ela saiu saltando na frente dele rebolando o traseiro e Kiba deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Bom, você definitivamente ganhou em quem tem o maior traseiro da história.

- NANI? – Hana virou de frente para ele com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas e sacudiu os pulsos na altura da cabeça como quem está prestes a socar alguma coisa e virou de costas rapidamente, puxando a blusa para baixo como se já não fosse o suficiente para tapar seu bumbum e virou a cabeça para olhar para o garoto por cima do ombro. – Vem ver, então! – Ela riu e Kiba, que já estava rindo, deitou no lombo de Akamaru.

- Isso foi vergonhoso... – Neji tapou o rosto com uma das mãos segurando na pele com as pontas dos dedos e Sai coçou a cabeça como quem não entende muita coisa.

- Por que toda essa rivalidade?

- A relação do Kiba-kun e da Hana-san é... Eu diria... Engraçada. – Disse Lee e crispou de leve os lábios e Tsukasa apareceu pela porta, subindo as escadas na direção dos garotos. Logo estava entre Neji e Lee e suspirou. – Como está a Kimiko-chan?

- Bem – Tsukasa suspirou. – Ela está bem. Está dormindo um pouco, Temari logo vai vir também... – Ela olhou para Neji e o garoto tirou as mãos do rosto e a encarou com seus olhos prateados. Por um momento ela quis ler a mente dele. – Neji... Dá uma olhada nela de vez em quando, por favor? – O garoto fechou os olhos e logo os reabriu lentamente e o corpo todo de Tsukasa se arrepiou com aquele olhar dele. _"Por que ele faz isso?, droga!"_

- Kyoshiro...

- Huh?

- O que _diabos_ foi isso? – Itachi torceu o lábio e Kyo gargalhou.

- Sei lá, luta de selvagens. – Kyo cruzou os braços e olhou Hinata que, aos olhos dele, parecia preocupada. Ela era tão lindinha que Kyoshiro poderia apertar as bochechas dela e colocá-la para dormir em seu colo. Ele simplesmente adorava aquela garota! – Com quem eu vou lutar, porra!?

- Vai saber. – Itachi olhou para Kyoshiro e seguiu o olhar dele até Hinata. – Como se você não soubesse.

Lá do outro lado, Hinata, Sakura, Aoi e Tsuki estavam meio pasmas com o resultado daquela luta. Hinata estava visivelmente curiosa com o resultado daquilo afinal, falamos de dois de seus grandes amigos que eram Hana e Kiba e o _empate técnico _não seria o suficiente para nenhum deles. – Será que o Kiba-kun e a Hana vão ficar bem?

- Claro, a Hana é forte – Tsuki estava apoiada no alambrado com o ferro entre as axilas e segurava o queixo com as mãos como uma pequena garotinha. – Se não fosse o Kakashi-sensei, o Kiba provavelmente estaria...

- Tsuki, pelo amor de Deus, pare de falar do Kakashi! Que diabos! – Aoi disse parecendo irritada mas de qualquer forma, sua voz permaneceu impassível e Tsuki olhou para ela de esguelha, não ficando muito contente com a reação da menina.

- Tsuki, por que você gosta tanto do Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura franziu a testa de leve. – Ele é um pervertido e além do mais, é... Velho.

- Eu não sei, não me perguntem, eu só o acho legal. – Ela deu de ombros e quando Kakashi olhou para cima e os olhares se cruzaram, ela acenou com a mão para ele e Kakashi fechou os olhos dando um sorriso com aquela típica expressão bonitinha dele e Tsuki encolheu os ombros. – É por isso! – E recebeu, como resposta, um suspiro em uníssono de Aoi e Sakura.

- Eu me diverti! – Bakanu riu e TenTen coçou a cabeça.

- Que falta de sensibilidade, Bakanu...

- Eu não gostei disso. Estou começando a _odiar_ essa idéia do Hatori-sensei.

- Por que, Yuki? – Bakanu uniu as sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu não quero lutar com alguém que seja importante pra mim, pô! – Ele começou a apertar e soltar a barra de ferro do alambrado como se fosse algum tipo de bolinha para stress e TenTen e Bakanu trocaram olhares. – Fora que eu nem sei com quem eu vou lutar! – E seus olhos encontraram os de Itachi. _"Ai meu Deus!"_

- Grande coisa... Só desiste e pronto... – Shikamaru olhou de esguelha para Yuki e roubou uma das batatinhas de Chouji, jogando-se ao chão para sentar. Enfiou as pernas pelas barras do alambrado e apoiou o rosto entre duas delas.

- Você que desiste de qualquer problema né, Shikamaru? – Ino torceu de leve o lábio.

- Não se preocupe, Shikamaru, você já sabe o estilo de combate da Temari. – Kankurou deu uma risadinha besta.

- O que isso quer dizer?!

Lá embaixo, Hatori chamou a atenção dos ninjas. – Muito bem... Vamos dar continuidade... – Ele virou a página e voltou para a primeira. – Hyuuga Hinata e Santorino Kyoshiro.

- Adivinhou? – Itachi olhou de canto de olho.

- Yosh! – Ele saltou passarela abaixo e do outro lado, Hinata apertou o rosto e começou a caminhar para descer as escadas depois de receber "boa sorte" das meninas. Passou por Bakanu, Yuki e os outros e logo chegava ao campo de batalha. – Hinata-chan... – Ele se curvou numa reverência e Hinata corou nas bochechas.

- Kyoshiro-kun... – Cumprimentou ela unindo as mãos nas costas e mantendo os olhos longe dos dele.

- Quando quiserem! – Hatori deu dois passos para trás e cruzou os braços com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

* * *

YOOOOSH! :D **Sasuke says: **Is getting hot in here... so take off all your clothess...

**Naruto says: **I aam getting soo hot, i wanna take my cloothes oooff!

HAHAHAHAHAAHAH eu tenho demência. Enfim! Resposta ao pessoal que mandou reviews \o/

**Yuiki**; né?! ItaYuki são LINDOS! E eu tenho tido umas idéias legais pro Sasuke e pro Naruto, he he... aguarde! e obrigada pelos elogios xD

**ludy-chan**: yaay hoje foi o dia da Hana, espero que você tenha gostado da luta! Esse capítulo foi um pouco maior mas acho que porque teve mais falas e tal, deve ter sido isso. Eu gosto bastante de diálogo, hahahaha, então... Espero que tenha lido devaga esse porque ela aparece bastante (óbvio) então, take it easy HAHAHAHAH gente eu fico tão feliz com isso! Enfim... Sobre as cenas picantes, thats a huge possibility, e eu provavelmente vou começar com SasuNaru he he, não resisto! Yaoi 4ever! HAHAHAHAHA tem três casais yaoi... GaiLee, ItaYuki e SasuNaru. dê um log logo aí porque eu posso te favoritar também, não sei se você escreve mas te ponho na lista mesmo assim hahaha! continue vendooo! e relaxa que eu to pegando o jeito dos personagens aos poucos, tá? xD

**Yuirin: **não, eu não quero te matar,eu sou mesmo uma pessoa que devia escrever novelas! Adoro fins de capítulo com cenas emocionantes, hahaha! E o SasuNaru, well... acho que já dá pra imaginar. He he. Nunca que eu ia matar a Kimiko, imagina, eu amo ela! não sou louca, não tanto, hahahahaha.. relaxa, garota! Eu demorei mais com esse mas é porque tava em TPM e nível de stress alto me bloqueia a cabeça. Ninguém merece. Mas to bem agora e fiquei feliz com o resultado desse capítulo!

**Ale-ann:** ah a Tsuki é uma gracinha, eu gostei tanto dela e tô esperando a batalha dela chegar (também to pensando com quem ela vai lutar.. porque o par dela é o Kakashi né, não sei se ele lutaria contra ela.. QUEM SABE.. WHO KNOWS... Hatori-sensei is unpredictable! muahahah! enfim) obrigada pelos elogios, keep an eye on me xD

**Shuu-chan KC:** ok agora a maior review ever, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cara você não sabe como eu fiquei mega feliz com sua review! é sério saber que você tá gostando assim como o pessoal todo me deixa tão feliz, nossa, eu fiquei muito animada mesmo, obrigada! Eu amei o casal ItaYuki e não vejo problema algum em deixar eles para o final, vou fazer o Yuki-kun surtar cada vez mais a cada episódio hauhauhauh eu me divirto muito nas partes dele! Ele é a coisa mais fofa ever, gente! E não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar vocês na mão, na realidade quanto mais vocês escrevem mais eu escrevo então CONTINUE FAZENDO REVIEWS COMO ESSA hahahahahahaha aloca! anyway, o beijo deles foi ... Um beijo, oras. Mas vai ter mais mais para frente. O próximo capítulo vai ser.. hot. He he. OBRIGADA OBRIGADA, fico muito feliz, nunca deixe de acompanhar -aperta até afogar- n.n

**lúcia almeida martins: **oh que bom que você não ficou chateada! o Sai não tem casal aqui não, tem alguma sugestão? Ino maybe? hahahaha e sim, eu adoro yaoi, na realidade são poucos os casais straight que eu gosto! acho que é só ShikaTema mesmo, fora eles, nenhum em especial. Obrigada por acompanhar xD

**Danishinha e sakusasuke: **obrigada vocês também guys, o apoio de vocês é muito importante, fiquem de olho! xD

É ISSO, FIQUEM DE OLHO, ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, que vai ser very soon do jeito que eu me empolgo fazendo isso! ja ne!


	6. Capítulo 4

Eu não tenho nada a declarar, só que eu AMEI esse capítulo. Aliás, dêem uma lida na minha fic **I wanna grow old with you**, NaruSasu, bem bonitinha. 8D

Naruto é do Kishimoto.

* * *

- Quando quiserem!

Hinata estava com os ombros ligeiramente encolhidos e a ponta dos dedos unidas na altura dos lábios. Parecia que estava com medo de lutar. Lá de cima, ouviu Sakura gritar falando para que atacasse o garoto de uma vez, e Kyoshiro não pareceu querer atacá-la. Na realidade, ele só ficou parado olhado para ela com os braços cruzados e um sorriso de canto de lábio. E isso durou cerca de dois minutos.

- Agora a gente vai ter que esperar eles resolverem lutar? Putz – Shikamaru segurou a testa e esfregou o nariz com a palma da mão.

- Eu não sei, isso tá estranho... ATACA LOGO ELE, HINATA! – Exclamou Bakanu lá de cima, ao lado de TenTen e Yuki que mantinham a mesma expressão preocupada no rosto. Não que eles estivessem preocupados com Hinata ou Kyo, era mais com a própria luta que se continuasse desse jeito, ia demorar a chegar.

- Hum... Kyoshiro-kun... – Começou Hinata e Kyoshiro olhou para ela com uma expressão para que continuasse a falar, e então ela ficou ereta respirando fundo para que aquela leve vermelhidão acalmasse. – Acho que... Temos que começar a lutar...

- Hinata-chan, eu não vou atacar você.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou! Você pode me atacar mas eu não vou te machucar.

Ali do lado, os senseis se entreolhavam. Que tipo de batalha é essa? Bom, definitivamente Kyoshiro não estava preparado para atacar alguém que lhe fosse de valor... Ou ele simplesmente não queria porque queria impressioná-la, das duas uma. Eu aposto na segunda opção.

- HINATAAAA! É MELHOR ATACAR ELE LOGO OU EU VOU FAZER ISSO! – Ui, nenhum de nós quer que Sakura mate Kyoshiro então Hinata resolveu dar ouvidos à amiga. Aoi segurou no ombro de Sakura para ela se acalmar e as duas trocaram um sorriso.

- Byakugan! – Aquele típico som foi ouvido e Hinata posicionou-se com uma das mãos para cima, a outra para baixo e o corpo levemente curvado, o círculo de ataque criado, e Kyoshiro achava aquilo muito charmoso. Sério. Ele adorava o estilo de luta da Hinata. Não que ele se atraísse por Neji só porque ele é Hyuuga, é claro. – Juukenhou, Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! – Exclamou e logo estava na frente dele, tão rápido que Kyo mal pôde raciocinar. – Ni shou! – Dois. – Yon shou! – Quatro. – Hachi shou! – Oito. – Juuroku shou! – Dezesseis. – Sanjuuni shou! – Trinta e dois. – Rokujuuyon shou! – Sessenta e quatro.

Kyoshiro cambaleou para trás e logo foi ao chão. Hinata olhou para ele com olhos curiosos ainda pelo Byakugan e os senseis se manifestaram, mas um fluxo de chakra passou a correr pelo corpo de Kyo instantes após o ataque, afinal vamos considerar que esse ataque paralisa o fluxo de chakra por algum tempo, e lá de cima, Sakura reconheceu imediatamente aquele jutsu médico e Itachi tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca. – Heh.

**xXx**

- Sa... Sasuke... Eu acho que...

Não passaram dois minutos depois de Naruto ter chamado Sasuke de "teme", o moreno saltou em cima dele na cama e os dois começaram a se beijar. Aparentemente Sasuke achava irresistível esse _apelidinho_ de Naruto para ele... De qualquer forma, o beijo dos dois era extremamente intenso e apaixonado, visivelmente Sasuke ficava perturbado porque sua respiração acelerava e pesava ao máximo mas no momento em que Naruto começou a resmungar, era porque o Uchiha lhe chupava e mordia a pele do pescoço.

- Hunnn? – Resmungou Sasuke sem querer tirar os lábios da pele de Naruto. Ele era quente, tinha um gosto bom... Por dentro o garoto se repreendia por isso, mas, qual é a chance de alguém entrar ali agora? Muitos estão lutando lá fora e há poucas enfermeiras, então elas precisam ficar a postos nos outros pequenos quartos da ala médica. Não só por isso a repreensão, mas também, porque ele achava isso anormal, mas não conseguia se conter. Sasuke enfiou as mãos geladas por dentro da camiseta preta de Naruto e este soltou um suspiro alto e sonoro ao ouvido do moreno.

- Eu acho que... Alguém pode nos pegar... Sasuke! – Exclamou o loiro em repreensão quando Sasuke desceu uma das mãos para seu membro ainda coberto pelo tecido da calça e o peito de Naruto ergueu exageradamente numa tentativa de pegar fôlego. – Para quem até agora estava... Me evitando... Você até que está...

- Você não está reclamando, né, Naruto? – Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, o rosto do loiro ainda corava com a proximidade entre os dois. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu imagino que seja isso que você quer... – Ele apertou de leve a região e Naruto arqueou as costas, engolindo os gemidos que insistiam em subir aos seus lábios. Não, ele não queria se mostrar tão submisso. Mas o jeito que Sasuke pegava em seu corpo fazia Naruto ver estrelas, girar os olhos 360° na órbita de tão doido que ele ficava.

- A pergunta é... _Você_ quer?

- Se eu não quisesse eu não estaria aqui, concorda?

- É que... Você sempre... Parece querer decidir quando vão acontecer coisas entre nós dois, e...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que eu não quero ser um brinquedo na sua mão, Sasuke.

Sasuke soltou uma risada seca e Naruto torceu o rosto. – Che. – Sonoridade japonesa para "pff". – Olha o jeito que você fala... Você realmente é a mulher da relação, não é, Naru-chan?

- NAANIII? – Exclamou o loiro visivelmente nervoso. Ai, Deus.

- Heh... Isso só mostra que você gosta disso. – Sasuke levou as duas mãos para dentro da camiseta de Naruto mais uma vez e forçou-o a erguer os braços para que ele pudesse retirá-la com facilidade. O loiro, depois desses anos, havia crescido visivelmente e estava mais forte, mais alto (eu diria até mais alto que Sasuke) e... Irresistível. _"Realmente preciso começar a me conter."_

- Sasukeeee! – Exclamou Naruto apertando as costas do moreno quando Sasuke se curvou para trilhar um caminho de saliva com sua língua no peito e barriga dele. Sasuke sentia em seu abdômen que Naruto estava _muito_ excitado com o toque e obviamente, se fazia todo aquele escândalo, era por causa disso. – Eu estava falando sério! – Naruto segurou nas axilas de Sasuke e o puxou forçadamente; o moreno soltou o peso todo em cima do corpo de Naruto, que soltou um som gutural em protesto e eles se olharam nos olhos. – Por que você é tão bipolar, Sasuke?

- Huh?!

- É...

- Isso não é ser bipolar... É ser... Indeciso. – Sasuke torceu de leve o canto do lábio para cima e Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas.

- Então eu quero que se decida.

- Agora?!

- Sim. Já.

**xXx**

- Kyoshiro-kun? – Essa foi a voz de Hatori-sensei ao dar uns passos para ver como Kyo estava. Algum tempo depois ele já estava de pé e Hinata olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha. – Tá legal?

- Ótimo – Kyo sacudiu os ombros.

- Você não vai mesmo atacar, não é?

- Não. Eu jamais poderia machucar minha Hinata-chan...

Hatori soltou os ombros de uma forma exagerada e ergueu o corpo logo em seguida. – Ok, eu acho que... Kakashi-san? Gai-san? O que vocês acham?

- Melhor dar a luta por encerrada... Se continuar desse jeito não vai acabar nunca. – Kakashi coçou o canto da cabeça e apertou os lábios.

- Mas... Hatori-sensei!

- Sinto muito, Hinata...

- Não fique triste, Hinata-chan – de repente Kyo estava _grudado_ em Hinata abraçando-a pela cintura. O rosto da garota ficou tão vermelho que Kyo podia sentir o calor que sua pele emanava. – Será que eu posso te... Consolar...?

- K... K... Ky...

Lá em cima, Neji começava a ferver de ódio e Tsukasa, Temari (que voltou durante a "luta", depois que Kimiko já havia adormecido), Lee e Sai tinham um olhar temeroso para com o Hyuuga. Quer dizer, se ele já era forte, imagine com raiva. – Ca... Calma, Neji, eu não acho que ele...

Sakura, por sua vez, estava debruçada no alambrado tentando olhar melhor, a boca aberta de indignação. Pobre Hinata! Aoi olhava com um singelo sorriso e Tsuki estava com as palmas abertas e juntas, a lateral dos indicadores tocando os lábios e os olhos bem abertos. – Wow... Hinata!

- JESUS, ISSO É UMA TENTATIVA DE ESTUPRO! – Yuki olhava com indignação e Bakanu caía na risada ao lado dele; TenTen não parecia achar tanta graça, estava mais é acompanhando Yuki em sua indignação. Shino olhava curioso a cena (hum, será que temos alguém aqui interessado em beijos?), Shikamaru e Chouji pareciam desconfortáveis e Ino parecia torcer. Que confusão.

Os senseis se manifestaram para tentar separar os braços de Kyo do corpo de Hinata mas... Com uma mão só ele catou quatro kunais de seu bolso, atirou para cima e... – Raiton, Maisou! – Exatamente quando as kunais se cravaram ao chão formando um quadrado.

- NÃO, Hatori! – Kakashi segurou o colega pelo braço. – Se você chegar perto disso vai levar o choque feio.

- Ghnn... Gah! – Neji saltou passarela abaixo.

- NEJI! – Tsukasa e Temari saltaram logo em seguida e a primeira a agarrar um dos braços do garoto foi Tsukasa. – Espera! Não! Você vai se machucar, esse jutsu...

- Eu conheço esse jutsu, você também faz, Tsukasa, eu posso desarmar!

- Cale-se, Neji! – Agora ela o segurava com a ajuda de Temari. – Lee! Desce já e desarma a barreira!

- Yosh! – Lee saltou passarela abaixo. Somente a velocidade de Lee ou Gai seria capaz de desarmar uma barreira como aquelas. Lee parou ao lado da barreira perto de uma das kunais e com uma rasteira, acertou precisamente a parte mais baixa da kunai, e esta saiu do chão, desmontando a barreira de choque.

- Neji... – Tsukasa segurou mais firme quando a barreira desmontou e Neji ameaçou avançar. – Não faz escândalo, por favor... Neji... – O Hyuuga encarou a garota com seus olhos prateados e engoliu a saliva que estava reunida na boca, mas... Quando ele estava quase se acalmando Kyoshiro beijou Hinata. Ele a beijou. Ai-meu-Deus.

- GAHHH – Neji escorregou pelos braços de Temari e Tsukasa o puxou, fazendo-o rodar e ficou de costas para a cena e segurando o Hyuuga pelo peito com as mãos; seu pé já arrastava no chão porque Neji forçava para frente. – Solta ela, seu pervertido!

O beijo durou uns minutos porque opa... Hinata perdeu a consciência? – Hinata-chan? – Kyo olhou preocupado e a segurou no colo com todo o cuidado do mundo. – Oh... Pobrezinha... – Ele deu um selinho longo nos lábios da garota. – Eu a levo para o hospital.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR SOZINHO COM ELA! – Neji forçou ainda mais o corpo e Tsukasa o abraçou pela cintura para impedir que avançasse.

- Não se preocupe, Neji-san, eu não vou fazer nada de errado...

- Kurenai, por favor – foi a voz de Gai falando para a mulher ir junto. Não dava para deixá-lo sozinho com Hinata, mesmo. Kurenai assentiu e imediatamente seguiu os dois para fora do local.

- Viu, Neji, viu, calma, a Kurenai-sensei não vai deixar ele fazer nada. – Falava Tsukasa e Neji aos poucos ia se acalmando e de repente parou de forçar. Tsukasa ergueu os seus olhos cor-de-mel e Neji a encarou por cima franzindo de leve o cenho.

- Gente, isso sim é que é emoção! – Bakanu riu e olhou para Shino que ainda observava a cena. – Shino-kun? Tá legal? – Ela olhou para ele e Shino a encarou por baixo dos óculos escuros; quando sentiu que sua face começava a esquentar, o garoto virou o rosto imediatamente e baixou um pouco para esconder na gola. – Huh?!

- Tá... Tá tudo bem. – Mentiu Shino e Bakanu deu uma batidinha no quadril dele.

- Que bobo, Shino-kun, ficou envergonhado com a cena, hein?

- Não! Que besteira. – Bakanu olhou para ele sem acreditar e abriu um largo sorriso. Não sabia porque, mas o achava totalmente adorável.

- Emoção é pouco, né! – Yuki parecia estar um pouco aliviado daquela bagunça toda. – Agora a Tsukasa-san está agarrando o Neji-san.

- Ela não está agarrando ele, ela está o impedindo de matar alguém! – Disse Chouji debruçando-se um pouco sobre o alambrado para olhar melhor lá embaixo.

- Tanto faz – Yuki coçou a cabeça. – O que importa é que eu quero lutar _logo!_ Argh! Ou não lutar e pronto. – Yuki olhou Itachi que estava do outro lado da passarela, braços cruzados, as costas apoiadas na parede; ele estava com uma camiseta meio marrom de gola alta e aberta, o símbolo Uchiha teoricamente em suas costas (porque Yuki não conseguia ver), calça preta que ia até o meio da panturrilha com uma ribana e uma sandália preta ninja nos pés, fora a bandana na testa separando a parte da frente de seus cabelos do frouxo rabo-de-cavalo. Ele era tão... Lindo. – Desse jeito eu vou entrar em curto-circuito.

- Por que você tá tão preocupado, Yuki? Você é um ótimo ninja...

- Obrigado TenTen, mas o problema é machucar alguém com quem eu me importo, né?

- Seja um pouco mais seguro de si, Yuki-san – disse Shino suspirando profundamente ao lado dos dois.

- Sakura, acha que devemos ir lá ver como a Hinata está? – Aoi esticava o pescoço como se isso fosse ajudá-la a ver através das paredes.

- A Kurenai-sensei já foi lá... E além do mais, Kyoshiro-san e a Hinata formam um casal legal, não acham? – Sakura sorriu e sacudiu os cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Eu concordo com a Sakura! Tá na cara que a Hinata nem devia se preocupar com o Naruto-kun, mais! – Tsuki balançou a mão e deu uma risada.

- Ai, eu quero lutar logo e me livrar disso. – Sakura crispou os lábios. – Na real eu nem sei com quem eu vou lutar. – Aoi a encarou parecendo meio constrangida... Por algum motivo ela sabia com quem iria lutar, e estava olhando diretamente para tal pessoa.

- O Hatori-sensei disse que vamos lutar com pessoas especiais ou algo assim... Será que eu vou lutar com o Kakashi-sensei?

- TSUKI!! – Exclamaram as duas outras em uníssono.

- Neji-san, está tudo bem? – Sai segurou no ombro do Hyuuga e Tsukasa deslizou as mãos levemente pela cintura do garoto erguendo-se devagar, hesitando um pouco. Vai que assim que ela solta ele sai correndo.

- Sim... Tudo ótimo... Eu confio na Kurenai-sensei. – Ele respirou fundo e novamente olhou para Tsukasa. O cabelo negro quase azulado da garota escorregava pela pele do braço e sua franja irregular cobria parte de seus olhos com suas mechas finas. De repente, Tsukasa corou de leve.

- Muito bem... Vamos para a outra luta...

- Ai, será que sou eu? – Yuki entrelaçou os próprios dedos das mãos, visivelmente ansioso.

- Bah. – Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

- Bom, aproveitando que já estão aqui... – Hatori olhou para os dois que estavam se encarando. – Hyuuga Neji e Raiden Tsukasa.

Num salto, Tsukasa se afastou de Neji e eles se encararam. Lá em cima... Bom, TenTen trincou os dentes.

- Calma, TenTen!

- Calma?! Como calma? O Neji vai lutar com _ela?_ – Ela falou num tom quase desesperado para Bakanu, que coçou a cabeça. – Sério, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Acho que você perdeu, TenTen.

- Yuki! – Ela deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto.

- Yosh! Isso sim é que é uma batalha da juventude! – Lee cerrou os punhos na altura do rosto e fechou os olhos com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Lutem com toda a sua força!

- Ah! – Gai tapou os olhos com a curva do cotovelo. – Meus pupilos em batalha me emocionam _tanto!_

- Gai-sensei! Não se sinta assim! – Lee foi até Gai e segurou na mão do sensei, entrelaçando os dedos e apertando com força. – Temos que admirar nossos amigos! Espero que você não se decepcione com minha luta, Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

Ao mesmo tempo, Neji, Tsukasa e TenTen soltaram um suspiro de aborrecimento por causa daquela cena.

**xXx**

- Nem sei por que viemos pra cá. Nem nos machucamos... Ou melhor, você se machucou né? – Hana ergueu a sobrancelha rapidamente e Kiba torceu o rosto para ela.

- Eu estou ótimo!

- Sei... Tá nada, você tá aí, todo machucado. – Hana sacudiu a cabeça e soltou uma exclamação de dor quando a enfermeira passou um negócio gosmento num corte que havia em sua panturrilha. – Admita, Kiba... Você perdeu...

- Não se mexa, por favor. – A enfermeira estava repondo as bandagens de Hana enquanto Kiba se lamentava de dor nas costelas na outra cama.

- Eu não perdi, eu acho que a gente realmente empatou.

- Empate? Tá doido? – Hana riu e a enfermeira segurou com força em sua perna. – Ai!

- Não se mexa, por favor!

- Sabe Hana... – Hana olhou para ele com uma expressão de quem espera algo _interessante_ sair da boca do outro. – Olhando daqui... Seu traseiro é realmente muito grande! – Ele começou a rir e Hana se agitou na cama, fazendo a enfermeira apertar violentamente as bandagens em sua panturrilha, deixando-as mais apertadas do que o necessário.

- Já eu não consigo ver nada daqui... – Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e encarou Kiba com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. A enfermeira estava começando a ficar pasma. – Melhor você me mostrar!

Kiba virou o rosto para ela parecendo indignado com a forma como ela falava. Mas era natural dela, ele já sabia, então essa expressão não durou muito tempo e ele logo deu um sorriso maroto. – Não fale assim _na frente dela_, Hana... – Ele indicou a enfermeira com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou saindo. – Disse a moça apressando o passo para fora do quarto e assim que ela fechou a porta, Hana e Kiba começaram a rir juntos.

- Você assustou ela com sua perversão, Hana.

- Você que começou! – Ela virou com a barriga para cima na cama e soltou o braço colchão abaixo para fazer carinho na cabeça de Akamaru. – Desculpe Akamaru, você não me odeia, né? – O cão olhou para cima e latiu uma vez, mexendo a cabeça para retribuir o carinho dado. – Que bom! – Ela ergueu a mão para o colchão e respirou alto e fundo. – Bom Kiba, tenho que admitir que nossa luta foi divertida.

- É, ao menos _nisso_ você tem razão.

- Como assim?

- É, porque eu definitivamente _não_ _perdi pra você!_

Os olhos de Hana se arregalaram. – KIBAAAA!

**xXx**

Tsukasa franziu de leve o cenho e sorriu para Lee, embora não estivesse muito à vontade. Neji olhou Lee e Gai sem parecer muito empolgado e voltou a olhar sua, agora, oponente. Sai e Lee subiram para a passarela novamente. Hatori liberou o início da briga e Tsukasa apertou os lábios. Neji a encarou olhando para ela com a cabeça levemente baixa, o que dava a ele um olhar intimidador. Sinceramente, Tsukasa não queria lutar com ele porque... Sei lá, ela tinha medo de ferir o lindo rosto dele.

Alguns selos necessários, e... – Raiton, Raikyuu! – Exclamou Tsukasa e esticou as mãos para a frente, uma esfera elétrica foi criada entre suas mãos e curvando de leve o cotovelo jogando para a frente novamente, e a esfera foi na direção de Neji rapidamente.

- Hakkeshou, Kaiten! – Neji pôs-se a rodar e o seu chakra azul envolveu seu corpo numa enorme esfera "repeliu" o ataque de Tsukasa; o som era altamente irritante, e a defesa de Neji e o ataque de Tsukasa, juntos, formavam uma grande esfera elétrica enquanto Neji esperava que o ataque cessasse.

- Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! – Os selos já haviam sido feitos e mais uma vez Tsukasa atacava Neji lançando esferas de fogo para atingi-lo. O Hyuuga saltou ao ar e Tsukasa o acompanhou com a cabeça. _"Desgraça... Odeio como ela pode usar os dois elementos."_

- Kaiten! – Novamente Neji pôs-se a girar no ar, repelindo o fogo dos ataques da garota.

* * *

Será que Hana irá matar Kiba? Será que Sasuke irá finalmente confessar seus sentimentos por Naruto? Será que Hinata sairá _ilesa? _Será que a luta do Neji e da Tsukasa terá fim algum dia? Essas e mais perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, aguardem!

Gente, como eu escrevo. HAHAHAHAHA ah gente, por favor, me digam se vocês acham que eu tenho que mudar a RATE dessa fic... tá como T, será que devo mudar pra M? :O

AAAHH E MAIS UMA VEZ PERDOE PRA QUEM TÁ TENDO POUCA PARTICIPAÇÃO POR ENQUANTO, isso logo vai mudar, eu JURO!! JUROOOO! -olhos do gato de botas- eu amo todos esses personagens, não vou deixar NENHUM de fora, eu juro! Fiquem de olho, beleza?

Respostas pro pessoal das reviews: 8D

**sakusasuke:** hahahaha então, gostou do resultado da luta? xD

**Srta.Kinomoto: **muuuito obrigada! E não são? Cada vez mais esse pessoal gosta do Yuki e do Itachi, sei exatamente o porquê, hahaha! Eles são adoráveeis! E eu também gostei muito da Kimiko porque ela é amiga do Naruto, e amiga leal mesmo, coisa que ele realmente precisa. Além disso tem Hana e tudo mais mas a Kimiko é tipo a melhor amiga companheira para todas as horas! E com o Gaara ela fica ainda mais cool! 8D

**ludy-chan:** antes, valeu por ter logado e favoritado 8D e sobre o empate, é porque se continuasse do jeito que estava, os dois iam morrer hahahaha então o Kakashi achou melhor interromper! Não só ele mas todos os outros entram em consenso antes de algum tomar decisões. Hana e Kiba ainda vão render muitas risadas, eles são um dos casais mais legais dessa fic. Eu realmente gosto muito muito deles. Eu sempre gostei do Kiba e a Hana é um par perfeito pra ele, especialmente por causa do estilo de luta. AAAIII eu os amo. S2 hahaha

**Yuirin:** hahaha don't worry, não quero te matar! E como eu disse eu jamais mataria a Kimiko! Ainda to pensando em como fazer... Creio que o Gaara vai _aproveitar_ a distração de tdo mundo com as lutas e aparecer por lá... Sorry se nesse cap ela não apareceu D: mas eu tinha os outros personagens pra destacar, também. No episódio que vem ela vai encontrar o Gaara entao não perca 8D E sobre o Lee e a Tsuki que tem pares com os senseis, eu também to pensando, o Hatori é imprevisível então quem sabe o que ele vai fazer, né? muahahaha quem sabe ele resolve fazer as lutas entre LeexGai e TsukixKakashi? vai dizer que não ia ser LINDO? -baba- mas só uma coisa, que eu queria falar, os outros personagens que não tem pares... Eu não vou postar a luta deles... vai ser só ShikaTema e GaiLee, os outros vão só ser 'citados', tá? 8D obrigada, acompanhe sempre xD qualquer sugestão, fique à vontade! Pra Kimiko e Gaara especialmente

**Miko Nina Chan: **haaa magina! AHUHAUEHUEHUAUE o Shuu-chan sugeriu que eu fizesse o ódio do Itachi ser por causa do Yuki já que ele acabou virando tão amigo da Bakanu sem eu perceber... a idéia é excelente, então acho que é isso mesmo que eu vou explorar xD fique de olho!

**Shuu-chan KC: **ok, Sasuke não está mais tão adorável e você achou que a Hinata sofreu? EHUEHAUEH eu acho que não 8D hahahahaha! eu me diverti muito escrevendo a luta da Hinata e do Kyo, gentem. E eu completamente vou usar essa sua idéia do Itachi não gostar da Bakanu por causa do Yuki. Ha. Ele vai achar que Yuki e Bakanu têm um caso 8D HEUHEUEHAUEHUAHEUAHE mal sabe ele HAHAHAHAHAAH aloca! ItaYuki! -baba litros- e eu consegui fazer o Yuki bem do jeitinho que você queria ? HAHAHAHAH se ele é parecido com você então ele está como esperado eu acho 8D fico muito feliz, muito, eu adoro ele. Adoro os surtinhos HAHEUHEUAE me divirto muito escrevendo ele! E eu também fico feliz que você escreve bastante na minha fic he he, continue sempre escrevendo assim 8) hahaha que bom que eu estou conseguindo atingir meu objetivo... eu adoro escrever e esse cap também saiu muito facinho! eu ri muito aheuhueae espero arrancar risadas suas too 8D e o Yuki vai ficar pro final o que vai fazer VOCÊ surtar antes dele HEUEHEUHAUEHAUEH tadinho! e vou aproveitar as férias para escrever mais caps 8D a desocupada. OBRIGADAAAA! e ei, se ler minha NaruSasu, conta o que achou n.n

**Ale-ann:** hahahahahaa cara é sério esse negócio do nome da Tsuki, eu realmente me confundi e quando vi o nomezinho dela lá respirei aliviada por não ter esquecido ninguém HEUHEUEHUAHEAE, eu ia surtar, dels. Dessa vez não tem desabafo porque to bem e deu pra notar acho pelo resultado excelente desse cap n.n e aguarde a luta deles, agora eu acho que vão ser eles mesmo8D KakaTsuki e GaiLee -baba- lindos, amo relação de professor/aluno 8D brigadaa, continue animada e me conte o que achou do cap :9

é isso, obrigada a todos e... CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO! 8D


	7. Capítulo 5

Nada a declarar... Desculpem a demora... E o _acho que _capítulo meio pequeno. E eu também não fiquei exatamente feliz com ele... Não explorei todo mundo muito bem... Bom. Tive problemas. E estou na praia no momento! 8D

Naruto é do Kishimoto \o/

* * *

- Kaiten!

O fogo do ataque de Tsukasa foi extinguido rapidamente com a defesa de Neji. É, assim ficaria difícil acertá-lo; não só ela tinha certeza que Neji é um excelente lutador, mas também que sua defesa era praticamente perfeita. Neji voltou ao chão e os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. O Hyuuga ainda parecia pensar no que fazer e como Tsukasa é extremamente impulsiva, já tratava de atacar sem pensar muito bem, ao menos neste momento. – Katon Ninpou, Hibashiri! – Duas linhas de fogo surgiram ao lado dos pés da garota e foram em direção à Neji; mais do que rapidamente o rapaz pôs-se a saltar para trás em alta velocidade para evitar o fogo, mas estava ficando complicado.

Seus pés chocaram-se com a parede e ele saltou à frente, mas o fogo insistia em persegui-lo. – MERDA! – Neji foi cercado pelo fogo do jutsu de Tsukasa. Ele olhou em volta e Tsukasa, lá fora, olhou rapidamente para cima onde Temari, Lee e Sai observavam atentamente. Próximo dali, estava Gaara, que se deslocava silenciosamente plataforma abaixo.

**xXx**

Kimiko estava deitada na cama, coberta com o lençol branco e dormia serenamente. Gaara deu uns passos com os braços ainda cruzados e baixou seus olhos para encará-la. Ele e Kimiko tinham um relacionamento meio estranho, por assim dizer; eles discutiam uma boa parte do tempo, Kimiko agia como se ele fosse seu – quer dizer, tinha ciúme e coisas do tipo – e Gaara, apesar de toda a frieza, ainda assim sempre a protegia quando algum problema, eventualmente, surgia. E no fundo, ele estava realmente um pouco arrependido do que fez com ela pouco antes e só agora tomou coragem para ir ao quarto dela.

- Kimiko. – A voz do ruivo ecoou pelo quarto e os olhos da garota se abriram. Era um par de olhos verdes e brilhantes, que ao se depararem com Gaara ali, mostraram uma grande surpresa. Kimiko tinha uma linguagem corporal bastante forte, ainda que fosse inconsciente.

- Gaara! Quem te chamou aqui? O que você está fazendo? – Ela puxou o lençol para cima como se estivesse nua e se sentou na cama, deixando-o escorregar até a perna.

- Só vim ver se você está bem.

- Mas eu não pedi pra você vir. Eu recusei sua ajuda e isso significa que recusei sua presença também, certo?

- Seu orgulho me irrita... – Ele resmungou; Gaara geralmente era uma pessoa bastante calada, mas não era difícil para ele falar mais que cinco palavras com Kimiko.

- E você está me irritando, Gaara! Já quase me matou, agora o que mais falta?

- Eu não quase te matei, eu só te contive para que a luta parasse.

- Ah, claro, é claro, aquele jutsu é bem o estilo de jutsu para conter alguém né? Claaaro! Eu fico muito agradecida, viu?

- Engula seu orgulho, Kimiko. – Gaara a fitou nos olhos e Kimiko semicerrou de leve os seus, como se o analisasse cuidadosamente.

- Hunf.

**xXx**

- Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten! – Aquele típico giro de Neji foi praticamente triplicado atingindo o tamanho do círculo de fogo que estava em volta dele. O fogo se extinguiu novamente. _"Droga, será que ele vai conseguir se defender de TUDO?!"_, Tsukasa deu um salto para trás. – Hakke Kuushou! – Neji levantou a mão direita e jogou para a frente, segurando o antebraço com a outra mão e uma rajada de vento foi criada; a garota voltou a saltar para trás com cambalhotas no ar – ela gosta de estilo – para tentar evitar o ataque mas bom, quando este já estava um pouco menos intenso, considerando a distância, a atingiu mas foi só o suficiente para ela perder o equilíbrio dos saltos e cair agachada no chão.

- Finalmente uma luta... – Kankurou cruzou os braços com um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos bastante concentrados nos acontecimentos lá embaixo.

- Né? Eles parecem estar se divertindo.

- Divertindo? Como assim, Bakanu? – TenTen olhou parecendo aborrecida com o comentário da amiga e fez um bico de insatisfação.

- Gomen... – A garota crispou os lábios de leve para o lado.

- Aiiii Tsukasa acaba logo com ele e deixa eu lutar! – Yuki levou as mãos à cabeça e segurou nos cabelos loiros. Seus olhos violeta estavam um tanto arregalados.

- Yuki-san, não adianta se exaltar... Eu nem entendo porque você está tão preocupado... Che. – Shikamaru suspirou, ainda sentado na passarela e debruçado nas barras de ferro do alambrado.

- Raiton, Gian! – Tsukasa pôs a mão formando uma pequena concha ao lado dos lábios e abriu-os, direcionando um enorme raio na direção de Neji; o garoto saltou ao ar para tentar evitar o raio, mas a cabeça da garota o acompanhou e o ataque lhe atingiu as pernas. A voz do rapaz ecoou no local com um grito e ele desceu ao chão em queda livre. – Ne... Neji! – Murmurou Tsukasa arregalando de leve os olhos, mas o Hyuuga pôs-se de pé alguns segundos depois. Ele ofegou de leve.

- Hakke Kuushou! – Neji fez os mesmos movimentos de antes, só que dessa vez a força do ataque era um tanto maior; e dessa vez, Tsukasa foi atingida. Seu corpo foi jogado para trás até atingir a parede com suas costas formando uma rachadura daquelas. Logo em seguida, a garota caiu no chão, com a barriga para baixo. Ela respirava pesado, mas, nitidamente, pouco.

Temari se agitou no alto. – Tsukasa! – A loira se debruçou no alambrado.

- Oh! Tsukasa! – Lee segurou no rosto e logo em seguida, no braço de Temari. – Será que ela tá legal? QUE LUTA EMOCIONANTE!

- Cala a boca Lee, ela NÃO tá legal! – Temari teve que se conter para não saltar lá embaixo, mas ela sempre foi a mais controlada das meninas.

- Bom... Ao menos em _uma_ das lutas houve ataques reais, né. Até na do Gaara-kun foi uma farsa... – Esse foi Sai; Temari olhou de canto de lado para o garoto e torceu o nariz.

- Cale-se, idiota.

Do outro lado, Tsuki ainda segurava o rosto parecendo preocupada e Sakura entrelaçou os próprios dedos na altura dos seios. – Gente, coitada! – Essa foi Tsuki.

- Bom... Lutar com o Neji-san, é o esperado, eu acho!

- Sei lá, será que ela vai sobreviver?

- Sei lá, ela recebeu o que merece, né? Lembra daquela vez que ela me... – Mas Sakura não continuou a falar porque Tsukasa reagiu lá embaixo... Mas somente ergueu-se um tanto com os braços trêmulos e logo capotou no chão novamente. – Ai!

- Te atacou prendeu numa barreira de choque no jardim de noite e eu tive que ir te salvar?

- É... – Sakura corou de leve nas bochechas e cruzou os braços. – Ainda não fui grata o suficiente por isso...

- Tudo bem, você vai encontrar um jeito de me retribuir o favor. – Um _quase_ sorriso surgiu nos lábios da garota.

Lá embaixo, Gai apressou-se a alcançar Tsukasa e virou-a com a barriga para cima. – Tsukasa! – Gai foi praticamente o mentor da garota; seu time era outro, porém, ela sempre foi muito apegada ao homem e não por menos, ela acabou o adotando como sensei embora fosse parte de outro time. Por fim acabava treinando com Lee, Neji e TenTen constantemente. – Esta luta acabou... Vamos, eu te levo – ele a pegou no colo. – Estou orgulhoso de você, menina! Neji... Acho que deveria vir dar uma olhada na sua perna.

- Estou bem. – Ele respondeu, mas logo uma pontada em sua panturrilha o fez ceder o joelho. – Ghnn...

- Vamos, Neji. Orgulho não é seu forte. – Disse Gai e seguiu na direção da porta de saída. Neji demorou um tanto para se encaminhar para a saída, mas logo caminhava quando a porta já havia sido fechada por Gai. Ele desapareceu pela porta.

- Bom, acho que temos um vencedor... – Hatori anotou qualquer coisa na prancheta.

**xXx**

- Decidir o _quê,_ Naruto?

Sasuke se apoiou nas duas mãos nas laterais do corpo do loiro e levantou o tronco para poder olhar melhor para o rosto dele. O garoto tinha os lábios torcidos num pequeno bico de teimosia e ele olhou direto nos olhos do Uchiha.

- É, decidir... Tipo, se vai ou não ficar comigo. Então, qual vai ser?

- Che. O que, você quer que a gente case e saia de mãos dadas por aí?

Naruto corou nas bochechas.

- Baka! Não! Não precisamos contar nada pra ninguém, eu acho...

- Claro que não, se você contar isso pra alguém eu te mato. – Sasuke olhou sério para Naruto, embora o loiro esperasse uma risadinha e um soquinho dizendo _brincadeirinhaaa_ mas... Não.

- Não acha que está sendo um pouco agressivo demais?

- Você gosta... Heh... – Naruto torceu o lábio e Sasuke o beijou novamente, mas por pouco tempo.

- Não mude de assunto, o que vai ser? Você acha que eu não sei que você recusa aquele monte de garotas que cai aos seus pés por _mim?_

Foi a vez de Sasuke corar nas bochechas.

- Ghn... Tá louco? Eu só não me atraio por nenhuma delas... – Disse virando o rosto evitando totalmente o olhar de Naruto. O garoto, por sua vez, deu risada e passou os braços pela cintura de Sasuke abraçando-o com carinho. Todo o carinho do mundo.

- Só diz a verdade, Sasuke.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha grudaram nos azuis de Naruto e Sasuke engoliu seco. Sinceramente não sabia o que fazer; estava tão melhor apenas abusando do corpo do Uzumaki e... _"No que você está PENSANDO, Sasuke?"_, ele fechou os olhos e se ajoelhou. – Naruto... Eu... Não sei. Sinceramente. Isso está errado... Eu estou fora de mim... – Ele levantou passando a perna por cima de Naruto e jogou-se de pé no chão.

- Sa... Sasuke! – O loiro apoiou-se nos cotovelos. – Mas... Por quê? Até agora você...

- Até _agora_. Eu percebi o meu erro, eu... – Disse virando-se de costas.

Naruto rosnou. – SASUKE, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, ENTENDEU? VOCÊ É UM EGOCÊNTRICO ESTÚPIDO, NOJENTO E ARROGANTE QUE ESTÁ FADADO A MORRER SOZINHO! ENQUANTO NÃO SOUBER COMO ADMITIR SEUS SENTIMENTOS VOCÊ...

Sasuke suspirou. – Não tenho que admitir nada, Naruto. – Disse ele interrompendo o loiro. – Você já sabe dos meus sentimentos.

- Então por que você não está comigo?

- Porque não está certo... – Sasuke cerrou os punhos. – Eu tenho outros objetivos na minha vida. Eu não posso me entregar a sentimentos inúteis e...

- INÚTEIS? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER?

- QUE VOCÊ SÓ VAI FICAR NO MEU CAMINHO, NARUTO! EU NÃO TE QUERO ME IMPEDINDO DE IR ATRÁS DO QUE EU QUERO PRA ME "PROTEGER"!

Naruto calou-se. Sasuke calou-se. O clima pesou tanto que Naruto sequer piscava. Já Sasuke, estava com os olhos fechados fazendo o possível para impedir as lágrimas de escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Sasuke virou o rosto como quem vai olhar por cima dos ombros mas somente alguns segundos depois, ele abriu os olhos. – Sinto muito, Naruto.

- Vai embora.

- Naruto...

- VAI EMBORA! – Naruto apontou a porta e fechou os olhos, sem coragem de encarar Sasuke novamente. O jovem Uchiha, por sua vez, relaxou os ombros e saiu do local apressadamente ainda a tempo de ouvir Naruto soltar uma exclamação alta e ouvi-lo começar a chorar. Doía, mas, para ele... Talvez fosse o melhor.

**xXx**

- Bom, devemos continuar... – Hatori revirou uns papéis. – Nara Shikamaru... Temari. – Ele anunciou.

- Bah. Esse chato. – Disse Temari saltando passarela abaixo, mas Shikamaru nem se mexeu de onde estava.

- Ué, Shikamaru, não vai lutar? – Chouji se agachou ao lado do amigo.

- O quê, com _ela?_ De novo? Nem pensar.

- SHIKAMARU, VAI LOGO LÁ! – Yuki apontou o local falando num tom extremamente alto e imediatamente se reprimiu tapando a boca. – Vai. Logo!

- Vai você.

- Ela não é minha oponente!

- Nem minha. Eu _não_ vou lutar.

- Shikamaru... Vai lá, você não vai perder nada... – Ino se agachou ao lado do amigo também e assim os três estavam conversando como trocando segredos. – Eu sempre notei um clima entre vocês, e...

- Como é? Por favor Ino, eu não vou lutar e acabou! _Ponto final!_ Essa garota é _problemática._ Não quero encrenca, não estou afim de lutar, só quero ir embora. Será que isso me dá o direito de ir para a ala hospitalar?

- SHIKAMARU! – Exclamaram Ino e TenTen em uníssono e Shikamaru suspirou, erguendo a mão para Hatori.

- Eu desisto.

- NANIIII? – Temari colocou as mãos na cintura. – Você não vai lutar comigo, seu bebê chorão?

- Che. Não. Você só traz problemas.

- Ele pode fazer isso?! – Temari olhou para os senseis.

- Infelizmente, eu acho que sim... – Disse Hatori coçando o alto da cabeça e Asuma, atrás dele, olhou para Shikamaru que mantinha os olhos fechados evitando problemas e suspirou. Quando aquele garoto ia mudar de atitude, afinal? Ele tragou o cigarro e suspirou a fumaça para fora dos pulmões.

- Argh! Você é irritante, Shikamaru!

Lá em cima, o garoto levantou de onde estava sendo acompanhado por Ino e Chouji e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Vou pra lá. Boa luta para vocês... – E caminhou com os olhos ainda fechados como se conhecesse o lugar a ponto de andar de olhos fechados, mas era apenas instinto, talvez.

Quando Shikamaru passou pela porta de saída do local, Temari já havia subido à passarela; Shikamaru trombou com Sasuke. – Hoi! Olha por onde anda.

- Não enche. – Sasuke andou um tanto de lado e entrou na área de luta novamente, subindo para a passarela. No meio do caminho, Itachi esticou a mão e parou o irmão. – Não enche. – Repetiu Sasuke forçando o braço de Itachi mas... O mais velho forçou mais. – O que foi?

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Naruto?

- Nada que interesse... E nada interessante, tampouco. – Sasuke forçou o corpo e Itachi segurou na roupa dele, mas nada visível.

- Sugiro que contenha seus hormônios, otouto. – Como se fosse uma ameaça. Sasuke o encarou com o rosto aborrecido.

- Não é da sua conta... Me deixe em paz. Além do mais, o que me diz sobre o Yuk...

- Nem se atreva a terminar.

- Che. – Sasuke forçou finalmente com mais força e continuou a caminhar para onde estavam, agora, apenas Lee e Sai. – Cadê o resto?

- Tsukasa-san e Neji-kun lutaram agora mesmo. – Disse Sai rapidamente. – Como está o Naruto-kun?

- Ótimo. – Respondeu o Uchiha sem se mostrar muito incomodado e/ou preocupado com a pergunta.

Sakura se escorou no alambrado com as costas e cruzou os braços, suspirando. – Mas é tão fácil assim?! – Ela ergueu o olhar e encarou Aoi.

- Em lutas assim é totalmente possível desistir... Mas obviamente o desistente é o perdedor. – Aoi parou na frente da garota e arqueou de leve a sobrancelha olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

- Eu-quero-lutar! – Tsuki se agitou ao lado das meninas.

- Cara, o Shikamaru é um idiota. – Disse Kankurou perto dali e TenTen suspirou ao lado dele.

- Ele sempre foi assim, não vai mudar agora.

- Dane-se o Shikamaru, eu só quero saber se eu vou lutar! Quero lutar _já!_ – Yuki mexeu os dedos e uniu as mãos rapidamente, olhando para Itachi mais uma vez que, agora, ergueu a cabeça levemente e o encarou com seus olhos negros e profundos. Isso causou um arrepio na espinha de Yuki na mesma hora.

- Certo, vamos lá... – Hatori baixou os olhos pelas letras em sua prancheta e um novo sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios; ele adorava surpreender todo mundo. – Murasaki Tsuki no Suna. – Ele falou calando-se em seguida.

- E QUEM? E QUEM? – A garota saltou rapidamente passarela abaixo e parou na frente do sensei. Sakura e Aoi, lá em cima, estavam debruçadas olhando curiosas.

- Heh. – Ele sorriu. – Hatake Kakashi.

- NANIIIIIII? – Bom... Essa não foi a reação só de Sakura e Aoi... Não. Foi da maior parte das pessoas que estavam ali.

- Há! Eu _sabia! _– Tsuki colocou as mãos na cintura, e Kakashi suspirou na frente dela. – Vamos lá, Kakashi-sensei!

* * *

Kakashiiiiiiiii -baba-

Respostas das reviews:

**LahKage:** hahahaha aaaii Sasuke é odiável às vezes, né? obrigado por acompanhar 8D espero que goste desse cap too :)

**Miko Nina Chan:** hahahaha sim, Bakanu quer fazer ciúme no Shino e Yuki no Itachi HAHAHAHAHA imagina que comédia! xD

**Ale-ann:** hahahahaha cooomo não consegue ler? Qual fangirl não consegue ler lemon de SasuNaru? -olhos brilhando- é o mais hot EVER! xD hahaha e pobre Hinata... E taran, a luta da Tsuki chegou 8D como será? que bom que concordamos, relação professor/aluno é sempre muito fofa... eu adoro GaiLee 8D e Kakashi e Tsuki são ótemos! hahaha enfim... aguarde o proximo cap x)

**ludy-chan:** hahaha iih recuperação.. eu sei como é (Y) acredite, eu já peguei muita recuperação. Putz, que vergonha. Bom, não se preocupe, acompanhe quando puder mas NÃO PERCA, he, não posso perder a propaganda... e foi um quase lemon e agora eu quero matar o Sasuke mas, ele é assim, né?, e que bom que tá gostando de Hana e Kiba xD eles não apareceram nesse cap.. mas eu também não fiquei muito feliz com esse cap .. então... enfim. Acompanhe xD

**Yuirin: **there ya go, GaaKimi YAAAY hahahaha foi curto mas ainda tem coisa pra acontecer :) e PUUUTZ não morre de sangue porque o Sasuke acabou de ser detestável então eu imagino que vc tá irritada com ele! HUAHEUHEUHEA ai pobre Naruto. E sem comentários sobre os personagens porque eu amo TODOS, principalmente por terem personalidades tão distintas 8D e sobre a desvantagem... bom, sim. Mas vocês verão o que vai acontecer, ninguém vai morrer, don't worry. hahahaha e a Kimiko não fez um escândalo, mas ficou surpresa a lot HEUHEUA ao menos foi assim que eu imaginei ela por dentro, né. e vamos torcer pro Bin Laden não atacar sua casa oo HAHAHAHAHAHA não quero que você perca nada! xDDD

**lúcia almeida martins: **sabe, SaiSaku é um casal engraçado mas.. A Sakura já tem um par huageuaeh então não pode :O

**Jo Carpenter: **não se preocupe com os comentários e tal porque eu entendo, mas sei que você tá acompanhando e isso que importa 8D espero que esteja gostando!

**sakusasuke:** uhul que bom que gostou 8DD hahahaa eu gostei muito da cena deles! ficou ótema n.n

**Shuu-chan KC: **TE DEIXEI POR ÚLTIMO POR MOTIVOS ÓBVIOS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Geeeeeeeeente eu ri muito lendo você! Cara eu fico bem feliz sabendo que to fazendo praticamente você 8) he he, o Yuki é o melhor 8) hahahaha eu nunca imaginei que estupro podia ser uma expressão - mentira, pensei - mas no caso foi porque ele exagerou o assédio do Kyo na Hinata pra uma tentativa de estupro haheuheuehae exageraaaado que só. E a Hinata tadinha, mas nada vai acontecer a ela, no worries, nao vai ter estupro hehuaheuhaeae, e quem não gosta do Lee e do Gai, né?! acho que todo mundo gosta hauehuehaue eu sempre dou risada com eles xD são meus preferidos -olhos brilhando- damnit, não fica os asteriscos aqui xx tá.. enfim.

AAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA ITACHICOMEL? Itachi é hot! Não tem como negar isso! Ele é lindo hahaha eu imagino você dando _aloca_ por causa do Itachi-kun n.n HEUHEUAHE quem não daria? He. se ele estivesse na minha frente eu dava uma de Kyo e agarrava ele a força, he he. Sakura e Aoi SERÃO sim felizes e Yuki só vai surtar mais .. faltam ainda alguns pares... e eu ainda pulei o ShikaTema porque bom... Shikamaru, né?! ele é assim. HEUHEUEHUEHAUEHAE não me odeie! E acho que vou deixar esse rate por enquanto... Quando tiver algo mais pesado eu mudo e talz 8D senão fica fora, eu acho. SasuNaru nem foi tão pessado -assobia- hahaha e... de novo, não me odeie pelo que o Sasuke fez .. ele é um garoto mau. Muito mau. HAHAHAHAHA e espero que tenha gostado da luta do Neji e da Tsukasa 8D

HEUEHAUEHAUHE IMAGINA O YUKI DESMAIANDO PUTZ, pior que a Hinata, não, ele vai ficar nervoso e surtar por dentro mas não vai dar vexame não 8D eu imagino que ele queira se fazer na frente do Itachi, ao menos um pouco, né? hahaha pra dar uma boa impressão... Ele vai lutar e dar o melhor de si 8) he he, quem sabe o que pode acont... tá, já falei demais ;x melhor eu me calar, HAUEHUEHEUHAE e o Sasuke não é 'viado'.. ele... tá, ele é gay. E ama o Naruto. E quer SIM comê-lo! HAHEUHEUAHE mas agora ele tá dando uma de garoto **emo**tivo - E ELE NÃO É!! - porque está indeciso por causa dos propósitos de sua vida.. snif. Emocionante! HEUHEUAHE

Vou sim usar sua idéia da Bakanu e do Yuki e já tive várias idéias 8D aguarde e verá! muahahaha e eu fico muito feliz que você goste tanto, tanto que eu escrevi um monte, caramba oo nem me toquei que tinha falado tanto HEUHEUHEUEHUEHAUEHAUHEAE que doida eu sou. Bom, eu não fiquei feliz com esse cap mas espero que tenha ficado, né? vocês que importam 8D e o Yuki não vai infartar antes da luta, he. Relaxa. 8DD hahahahaha e eu te adoro as well! rio muito com vc HAHAHAHAH

* * *

cara, tive até que separar. Bom, é isso 8DD ja neee! cuidem-se todos e acompanhem sempre xD reviews reviews revieeewsss pleasee! xD


	8. Capítulo 6

Nossa... Nossa nossa NOSSA! ESSE CAP FICOU ENORME, GIGANTESCO, E EU SIMPLESMENTE _ADOREI!!_ 8DDD Não teve SasuNaru -chora- é que eu dei mais atenção aos OCs hoje, mas logo vai haver uma surpresa para vocês... Aguardem!

E sim, eu fui rápida, don't you think? xD quero GaiLee mas não consigo me encaixar. DAMNIT! Assim que eu fizer a luta, tudo fica bem. :)

E pra variar, um convite: leiam minha short **Maid Sasuke.** É engraçado, eu garanto. 8D

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

– Vamos lá, Kakashi-sensei!

A reação da maioria das pessoas foi a esperada, é claro. Ninguém imaginava que algum sensei fosse _realmente_ lutar contra um dos alunos. Ainda mais Kakashi, que era teoricamente o mais forte por ali. Enfim, o ninja dos cabelos prateados deu uns passos até o centro do campo de batalha que já estava consideravelmente destruído, e parou a um ponto; Tsuki continuou sua caminhada até o outro lado.

- Hum... Tsuki-san, tem certeza que você quer continuar com isso?

- Kakashi-sensei... Não me subestime! – Tsuki sacou uma kunai e a segurou na frente do rosto.

Kakashi semicerrou o olho direito e pôs a mão no bolso onde geralmente kunais são guardadas, mas... Ele tirou o seu livro. Icha Icha Paradise!

- Hoi! Você vai lutar comigo com _isso?_

- É o melhor tipo de treinamento... Além do mais, pelo que eu vejo, não vai conseguir passar por mim.

Ainda bem que Tsuki é uma criatura extremamente calma. – Certo, então. Você que decide. – Ela começou a correr na direção do sensei e saltou a um determinado ponto, sacando outra kunai com a mão esquerda e uma sessão de ataques começou. Não diferente do esperado por Kakashi, não foi difícil se esquivar dos ataques; ele ouvia a garota soltar sons da garganta pelo esforço que fazia.

- Sugoi! – Sakura arregalava os olhos lá em cima. Kakashi sempre foi extremamente rápido e não era surpreendente que ele se esquivasse com facilidade dos ataques de Tsuki, mas o incrível mesmo era a velocidade que a garota tinha. – Eu não sabia que ela era tão rápida, Aoi!

- Devia treinar com ela mais vezes.

Lá embaixo, Tsuki saltou para trás e ofegou de leve. Ela tinha duas opões: ou desistir, ou lutar direito. Geralmente usa os jutsus de sua família, ou alguns que ela aprendeu e adaptou, mas a maioria de seus amigos sabe que o talento dela _mesmo_ é na arte de ajudar seus companheiros de equipe. Mas ela não ia fraquejar agora, não mesmo. Não na frente do Kakashi. – Hai. Já vi que vou ter que lutar sério.

O olho de Kakashi mudou de direção. Ele a encarou quando a garota fazia selos.

**xXx**

- Ponha ela aqui, por favor. – Disse uma das enfermeiras na direção de Kyoshiro; o garoto pôs Hinata na cama com cuidado. A Hyuuga ainda tinha o rosto meio avermelhado mas parecia visivelmente melhor. – O que foi que aconteceu? – Houve uma troca de olhares entre Kurenai e Kyoshiro e ele coçou a cabeça.

- Heh... Bom... Ela desmaiou.

- Isso eu posso ver, mas qual foi a causa?

- Não importa, ela está perfeitamente saudável, desmaiou de nervoso. Acorde-a, por favor.

- Hai. – A enfermeira se encaminhou até Hinata e alguns instantes depois de um jutsu médico simples, Hinata abria seus olhos violeta e focava a imagem diante de si.

- Oh... O quê... Houve...

- Hinata-chan! Eu fico tão feliz por saber que você não fica nervosa só na frente daquele... Naruto no _baka._ – Kyo se aproximou e Hinata o encarou, corando mais uma vez nas bochechas.

- Kyoshiro-kun, deixe-a respirar – Kurenai se aproximou da cama também e tocou a testa de sua pupila. – Como está, Hinata?

- B... Be... Bem. – Hinata coçou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Kurenai-sensei, pode deixar que eu cuido dela daqui em diante.

- Não acho que o Neji-kun gostaria dessa idéia. – Kurenai semicerrou um de seus belíssimos olhos vermelhos e Kyoshiro fez uma mensura.

- Por favor, deixe comigo. Não faria nada de mal à Hinata-chan.

- Kurenai-sensei... – Hinata virou a cabeça e olhou a mulher. – Está... Tudo bem, vá dar assistência para as próximas lutas...

- Tem certeza, Hinata?

- Sim...

Kurenai suspirou e coçou o alto da cabeça. – Bom, se você diz... – E encarou Kyoshiro. – Não faça nenhuma besteira, garoto.

- Hai! – Ele observou Kurenai sair do quarto e logo depois a enfermeira a seguiu; Kyo sentou na borda do colchão da cama de Hinata, deixando suas panturrilhas e pés penderem no ar e uniu as mãos no meio das pernas.

- Hum, Kyoshiro-kun, se você quiser ir...

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Mas não é necess...

- Hinata-chan. – Kyoshiro virou-se para ela. – Eu só quero poder te ver dormir. Pode descansar, eu vou cuidar de você.

- Hun... Arigato...

**xXx**

- Mizu no Tatsumaki! – Tsuki fez um movimento com as mãos e um tornado de água de proporções bastante consideráveis se formou em volta dela; a garota tinha habilidade com o vento e a água, extremamente apropriado, eu diria. Jogando as mãos para a frente, o tornado se duplicou e foi na direção de Kakashi.

- Droga – Kakashi saltou e, com as mãos livres, atirou algumas kunais.

- Mizu no Muchi! – Não que a voz tenha sido realmente ouvida; mas um chicote de água saiu do tornado que envolvia Tsuki e começou a perseguir Kakashi depois de rebater suas kunais. Bom, a essa altura ele já havia guardado seu livro e estava mudando um pouco de idéia com relação à Tsuki. A velocidade daquela luta era tremenda. O chicote de água de Tsuki alcançou Kakashi após alguns minutos e quando o segurou e apertou... _Poof._

- Kawarimi! – Yuki estava debruçado sobre o alambrado. – Que luta de alto nível.

- Nah. O Kakashi-sensei tá pegando leve. – TenTen crispou os lábios ao lado do amigo.

- É, isso tá. Ele acaba com ela em dois segundos se quiser. – Disse Ino que estava apoiada na parede.

Lá embaixo, Tsuki mantinha o tornado de água, mas a visibilidade era péssima e ela ficava à esmo das atitudes de Kakashi, embora visivelmente o tornado fosse um escudo fortíssimo. Mas ela sabia que nada havia acontecido com Kakashi depois do chicote porque senão Hatori já haveria interrompido a luta – além do mais... Ela ia precisar de mais do que aquilo para derrotar um ninja como ele.

- CHIDORI! – O típico barulho estridente e alto do Chidori se multiplicou ao encontrar-se com a barreira de água criada por Tsuki. Raios e água eram distribuídos por aí sendo lançados contra o teto e as paredes e todos os ninjas que estavam no local se protegiam usando seus braços. Houve um grito, e o corpo da garota foi lançado ao alto porque as ondas elétricas começaram a se juntar no centro do tornado – mais precisamente onde estava Tsuki. O tornado se desfez o corpo da garota de cabelos dourados pairou por milésimos de segundos perto do teto antes de uma queda livre rápida.

- TSUKI! – Essa foi a voz de Sakura; mas a queda da garota foi interrompida pelos braços de Kakashi que, ainda no ar, a pegou e voltou ao chão agachado. Ele estabilizou-se equilibrado nas pernas e a pôs sentada em sua perna com as costas apoiadas na outra.

- Tsuki-san? – Kakashi para ela meio de perto e a garota apenas soltou uns ruídos que indicavam que estava viva, mas ela ainda parecia meio eletrizada porque sua pele soltava pequenos choques visíveis a olho nu.

- Sabe... Eu sempre soube que o Kakashi é um grande ninja, mas, ser capaz de fazer _isso_ num tornado de água como aquele... – Shino se aproximou do alambrado.

- É, tipo, ele tem uma noção muito grande de espaço, né? – Bakanu cruzou os braços ao lado de Shino e encolheu de leve os ombros.

- Sim. É impressionante... – Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Impressionante é ela sobreviver depois disso. – Bakanu se agitou e Shino não tirou os olhos dela por alguns segundos; sabe, no fundo ele achava aquele jeito dela bem encantador. Quer dizer, a forma como ela se mexia, e tudo.

- Kakashi-san – Hatori se aproximou de Kakashi e Tsuki e se agachou. – Acha que ela está bem?

- Eu acho que sim... Hatori – e ergueu a cabeça. – Eu vou levá-la para a enfermaria... Fique com a ajuda do Gai-kun e do Asuma-san.

- Hai. Por favor, fique à vontade, Kakashi-san. – Hatori e Kakashi se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, Kakashi com Tsuki no colo. Ele começou a caminhar com a garota nos braços.

Lá em cima, por um momento, Sakura cogitou a possibilidade de ir junto, mas também achou que seria melhor deixar. Tipo assim... Tsuki gostava tanto de Kakashi que devia ficar sozinha com ele. Deixa para lá. Ela ia ficar bem. Mas seus dedos ainda tremiam em cima do ferro do alambrado, Aoi quieta ao seu lado, mas Sakura sabia que ela estava preocupada ali. – Ela vai ficar legal, né?

- Vai. Com certeza.

**xXx**

- Kiba...

- Hum?

- Você acha que eu luto bem? – O rosto de Hana virou-se um pouco para o lado na cama e olhou para Kiba com um pequeno sorriso. Já o garoto, deu uma risada engraçada exibindo os dentes meio afiados demais para um ser humano normal, mas Hana adorava e por isso acabou sorrindo junto com ele.

- Claro que acho. Quer dizer... Aquele seu último ataque... Sugoi.

- Arigato! – Hana ergueu os braços para o alto e suas mangas escorregaram pelo braço. – Você também não é nada mal, é claro. Mas não seria nada sem o Akamaru... – Ela gargalhou.

- Claro que eu não seria nada sem ele – Kiba sentou na cama com os pés para fora e fez um carinho na cabeça de Akamaru. Foi uma resposta inesperada, mas arrancou um sorriso de Hana; o garoto saltou ao chão e caminhou até a cama da garota de cabelos brancos, curvando as costas e apoiou o cotovelo no colchão. – Hana... Esse quarto de hospital...

- O que tem? – Ela ergueu um pouco o tronco e apoiou-se com as mãos no colchão como se tomasse sol.

- Eu e você...

- Hein?

- Sabe... Aqui, sozinhos... Ninguém vai entrar.

- Como você pode saber? – Hana mexeu um pouco a cabeça dando um sorriso de canto de lábio e baixou o olhar para as bochechas marcadas de vermelho do garoto.

- Eu não to sentindo o cheiro de ninguém além do seu... E se alguém estiver chegando, eu vou sentir. Né?

- Acho que sim. – Ela coçou a cabeça e soltou-se novamente deitada no colchão. Sinceramente, estava começando a ficar nervosa, mas nada que estivesse aparente à Kiba, é claro. – Mas eu ainda não saquei o que você quer. – Ahhh tá bom.

- Acho melhor eu te mostrar.

**xXx**

- Genteeee – Yuki sentou em cima do alambrado e ficou balançando para frente e para trás, fazendo TenTen ficar inquieta na frente dele. – Que luta foi essa? Viu aquele tornado elétrico?

- Eu fico cada dia mais impressionado com o Kakashi-sensei. – Kankurou se escorou no alambrado e cruzou os braços. – Parece que ele nunca pára de evoluir.

- Hai hai, ele é muito legal. – Bakanu crispou de leve os lábios olhando lá para baixo, porque estava um tanto ansiosa para saber quem seriam os próximos a lutar.

- Tá bom, e agora, eu posso lutar?! – Yuki se balançou mais uma vez e depois saltou para ficar de pé no chão da passarela.

Lá do outro lado, Sasuke, Sai e Lee estavam fazendo algumas contas para ver quem lutaria com quem. Temari, neste momento, se afastou dos garotos para ir ver Tsukasa, porque sinceramente ficou impaciente demais vendo a amiga ser levada para fora do local nos braços de Gai sem ter feito nada; ela estava inconsciente, então Temari se viu na obrigação de ir lá. Enfim.

- Bom, eu já lutei... Faltam vocês dois. – Sasuke estendeu a mão. – Lee... Eu achei que você fosse lutar com a Tsukasa. Mas não, então quem vai ser?

- A Sakura-san? – Lee olhou para Sasuke e coçou a cabeça.

- Che. Não. Você é muito sonhador, Lee. – Sasuke sacudiu a mão como quem diz "deixa disso" e Lee olhou torto para ele.

- Hum... Eu me pergunto com quem _eu_ vou lutar... – Sai coçou a lateral do corpo aonde sua cintura ficava exposta e se encostou no alambrado.

- Sei lá, com o Chouji.

- Muito engraçado, Sasuke-kun – Sai arqueou de leve a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho estúpido em seguida; aquele típico sorriso que ele _sempre_ dá.

- Hum... Ino-san? – Lee cruzou os braços.

- A Ino? Não sei...

- Mas não é você que acha ela bonita? Talvez assim ela largue do meu pé. – Sasuke bufou.

- A sua prepotência me assusta – Sai olhou de rabo de olho para o Uchiha e cruzou os braços em cima do alambrado, apoiando-se. – Bom, não sei.

- Sabe, se a Tsuki lutou contra o Kakashi... – Sasuke fechou um dos olhos, pensando. – Talvez você lute com o Gai, Lee.

- Com o... Gai-sensei?

- Hai.

- Nossa, seria _ótimo!_ Eu poder lutar com o Gai-sensei assim... De uma forma mais desafiante que o normal.

- Acho que vai ser bem significativo.

- Espera... Você quer insinuar o quê com isso?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. – Absolutamente _nada._

**xXx**

- Neji-san? – Temari empurrou a porta e viu Tsukasa deitada numa das camas, lamentando-se pela dor nas costelas enquanto uma enfermeira usava um jutsu médico nela e Neji estava na cama ao lado, deitado meio de lado. Gai havia acabado de sair dali.

- Temari-san.

- Temari! – Tsukasa levantou a cabeça mas sentiu uma dor horrível e deitou-se novamente. – Ouch.

- Não se mexa. – A enfermeira aumentou o fluxo de chakra do jutsu medicinal e Tsukasa suspirou.

- Como você tá, amiga? Acredita que o idiota do Shikamaru não quis lutar comigo?

- Pára... – Tsukasa olhou para ela com um dos olhos fechados tentando ignorar a dor. – Como assim não quis?

- Ele desistiu antes de lutar.

- Não me admira – Neji deitou-se com a barriga para cima e suspirou. – O Shikamaru sempre foi assim, afinal.

- Baka... – Tsukasa apertou os dois olhos. – Mas eu imaginei que você fosse lutar com ele... Ai! Vai devagar!

- Gomen. Fique parada. – A enfermeira mudou o local onde o chakra atingia e Tsukasa podia sentir o osso voltando ao lugar enquanto ela puxava com seu chakra. Doía _muito_.

- Bom, eu fiquei preocupada e vim aqui ver como você está... E como eu não vou lutar mesmo... – Temari suspirou e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios. – Mas eu acho que vou voltar pra lá... Ou talvez eu procure o Shikamaru por aí para matá-lo.

Tsukasa riu mas logo se arrependeu, torcendo o rosto. – Faz isso... – Disse entre dentes e fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo para que a dor fosse mais amena. E funcionou!

- Até depois. Melhoras – Temari se encaminhou para a porta e fechou-a atrás de si devagar como se o barulho fosse interromper alguma coisa; a enfermeira ainda tratava de Tsukasa quando a voz de Neji irrompeu o local após um certo tempo de silêncio, onde apenas o som do chakra fluindo era ouvido.

- Tsukasa...

- Ahn?

- Me desculpe. – Neji virou de costas assim que disse isso, deitando de lado no colchão e Tsukasa virou o rosto; a enfermeira trocou o olhar com ela como uma forma de incentivo. – Eu não... Eu...

- Tá tudo bem, Neji – Tsukasa falou numa voz meio baixa para não forçar o abdômen. – Você só fez o que devia fazer... Você é um excelente ninja... E só provou isso mais uma vez.

- Mas eu ter te machucado assim foi...

- Neji... – Interrompeu a garota e nesse momento a enfermeira parou com o jutsu, olhando para os dois.

- Bom, eu devo ir. Logo mais gente vai chegar. Descansem, Tsukasa-san, Neji-kun... Até mais tarde. – Ela saiu do local em alguns segundos e Tsukasa se mexeu na cama como se quisesse sentar; Neji continuou virado de costas e fechou os olhos. Ele não teve coragem para abrir a boca e Tsukasa não se manifestou. Ela ainda sentia umas dores nas costelas e Neji ainda sentia pontadas do joelho para baixo como se levasse choques o tempo todo.

- O que você ia dizer? – Perguntou ele de súbito e Tsukasa virou sua cabeça rapidamente, jogando os cabelos para trás para acomodar a cabeça no travesseiro. – Digo, antes.

- Que foi muito bom lutar com você de novo hoje – mentiu ela fechando os olhos e Neji virou o tronco para olhar para ela, que mantinha os olhos nas costas dele até então. Tsukasa achava Neji extremamente irresistível, sinceramente. Ele era charmoso, tinha aquele jeito sério e ela dava um olho da cara para poder mexer nos cabelos dele sempre que tivesse vontade. He. – Você realmente merecia se tornar um jounin...

- Obrigado... – Neji a olhou com seus olhos prateados e uma expressão um tanto... Boba, eu diria. Como se ele não acreditasse no que ela estava dizendo.

- Neji, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Posso ir aí me deitar com você?

- Ghn... – O rosto do Hyuuga ficou vermelho imediatamente e ele virou de costas. – Você está machucada... Eu acho que é melhor não...

- Ahn? O que você tá achando? Eu só to falando de deitar, não de _deitar_.

- Ah, bom... – Neji virou um pouco o tronco novamente e olhou para Tsukasa; suas bochechas ainda estavam levemente rosadas, mas nada muito assustador, ou que ela fosse notar assim. – Você quer dizer, só dormir...? – Tsukasa assentiu e Neji coçou o alto da cabeça. – Acho que eu posso ir aí... – Ele se virou e pôs os pés para fora da cama, e quando foi ao chão... – Ghnnn... Droga! – Ele apertou a panturrilha.

- Tá doendo ainda?

- Um pouco, mas eu sobrevivo. – E deu uns passinhos até alcançar a cama de Tsukasa e quando chegou ali, a garota abriu um espaço na cama e Neji saltou forçando a panturrilha; ela se aninhou nos braços do garoto deitando a cabeça no peito dele e pondo uma das pernas por cima da dele, porque a cama era de solteiro, e fechou os olhos. Opa, estamos vendo um Neji vermelho de novo, por aqui. Ele colocou a mão nas costas dela e encarou o teto uns instantes antes de fechar os olhos. – Confortável?

- Bem melhor.

**xXx**

- Vamos continuar... Certo... – Hatori pigarreou e mexeu nos papéis da prancheta. – Chuyi Bakanu, Aburame Shino.

- Cara, _de novo_ eu vou ter que esperar! – Yuki se agitou lá em cima quando Bakanu e Shino trocaram um olhar e saltaram juntos passarela abaixo. Yuki os acompanhou com o olhar e logo olhou para cima olhando para Itachi do outro lado que ainda estava ali parado e ficou ainda mais tenso. _"Ai, ai, eu estou sobrando e ele também, e ele obviamente não vai lutar com o Lee nem com o Sai nem com a TenTen nem com... AH! EU VOU LUTAR COM ELE?", _Yuki batucou no alambrado e quanto Itachi ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele, o garoto virou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Eu e você hein, Shino?

- Aparentemente... – Ele parou a um ponto do campo de batalha com as mãos no bolso e Bakanu do outro lado.

- Quando quiserem. – Hatori fez um sinal com a mão para os dois.

* * *

Amei esse capítulo. _Ponto._ Neji e Tsukasa. Meus amorecos. -baba- by the way, se alguém achar que os personagens estão meio OOC, me avisem, ok? :D

E nossa, eu preciso acabar logo com essas lutas. Eu estou começando a sentir que isso vai acabar virando uma série, não uma fic com final. HEHUAHEUAHE!

Bom, agora minha maior diversão, responder reviews.

**Srta.Kinomoto:** Né? Kimiko é tão orgulhosa, eu gosto disso nela. Quer dizer, de ela ser assim. Afinal ela gosta do Gaara mas mesmo assim bate o pé! É difícil pessoas assim 8D e sim... bad, bad Sasuke. Eu me matei por dentro escrevendo essa cena mas eu não quero que o Sasuke fique fora de sua real personalidade, então acabou saindo daquele jeito. E eu insisto que vai ter uma surpresa he he (6) só preciso achar a batalha certa pra isso. E eu acho que o Itachi tem medo que o Sasuke acabe ficando igual a ele, hehe... Quer dizer, atraído por um garoto. HEUAHE. Mesmo que o Yuki seja um tanto female-like, ainda assim, é um garoto, né? Enfim, tadinha da Tsukasa mesmo porque levou um couro bonito HEUHAUE mas tudo bem porque foi tapa de luva, né? Agora ela tá dormindo abraçada com ele xD espero que tenha gostado desse cap :D

**sakusasuke:** there ya go xD KyoHina são tão meigos aeuhaeuhae eu gosto bastante deles xD espero que esteja gostando também :)

**Ale-ann:** hahaha não me mateeee! Olha aí o cap novo xD nossa, veio rápido, né? E eu gostei muito do resultado, estava extremamente inspirada! Acho que eu caprichei realmente nessa. Me conta se gostou, please please 8D -olhinhos brilhando- e seu problema com esses gêneros é porque você fica tímida? hehe eu não escrevo hentai não porque sei lá, não me agrada, mas lemon pra mim é sweet. Quer dizer, he, ficou meio estranho dizer que limão é doce HEUHEUAHEUAHE -doida- mas eu diria que é mais... Romântico. Eu não sei explicar. Bom... Não sei se vai ter ciclo mas eu odeio o Naruto e o Sasuke separados! Logo vou dar um jeito nisso. Spoiler mode ON. hahaha espero que tenha gostado do cap xD

**Yuirin:** bom, nesse cap não teve GaaKimi mas eu to tentando fazer um certo ciclo... Dessa vez eu escrevi muitas cenas externas, eu me empolguei e saiu, hehe. No próximo capítulo tem mais deles 8D e PUUUUUTZ! BAKA SASUKE! hahahaha sim eu imaginei a Kimiko insistindo pro Naruto falar o que tá afligindo ele, e quando ele conta ela diz que vai arrancar o pênis do Sasuke xD HEUHEUHAEUHAE coitado do meu Sasuke-kun! Mas que ela vai ficar puta, ah isso vai. Vai dar aloca. hahahahaha eu no lugar dela também daria! e bom, Kakashi wins as imagined, mas... talvez a Tsuki não tenha perdido tanto assim, não é? 8D afinal ela até fez o Kakashi guardar o icha icha paradise, hahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado da luta deles. E eu não pude imaginar o Shikamaru tendo uma reação diferente dessa. Simplesmente não quis lutar e ponto final, afinal pra ele é uma perda de tempo, né? xD hehe.

**LahKage:** omg Sasuke aqui diz que vai se defender com unhas e dentes! HEUHEUAHEUHAEUH obrigada pelo apoio xD continue acompanhando.

**Julia:** ai gente, _QUEM_ não gosta de ItaYuki? hehe! e obrigada por todos os elogios -olhos brilhando- as reviews são o que me incentivam a escrever, então por favor, não deixe de comentar nunca 8D e não mate o Sasuke, tadinho dele, ele é assim, poxa vida! EUHEUAHE mentira, ele merecia uns tapas. mas enfim. Espero que tenha gostado 8D

**Gaa-Chan: **então, como eu disse ali em cima também, tenho que terminar essas lutas. Mas elas estão acontecendo pra introduzir bem os personagens xD e acho que tá funcionando, né? 8D obrigada pelos elogios. KakaTsuki. São lindos! E eu amo o Kakashi então sou suspeita pra falar. Quando as fichas começaram a vir, eu achei que o Kakashi ia ficar sem par ç.ç mas no fim apareceu a Tsuki e waa, ela é LINDA! 8D continue acompanhando :)

**Jo Carpenter:** Não se preocupe com demoras 8D e obrigada! Eu fico bem feliz xD a próxima deve ser AoiSaku. Spoiler mode ON. Fique de olho ;D

**Bah-Yume:** Olha, cá entre nós, sem querer parecer _ero_ mas... Seria um castigo ser estuprado pelo Itachi? EHUAEHUAHEAUHEUAHEUAHEUHAE OK, VOLTEI AO NORMAL AGORA. Leitora nova yay! não deixe de acompanhar xD obrigada pelo apoio.

* * *

well that's it, espero que tenham gostado 8D beijos e até a próxima!


	9. Capítulo 7

Tá bom, podem me matar, eu demorei muito tempo pra postar. Mas como compensação, o capítulo tá _beeeeem_ grandinho. Mas me perdoem, eu andei meio ocupada com as aulas e além do mais, dei aloca e comecei a assistir Fullmetal Alchemist e não sosseguei até terminar, hahaha, então enfim.

Mas não pensem que eu esqueci de vocês! 8D

Here it goes. :)

Naruto é do Kishimoto.

* * *

- Quando quiserem.

Bakanu e Shino se encararam; sabe, era uma grande tensão no ar, e isso era visível para todos. Não estava longe da compreensão de ninguém que os dois tinham um relacionamento não tão próximo, mas, se eles foram escolhidos para lutarem juntos... Algum motivo tem que ter. E Bakanu não podia negar – ao menos para si mesma – que ela gostava tanto de Shino que sentia o coração palpitar de olhar para ele. Não sabia o porquê, nem o quê fazia isso... Mas era provavelmente aqueles olhos misteriosos que se escondiam debaixo do par de óculos escuros e, agora, ainda mais escondidos por causa de seu traje.

- Ninpou, Kirigakure no Jutsu! – Iniciou Bakanu após uns selos nas mãos e todo o local ficou coberto por uma névoa intensa; os alunos no alto da passarela reclamavam e xingavam, outros abanavam na frente do rosto como se isso fosse ajudar a enxergar melhor, mas obviamente, não adiantaria de nada.

- Chikusho... – Xingou Shino fechando os olhos e estendeu os braços para os lados; uma grande quantidade de insetos Kikai saíram de baixo de sua roupa e o barulho que eles produziam era bastante audível, então dispensava visibilidade neste momento. – Achem-na. – Ordenou, movendo as mãos para frente como uma espécie de sinal e os insetos se dispersaram.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, Bakanu encontrava problemas; era assim em todas as suas lutas. Sempre. Ela sabia. _"Quem vamos matar hoje?"_, perguntava a voz aguda em sua mente e Bakanu abriu apenas um dos olhos ao ouvir a rajada de insetos que vinha de sabe Deus qual das direções. – Cala a boca – respondeu Bakanu agitando-se para os lados e saltou para o alto, ficando cara a cara com Yuki. – Opa!

- Bakanu! – Exclamou Yuki e o garoto arregalou os olhos quando viu uma enorme cortina preta de insetos envolverem o corpo de Bakanu com uma rapidez tremenda. Segundos se passaram e os Kikai se dispersaram, ao sentir a água escorrer pelo alambrado. – Mizu bunshin... BOA, BAKANU!

Bakanu já estava lá embaixo a essa altura. _"Ah... O garoto Aburame... Vai ser divertido acabar com ele, eu odeio insetos...",_Nyuu dizia calmamente dentro da cabeça de Bakanu, que torceu os lábios e, ao sentir a presença de Shino, atirou kunais e shurikens à esmo porque afinal, ela também não podia enxergar direito, certo? Talvez melhor que o alvo do ataque mas, ainda assim, não era perfeito. Quando ela saltou ao ar, uma quantidade muito maior de insetos a circundou e ela ouviu a voz de Shino: – Kikaichuu Tsumoji no Jutsu.

Os insetos começaram a rodar com tamanha velocidade que formavam uma espécie de tornado em volta da garota. Bakanu sentia o chakra ser sugado de suas veias. _"Pelo amor de Deus, você é patética... Acabe logo com isso e não deixe ele acabar com o nosso chakra!"_, isso porque junto com a mente de Nyuu, veio também uma dose extra de chakra maligno esverdeado. A névoa começava a diminuir significativamente considerando que o chakra de Bakanu estava sendo sugado pelos Kikai. – Ghnnn... – Bakanu resmungou apertando a cabeça e, num movimento incontrolável, fez novos selos. Nada disse, apenas esticou os braços e uniu as mãos como se batesse palmas e o ar começou a ficar mais pesado; não tanto, por causa do chakra que ia sendo consumido aos poucos, mas era incômodo mesmo assim.

- O que ela está fazendo...? – Kankurou sentiu a respiração dificultar e tapou o rosto com o braço.

- É o metano – explicou TenTen, prendendo a respiração. – Apesar de direcionar o adversário, o local acaba ficando afetado por causa do ataque. – Ela ouviu Ino tossir atrás de si. – Evite respirar muito fundo, baka!

**xXx**

Kimiko acordou e quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Gaara que estava sentado na cama ao lado, os pés pendendo no ar e as costas curvadas enquanto ele olhava para os dedos. Era uma visão linda, se querem saber. Era como olhar para todos os seus desejos mais íntimos de uma só vez. Gaara produzia esse tipo de efeito em Kimiko com facilidade. Sentiu uma pontada nas costelas, mas nada insuportável o suficiente para ela não conseguir evitar uma careta. – Ga... Gaara.

Gaara ergueu os olhos verdes e de pálpebras caídas e piscou lentamente. – Você acordou.

- Você tava aqui o tempo todo?! – Kimiko balançou a cabeça para tirar a franja dos olhos e engoliu seco. E se ela roncou enquanto ele estava ali? Ai, que vexame.

Gaara assentiu.

- Por quê? – Ele não respondeu. – Se sentiu na obrigação?

- Não. Eu não me obrigo a fazer nada. – Afirmou, descendo da cama. – Mas eu percebo que... Se eu te salvo sempre, desta vez eu salvei também.

- Você me _salvou?_ Do quê? Você quase me matou, isso sim.

- Não. – Gaara a encarou com seus olhos sérios. – Se eu não tivesse parado a luta naquele momento, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Você ia me matar com o Shukaku? Libertar o poder dele e me degolar e distribuir meus pedaços aos canibais?

Gaara apenas franziu o cenho para a última pergunta maluca que saía da boca de Kimiko.

- Não daria seus pedaços aos animais, mas...

- Poderia ter me matado, não é?

- Estaria fora do meu controle – explicou cruzando os braços e ajeitando o jarro de areia nas costas.

- Então você quer dizer que teoricamente, me salvou de uma morte que não poderia impedir depois?

Gaara olhou para ela e baixou o olhar para o chão momentos depois. Era mais ou menos isso, mas aparentemente era difícil explicar. Kimiko podia ser bem cabeça-dura às vezes. Não no sentido de burra, é claro, mas é que ela simplesmente _não queria entender._ Ou fingia não querer só para irritá-lo ainda mais. – É, basicamente.

- Então eu deveria agradecer? – Houve um silêncio entre os dois e, relutante, Kimiko deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio que fez Gaara encará-la com olhos mais atentos. – Obrigada, então. – Continuou ela o encarando fundo nos olhos. Fazia Gaara sentir os dedos tremerem.

**xXx**

- Você tá vendo alguma coisa, Aoi? – Sakura pigarreou lá de cima.

- Só uma névoa preta e a névoa da Bakanu ficando mais fraca.

- Isso eu também tô vendo! – A garota olhou para Aoi e soltou um suspiro. – Eu sempre achei o Shino-san meio estranho...

- Só porque ele usa insetos?

- Bom, isso já é estranho, não?!

- É uma boa técnica – Aoi se escorou no alambrado ao lado de Sakura; a ponto de os ombros delas se encostarem. Em Aoi causou uma onda elétrica, enquanto Sakura olhou para a amiga com um ar diferente do normal. – Ao menos eu acho.

Lá embaixo, Shino começava a sentir o ar lhe faltar e pigarreava e tossia e sinceramente, ele sabia que era por causa do ataque de Bakanu mas não sabia como lidar com isso. Não podia parar de respirar, mas definitivamente não podia respirar _aquele_ ar. Alguns insetos que cercavam Bakanu começaram a morrer e o tornado de insetos começou a diminuir de tamanho.

_"Acabe logo com o nível de oxigênio no ar e mate esse nojento..."_

- GAH! – Bakanu entrelaçou os dedos e Shino apertou o pescoço sentindo o ar realmente faltar. Era como se ele estivesse puxando ar mas nada viesse. Ele sabia que vinha, mas não o que ele deveria respirar para manter-se consciente. Bakanu lutava contra a força que Nyuu tinha sobre sua ética e quando soltou os dedos, os insetos de Shino voltaram ao garoto e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, ofegante. A névoa dissipou-se.

- Bakanu! – As vozes de TenTen e Yuki transformaram-se em uma só e todos os alunos se debruçaram para olhar lá embaixo.

- Que luta foi essa que eu não vi absolutamente _nada?_ – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelhas lá do alto.

- Bom, foi a névoa, e...

- Eu sei disso, Sai, eu tô falando que foi ridículo.

- Na realidade, não – Sai cruzou os braços na altura do abdômen nu. – Foi muito boa. Olha lá. – Ele apontou Shino que estava de quatro no chão, apertando o pescoço como se isso ajudasse a fazê-lo respirar e já estava começando a ficar com os lábios azuis.

- SHINO! – Bakanu levantou de onde estava e correu, jogando-se de joelhos ao lado do garoto. – Shino! Shino, responde! – Ela segurou no ombro dele e o garoto caiu pro lado, com a barriga para cima; ele tirou os óculos do rosto e abriu os olhos negros, olhando para ela. Bakanu tapou a boca parecendo assustada. – SHINO!

_"DEIXE ELE MORRER!"_

- CALE-SE! – Bakanu gritou e com um novo juntar das mãos, ela quebrou as ligas do metano que se espalhavam pelo ar e Shino puxou tanto ar que Bakanu achou que ele havia engasgado. – Shino! Shino! Acorde! Responda!

Hatori e Kurenai aproximaram-se dos dois e Hatori pegou Bakanu pelo ombro.

- Shino! – Essa era Kurenai. Ela pegou no ombro do garoto que apertava os olhos e respirava fundo e aos poucos sua cor voltou ao normal. Não estava mais, tipo assim, _azul._ – Você está bem? Shino?

_"Droga, esse artrópode acabou com o seu chakra! Graças a mim você está viva"_, voltou a dizer Nyuu à mente de Bakanu e ela respirou, atordoada. – Bakanu? Você está bem? – Hatori olhou para ela pelo lado da cabeça da garota e piscou seus olhos para ela.

- Sim, me deixa em paz! – Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Hatori e se ajoelhou ao lado de Shino novamente, dando um jeito de fazer Kurenai levantar. Shino respirou fundo uma última vez e tossiu, tateando o chão para encontrar seus óculos. – Shino... Tá legal? – Assim que ele abriu os olhos e a olhou sem aquele olhar estático de quem não consegue respirar, Bakanu suspirou aliviada já não ouvindo mais a maldita Nyuu falar merda. Ele colocou o óculos no rosto e sua cabeça tombou para o lado. – Shino!

- Ele dormiu. – Explicou Kurenai coçando a nuca e se agachando ao lado do garoto.

- ELE DORMIU? – Yuki, lá de baixo, quis rir. – Como assim?

- É por causa do metano, Yuki, não se faça de burro! – TenTen suspirou. – Ele perdeu a consciência, logo vai acordar. – Continuou observando a equipe médica botar Shino na maca e Bakanu estava visivelmente incomodada. TenTen sabia que era por causa de Nyuu, mas nem todos sabiam disso. Yuki provavelmente viria a saber em breve, só faltava Bakanu ter coragem de contar.

- Que droga, ela quase matou todo mundo – Kankurou revirou os olhos e ajeitou a marionete nas costas. – E eu nem pude ver a luta!

- Contente-se em estar vivo – disse TenTen, áspera.

- Pobre Shino-kun – disse Lee, se debruçando sobre o alambrado.

- Isso não torna essa luta menos ridícula. – Sasuke deu os ombros.

- Sasuke-kun, sinto muito, mas essa luta foi boa... Você só acha que foi ridícula porque não conseguiu ver nada, quanto egoísmo.

- Che. – O Uchiha revirou os olhos, e encarou seu irmão Itachi que estava próximo dali, sozinho; ele parecia bem incomodado com a luta. Ah, é que ele não gostava de Bakanu. Sasuke não sabia bem o porquê, mas sabia que não gostava. E ele queria que Bakanu morresse... E talvez Shino pudesse fazer isso, mas aparentemente, não.

- Muito bem, crianças – disse Hatori lá de baixo, parabenizando Bakanu e Shino e voltou para sua prancheta. – Furoesu Aoi... Haruno Sakura.

- Nós duas! – Sakura olhou para Aoi num tom de inocência tão enorme que se Aoi não se controlasse, ela coraria. Saltaram as duas lá para baixo ao mesmo tempo e caminharam para o meio do campo de batalha.

**xXx**

- Tsuki-san? – A voz de Kakashi encheu os ouvidos de Tsuki como uma melodia adorável. Era rouca e gostosa de ouvir. Ele a chamou quando viu que a garota abria os olhos azuis aos poucos. – Como você está? – Ele piscou o olho visível e Tsuki ruborizou de leve as bochechas.

- Kakashi-sensei... – Pigarreou ela se ajeitando na cama e sentando com as costas meio curvadas. Seus cabelos dourados escorregaram pelo ombro ossudo e claro e ela balançou de leve a cabeça para fazê-los voltar ao lugar. – Bem, obrigada.

- Eu não queria te machucar – explicou ele fazendo um gesto com as mãos e parecia ser sincero.

- Ahn... Acho que está tudo bem. Mas por quê?

- O quê?

- Por que não queria me machucar?

- Ahnnn... – Kakashi coçou a cabeça e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos prateados. – Não sei, acho que meu dever é te proteger, não te machucar. Eu sequer entendi o motivo do Hatori ter me colocado para lutar com você, é meio injusto. – Aham, finge, vai.

- É, nem eu. – Mas ela não estava fingindo. Não estava _mesmo_. Ela era meio inocente nesse aspecto. – Você usou o Sharingan comigo, Kakashi-sensei?

- Bom, para usar o Chidori, eu preciso do Sharingan. – Explicou ele pondo a mão nos bolsos. Pela primeira vez ele não falava com ela enquanto estava com a cara escondida no Icha Icha.

- Isso significa que no resto, nem precisou?

- Er...

- Tá – ela deu de ombros. – Não importa. O que importa é que foi divertido, vai dizer que não?

- Você voou uns 20 metros do chão.

- Eu voei?! – Tsuki arregalou os olhos para Kakashi e coçou a nuca dourada. – Nossa... Eu nem lembro disso, hein. – E o encarou. Ele era tão gentil. – Ah... Foi depois do seu Chidori, não foi? Eu perdi a consciência dentro do tornado.

- É, eu suspeitei.

- E como eu não morri na queda?!

- Bom, eu te amparei – explicou ele ajeitando a bandana no olho e suspirou profundamente. É, ele só sentia aquele instinto forte de proteção em relação a ela. Tsuki era tão pequena, magra e delicada que era até estranho como ela podia ser forte desta forma. Quer dizer, ela havia levado um jutsu muito forte e já estava acordada e _ligada no 220._ – E assim você não caiu direto no chão, foi nos meus braços.

- Oh! Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei. – Ela cruzou as pernas em posição de lótus e olhou para ele com seus doces olhos azuis. – Kakashi-sensei?

- Sim?

- Faz uma coisa? Quer dizer, você me derrotou, eu tenho direito de uma compensação.

- Você tem? – Ele olhou para ela arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

- Eu tenho, oras.

- E o que você quer?

- Me diz o que tem debaixo da sua máscara? – Tsuki olhou para ele de forma curiosa e até mesmo meio sapeca e Kakashi cerrou o olho. Espertinha, ela, hein. – E não vale dar desculpas. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Fica pra próxima, Tsuki-san...

- Ah não! Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamou ela como uma criança e Kakashi suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça. – Me conta! Ou melhor, me mostra. Assim você não tem que dizer nada, né?

- Eu tenho que ir, eu estava esperando você acordar... – Ele deu um sorriso gentil e Tsuki semicerrou os olhos. – Hatori precisa de mim lá no campo de batalha. Nos vemos mais tarde, Tsuki. Agora descanse.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! Seu injusto! – Tsuki riu para ele mesmo estando contrariada e quando Kakashi parou na porta, ele virou para ela e se encostou no batente.

- Eu não tenho nada de errado no meu rosto, se quer saber.

- Então por que você usa essa máscara? Será que é tão feio que ninguém pode olhar para você sem ter um infarte... Ou é o contrário?

Kakashi suspirou.

- Você ainda vai ver.

**xXx**

- Mas que coisa, eu vou ser o último a lutar, pelo jeito. GRR! – Yuki coçou a cabeça. Ele nem olhava mais para Itachi porque estava começando a ficar totalmente _constrangedor._

- Relaxa e aproveita a luta, Yuki-kun. – Essa foi Ino, que disse baixinho enquanto se encostava no alambrado ao lado dele.

- Ok! – Exclamou Sakura vestindo suas luvas cor-de-grafite. – Vamos nessa, Aoi!

- Hai, hai... – Aoi arregaçou as mangas da blusa que vestia e apertou o nó da bandana de Konoha na testa.

- Fiquem à vontade, senhoritas. – Disse Hatori com um sorriso no rosto e ele cruzou os braços, parando ao lado de Kurenai, que não havia seguido Shino e Bakanu. Kakashi chegou pouco antes da luta começar e apressou-se para ficar com os outros professores.

Aoi fez uns poucos selos e suas mãos pararam numa posição típica. – Fuuton, Reppushou. – Disse sem muita empolgação, mas era apenas seu tom sério; uma rajada gigantesca de vento foi em direção à Sakura que, apesar de ter saltado para se esquivar do ataque, foi parar com as costas na parede e caiu de pé no chão segundos depois. Ela puxou a barra da luva e afundou o punho no chão. Foi o suficiente para uma cratera ainda mais gigantesca do que as causadas pelas lutas anteriores fosse formada e seguisse na direção de Aoi, parecendo querer engoli-la.

- Chikusho! – Aoi saltou no ar, afinal ela não queria morrer esmagada por um monte de pedras. – Raiton, Jibashi! – Ela jogou as mãos para frente e trovões se dispersaram por suas mãos, seguindo na direção de Sakura, que teve que fazer das tripas coração para se desviar daqueles malditos raios. Se Aoi não fosse tão rápida... O problema é que o estilo de combate de Sakura era de curta e média distância, e Aoi... Média e longa. É, é um problema para Sakura, definitivamente.

Mas ela não podia apenas ficar enrolando, tinha que agir. Sendo assim, Sakura começou a correr e saltar por entre as pedras do terreno deformado e quando chegou perto de Aoi, que já voltava ao chão, ela saltou e esticou a perna direita para frente. Opa, mau sinal. Quando o tornozelo de Sakura chocou-se contra o chão, este se abriu num buraco gigantesco mas o barulho que ele fez foi o triplo maior do que deveria ter feito realmente. Até mesmo Sakura estranhou. Aoi pulou para o outro lado do campo e deu mais uns saltos para estabilizar-se no chão.

- SAKURA! – Aoi apontou a porta de entrada do local e... Bom, estava parcialmente destruído. Até a poeira baixar, Sakura não enxergou muita coisa mas quando viu um manto vermelho envolvendo o corpo de Naruto... Opa. De novo.

- Naruto... – Sakura sussurrou para si mesma e pôs-se a caminhar na direção do garoto; não, ela ainda não aprendeu que _não se chega perto do Naruto quando ele está assim?_ Se bem que ele só estava com uma cauda, ainda.

Lá em cima, Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Sai se agarrou ao cano do alambrado. – Naruto! – Exclamou o rapaz. Isso era um problema, e Sasuke, ouvindo Sai falar ao seu lado, sabia disso. Naruto estava com raiva... E era _dele._

- Sasuke, o que você fez? – Itachi estava, de repente, atrás de Sasuke, o que fez o jovem Uchiha quase morrer do coração.

- NÃO FAZ MAIS ISSO! – Parecia uma criança mimada.

- Vá lá pará-lo _agora_ antes que ele mate todo mundo.

Do outro lado, estavam todos estáticos. Simplesmente não havia o que dizer. Kakashi franziu o cenho e segurou no braço de Hatori. – Onde está o Yamato?

- Não sei, Kakashi-san... Você não pode fazer algo?

- Não. Vá achar o Yamato, RÁPIDO. Tsunade-sama...

- TODOS, VÃO PROCURÁ-LO! IMEDIATAMENTE! – Ordenou a mulher e Shizune, Gai, Kurenai, Hatori, Asuma e os demais se adiantaram para procurar o único que poderia parar Naruto agora. Ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo, exceto _ele mesmo_ e Yamato. – Kakashi...

- SAKURA! – Kakashi viu a segunda cauda se formar quando Sakura se aproximava de Naruto, mas quando pensou em adiantar-se para ajudar a garota, Aoi já havia a pegado pela cintura e se esquivava da _patada_ que Naruto soltou, agora no ar. O loiro grunhiu qualquer coisa e saltou no ar, meio alto demais, na direção de Sasuke, sim. Ele jogou a mão para frente e o manto da raposa estendeu-se, para atingir o alambrado; Lee, Sai e Itachi desapareceram dali na mesma hora mas Sasuke havia travado.

_Boom._

- SASUKE-KUN! – Exclamou Sakura nos braços de Aoi, que a segurou mais forte para impedi-la de tentar se meter.

- Não, Sakura, pare! – Aoi balançou a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e Sakura ofegou. – Você vai se machucar!

- Sasuke-kun...

Houve um momento em que apenas o som das rachaduras foi ouvido, porque todos os outros estavam paralisados. TenTen agarrou o braço de Yuki, inevitavelmente preocupada com o que estava acontecendo; ela se perguntou se quem estava nos quartos ouviria a barulheira e acharia estranho ou apenas imaginaria que era mais uma luta. – Melhor sairmos daqui.

- Não, TenTen, não vamos fugir agora. Temos que ficar caso precisem da gente! – Yuki crispou os lábios olhando Itachi, que havia ido para o alambrado dele. Oh, my God. Será que esse lance do Naruto ia acabar fazendo o Hatori-sensei interromper as lutas? _"NÃO, ele não pode fazer isso."_

Lá embaixo, Naruto coberto pelo manto da Kyuubi ofegava forte com suas costas curvadas e unhas afiadas; Sasuke empurrou as pedras que o espremeram – sorte não forte o suficiente para ele morrer esmagado – e deparou-se com a cena ao vivo. Era difícil. Vê-lo daquela forma... Ainda mais sabendo que era o motivo deste desastre. Era óbvio que Naruto estava enfurecido com ele, mas não sabia que estava _tão enfurecido_ a ponto de fazer o manto surgir. Eles se encararam por um momento.

- Naruto... – Pestanejou Sasuke. Ele queria chorar.

* * *

**Chikusho:** "Droga!" "Merda!", como preferirem.

Oh geez, Naruto pirou. Ele está enfurecido. Alguém prenda essa raposa numa jaula, plz. HAHAHAHAHA. Ah, eu adorei. Adorei a luta do Shino e da Bakanu e adorei a Aoi salvando a Sakura. Eu amei tudo nesse cap. Espero que vocês também. Tô com preguiça de revisar então se tiver algum erro de digitação, me perdoem.

Poucas reviews no último cap, estou ficando triste. Leiam e comentem, não só leiam, gente! Senão eu paro de fazer essa fic! - Ameaça - HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ok, aqui vai as respostas:

**Yuirin:** Eu também senti falta deles mas, aqui estão. Quer dizer, não é exatamente mas... Ah! Poor Naruto! hahahahaha! E você tem razão, melhor não arrancar o pênis do Sasuke... A mão? Não... Também é útil... Cahem. Ok, vamos arrancar as pernas. HEUEHUEHAUH. E o pior é que o Naruto sempre acaba como brinquedinho do Sasuke... Mesmo que digam por aí SasUKE, não adianta... Ele só é o uke se quiser. He. E eu não ia reclamar nem um pouco de sair carregada com ele mesmo que ele me quebrasse toda numa luta heuaue acho que você concorda! Depois dessa é que o Yuki surta achando que não vai lutar... HAHAUHAUHAUHA TADINHO! Enfim, NejiTsuka são adoráveis, também, eu amo tanto o Neji, gente. Sem comentários. Hahahaha espero que tenha gostado do GaaKimi desse cap n.n Desculpe a demora ..

**sakusasuke: **ooobrigada! hahaha se virar uma série eu vou fazer um livro ou um anime próprio! HEUHEUAHEU

**Ale-ann:** Tsuki foi derrotada mas sinceramente, ela saiu lucrando. E não pense que o Kakashi vai só deixá-la lá sozinha não... Spoiler. Sem spoiler. -fecha a boca- hahaha KibaHana e NejiTsuka yay! Kiba é um tarado e Neji tem _iniciação_. Hahahaha.. ele maliciou tuuudo! heuaheuah sim.. eu sei que as pessoas gostam de ler coisas quentes, he. Bom, vai entender, mas vá se acostumando! (6) GaiLee... Cara, assim que eu puder. Eu juro. -faz figa- hahauhah mentiraaa! Eu adoro eles, não vou deixá-los de fora.

**Miko Nina Chan:** AHAHAHAHA BAKANU SE MATANDO? Nãooo ela é forte! Obrigada viu 8D continue acompanhando xD espero que tenha gostado :) e me diga se eu falei alguma besteira sobre a forma que interpretei a ação da Nyuu sobre a mente da Bakanu. Quer dizer, não sei se elas tipo _conversavam_ assim. hahaha.

**Shuu-chan KC: **Geeez, como você escreveu! hahahaha hunf, é, ao menos compensou o cap passado! HEUHEUAHEUAHE! Mas sabe por que o PC reiniciou? Foi só obra do demo ou foi algum erro no sistema? hahaha enfim, sim, eu adorei a luta do Neji e da Tsukasa... Mas não foram só eles que lutaram pra valer, quer dizer, teve SasuNaru... Os únicos que não _lutaaaaram_ mesmo foi o Kyo e a Hinata, e ShikaTema, né? ahahaha porque o Shikamaru desistiu e o Kyoshiro não queria machucar a Hinata! Mas fora eles, só. E GaaKimi again! Eles não são simplesmente ADORÁVEIS? E ele não quase matou a Kimi, poxa, ele quis evitar que ele mesmo desse aloca e matasse ela, né? E sobre o Shikamaru... Bom, ele é sexy mesmo quando não quer. 8D E Sakura agora (nesse cap) deve outro favor para a Aoi... EHUEHUAEHAUHEUAHE, prazer duplo 8) ALOCA HEUAHE kidding. Ou não. (6)

E SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA FICAR COM RAIVA DO SASUKE, HA! Huehuaheuahe pobre Sasu-chan. (A) hahaha ele deu uma pirada legal e abandonou o Naruto e AGORA SOFRERÁ AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS! E sim ele fala com o nii-san dele como quiser... Acho que ele é meio sadomasoquista. He. gosta de levar umas pancadas. HAHAHAHAHAHA MENTIRA! Ele é assim mesmo, né? petulante sempre... hehehe e AAAH na real não, nem é assim, é que o Sasuke é irmão do Itachi, né? Ele sabe mesmo que não queira, irmãos têm ligação. Ele saca o jeito que o Itachi olha pro Yuki.. HEUAHE, e fora ele acho que só a Bakanu e a TenTen, mesmo. Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios e bom... o caso do Kyo e da Hinata foi quase um estupro então... _prefiro não comentar._ HEUHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUH e eu consigo imaginar GaiLee se catando. cahem. E é adorável. n.n

E não se preocupe porque o Yuki vai mesmo surtar por dentro quando tiver cara-a-cara com o Itachi mas por fora vai estar o máximo impassível que ele conseguir! Porque ele vai querer mesmo ser forte perto do Itachi. Quer dizer, para que o Itachi o reconheça, né? E cara, você tem razão... O Itachi é MUITO hot MESMO. HEAUHEAUHE. Meu Deus. ele só perde pro Hidan. .. Mas todo mundo perde pro Hidan. Eu gosto do Hidan - que repetitivo -, ele é legal... e tal. Ele é o mais lindo de todos... Sério. Tipo, infelizmente eu _tenho_ que admitir. Mas ainda assim meu amor pertence ao Sasuke-kun e ao Neji (L) HEEHAUEH E cara, sinceramente, eu acho que ia acabar rolando um descontrole e um Itachi estuprado. Ou no mínimo forçado a ser o estuprador... cahem. aloca. HEUHEUHEAUHUE E eeeei, **O SASUKE NÃO É EMO!** GOT IT? não fale isso na minha frente! HEUHAEU eu defendo meu baby com unhas e dentes. cahem. Ele não é emo. Ele é gay e quer traçar o Naruto mas emo, ele não é. Mas é fato que estamos esperando o Sasuke dar aloca e confessar seu amor pelo Naru-chan n.n HEUHAUEH. Enfim.

Pulando pra outra review...

Se não leu, leia, é divertida 8D KakaSasu. É um casal que eu só gosto em histórias de uma menina dos EUA ou algo assim que escreve aqui no fanfic e me inspirei quando vi uma fotinho lá no photobucket... cahem, e enfim, escrevi e ficou engraçado, eu achei 8D então veja lá. 8)

E obrigada, eu gostei também da luta do Kakashi e da Tsuki x) gostei também da do Shino e da Bakanu... Ficou muito boa. -olhos brilhando- tá que o Shino quase morreu asfixiado mas em todo caso, eu AMEI. Principalmente pela Nyuu e tal. Foi bem divertido escrever. EHUEHAUEHAE E CARA, O Kyo foi legal né? quer dizer, ele foi gentil com a Hinata 8D se a princípio ele parecia um tarado.. cahem. Ele pode ser meio double personality. hahaha mas foi fofo, vai dizer. e KakaTsuki agora também foram lindos! A Tsuki é tão interessada no Kakashi e ele é tão tonto ... tsc. Ele sabe que gosta dela. E juro que vou mostrar o que o Kiba fez (6) mas vai ficar pro próximo cap porque eu faço um revezamento, acho que você já percebeu, assim os caps não ficam TÃO longos assim.

E coitado do Lee, né? Como o Sasuke é grosso... HEUHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHE mas ah, tava na cara que não ia ser a Sakura, né? E falando nela, ela agiu tão inocentemente em relação a lutar com a Aoi que até pareceu meio tonto da parte dela, mas logo ela vai se tocar 8D E O NEJI VERMELHINHO! OOOHN! EU DERRETO SÓ DE PENSAR! você nem sabe o tamanho do meu amor pelo Neji-kun S2

E bom.. já que pediu para ser o último, agora agüente as conseqüências (6) mas não surte, logo o Yuki vai poder lutar XD e cara, eu tipo, eu adoro escrever as partes deles. Acho que a luta do Itachi com ele vai ser a mais legal e vai acabar ficando longuinha .. enfim, é o que eu acho, quem sabe. muahaha. E NÃO QUEBRE O PC SENÃO VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME ACOMPANHAR, snif. Bem. Eu demorei, mas não falhei! n.n Me diz o que achou! te adoro, baby!

geez, escrevi pra caramba. o.o

* * *

THATS IT! Até o próximo cap n.n E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE ME MANDAR REVIEEEWS! amo todos s2


	10. Capítulo 8

Yo! 8D

Fiquei tão tão feliz com esse capítulo. Muito muito mesmo. Adorei escrever ele... Eu tenho demorado mais tempo pra escrever, né? Mas bom, eu compenso com caps maiores. E é isso que vocês têm aqui. 8) Espero que gostem.

Não esqueçam do "rodízio", por isso alguns pairins que estavam nos quartos não apareceram (ou não muito). Basicamente foram Tsuki x Kakashi, que na real não apareceram como casalzinho mesmo 8D e Shino x Bakanu. E Aoi x Sakura. Enfim. Sobre Gaara x Bakanu acho que entenderão porque eles apareceram aqui.

Enfim.

Have fun!

Naruto é do tio Kishimoto.

* * *

- Naruto...

Sasuke e Naruto – em forma de Kyuubi – se encaravam de uma forma bem profunda. Quer dizer, na realidade, Naruto ainda não estava fora de si mas ele estava com raiva, então seu olhar não era assim tão sentimental. Já Sasuke tinha o corpo todo cheio de manchas pretas e cortes, inclusive um na bochecha que ardia feito o diabo e sangrava. Ele podia sentir o sangue escorrer. E ele tinha que engolir as lágrimas que queriam escorrer junto do sangue mas seus olhos revelavam essa vontade; estavam brilhantes por estarem úmidos.

O loiro ergueu a mão para trás e deu um tapa – mais tipo uma patada – na barriga do Uchiha e ele rolou para o lado, para fora do amontoado de pedras. O garoto levantou do chão, arrastando-se para trás à medida que Naruto se aproximava. Pela primeira vez ele não conseguiu fazer nada contra o loiro. Não sentia medo da dor, ou medo de morrer, era uma outra coisa. Coisa que ele não sabia explicar.

- YUKI! NÃO! – TenTen sentiu o braço escorregar pelo braço do pequeno loirinho e se debruçou no alambrado vendo o garoto parar de pé no chão. – O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER, SEU MALUCO?

A este momento, a segunda cauda da Kyuubi já havia aparecido e Naruto arrastava os pés na direção de Sasuke.

- Ganchuurou no Jutsu! – Yuki bateu as duas mãos na altura do rosto e sete enormes pilastras de terra e pedra subiram do solo e aprisionaram Naruto no meio destas; bom, digamos que Naruto era mais forte que elas, não que Yuki soubesse disso. Dez segundos de silêncio se passaram e o Uzumaki destruiu duas das pilastras e saltou na direção de Yuki com _três_ caudas já formadas, ou seja, ele já estava fora de si. E foi muito rápido.

_Problemas._

- Baka! – Em um piscar de olhos Itachi estava parado na frente de Yuki e ele nem conseguiu ver o rapaz fazer selos com a mão. – Kanban Kyuu. – E quando ele uniu as palmas, as _gigantescas _paredes de pedra – e quando eu digo gigante, é gigante mesmo – fecharam-se antes de Naruto chegar, o que fez com que o garoto se chocasse contra as pedras e fosse ao chão; nada que fosse machucá-lo, mas foi bem útil como proteção.

- I... Itachi... – Yuki estava completamente paralisado. Seus dedos se mexiam de forma irritante por causa do nervosismo e ele agarrou a lateral da calça.

- Seu burro, quer morrer? – Itachi virou-se para ele e agarrou a gola da camiseta azul-céu que ele vestia e saltou para o alambrado; Yuki sentiu as costas se chocarem contra a parede e Itachi estava perigosamente _perto demais_ dele. _"Ai meu Deus. Ai. Meu. DEUS."_, seu coração palpitava muito mais do que o peito podia agüentar e Itachi o largou. – Trate de ficar aí. – Disse o Uchiha mais velho num tom autoritário e desceu do alambrado mais uma vez. Yuki sentiu os joelhos cederem e sentia num tom exagerado que poderia desmaiar.

- Por que você sempre tem que se meter? – Sasuke resmungou levantando do chão enquanto Naruto ainda se recuperava do outro lado e Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar de canto de olho.

- Por que você nunca consegue se virar sozinho?

**xXx**

- Che. – Shikamaru resmungou revirando os olhos enquanto Temari tagarelava ao seu ouvido sobre o quão idiota ele era. – Será que você não pode me deixar em paz?

Os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do prédio e Temari vinha uns dois passos atrás dele, até se adiantar e ficar na frente do garoto. – E por que você não lutou comigo?

- Porque eu já lutei outras vezes e já provei mil vezes que eu consigo te vencer. Então não enche. – Shikamaru desviou dela e de repente o estrondo que Naruto provocara junto com o de Sakura foi ouvido. – Nani? – Ele virou o rosto ao ouvir o barulho e franziu o cenho, sentindo cheiro de problema. Sabia que lutas provocavam estrondos mas aquele era muito mais alto do que o normal.

- O que foi isso?

- É o que eu gostaria de saber – Shikamaru tirou as mãos de trás da cabeça. – Mas sinto que é muito problemático.

- Cale essa boca e vamos logo. – Temari pegou no braço de Shikamaru e pôs-se a correr pelos corredores e o rapaz não fez nada além de suspirar e segui-la pelo caminho. A um dado momento eles deram umas tossidas com o vestígio de poeira e Shikamaru escalou o monte de pedras que sobrou do que antes era uma parede e viu umas pilastras de terra, uma parede gigante de pedra, os irmãos Uchiha e Naruto tomado pelo manto da Kyuubi.

- Ninguém vai fazer _nada?_

_­_- E quem consegue domar o Naruto nesse estado? O melhor que fazemos é ficar longe. – Disse Shikamaru como quem já tem experiência no assunto, e ele tinha mesmo.

**xXx**

- Me mostrar?! – Hana deu uma risada alta como quem caçoa mesmo de alguma coisa e Kiba abriu um sorrisinho maroto.

- É, às vezes um gesto vale mais que mil palavras.

Era normal os dois se provocarem mas teoricamente, nunca foram além disso. Era típico, eu diria.

- Você tá se achando, né. – Hana riu novamente e Kiba apoiou um dos joelhos em cima da cama dela, e passou o outro sentando em cima dos quadris da garota. Ela sentiu o rosto avermelhar de uma forma anormal e engoliu seco. – Kiba... O que você...

- Estou pensando? Porque o que eu tô fazendo tá na cara. – Ele mordeu a ponta da língua dando risada.

- Seu pervertido, sai daqui! – Disse ela tapando o rosto com uma das mãos e dando tapas no ar como se quisesse acertá-lo, mas foi completamente inútil porque Kiba se esquivava com facilidade. Ele coçou a bochecha bem ao lado das marcas vermelhas e quando Hana parou de tentar espancá-lo, ele pegou a mão dela e a garota ergueu o braço meio na altura da testa para espiar o que ele estava fazendo.

- Eu gosto de você, sabe – começou Kiba erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e passando a mão livre no cabelo para assanhá-los. – Mesmo você só andando comigo por interesse.

- Interesse no quê?

- Eu sei que você gosta de animais, e...

- Deve ser por isso que eu também gosto de você – _"Ahn? Por que eu disse isso?",_ Hana arregalou os olhos depois do que falou e suas bochechas coraram violentamente ao som do riso de Kiba. Ela tapou os olhos novamente com o braço e puxou a mão da dele com agilidade. Foi bem nesse momento que houve o estrondo que todos já sabem qual é. – O que foi isso? – Opa, salva pelo gongo, hein?

- Estão lutando lá fora, dá pra imaginar. Mas esquece. Estamos eu e você aqui... Isso que conta.

- Não esqueça do Akamaru, é claro.

- Ah, mas ele não vai contar pra ninguém.

- Contar o quê?

- Que eu vou te beijar _agora._

Oh, Deus.

Hana destapou o rosto com uma lentidão teatral e deu de cara com Kiba já extremamente perto do seu rosto. Muito perto _mesmo,_ assim. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele nos próprios lábios e sentiu o coração parar neste mesmo momento. Inconscientemente também prendeu a respiração e seu braço deitou ao lado do corpo; Kiba curvou-se um pouco mais e Hana fechou os olhos, cerrando os dentes de repente sem saber o que fazer. Sinceramente. E sentir os lábios ásperos de Kiba nos seus a fez apertar os olhos como se estivesse sendo espancada ou algo assim e só relaxou quando a língua do garoto invadiu sua boca sem pedir permissão e finalmente, ela conseguiu soltar a respiração.

Ignorando totalmente o mundo lá fora. Bem como Kiba queria, no final das contas.

**xXx**

- Eu _consigo_ me virar sozinho _sim!_ – Exclamou um Sasuke irritado quando Naruto voltou a se aproximar e dessa vez era para atacar os dois irmãos Uchiha. Sasuke cambaleou para trás e Itachi passou a lutar com Naruto usando apenas os braços e pernas, para acertá-lo ou desviar, depende do momento. Mas claro que com um Sharingan tudo fica muito mais fácil. Mesmo que seu adversário seja quase tão rápido quanto você.

- Kakashi! A GENTE TEM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA! – Tsunade ameaçou avançar mas Kakashi a segurou sem hesitar.

- Nem eu nem você podemos fazer.

- Você se desgastou lutando contra aquela garota?!

- Não – disse ele fechando os olhos lembrando de Tsuki e pensando se ela se atreveria a aparecer lá mesmo estando muito ferida. Provavelmente todos já haviam ouvido a barulheira e ele podia ver Shikamaru em cima das pedras acompanhado por Temari. – Mas eu não estou 100 porcento, e além do mais, o Naruto só vai poder ser contido quando Yamato chegar. Ele deu problemas até para Orochimaru, afinal.

Tsunade torceu o nariz.

- ITACHI! – Yuki gritou lá de cima quando Naruto acertou a lateral do corpo do Uchiha mais velho com uma das caudas da Kyuubi e ele voou uns dois ou três metros para frente, nada demais, porque conseguiu se esquivar o suficiente para não se ferir gravemente, é claro. Yuki ameaçou descer o alambrado mas TenTen lhe agarrou a blusa pelas costas.

- Nem pensar, você _não_ sai mais daqui!

**xXx**

- Yamete! Gaara!

Gaara andava rápido pelos corredores depois de ouvir o barulhão todo e como estavam num quarto meio afastado, ele tinha que andar rápido; Kimiko vinha logo atrás dele mesmo que sentisse dor nas costelas. E mesmo que Gaara estivesse contrariado, não reclamou. Não podia fazer nada para impedi-la, mesmo que quisesse.

- Shikamaru! – Kimiko chamou pelo nome do garoto segundos depois de o moreno ver Gaara parar ao seu lado. Ela começou a escalar as pedras e Temari olhou para ela com um ar de quem não quer que o outro veja algo, dá pra imaginar. – O que foi que...? Naruto... NARUTO! – Kimiko exclamou sentindo as costelas se torcerem e se ergueu na pedra ao lado de Temari. – O que ele...?

- Não sei ao certo – Shikamaru semicerrou um dos olhos, pensativo. – Quando cheguei aqui ele já estava assim. Provavelmente ele que causou tudo isso. Hum...

- Foi por causa do idiota do Sasuke, não foi?

- Kimiko – Temari segurou no ombro da amiga para impedi-la de se alterar. – A gente não sabe de nada, não tire conclusões. Provavelmente os Uchiha estão ali para contê-lo, e...

- Ele não ia ficar assim _de graça!_

- Nisso ela tem razão – concluiu Shikamaru cruzando os braços na altura da linha de divisão do peito e do abdômen e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Acho melhor irmos lá. – Gaara nem olhava para os lados; ele só tinha aquele olhar vazio saindo de suas bolinhas de búrico mais conhecidas como _olhos_ focado na cena mais à frente.

- Não. – Shikamaru afirmou com convicção. – É perigoso até para você. Aqueles dois têm o Sharingan, afinal. Eles se esquivarão com mais facilidade.

- Pensa em alguma coisa, Shikamaru! – Kimiko sacudiu o ombro do amigo.

- Hai, hai... – Suspirou ele. – Eu sabia que era problema. – Finalizou, agachando-se, baixando a cabeça e unindo as pontas dos dedos meio separadas e de ponta-cabeça; todos nós sabemos como. Kimiko subiu umas duas pedras e parou ao lado de Gaara, agarrando o braço dele como uma criança indefesa. Ele olhou de canto de olho para ela mas não fez nada. Apenas voltou a olhar para frente.

**xXx**

- Hinata-chan.

A voz de Kyoshiro ecoou pelo quarto mas não foi o suficiente para Hinata acordar. Ela estava sob sono profundo.

- Hinata-chan. – Chamou ele novamente, pegando no ombro dela e sacudindo bem de levinho só para incentivá-la. Assim que ela abriu seus olhos violeta, Kyoshiro soltou um suspiro sorridente. – Ohayo. – Brincou. – Preciso de um favor seu.

- Kyoshiro-kun... – Resmungou a Hyuuga mexendo o corpo na cama e franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, envergonhada. – O que é?

- Será que você pode ver o que está acontecendo lá fora? Eu ouvi um barulho estranho.

- Hai... – Ela se levantou, sentando na cama o mais afastada possível que conseguia sem cair da cama. – Byakugan! – Hinata demorou alguns segundos com os olhos envoltos naquelas típicas veias antes de falar qualquer coisa. – Eu... O Naruto-kun... Está transformado em Kyuubi... E os Uchiha estão lutando contra ele. – Ela engoliu seco, com medo. Era medo mesmo, mais nada. Incrivelmente.

- Os _irmãos?_ Você se refere ao Itachi-san, por acaso? Ou apareceu um novo Uchiha e eu não sabia?! – Disse Kyo num tom engraçado, mas não rindo, na realidade era mais porque não imaginava Itachi lutando em conjunto com seu irmão por qualquer motivo que fosse.

- Sim... O Itachi-san...

- _Não!_ – Exclamou ele num tom de incredulidade. – Nossa. Aonde esse mundo vai parar.

- Hun...

- Hinata-chan.

- Hun?

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai se aproximar de você.

- Mas...

- Eu falo sério. – Ele se arrastou na cama até chegar perto dela; e Hinata não tinha para onde fugir, senão ia cair cama abaixo e ela não queria isso, definitivamente. Até porque, estava encostada na parede. Assim que parou ajoelhado na frente de Hinata, as bochechas da Hyuuga avermelharam-se e Kyo deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. – Você sabe que eu vou te proteger. – Ele levou a mão aos fios mais longos que vinham pela lateral da franja dela e enrolou no indicador.

- Hun... Arigato... Kyoshiro-kun...

Kyoshiro pôs a mão na lateral do rosto de Hinata com gentileza e a trouxe para um abraço. Opa, assédio novamente? Nah. Mas Hinata sentiu o corpo todo congelar e esquentar ao mesmo tempo – dá pra entender? – e meio que travou nos braços dele.

**xXx**

- O NARUTO? – Tsukasa arregalou os olhos quando Neji saltou da cama e soltou uma exclamação de dor ao ver duas "linhas" de eletricidade percorrerem sua panturrilha toda.

Ele e Tsukasa haviam ficado ali quietos e Tsukasa estava quase dormindo quando o estrondo aconteceu, ela acordou e o obrigou a ver o que havia acontecido com o Byakugan antes de sair de onde estavam. Cautelosa, é claro.

- Droga, você podia ter pegado mais leve com esse seu ataque de trovão. – Neji fechou os olhos e desativou o Byakugan. Como se ele tivesse pegado _super_ leve quando a afundou na parede.

- Tá legal – debochou a garota sacudindo os cabelos preto-azulados e forçou o corpo para cima para levantar. Baka Naruto. Tinha acabado com o momento romântico dela... Por causa de um momento dele. Ia pagar, é claro. Ela podia arrancar todos os fios de cabelo loiro dele.

- Não, não, você fica.

- _Nanda-yo?_ – Tsukasa arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você vai se machucar.

- Eu não. Se eu não for você também não vai! Afinal ainda está machucado e se você disse que não viu ninguém lutar com o Naruto exceto os Uchiha, que têm o Sharingan...

- Eu sou um Hyuuga, esqueceu disso?

Tsukasa corou.

- Tá, mas não me interessa. O Naruto fica muito perigoso nesse estado.

- Você não vai me impedir. – Neji fechou a enorme camisa bege no peito (ele estava apenas com uma camiseta branca) e mexeu os ombros deixando as costas eretas como quem sente algum tipo de dor nas costas. Tsukasa respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração, levantando da cama sabendo que isso ajudaria na dor que ainda a incomodava um pouco nas costelas. – Tsukasa! Fique aí!

- Não, você não manda em mim.

- Nem você em mim, por isso eu estou indo. – Neji virou as costas e Tsukasa agarrou a gola da camisa dele por trás, puxando com força fazendo o garoto cambalear e soltar uma exclamação em reprovação. Ele se mexeu puxando a camisa e ajeitando no corpo e virou de frente para ela.

- Você _fica._

- Não.

- Vai ficar! – _"Deus que me perdoe, não tem outro jeito",_ Tsukasa fechou os olhos cor-de-mel por um instante e puxou Neji pela gola, colando os lábios nos dele num movimento tão rápido que os olhos prateados do Hyuuga se arregalaram. Ele pestanejou um tanto engolindo em seco porque sinceramente, Neji é uma boa pessoa e tudo mais mas ele simplesmente _não_ sabe lidar com esse tipo de coisa, tá mais do que na cara. Ainda mais quando vem dela. Tsukasa sempre dava dessas e sempre deixava Neji sem ação e totalmente constrangido, mas ele não podia negar... Possivelmente era isso que fazia ele gostar tanto dela.

O rapaz respirou fundo e simplesmente mentalizou um "dane-se" nada verdadeiro em sua cabeça e apertou Tsukasa pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo quando as línguas se tocaram. E... Se me permitem... Tsukasa morria toda vez que beijava Neji. Ou melhor, ela se sentia um pouco mais viva. Deu pra entender. Esses dois são muito mais complicados do que vocês podem imaginar quando se trata desse tipo de relacionamento.

**xXx**

Kakashi já podia ver Tsuki chegando perto dos outros que estavam na porta de saída da área de batalhas e soltou os ombros exageradamente, suspirando. Droga. Se ela se machucasse novamente ele jamais ia se perdoar. Aoi segurava Sakura que já havia se acalmado um pouco, mas é melhor previnir do que remediar. Além do mais, ela não reclamava de ficar abraçada na garota. Elas já estavam lá pra cima do alambrado para não correrem riscos.

Sasuke, lá embaixo, atirou seis shurikens que carregavam linhas de aço praticamente invisíveis para prender Naruto contra a parede que seu irmão havia feito pouco antes; Itachi estava parado atrás dele e aparentemente não ia fazer mais nada além do que já havia feito para o _estúpido irmão mais novo_ voltar a si antes que acabasse morrendo nas mãos de Naruto de uma vez. Funcionou, a princípio. Naruto/Kyuubi se debatia com o corpo rente à pedra que estava meio deformada e Sasuke apertou o rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você não tem tempo para pensar – resmungou Itachi atrás dele e Sasuke sacudiu as mãos.

- Eu sei, eu sei!, mas posso tentar.

Sai e Lee se juntaram ao restante do grupo no local que havia sido destruído por Naruto, onde todos faziam silêncio porque Shikamaru já havia deixado claro que não podia fazer nada, definitivamente, nem que pensasse; só Yamato chegando que Naruto poderia ser contido, mesmo.

Sasuke respirou fundo e deu uns passos na direção onde Naruto estava preso e as cordas começavam a derreter por causa do calor do chakra maligno da Kyuubi; mas ele ainda estava meio imobilizado. Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. Seu cabelo já estava meio fora do lugar e ele respirava pesado, embora não parecesse. Olhou de canto de olho para onde Yuki estava e como ele estava _ali,_ parado, tudo bem. _"Por Deus... O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal?"_

O Sharingan de Sasuke estava ativado como forma de prevenção e ele avançava cautelosamente. Naruto ainda debatia e era o único som que ele podia ouvir – os grunhidos e o som do chakra fluindo. Não podia deixar a quarta cauda aparecer. Onde estava o maldito Yamato, afinal? – Naruto... – Sussurrou Sasuke de forma inaudível, mas não houve resposta, é claro. – Você... Me odeia, não é? – Continuou num tom estranho que ainda bem que ninguém ouvia, porque ia ser a maior vergonha de toda a sua vida caso isso acontecesse. Credo. – Naruto... Eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar... E que pode me ouvir... – Ele pestanejou.

- Naruto...

O loiro sacudiu os braços uma última vez e as linhas finalmente cederam; seu braço voou na direção de Sasuke e o Uchiha mais novo saltou para trás num mortal, e foi tempo o suficiente para Itachi olhar o ponto exato e atirar uma kunai direto no peito de Naruto. Quando Sasuke caiu no chão, Naruto gritava pela dor de ser atingido próximo ao coração e puxava a kunai para fora da carne. Sasuke pôs-se de pé. – ACORDE DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS, BAKA NARUTO! – Exclamou Sasuke jogando-se contra ele e sentiu sua pele queimar por causa do chakra, mas estava pouco se lixando para isso. Naruto caiu no chão e Sasuke o segurava com toda a força que podia pelos braços e só ele para fazer uma insanidade dessas, mesmo; ele urrou de dor porque sua perna e braços estavam sendo atingidos pelo chakra e cerrou os dentes.

- Kakashi-senpai!

- Yamato! – Kakashi virou o rosto num súbito e viu Yamato acompanhado de Gai. – Onde você... Não importa. – O ninja de cabelos prateados indicou Naruto mais à frente e Yamato sacudiu a cabeça num aceno positivo.

- Sasuke-kun! – A voz de Yamato foi alta o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse enquanto o primeiro corria na direção deles. – Afaste-se, AGORA!

* * *

YOOOSH. Ah! Eu adorei! Pobre Sasuke. ItaYuki. NejiTsuka. ShikaTema. KibaHana. -baba-

Sorry se houve erros... preguiça de revisar, as usual.

Não se esqueçam da ameaça. No review, no cap. (6)

**Ale-ann:** ahahahaha quase sempre que eu envolvo o Kakashi com alguém - não que eu tenha feito isso tantas vezes assim - eu imediatamente imagino que a pessoa vá ficar curiosa com o lance da máscara dele.. Tsuki simplesmente não podia ser diferente. E ela ser espoleta ajuda mais ainda nesse ponto 8D e agora sim que o Yuki teve um treco (Y) acho que eu desmaiaria no lugar dele. He. Ele ainda conseguiu se controlar.. HAHAHAHAHA Fic de fichas, weee. Quando sair eu vou ver. - Nunca pus um person numa fic de fichas, snif. E eu que tive prova domingo de manhã? --' você ainda tá bem, viu... HUAHEU.. sem comentários. E eu quando fico brava fico demoníaca o.o dá medo. uie. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap de hoje 8D

**gaa-chan:** sei sei... aehauheuae mentira, eu te perdôo 8D obrigada, continue acompanhando xD

**Yuiki:** talvez por causa dos nomes parecidos... aheuaheauhe kidding. Eu tenho demorado mesmo comparando com antes, mas eu nunca deixo de atualizar, ao menos isso, né. E geez, você me ameaçou de morte? ç.ç HAUEHA bom ao menos eu sei que tá fazendo sucesso, né? xD e fico muito feliz, mesmo com a ameaça de morte o.o -olha para trás o tempo todo pra não correr riscos- heuaheuahe.. enfim.. obrigada xD

**Miko Nina Chan: **na realidade, o Sasuke não odeia a Bakanu, é o Itachi que não gosta dela... Eu que me interpretei mal na frase, e eu li depois e vi que tava ambígüa, mas enfim... hahahaha as meninas são legais, sim. Mesmo a Aoi que é tão séria e tal, é fofa. E NÉÉÉ? ITACHI É TUDO DE BOM 8D eu até cantaria um "moreno alto, bonito e sensual" pra ele se fosse necessário... cahem... loucuras à parte xD HUAHEUAHE obrigada por acompanhar sempre 8D

**Kumagae-sama: **Sustinho? lutar com um Naruto fora de controle é mais do que um sustinho, dont ya think? (H) HUAEHUAHEUAHE... obrigada pelos elogios e leitores novos são sempre bem-vindos -abraça- acompanhe sempre, oukay? xD

**Yuirin: **HAEHUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHE GENTE VOCÊ NEM SABE COMO EU RI! hahahaha você acha o Naruto-Kyuubi hot então? Eu tenho medo quando ele fica assim o.O Sério, cara. O Naruto É realmente bonito mas... Quando vira Kyuubi, sai da frente o.o eu morro de medo dele. hauhauhauhahua mas ao menos ele dando uma lição no Sasuke, né..? 8D mas o Itachi nii-san protegeu o irmãozinho tolo --' aheuaheuaheuh. É, alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, né? Mas o Sasuke se queimou todo então ele aprendeu a lição. Nunca queime alguém que tem um manto de chakra maligno. (Y)

Bom, se ele matasse a Sakura eu não ia me incomodar pessoalmente, mas eu gosto do casal dela com a Aoi então vou mantê-la viva, mesmo. Snif. EHAUEHAUHEUAHEAH. E se ele estuprar o Sasuke estando em forma de Kyuubi, sem querer parecer rude ou de palavreado chulo, mas _assado_ vai ser LITERAL quando o lance acabar. He. Se é que você me entende... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ALOOCAAAAAAAA. E obrigada pelo "santa" e "mente brilhante", mas sou modesta e vou dizer que não sou tudo isso, não. 8D aehuaheuahe kidding, mas eu não acho anyway o.o, mas eu fico feliz que achem 8D me deixa mais empolgada pra escrever. aheuaheuh E acho que o Naruto sentiria falta das pernas sim, mas eles ainda podem "se virar" sem pernas, né? -assoviando- ahuahuuhaa e o Sasuke é meio cego mas só força sua cegueira, porque ele nem tem o Mangekyou ainda... lalala... ahuahuahuuh então ele só se faz de burro --'

Kimiko roncando, que mico. E não é? HAEUHAUEHAUEHUAHEU O sorrisinho do Sasuke é, tipo assim, aquele que derruba fileiras de garotas 8D ele é o mais adorável e foda ever. Mesmo ele sendo um babaca às vezes eu o amo tanto, tanto e tanto S2 forever hauhauhauhauh e seria uma boa Kimiko sorrir igual ao Sasuke pra conquistar o Gaara, né..? Provavelmente é a fraqueza dos jinchuuriki (Y) HUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHE ALOCA. e não sei se Gaara combina mais com Konoha, mas eu tive que adaptar, fazer o quê. E eu também acho o Saso-danna gostoso. -baba litros-

E eu fiquei com medo da Nyuu, também. Ela é má, cara... Fria e maligna oO E o Itachi é também evil, mas ele não é taaanto assim, vai. No fundo no fundo, todos sabemos que não 8D ou ao menos quem lê o manga, cahem. No spoilers. ;x ahuehah E ItaYuki serão os últimos e os possivelmente mais emocionantes xD porque é o que todo mundo tá esperando, eu venho percebendo isso o.o mas eu dei uma palhinha deles nesse cap (H) achei sexy o Itachi salvando ele. HAUEHAUEH. E a Sakura e o Sasuke tem esse ponto em comum, também. Eles não se mancam.

E Sasuke só fica kawaii como uke quando o Naruto tá tendo um ataque tipo nesse cap. n.n HUAHUEHAUEHAUEHAUHEUAH AAAHHH. Eles são LINDOOOOS. Mas o Sasuke ainda não é bom como uke. Só do Itachi, mesmo. SasuNaru é SasuNaru... E só é NaruSasu quando o SASUKE quer! 8D E aqui estão KibaHana. E sim, alguns ouviram, alguns ignoraram e outros foram ver... you know. heauhae. Enfim, obrigada e não se preocupe que não vou deixar de escrever, a não ser que não tenha mais reviews... lalala.. hahahaha -ameaças-

**Shuu-chan KC: **Nunca é tarde demais, right? 8) haeuhaueae. E já sabe que eu to feliz pelo seu namoro. n.n Anyway, indo à fic... NÃO CHORE PELA BAKANU, ela tem lidado com isso faz tempo. Aliás... o Yuki não pode ajudar mas aqui ele pôde, hun? 8) hauehauehuae. Eu amei a participação do casal aqui. Enfim, Bakanu jamais mataria o Shino-san 8D ela teve que lutar contra a mente da Nyuu pra não matar o pobrezinho. Mesmo que quase tenha acontecido oO enfim... GaaKimi também são um dos casais mais fofos da fic n.n acho que é pelas diferenças, também. Gaara é todo calado e tal e Kimiko fala pelos cotovelos e adora provocar todo mundo, inclusive ele 8D HAUEHAUEHAUHE. E bem por ele ser caladão que eu gosto tanto do Gaara-sama -baba litros- E cara, não tenha ódio do Sasuke só porque ele é sádico... cahem. Ele gosta de ver sangue. Mentira. HEUAHEUAHE.

E oohn eu adoro as duas. São o único casal yuri da fic o.o e são fofas. Quer dizer, enquanto a Sakura não abrir os olhos dela, fica difícil --' E AAAH... SACOU QUAL É A IDÉIA QUE VOCÊ ME DEU NA SUA REVIEW? He. Bem a essa parte da review eu me referia... Do Yuki ir querer ajudar e pans. HAEUHAUEAE. E não se preocupe porque eu não vou deixar de fazer a luta dos dois 8D eu aidna não pensei bem em como vai ser, mas espero que seja bom, é claro o.o se não for eu me mato, nhe. He. E eu to bem animada pra fazer a deles 8D eu já tentei pensar um pouco no que fazer, mas não adianta, essa fic sai só quando eu começo a escrever. Sai naturalmente, saca? Eu até pensei dele aparecer na deles mas ia ser muito infeliz. aheuaehuahe então eu deixei na da Sakura que é bem relacionada ao Naruto e ao Sasuke e assim a Aoi também dá uma ajuda pra cabelo-rosa 8D

Enfim, eu também gostei bastante da luta do Neji e da Tsukasa e eu gostei ainda mais desse cap com eles, he. Acho que eu babo muito ovo em cima dela n.n HAUEHAUEHUAHEAUHE MAS é normal, eu acho. Eu _acho_, eu disse. He. E eu também acho o Shikamaru sexy. Na real, desde que eu comecei a ver Naruto e a primeira vez que ele apareceu, eu me apaixonei totalmente por ele e o jeito desencanado e _odeio essa droga de vida ninja que saco eu só queria ficar deitado olhando as nuvens e dividindo umas batatinhas com o Chouji_ HAUHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUHAE. Essa é a parte engraçada dele. 8D

E NÃO CREIO QUE VC QUER QUE MEU SASUKE SE MACHUQUE ç.ç não, não pode. HAUEHAUH. Se bem que eu fiz ele se machucar nesse cap o.o então não posso falar muita coisa, mas eu posso machucá-lo -assovia- ninguém mais pode, ele é meu, meu meu -aloca- mentira. HAUEHAUEH. Não que eu não fosse gostar se ele fosse meu, cahem. E o Sasuke anda bem petulante com o Itachi, né? Eu tenho percebido isso ao longo dos caps... Ele é todo cheio de respostinhas e o Itachi age como um bom nii-san e ajuda o irmãozinho tonto n.n aheuhaeuhaue e enfim, é só ligação mesmo. tipo _eu saco que você quer pegar o Yuki, nii-san, você não me engana rsrs_ HAUEHUAHEUAHEUH, entendeu? hahahah.. e vice-versa. He. E não se preocupe porque o Yuki não vai ser LOUCO de desmaiar no meio da luta. Se ele não desmaio com o Itachi praticamente cheirando o cangote dele - exagero, ou não - ele não desmaia na luta. 8D. AHEUAHEUAHUEAHUEHAUE

E eu gosto do Hidan sim porque ele é muito engraçado e MUITO MUITO MUITO gato. Muito lindo, geez. Ele é o mais lindo ever, tipo, porque ele é sexy. Ele tem aquele olhar maldoso e aquele jeito ... aiii... oh god. HUAEHAUHE. Mas meu amor pelos irmão Uchiha e pelo Neji é insuperável S2 e é melhor não comentar sobre ser estuprada pelo Itachi porque pode rolar uma hemorragia nasal indesejada... lalala... HAHAHAHAA E não, Sasuke-kun NÃO é emo, mas ele QUER sim pegar o Naru-chan 8D E QUANDO FIZER COSPLAY DE SASUKE, DEIXA EU AGARRAR VOCÊ. n.n HAHAHAHA.. ALOCA.

Anyway, que bom que gostou da Maid Sasuke 8D eu ri bastante escrevendo aquilo, hahaha. E não tem problema, mas quando puder, mande review. o.o propaganda é sempre a alma do negócio, e cliente satisfeito atrai outros, né? AEUHEU. e sobre Kakashi e Tsuki... FOI MAIS OU MENOS ISSO SIM. Mas foi com outras palavras...HAHAHAHA.. Porque o Kakashi gosta de ser enigmático n.n e a Miko Nina Chan que leva o crédito pelo lance do metano o.o eu pensei em fazer ela poder controlar melhor, mas é uma lei básica de física, tem ar em toda a parte o.o como ela vai restringir onde o metano vai sem ter um local fechado? não dá, né... fora que assim ficou mais cool anyway n.n hauehauehuahe. e escrevi KyoHina e achei KAAAWAAAIII -baba- aehuaeh ele abraçando ela. Ohn. adoráveis. E também aqui está KibaHana 8D

E honestamente, se o Sasuke for grosso... eu vou amá-lo mais ainda. OH MY GOD. EU E MINHA MENTE SUJA. CREDO. HAHAHAAHAHAHA aloca.

não sei se vai ter orange, mas é bem provável o.o louca do jeito que eu sou. E NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE NÃO VAI SER NA PRÓXIMA VIDA o.o em breve, lutará 8D eu pretendo adiantar um pouco o próximo cap pra não demorar tanto assim o.o tenho que mudar o tempo dessa fic. haeuaheuhae. e pensar no que acontecerá depois. E não me pressione que eu sou sensível... EAHEUAHEUAHE, mentira, eu trabalho bem sob pressão, mas prefiro relaxar mesmo 8D he. não se preocupe que vai ser bom 8D

E também pare de mudar de idéia de uma hora pra outra oo' decida-se logo. HAUEHAUEHAUE KIDDING! O barraco do Sasuke e do Naruto teve continuidade então tell me what ya think 8D e espero que tenha gostado... e achei fofo querer fazer a maior review. Não me incomodo se você escrever toneladas sempre n.n mas eu percebo que eu escrevo a cada review mais ainda o.o olha o tamanho disso! HUAHEUAHEUAHEAUHE MEU DEUS! Vãoachar que a fic tá gigantesca mas uma grande parte é só a resposta pra você o.o' HAUEHAUEHAUHEAE. Enfins. te adoro n.n

* * *

that's it... fin... finito... etc... hahaha, até a próxima, kissu! (:


	11. Capítulo 9

Yoooosh. Eu curti esse cap. Nossa, demorei mil anos pra escrever o.o mas ow, saiu grande. 8D heuaheuaheuahe então eu gostei. FINALLY I MANAGED SOME GAILEE! WEEEEEEEE cheer up for me. Tô feliz com o resultado deles também. :) Enfim, é isso. Divirtam-se!

Naruto é do tio Kishi-chan.

* * *

- Afaste-se, AGORA!

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça que encarava o rosto de Naruto e viu Yamato aproximando-se rapidamente; pestanejou, e sentiu como se sua mão tivesse grudado nos braços de Naruto. Por um momento, não quis soltar. Um breve momento, foi tudo muito rápido, mas ele sentiu um braço agarrar-lhe a cintura e seu corpo foi puxado para longe. Quando ele caiu no chão com os braços e pernas inteiramente queimados, olhou os olhos de pálpebras caídas de seu irmão o encarando e imediatamente, Itachi o soltou. Por um segundo, Sasuke sentiu-se agradecido à Itachi, mas este segundo também foi muito rápido.

- Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu, Kakuan Nitten Suishu!

Yamato estava por cima de Naruto, de ponta cabeça para ele, no caso. Ele tocou a mão sobre o manto da Kyuubi e o local foi tomado por um grito do loirinho, que parecia sentir muita dor. O chakra começava a ser suprimido, como se penetrasse a pele de Naruto mais uma vez para ficar aonde nunca deveria ter saído.

Quando o chakra estava sob controle e Naruto inconsciente, Yamato voltou à posição ereta e ofegou.

- NARUTO! – Kimiko correu na direção do amigo e jogou-sef ajoelhada ao lado dele, uma cena meio dramática, se querem saber; mas merecia. Ela não teve coragem de encostar na pele tostada de Naruto por medo de ele sentir mais dor, mas não hesitou em tocar seus fios dourados. – Naruto... Seu idiota! Por que você fez isso? – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Kimiko realmente sentia um amor e carinho enorme por Naruto e olhá-lo naquele estado causava-lhe ânsia de vômito, por causa do nervoso. – Merda... Naruto... Acorda, por favor...

Os demais que estavam juntos de Kimiko na entrada do local, seguiram caminhando atrás dela e logo paravam ao redor do garoto. Temari tocou a cabeça de Kimiko com a mão para acalmá-la. A verdade, é que todos estavam extremamente tocados com o momento, quer dizer, era muito triste. Sakura desvencilhou-se dos braços de Aoi – com permissão dela, diga-se de passagem – e correu para... Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! – A voz dela mostrava claramente seu desespero. Os braços de pernas de Sasuke que estavam expostos e ficaram em contato com o chakra da Kyuubi estavam vermelhos por causa das queimaduras, e ele tinha uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto. – Você está bem? – Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e imediatamente ondas de chakra fluíam pela sua mão para que pudesse tratar das queimaduras do Uchiha mais novo.

Itachi soltou um suspiro de desprezo.

- Não me toque – Sasuke tirou o braço de perto dela, mesmo que estivesse dolorido, e arrastou o traseiro no chão para se afastar.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, você...

- Sakura. – Ele a encarou com seus olhos já negros novamente. Sasuke estava... Completamente diferente. Se ele já olhava frio para ela, agora estava muito mais. – Quem precisa de ajuda não sou eu, é o _Naruto._ Afaste-se. – Sakura pestanejou os olhos esmeralda para ele e apertou os lábios, de repente sentindo a ingratidão de Sasuke. Sentindo-se completamente desprezada; o fato é que ela não podia ficar ali. Levantou-se, e adiantou-se até onde Naruto estava. Mas obviamente não recebeu olhares amigáveis.

- Com licença, eu quero ajudá-lo... – Ela murmurou, abrindo espaço entre Temari e Sai.

- Você devia era morrer, Sakura. – Kimiko a olhou de forma tão maldosa que até eu sentiria medo numa hora dessas. – Ninguém pediu sua ajuda, saia daqui. Nem mesmo o Naruto precisa de você.

- Kimiko, não seja tão estúpida! – Tsuki olhou feio para ela, e foi para o lado de Sakura.

Sakura fechou os olhos, e sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Era Aoi. Espiou por cima do ombro e olhou o rosto da amiga, que tinha uma expressão serena. Era calmante, era bom. Olhar para ela... Fazia Sakura sentir-se melhor.

Quando a roda começou a aumentar – isso significa que a maioria das pessoas começou a se aproximar –, Kakashi adiantou-se para abrir espaço entre os alunos e deixar que a equipe médica levasse Naruto para a ala hospitalar – ou tentasse passar pelos destroços – e já havia uma outra equipe forçando Sasuke a deitar na maca, porque ele simplesmente se recusava.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Naruto e Sasuke estavam sendo direcionados à ala hospitalar; Kimiko tentou segui-los mas foi impedida pelos médicos e obrigada a ficar lá. Estava aos prantos e desesperada por causa do loiro. – AQUELE IDIOTA DAQUELE UCHIHA VAI ME PAGAR CARO POR ISSO! – Exclamou ela, alto, e quando abriu os olhos mais uma vez, Itachi estava parado na frente dela.

- Você devia é _agradecer _por meu irmão ter se sacrificado por ele.

- Isso foi tudo culpa dele, pra início de conversa. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

- Kimiko... – Temari a puxou pelo ombro de leve e encarou os olhos de Itachi. – Você ainda não sabe se foi isso que aconteceu, por favor, controle-se. Vamos subir. – Ela deu mais um puxãozinho no ombro de Kimiko e esta fugiu do olhar do Uchiha mais velho, dando as costas para ele.

Momentos se passaram até que todos estivessem de volta às passarelas e Yuki estava agachado, com uma das mãos segurando no alambrado e a cara enfiada entre as barras de metal, olhando lá para baixo. Parecia pensativo por algum motivo; o fato é que ele quase teve um ataque de susto quando sentiu uma presença surgir ao seu lado e ergueu a cabeça. Era Itachi.

- Vo... Você?

Itachi o encarou e cruzou os braços. Não disse nada, simplesmente; apenas ficou olhando para ele e logo, voltou a olhar para o campo de batalha que já estava quase cem porcento destruído. Não sabia como iria continuar havendo lutas por ali, mas sabia que o Hatori-sensei não iria desistir delas. Afinal o que aconteceu com Naruto foi praticamente uma segunda luta. Yuki calou-se também e encostou o rosto nas barras novamente, sem piscar.

Lá embaixo, Hatori esfregou o rosto e olhou para os demais professores. – E agora...?

- Você deve continuar as lutas, Hatori-san – Kakashi cruzou os braços. – Muitos dos alunos ainda querem lutar, e Sasuke e Naruto estão sob cuidados médicos. Prossiga com as lutas, por favor.

- Certo... – Ele olhou Tsunade que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos enquanto Shizune tentava acalmá-la e encarou os alunos; a maioria deles falava sobre os acontecimentos e alguns outros esperavam para saber o que ia acontecer. – Muito bem... – Sua voz ecoou no campo. – Aoi, Sakura, queiram apresentar-se ao campo mais uma vez.

Aoi olhou para Sakura que ainda parecia totalmente desolada e coçou a cabeça. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sabia que a garota não estava em condição alguma de lutar mais uma vez. Ou seria uma luta totalmente injusta porque Sakura estaria incapaz de se concentrar depois de como foi tratada e sequer defendida. Ela estava péssima. Bem, só havia uma coisa a fazer, então... Ou ao menos assim ela achava. – Hatori-sensei, eu desisto. – Aoi ergueu a mão e Hatori olhou lá para cima; Sakura ergueu o olhar para ela e pestanejou de leve.

- Desiste...? – Sakura balbuciou e Aoi fez um gesto para ela se calar.

- Tem certeza, Aoi?

- Hai. – Aoi fez um sinal com a cabeça. Sakura levantou-se de onde estava, olhou a garota e a abraçou; foi totalmente espontâneo e Aoi arregalou os olhos azuis extremamente claros. Não soube o que fazer na hora, mas segundos depois ela passou os braços pelas costas de Sakura e ouviu a garota chorar em seu ombro. Silenciosa, talvez, mas Aoi conseguia ouvir seus soluços reprimidos. – Sakura...

- Arigato... Aoi.

- Hai, hai – Hatori disse lá embaixo (não que ele estivesse ouvindo o que se passava lá em cima), e apertou os lábios, ainda parecendo meio desnorteado. – Os próximos são... Rock Lee... Maito Gai.

Lee arregalou os olhos.

- Bem que o Sasuke-kun disse. – Sai deu um tapinha nas costas de Lee e sorriu.

**xXx**

Bakanu estava parada ao lado da cama de Shino, que ainda dormia; ele sequer acordou com o barulhão todo que foi ouvido momentos antes. Bakanu pensando em ir ver o que havia acontecido, mas deduziu que era só uma batalha então achou desnecessário se preocupar. Engano seu! Enfim, Shino estava deitado e provavelmente pela primeira vez ela via o rosto todo dele. Sem óculos ou toucas.

Ela sempre se perguntou qual foi o motivo de ter se tornado amiga de Shino ou de ter começado a ficar irritada quando as pessoas faziam algum comentário desagradável sobre ele; era apenas o jeito do rapaz, afinal. E sinceramente, ela gostava disso. Era provavelmente isso que a atraía nele. Shino era calado, misterioso e isso despertava a curiosidade de Bakanu sobre eles. Conheciam-se há anos e ao mesmo tempo ela sabia tão pouco sobre ele por Shino ser tão calado. Mas ela definitivamente sentia-se bem ao lado dele. Mesmo que fosse apenas olhando para seus olhos cerrados, o rosto adormecido.

- Sinto muito, Shino-san. – Bakanu murmurou para si mesma, afinal a culpa daquilo havia sido dela. Ou parcialmente, ao menos, já que Nyuu foi responsável pela maior parte da destruição causada. Ela esperava que Shino não estivesse intoxicado e que bom... Seus insetos não tivessem sido completamente _exterminados_ por causa do metano.

Bakanu fechou os olhos, e quando ela fez isso, Shino os abriu e viu um borrão avermelhado que se tratava dos cabelos da garota. Ele pensou por um momento se ela estava bem e levou a mão à cabeça, soltando um gemido de cansaço.

Bakanu abriu os olhos.

- Shi... Shino-san! – Ela se aproximou da cama e apoiou as mãos na borda do colchão. – Você tá bem?

- Já estive melhor. – Ele suspirou alto e fechou os olhos novamente, mostrando que estava bastante cansado.

- Ah, eu imaginei. – Ela esfregou as mãos e cruzou os braços. – Eu fiquei preocupada, quer dizer, você ficou azul porque não podia respirar e eu sinceramente me arr...

- Tudo bem. – Ele interrompeu. – Eu sobrevivi. Só estou _podre._

Bakanu olhou sem acreditar. – E seus... Insetos? Eles estão bem? Morreram muitos?

Houve um momento de silêncio e Shino abriu os olhos. – Cerca de trinta e cinco porcento deles morreram.

- Ah.

Ela se perguntou mentalmente como _diabos_ ele sabia desta estatística.

- Bom, o que importa é que muitos sobreviveram e podem se reproduzir, né?!

- Hai. – Shino forçou o corpo para cima e apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira de metal da cama, de forma desconfortável, encostando o queixo no peito. – E você?

- Tô legal.

- Ok. – Ele escorregou pelo colchão novamente e fechou os olhos. Houve um novo momento de silêncio onde Bakanu sequer moveu-se do lugar onde estava. – Bakanu. – Shino disse sem abrir os olhos. – Obrigado.

- Eh?! – Bakanu uniu as sobrancelhas. – Pelo quê?!

- Só... Obrigado.

**xXx**

- Yooosh. – Lee saltou passarela abaixo.

- Pupilo e mestre lutando?! Essa luta não vai acabar nunca, vai? – Kankurou arqueou a sobrancelha e tipo, ele estava ficando extremamente cansado.

- Não sei. – Shikamaru fechou os olhos e enfiou a mão no pacote de batatas fritas de Chouji, e pegou umas três com os dedos. – Sinceramente. Não sei o que passa na cabeça do Hatori-sensei de pôr alunos e professores para lutar. – E jogou uma batatinha na boca.

- Vai saber. – TenTen estava ao lado de Yuki, deixando ele entre ela e Itachi. Aquilo era extremamente desconfortável, se querem saber, e ela também estava preocupada com Bakanu. Só eles falavam porque o restante estava ainda meio chocado com o que houve entre Naruto e Sasuke. Ino roia as unhas incansavelmente, preocupada com Sasuke; Tsuki estava sentada em lótus meio isolada do grupo porque aparentemente, não queria ir até Aoi e Sakura. E era isso mesmo.

Gaara e Kimiko estavam lado a lado e Kimiko ainda soluçava vez ou outra, nervosa por causa de Naruto e Gaara apenas olhava de esguelha para a garota, sinceramente tendo uma vontade de dizer alguma palavra que fosse fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas nada vinha à sua cabeça no momento. Talvez apenas estar do lado era o suficiente, ou ao menos assim ele pensava. Eles trocaram um olhar e Gaara _tentou_ sorrir para ela, mas não conseguiu. Só que mesmo assim, Kimiko sentiu uma boa vibração vinda do ruivo e conseguiu soltar um pequeno sorriso fechado, o que para ela neste momento era significativo.

Oh, Deus. Como ela o _amava!_

Temari estava do outro lado, deixando Kimiko entre ela e Gaara e apertava o ombro da amiga como se para transmitir suas forças a ela.

- Kimiko. – Gaara falou virando o olhar para o outro lado e fechou os olhos. – Você não devia chorar. O Naruto vai ficar bem.

- Eu não estou chorando por isso, eu... Eu estou chorando por ele ter que sofrer tanto. É tão injusto...

Gaara olhou de esguelha. Ela estava esquecendo que ele tinha o maldito Shukaku no corpo ou o quê?

- Eu sei como é.

Kimiko corou e aproximou-se de Gaara; a mão de Temari escorregou pelo ombro da amiga, e Kimiko abraçou o braço do ruivo, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Gaara olhou de esguelha novamente e seu coração, de repente, batia de uma forma diferente. O que ela estava fazendo...? Por que ela estava abraçando-se a ele desta forma? Era isso o que as pessoas chamavam de... Carinho, não é?

Ele fechou os olhos. Estava se sentindo... Bem. Mesmo que ela fosse a maior encrenqueira teimosa da face da terra.

Lá embaixo, Lee se movimentava como se estivesse se aquecendo e Gai caminhou até ficar na frente do garoto. Ele estava com uma expressão estranha, séria e de olhos fechados, o que fez Lee estranhar. – Gai-sensei...?

Os lábios de Gai tremeram de leve e de repente ele estava... Chorando?!

- Gai-sensei! – Lee exclamou parecendo preocupado e Gai abriu os enormes olhos brilhantes e pretos para ele, visivelmente emocionado e orgulhoso.

- Vamos lutar juntos, Lee! – Gai apertou Lee num abraço sem nem dar tempo de o garoto responder e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Incrível como ele conseguia chorar tão fácil. Lee olhou de canto para tentar enxergar o rosto do sensei mas foi impossível, e sinceramente ele não conseguia respirar muito bem. Mas... A sensação era ótima. – Dê o melhor de si!

- Yosh! – Lee disse entre dentes e quando Gai o soltou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Isso fazia TenTen querer _matá-los._

- Isso é uma LUTA ou uma demonstração pública de afeto? – Kankurou parecia indignado com a situação, e até que dá pra entender que ficasse mesmo.

- Vai se acostumando. – TenTen suspirou.

- Comecem por favor. – Hatori disse com uma voz que indicava que começava a se irritar e passou a mão nos cabelos castanho-claros extremamente lisos.

Ambos em posição e a luta começava; nunca era leve entre os dois. Os movimentos eram quase impossíveis de se acompanhar. Shikamaru, por exemplo, sequer se dava ao trabalho de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo porque era tudo tão veloz que seus olhos não tinham vontade de acompanhar, ainda mais porque era completamente inútil. Lee e Gai movimentavam-se rapidamente, mas Lee sentia como se fosse em câmera lenta, especialmente quando os olhos se encontravam. Quando ele encarava o rosto sério e orgulhoso de Gai. Era uma sensação muito boa, muito mesmo.

Eles se chocaram mais uma vez depois de tantas e caíram ambos de lados opostos; Lee ofegava, mas Gai parecia muito bem. – Não pegue leve, Lee! – Ele avançou mais uma vez e quando estava chegando perto, Lee saltou e arrancou os pesos de suas pernas; geez. Ele jogou no chão e aquilo foi um estrondo semelhante a um chute de Sakura no chão, duas vezes, considerando que eram dois conjuntos de pesos.

A partir desse momento, a luta fica quase inarrável já que Lee é quase invisível a olho nu.

Mas o fato é que sons metálicos ecoavam o tempo todo e as vozes dos dois também. A determinado momento, Lee foi atingido em cheio no rosto pela perna de Gai e capotou para o outro lado, mas parou agachado. Não caiu, quer dizer. Ele apoiou-se no chão e ofegou exageradamente. Não queria perder, mas também sempre se sentia incapaz de vencer o seu sensei. Ele era o único que tinha uma boa capacidade de acompanhar seus movimentos sem precisar de tipo algum de kekkei-genkai, a exemplo, Byakugan.

Chutes, socos e kunais depois, Lee finalmente conseguiu acertar Gai; o sensei voava pelo alto e Lee, abaixo dele, quando ia acertá-lo, acabou por acertar o vento e Gai já havia desaparecido dali. – Chikusho! – Exclamou o garoto e jogou o corpo para baixo, voltando para o chão. Gai havia parado também ali e ofegava, pela primeira vez na luta.

- Lee... – Gai olhou seu pupilo e seus olhos mais uma vez estavam marejados pelas lágrimas de emoção.

Ninguém merece!

- QUE ORGULHO! Meu próprio pupilo... Começando a superar seu mestre. – Disse ele num tom teatral e Lee pestanejou, emocionado. Sentia-se muito bem quando Gai o elogiava assim, e sinceramente, sequer imaginava a possibilidade de superar seu sensei. Mas ouvir isso vindo dele... Bom, devia ter um motivo, não é mesmo?

- Gai-sensei! – Ele exclamou segurando o _collant_ – ou seja lá o nome daquela roupa maluca deles – na altura do coração e seus olhos avermelharam. – Gai-sensei, eu me sinto tão... Honrado! Mas eu jamais poderia superar você!

- Não fale assim, Lee. – Gai fez uma pose pensativa. – Você tem avanços inacreditáveis e está ficando cada vez mais forte.

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

E eles... Se abraçaram?!

Kakashi soltou os ombros e suspirou, parecendo entediado, mas na realidade estava mais é aborrecido. Hatori se curvou um pouco para trás. – E agora, o que eu devo fazer?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

Gai e Lee estavam agarrados no centro do campo de batalha e Itachi, lá em cima, fazia uma expressão de total desprezo e/ou incompreensão diante daquela cena. Era praticamente impossível de entender algo assim. Yuki parecia achar a cena engraçada e TenTen estava totalmente frustrada. Quando eles iam lutar sério afinal? As lutas dos dois sempre acabavam num abraço e Gai se recusava a continuar lutando com Lee. Era _irritante!_

- TenTen, por que seu time não pode ser normal? – Ino ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Por que você não pode calar a boca? – Ela torceu o nariz, sentindo-se extremamente ofendida. Geralmente TenTen é uma garota meiga e delicada, mas qualquer um que fale qualquer coisa sobre o seu time exceto _ela_ tem que ser calado imediatamente. Gai e Lee podiam ser esquisitos mas ainda assim eram _seu_ time e ela gostava deles, e ponto final. Falando neles, ela também estava preocupada com Neji e com o fato de ele estar sozinho no quarto com Tsukasa. Elas costumavam ser amigas até ela descobrir que eles haviam se beijado – e que se beijaram muitas vezes mais, depois. Maldita! Ela sentia muito ódio da garota por isso e sinceramente, estava disposta a competir.

E embora todos nós saibamos que está na cara quem tem a preferência de Neji, não há como negar que existe uma certa tensão entre ele e TenTen. E a garota se agarrava a isso e estava completamente segura de que podia _ganhar_ de Tsukasa nessa briguinha totalmente infantil. Não que Tsukasa realmente ligasse para isso, mas enfim.

- CERTO, CERTO – essa foi a voz de Tsunade; Gai, Lee e todos os outros viraram o rosto imediatamente para olhar para ela. Opa. – Chega de choradeira. Eu declaro essa luta terminada!

- Tsunade-sama... – Hatori começou e Tsunade lançou-lhe um olhar tão apavorante que ele reduziu-se à sua insignificância imediatamente. – Er... Hai.

- Gai, por favor! – Tsunade colocou as mãos na cintura e ele e Lee se soltaram; por um momento, Lee sentiu o rosto corar e apertou os lábios, olhando para o chão. Gai olhou para ele e colocou a mão no alto da cabeça do garoto.

- Você é um vencedor, Lee. – Sorriso colgate.

- Gai-sensei... – Começou Lee mas Tsunade pigarreou tão alto que ele engoliu o restante das suas palavras e bateu continência para Gai. – Yooosh! Arigato gozaimasu, Gai-sensei! – Gai fez um sinal com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para onde os professores estavam. Lee estralou os dedos e saltou passarela acima, ficando ao lado de Sai.

- Muito bem, Lee-san. – Sai colocou a mão nas costas de Lee e deu um sorriso. – Você foi ótimo.

- Arigato. – Lee debruçou-se no alambrado e apoiou o queixo na mão. Ele olhava para Gai e sinceramente... Ele não podia mais negar. O sentimento era tão forte, tão intenso, tão... Juvenil. Era perfeito.

**(...)**

Lutas depois – o que significa Chouji x Ino (os dois lutaram por um bom tempo até que Ino obrigou Chouji desistir depois de invadir sua mente), Kankurou x TenTen (essa simplesmente foi sem nexo, mas foi bem divertido; TenTen detonava os bonecos de Kankurou com suas armas e a luta durou um bom tempo até a menina explodir os marionetes do rapaz), e mais outras afinal não havia somente esses alunos por lá, Yuki já estava uma pilha de nervos. Era a vez dele. Ele e Itachi iam lutar. Seus dedos tremiam agarrados às barras do alambrado.

Lá embaixo, o olho de Kakashi procurava, inconscientemente, por Tsuki. E ao mesmo tempo que ele a localizou, a menina virou-se para olhá-lo e fez um aceno. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e indicou a saída, como se ela tivesse que sair dali imediatamente e Tsuki franziu a testa, apontando para si mesma. Opa, acho que ela entendeu outra coisa. Kakashi ia fazer um sinal negativo, mas Tsuki levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente pela passarela, caminhando na direção da saída do local; ela passou pelo caminho entre as pedras que havia sido aberto e Kakashi semicerrou os olhos.

- Com licença. – Ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos, sumiu dali e apareceu na frente de Tsuki.

**xXx**

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Você não devia estar no quarto descansando?

- Eu ouvi aquele barulho todo e vim ver o que havia acontecido. Além do mais, estou me sentindo muito melhor, não precisa se preocupar.

Kakashi suspirou. – A questão não é eu me preocupar, é você não melhorar. Vamos, eu te levo para lá.

Tsuki suspirou e sacudiu os ombros, seguindo Kakashi na direção do quarto. – Espera. – Ela parou de andar e segurou o pulso do homem, que se virou rapidamente para ela e a encarou com seu olho visível. Oh, não. O que ela tinha em mente?! Ele podia pressentir.

- Eu só vou se você tir...

- Tsuki! – Ele exclamou em reprovação.

- Tirar a máscara. E eu tô falando sério!

Kakashi encarou os olhos azuis e doces de Tsuki, totalmente inocentes em conjunto com a pele pálida e os cabelos dourados e suspirou. Droga. Pela primeira vez ele sentia _alguma_ vontade de mostrar o rosto para ela. – Por que você usa esse treco, aliás?! – Ela perguntou, notando que ele parecia estar em outro mundo e bom, ele estava mesmo, porque não respondeu de imediato. Só quando ela estralou o dedo na cara dele.

- Ah, gomen. Bom... Eu sempre usei, faz parte de mim, simplesmente.

- Mas tem algo errado com você?

- Não. – Ele cruzou os braços. – Sou normal.

- Então por que...?

- Porque... Esse sou eu.

Tsuki franziu as sobrancelhas, achando aquela resposta vaga _demais_, e definitivamente era. Ele poderia ter sido muito mais claro. Provavelmente tinha algum motivo que não o agradava conversar sobre ou algo assim, e ela teria que respeitar, no mínimo, isso. – Por favor, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi suspirou fechando os olhos. – Certo... – Ele murmurou e Tsuki arregalou os olhos.

- SÉRIO?!

- Sim, mas primeiro, para lá. – Ele indicou o corredor e Tsuki assentiu fervorosamente e saiu caminhando na frente dele. Por um momento, Kakashi achou que isso era um erro, mas não tinha como voltar atrás agora.

**xXx**

- Muito bem, muito bem. – Hatori assentiu para os alunos que eram retirados pelos médicos e olhou na prancheta a última dupla a lutar. – Vamos então à última dupla. Uchiha Itachi e Ayando Yuki.

Yuki prendeu a respiração ao sentir Itachi se movimentar ao lado dele e instantes depois, caminhar pelo campo de batalha destruído lá embaixo. Soltou o ar e inspirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar. Não podia dar vexame, não mesmo. Tinha que mostrar para Itachi que tinha perfeitas condições de lutar com ele, e mais, que era uma pessoa totalmente digna de respeito. Ele queria isso e ia conseguir, mesmo que tivesse que engolir toda o seu nervosismo.

- Vai lá, Yuki. – TenTen sacudiu Yuki de seus pensamentos e o garoto ergueu seus olhos violeta para ela, dando um sorriso sem-graça de quem sorri só por respeito. Enfim, ele levantou e desceu passarela abaixo, reprimindo o impulso de fazer um sinal da cruz ao ver a imagem de Itachi com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e o cabelo lhe cobrindo os olhos. Oh, Deus. Ele era a pessoa mais perfeita de todos os tempos.

Itachi ergueu a cabeça e aqueles olhos escuros encararam Yuki diretamente nos olhos e pela primeira vez, ele sentia algo transparecer pelo olhar do Uchiha. Não era somente aquele olhar vazio. Tinha algo mais... Algo que Yuki não sabia explicar. E esse algo fazia ele se sentir muito melhor, e muito mais relaxado. Como se sentisse que havia uma vontade vinda de Itachi de lutar com ele, também. Eles dois não estavam mais naquele estágio da repetição incansável de Itachi sobre o quão infantil Yuki era, não que estivessem num estágio muito além disso. Itachi estava menos agressivo ultimamente e como deu pra ver, até dava uns raros sorrisinhos para as palhaçadas do garoto.

Não que ele se sentir um pouco mais calmo signifique que seu coração não estivesse explodindo dentro do peito. Ele queria se superar desta vez.

De qualquer forma, os dois continuaram se encarando até que a voz de Hatori ecoou novamente. – Podem começar, garotos.

* * *

YUUUKIII -voz do Shuichi- 8D uhahUAHuhahu piraaa. momento pré ItaYuki, aguardem emoções fortes!

o (...) significa que passou um certo tempo. (: ah, quem não rir com GaiLee não ganha balinha.

desculpem, to insana hoje. Dormi pouco.

Review or DIE!!

**sakusasuke:** yoooosh. Aproveite este 8D embora não tenha tido KyoHina, snif. No proximo vai ter! n.n

**Miko Nina Chan: **ooohn. Você gostou? hahaha eu vi sua review no first love, last love. Eu to com parte do cap pronto mas preciso pensar no que fazer o.o to travada há muito tempo com ela. Posso sugerir a Touch e a Candy? :D dá uma verificada lá. xD e Espero que tenha gostado desse cap too!

**Kumagae-Sama: **hhahahaha o Itachi até parece que é um docinho às vezes (Y) ok.. vai nessa. Que viagem. hahauhaua ele é estranho mas sabe que gosta do Yuki 8D e sim, hora do Naruto revidar um pouco, ele tava sendo submisso demais (6) e quanto aos demais Akatsuki, talvez apareçam com o tempo mas não sei, porque é muito personagem pra eu administrar, e eu me perco, sabe? aí eu pus só o Itachi mesmo... Senão eu tava perdidinha oO então não sei.. eu adoro o casal SasoDei, e eu tenho tara pelo Hidan principalmente agora que ele apareceu no anime 8D porque ele é muito gostoso e foda e pqp. Me come. Enfim, é basicamente isso hahahahaha espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n

**Ale-ann:** yaaaay. cara, eu to achando que vc é timida hein? não vou poder pôr um lemon básico na minha fic? hahahahahahah enfim, eu demorei a lot com esse cap mas tá aí, e eu gostei, espero que vc também goste e que eu ilumine seu dia como dos ultimos dois caps hehehe e finalmente, o momento de tensão, pré luta ItaYuki! WEEEE. Até eu to ansiosa agora hehehehe enfim! conte o que achou xD

**gaa-chan:** hahahahahaa olha não pus um SasuNaru em si mas eles tão ai! no próximo tem SasuNaru pra delirio do publico 8) huauhehuae. que bom que chegou seu note, assim vc aproveita. Espero que goste desse cap!

**Yuiki: **hahahaha tudo bem, vc me incentivou a fazer esse cap hoje. Eu tava muito sem idéias e por algum motivo li a sua review e fiquei com vontade de fazer o outro cap. E claro que vai ter né, o proximo cap é a luta deles e uhuul eu já tenho umas idéias boas pra eles, deve sair logo. Não vou demorar tanto quanto com esse cap, eu acho, ou espero. hehehe e quanto a te dar o Yuki, beem.. se eu não roubar ele pra mim antes, eu deixo vc levá-lo (6) HUAEHUAHE. espero que tenha gostado desse cap xD

**Yuirin:** WEEEEEEE SASUNARU! Three cheers for them. aheuaheuahee eu como sou totalmente viciada nesse par, nunca me canso de escrever sobre eles. É tão gostoso, eles têm uma história tão legal e um relacionamento tão bom de explorar que é ... sei lá, é muito bom escrever sobre eles. E tipo você deu tanto motivo pro Naruto se vingar do Sasuke que eu até tive que esconder ele (6) MUAHAHAHA. Mentira, é o que eu digo, eu gosto dos dois por causa do relacionamento deles. o Naruto tem raiva do Sasuke mas ama ele no fundo, no fundo e sinceramente, talvez é pelo fato de ele ser tão teimoso que o Naru-chan o ama 8D e o Sasuke ama o Naruto por ele ser tão inocente e orgulhoso, eu sei lá, eles são perfeitos, simplesmente. Eu sou doida pelos dois. E QUEM QUE NÃO FICOU TRISTE QUANDO O ITACHI MORREU? PORRA! eu quase tive um surto quando vi o rosto morto do meu Itachi-kun ç.ç nossa sério, foi muito triste. Mas ele morreu de um jeito tão... honrado. Eu achei tão lindo, ele dando uma cutucada na testa do Sasuke... e eu também fico feliz do Sasuke não ter matado ele, na real o Itachi não ia morrer, né, ele morreu por causa da doença. Se não estivesse um pouco debilitado, ele ia ter fodido o Sasuke. xD na real, parcialmente, porque o Itachi nunca deixou de gostar do Sasuke... enfim.. é basicamente isso o.o'

O Sasuke é o seme da relação então ele logo fará coisas mais interessantes, dont worry. mas no momento o Naru tá debilitado né o.o ainda mais todo queimado .. hahaha tadinho. e a Kimiko realmente tá culpando o Sasuke e de certa forma, ela tem razão, embora esteja sendo meio egoísta né? po, tadinho do Sasuke, ele se sacrificou pelo Naruto bem como o Itachi disse. e falando do Yuki.. ele foi fofo sim mas fez besteira o.o o Naru-chan em forma de Kyuubi é periculosidade máxima. 8) uhauhauhauhauha o Sasuke e o Itachi também têm uma ligação forte de irmãos, apesar de ficarem se bicando e do Itachi ser tão frio às vezes.. é inevitável, né. Todo mundo é assim, eu acho. e mesmo que o Itachi tome foras do Sasuke quando o ajuda, ele sabe que o Sasuke é grato porisso né... afinal se ele não quisesse MESMO, ele daria um jeito do Itachi não ajudar em nada, é só uma questão de lógica e o Itachi é esperto. xD auuahuha e comoele sabe disso, não se incomoda. ele ama o otouto dele, afinal. n.n

NOOOOSSA QUE INVEJA DE VC HAHAHA SE EU PEGO UM COSPLAY DE NEJI, EU AGARRO ELE E DERRUBO NO CHÃO! ai ok passou meu momento aloca. Mas sério, se eu vejo um cosplay bom de Neji eu agarro imediatamente n.n hauehauehaueh o Neji é o mais foda, cara. Geez. Eu amo ele TANTO! -olhos brilhando- e seguindo meu exemplo a Tsukasa agarrou o Neji 8D haeuhauehae ela é tão impulsiva e inconsequente o-o parece eu. Tão foda, eu adoro o relacionamento dela com ele hehehe e gostei da idéia do triangulo amoroso, já pus em prática nesse cap, acho que vc notou. e claro que tem raposa de olho no galinheiro oo embora o Neji esteja mais pra outro tipo de animal, embora eu nao saiba exatamente qual... anyway n.n HUAHEUAHEUAHE espero que tenha gostado dessa parte, porque eu gostei. he. Eu não sou tão assim com a TenTen, acho ela meio café com leite, mas em todo caso, mudei ela um pouquinho pra se adaptar à fic.

E falando em GaaKimi, eu achei tão adorável a meiguice repentina da Kimiko que ela agarrou o braço dele de novo xD se bem que agora foi praticamente um "me abraça, eu preciso de carinho -olhos de gato de botas-" hauehauehauheae. ficou tao fofo. E claro que eu dou risada po, posso imaginar a cena! HUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHE deve ser muito comédia! e tipo eu não tenho _meeeeeeeedo_ do Naru/Kyuubi, é que tipo, ele fica aterrorizante né. Aqueles olhos vermelhos e tal, os dentes e as unhas o.o enfim, cuidado pra nao assustar ninguém por ai porque não quero que me prendam por matar você do coração! UAHUAHEUAHE e putz, churrasquinho de gato, que trocadilho hein! hehehe o Sasuke é um neko-chan xD ele é tãooo.. AI, SASUKE. ai. hauehauehae eu amo ele.

E UUUHHH OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO, FICO LISONJEADA! hehehe brigada mesmo. E sim, se vendermos pra eles vai ter uns Akatsuki por ai flertando com os Jinchuuriki. imagina só... hahahahha acho que vc lê o manga, SE NAO LER, PULE DIRETO PRO OUTRO PARAGRAFO PORQUE VEM SPOILER: enfim, se vc lê sabe que o Sasuke tornou-se Akatsuki e bom, imagina ele dando o seu sorrisinho para o Naruto. Imediatamente o Naru-chan se vende pra ele mesmo que tenha que se sacrificar. HUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUHAE.

continuando, fico feliz que vire fã de SasuNaru porque é mais uma pro clube! meu casal favorito ever, eles são fodas, lindos e gostosos, e não tem casal mais adorável que esse. eu os amo e ponto final. hehehe e nao deixo as ameaças porque ameaça sempre ajuda a instigar o pessoal a reviewzar. Eu exijo reviews, exijo! -chora- enfim.. espero que tenha gostado e me conte o que achou! heheheh :D e sorry a demora x.x

* * *

é isso, see ya next chap! 8D não esqueçam de reviewzar-me!


	12. Capítulo 10, SEASON FINALE

OH. MY. GOD. Fim de temporada, folks. 8D hahahaha. O próximo cap terá mudanças de tempo, situações... Perdoem quem ficou fora desse cap, mas terão explicações no próximo.

Ah, falando nisso, eu quero saber se vocês acham que eu devo fazer uma "nova" fic para a proxima fase. Quer dizer, em outro link, sabe? Ao invés de nesse. **POR FAVOR DÊEM SUA OPINIAO SOBRE ISSO, é importante pra mim.** Não esqueçam. Se for esse o caso, vou dar essa por completa e dar continuidade em outro link. Se não, continuo aqui mesmo. Caso eu vá mudar de link, farei um "comunicado" aqui e vou pôr o link da nova fic, tá? assim ninguém se perde hahahaha. POR FAVOR, ME AJUDEM, PLEASE. imploro ;-; PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE -chora que nem uma criança- hahahaha.

E OH. MY. GOD. 2 ItaYuki. Quase MORRI fazendo esse cap. E tem um SasuNaru adorável também. Divirtam-se! Ah... E nesse cap tem umas cenas, sei lá, mais tensas entre KibaHana, mas não sei se é algo muito pesado, sei lá. o.o

Naru é do Kishi. he.

* * *

- Podem começar, garotos.

Yuki respirava fundo constantemente e depois que o sinal foi dado, ele esquivou-se do olhar de Itachi; sabia perfeitamente das técnicas oculares impressionantes do Uchiha, e não estava muito afim de cair num genjutsu insuportavelmente doloroso. Sendo assim, ele encarou os pés do seu oponente, que até então não havia se movido, e respirou fundo pela última vez, notando finalmente que Itachi não pretendia se mover antes dele. – Kaze no Yaiba! – Yuki posicionou os dois braços um acima do outro, as mãos quase tocando os ombros e quando as abriu, um barulho alto de algo se movendo no ar (como quando você balança algo comprido) foi ouvido e Itachi saltou para esquivar-se do ataque; claro... Sharingan.

Yuki adiantou-se para um ataque frontal, corpo a corpo. Sabia que a luta contra um usuário do Sharingan – ainda mais alguém em um estágio tão avançado quanto Itachi – era extremamente difícil e requeria uma boa estratégia, mas por enquanto só isso bastava. Itachi possivelmente usou um tanto de chakra tentando parar o Naruto/Kyuubi, e Yuki ainda estava muito bem, apesar de ter feito uma técnica para também tentar parar o jinchuuriki. Seus movimentos com as mãos eram extremamente precisos; o chakra fluía entre os dedos e o barulho era perfeitamente ouvido por Itachi, mas ele se esquivava com uma facilidade muito grande. Era quase _irritante._ Yuki movia-se rapidamente tentando acertar o rosto do Uchiha (embora isso não lhe causasse uma sensação muito agradável), e quando ele o acertou... Poof.

- Kage Bunshin? Mas como...? – Yuki franziu o cenho olhando para trás e vendo a expressão séria de Itachi logo ali; era incrível como aquele maldito podia ser rápido. O loirinho respirou fundo; tinha que se acalmar, tinha... Ele pegou uma rocha do chão e em questão de segundos, este pedaço de pedra se transformava em uma lança cuja ponta era tão afiada que chegava a brilhar. Num movimento rápido, ele a atirou e quando Itachi moveu-se para se esquivar, Yuki sumiu. Desapareceu completamente; estava abaixo das rochas.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha. Seus olhos rubro-negros percorreram o campo, mas nada foi visto, exceto um monte de escombros que incomodavam e muito a batalha, e os senseis mais adiante. Só que... Ele podia sentir. Quando ele deu um passo atrás, Yuki emergiu das pedras e com o punho cerrado para cima, tentou acertar seu adversário, mas o momento em que os olhares se encontraram foi o suficiente para Itachi pegá-lo – mesmo que Yuki tivesse fechado os olhos quase no mesmo segundo que encarou o Sharingan do Uchiha. Só que... Nada mudou. Yuki voltou ao chão, agachado, e quando se levantou, seu corpo travou. – Mas o quê...?

Itachi piscou e deu um passo a frente.

**xXx**

O barulho lá fora havia cessado e a única coisa que Hana ouvia era a respiração descompassada de Kiba.

- Kibaaa... – Murmurou Hana após um muxoxo; suas mãos seguravam no ombro de Kiba. O garoto já nem usava mais sua jaqueta, e havia aberto a blusa de Hana até chegar na altura do colo, sem exibir o decote da menina. Ele até era pervertido, mas assim, ela não havia permitido que ele fosse adiante, e bom, Kiba não é um estuprador. Na realidade, ele gostava muito de Hana e a respeitava muito para pressioná-la a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse. – Kiba!

- Quê?! – O garoto ergueu o rosto; seus lábios percorriam toda a extensão do pescoço/colo de Hana, e ele a encarou contrariado. – Tá cansado?

- Não, to me sentindo uma boneca.

- Você é uma boneca, he. – Ele falou tendo _plena consciência_ de que era uma cantada horrível, fora que era uma piada totalmente sem graça. Mas foi bem por isso, mesmo.

- Cala a boca, baka! – Hana arrastou o traseiro pelo colchão duro do quarto onde estavam e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. – Sei lá... Não gosto de estar à sua mercê.

- Quanta sinceridade – Kiba bufou. – Você quer ser o homem da relação?

- Se você quiser que eu seja... – Hana riu maliciosa e Kiba fez uma careta de desgosto. – Nah, falando sério... Sei lá. Não sou do tipo submissa, eu acho.

- Como assim _acha?_ Você tem que saber dessas coisas sobre si mesma...

- Mas eu...

- Você nunca fez isso antes?!

Hana corou, e pigarreou tão alto que até Akamaru mexeu as orelhas.

- Claro que eu fiz né, dãã. Mas nunca nessa situação, quer dizer...

- Ahan. Eu finjo que acredito... – Kiba levantou de cima de Hana e se escorou no colchão. Hana levantou, sentou com as pernas entreabertas e deu um gancho de perna na cintura do garoto. Bom, no final das contas, ela só queria ser dominadora, mesmo. – Talvez eu possa acreditar! Basta eu conseguir provas, saca?

- Eu posso te provar. – Hana apertou os lábios, segurou o rosto de Kiba e o beijou com uma intensidade muito grande, invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua. O garoto apertou Hana pela cintura e a trouxe mais para perto; ambos, obviamente, adoravam a sensação que tinham quando estavam grudados um no outro, e mesmo que fosse a primeira vez que faziam isso, visivelmente a sincronia dos toques e a forma como se encaixavam tão bem, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. O molde que faltava. Hana mordeu o lábio inferior de Kiba e riu. – Vê? Acho que eu sou mais macho que você.

- Impossível! – Kiba a puxou de cima do colchão e Hana soltou um gritinho como se fosse cair. Incrível. Kiba riu da cara dela e em poucos passos já estava prensando a garota contra a parede; ela mantinha as pernas enlaçando o corpo do Inuzuka, e ele sorriu de canto de lábio. – Vê? – Ele repetiu a frase dela. – Não importa o quanto você tente... – Nem completou a frase, porque Hana já estava chupando o lábio dele e se beijaram novamente.

**xXx**

Itachi mantinha os olhos grudados em Yuki e bom, agora já era tarde para se esquivar do olhar do Uchiha.

- Só me faltava uma pequena oportunidade. – Itachi enfiou as mãos nas bolsas de armamento ninja e em questão de segundos, dez shurikens voavam na direção do loirinho; sequer pôde pensar em se esquivar, porque afinal, nem conseguia se mexer. As pontas afiadas das shurikens de Itachi perfuraram-lhe a carne, e ele soltou um grito de dor. – Para pegar você.

- Ghnnn... – Yuki ofegou; as shurikens haviam atingido seus braços, pernas e barriga. Os braços estáticos ao lado do corpo, as pernas enrijecidas. Era _horrível._ Não conseguia concentrar-se para poder fugir da ilusão. Seu coração batia a uma velocidade quase incontrolável no peito e Yuki, de repente, sentiu o corpo amolecer e equilibrou-se, em pé. Olhou Itachi por debaixo da franja loura. Moveu a mão esquerda, pegou uma shuriken do braço direito e quando a atirou contra Itachi – que simplesmente NÃO se moveu –, ela perfurou direto no meio da testa do Uchiha e Yuki arregalou os olhos. Mas... Nem cinco segundos se passaram em que Itachi forçava o olhar para ver a shuriken em sua testa que seu corpo desmanchou-se em milhares de corvos negros. – Só pode ser brincadeira...

Yuki ofegou.

Mal olhou para cima para procurar TenTen, o corpo da menina assumiu a forma de Itachi; e em efeito dominó, todos os outros se transformavam no Uchiha mais velho. Yuki ofegou novamente. Seu sistema nervoso e emocional começava a se abalar por demais para que não perdesse o controle. – Maldito Sharingan... – Yuki respirou fundo, uniu as mãos; tinha que se concentrar em interromper o fluxo de chakra. Ele sentiu uma movimentação a frente de si e quando abriu os olhos... Itachi estava parado bem diante dele. E foi neste momento, neste pequeno contato visual, que Yuki interrompeu o fluxo de chakra durante segundos e voltava ao mundo real.

- YUKI, MEXA-SE DAÍ! – TenTen exclamou lá do alto e Yuki pestanejou quando viu que Itachi se aproximava em alta velocidade, empunhando uma kunai.

Esquivou-se no último segundo, mas Itachi acertou-lhe o braço. Era sua chance! – Fuuton, REPPUSHOU! – A voz do loiro ecoou no campo de batalha e os olhos rubro-negros de Itachi arregalaram-se ao sentir que... Bom, havia se ferrado. O seu corpo foi jogado para frente com violência com o vento provocado pelo ataque de Yuki. Conseguiu mover-se no último segundo antes de se chocar com muita força contra a parede, o que ia doer MUITO. Suas costas bateram nas pedras e ele parou com um dos joelhos no chão, ofegando.

- Acho que te subestimei... – Itachi levantou-se e num movimento quase artístico, os selos foram feitos rapidamente. _"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu",_ a voz apenas ecoou em sua mente porque o Uchiha não tinha exatamente o costume de exclamar suas técnicas em voz alta.

**xXx**

- Eu estou bem.

- Mas...

- EU ESTOU BEM! – Sasuke exclamou bem na cara do ninja médico, que se adiantou um passo para trás.

- Tem certeza?

- Não está vendo minha cara de felicidade? – O moreno deu um sorriso fechado que durou menos de um segundo e revirou os olhos em seguida. – Estou ótimo.

- Che. Então está bem. Fique aqui e descanse. – O homem suspirou e deu as costas para Sasuke, saindo do quarto onde o Uchiha estava sozinho; haviam levado Naruto para outro lugar por causa da gravidade de suas queimaduras. Sasuke ficaria ainda mais pirado se não soubesse que o chakra da Kyuubi diminuía drasticamente o tempo que Naruto precisava para se recuperar completamente. Batucou os dedos no colchão antes de saltar dele, ignorando a dor nas pernas e sair do quarto.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores, estava tenso. Não se sentia assim com freqüência; procurou pela voz do possível gemido de dor que Naruto eventualmente soltaria e assim que ouviu uma reclamação alta do loiro, parou na frente da porta do quarto cujo som saía de, e encostou o ouvido para ouvir melhor.

_"Eu já tô legal, não tá vendo aqui? Olha só, nem tem mais queimadura nenhuma!"_

_"Naruto-kun, você precisa ficar aqui e descansar, por favor."_

_"Eu posso ficar aqui, mas não quero dormir."_

Houve um momento de silêncio e algum tempo depois, a ninja que estava dentro do quarto de Naruto irrompeu pela porta e Sasuke se assustou. – Ah, Sasuke-kun. – Ela deu um sorriso derrotado e virou o rosto para olhar Naruto, que ainda estava dentro do quarto. – Bom, vou deixar vocês. O Naruto-kun diz que está se sentindo bem, então talvez seja uma boa vocês conversarem. – A mulher praticamente _empurrou_ Sasuke para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Naruto encarou os olhos ônix de Sasuke, e deitou-se numa rapidez incrível, contrariado.

- Tudo bem? – Sasuke adiantou-se alguns passos, os braços cruzados. Prendeu a respiração. Naruto estava enfaixado nos braços, na testa e nas pernas.

- Podia estar melhor. – Naruto virou de costas e fechou os olhos para se acalmar. O clima era tão pesado que Naruto até sentia que alterava a gravidade dali. (Que exagerado!)

- Eu sei... Quer dizer, eu acho. O que te deu pra fazer tudo aquilo?

- Ah, nada, foi só um ataque de raiva rotineiro. Acontece sempre.

- Desde quando você é irônico desse jeito?

- Aprendi com o mestre.

Sasuke revirou os olhos diante da infantilidade absurda de Naruto e parou ao lado da cama dele, escorando-se com as costas no colchão. – Naruto... Sabe que eu não sou exatamente _bom_ com as palavras, mas vou tentar. – Sasuke suspirou e finalmente conseguiu um pouco de atenção do loiro, embora não tenha percebido. – Eu agi como um idiota... E claro que eu sei que seu ataque de raiva foi por minha causa.

- Quanta prepotência.

- Dá pra calar a boca? – Sasuke olhou Naruto por cima do ombro e bufou alto, soltando um muxoxo em seguida. – Eu não espero realmente que você simplesmente apague tudo o que eu te disse, e o que eu _fiz_, então... Quero que me perdoe, apesar de tudo. Eu sei lá. – A esse ponto, Sasuke já falava sem nem se importar com o que saía de sua boca; era como se falasse sozinho, ou a um psicólogo, como preferirem. Estava falando e prestes a falar coisas que jamais falaria na frente do loiro. – Eu me senti um babaca completo quando você apareceu com o manto da Kyuubi. E ainda pior quando eu percebi que sua pele estava sendo detonada pelo calor do chakra... Ainda mais porque eu entrei em contato com ele, como dá pra perceber – e mexeu os braços e mãos enfaixados. – Quando tentei te parar. Sinto muito... Eu não consegui te fazer parar, nem acordar, foi necessário que o Yamato aparecesse.

Naruto virou de frente para Sasuke (que continuava de costas) e seus olhos pestanejavam, as lágrimas querendo escorrer pela sua face ligeiramente corada. Ele jamais havia visto Sasuke num momento como aquele, quer dizer, realmente falando sobre o que sentia e demonstrando ser um _ser humano_ de verdade. – Sasuke...

- Naruto, eu... – Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e virou o rosto para encarar os olhos azuis marejados de Naruto. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios e ele saltou para sentar no colchão, o corpo tocando ligeiramente o de Naruto e uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo seu corpo; mas não era nada doloroso. Era tão... Confortável. A sensação do toque dele, por mísera que fosse, era sempre muito boa. – Realmente quero você ao meu lado.

- Sasuke!

Sasuke semicerrou os olhos para a reação demasiado animada de Naruto e quando o loiro o puxou para um abraço pelo pescoço que quase o sufocou, o Uchiha lembrou-se que _ainda_ se tratava do mesmo Naruto de sempre. – Ghnn... Usura-tonkachii! Quer me matar asfixiado? – Sasuke segurou nos antebraços do loiro, tentando fazê-lo afrouxar mas isso só fazia com que Naruto o apertasse ainda mais.

Por fim, Sasuke desistiu. Relaxou o corpo e deixou-se aninhar nos braços do garoto, fechou os olhos e encolheu de leve os ombros, abraçando Naruto pela cintura. – Teme! – Naruto exclamou com uma risada; até parecia que nada havia acontecido. Sasuke moveu os olhos para olhar o pouco de cabelo que conseguia enxergar da cabeleira loura do garoto e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não muda nunca, mesmo... – Sasuke forçou o corpo para trás para que Naruto o soltasse; eles se encararam por um breve momento. Naruto perdia-se na imensidão escura dos olhos ônix do Uchiha, e Sasuke se encantava pelo azul-céu dos olhos do Uzumaki. Era a combinação perfeita... A luz que tiraria Sasuke da escuridão.

Ele sorriu, e selou os lábios gentilmente nos do outro. Uma onda de emoções inundou o corpo de Sasuke quando as línguas finalmente se encontraram num beijo extremamente apaixonado, quase desesperado, um procurando pelo outro... Era isso. Ele não tinha como negar, nem mais para si mesmo.

Sasuke simplesmente... Amava Naruto. Zelava por ele. E não ia deixá-lo ir... Não novamente.

**xXx**

Yuki saltou alguns metros do chão e teve que ralar para escapar da gigantesca bola de fogo feita pelo ataque do Uchiha mais velho; quando o fogo se dissipou, Yuki já estava do outro lado do campo de batalha e ele pôde ver, de longe, a pouca movimentação que Itachi fazia e o rapaz adiantou-se na direção do loiro, com passos lentos e longos. O cabelo se movia ligeiramente e a pele estava, por partes, ligeiramente raspada. Yuki hesitou. _"Que diabos eu tenho que fazer pra vencer...?"_ Ele torceu o nariz. Tinha que pensar, e rápido; não encarava Itachi mais, evitava completamente o Sharingan e por fim, procurava manter-se concentrado nos movimentos mais sutis. Tentando não se concentrar em o quanto Itachi podia ficar sexy quando suava.

Que tarefa mais árdua.

Alguns selos, e Yuki se manteve focado na altura de onde supostamente o umbigo de Itachi deveria estar. – Iwa Yado Kuzushi! – O campo tremeu de leve por causa da movimentação no teto, e rochas de tamanho considerável começaram a cair em alta velocidade bem acima da cabeça do Uchiha mais velho; Yuki estava se superando, de fato. Podia matar Itachi se o acertasse com uma daquelas. Mas o Sharingan de Itachi, por óbvio, ajudava muito e sendo assim, ele desviava com alguma facilidade das pedras, só que a última o acertou no ombro, o que fez Itachi desequilibrar e cambalear para frente. Yuki ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Quando Itachi estava a cerca de dez metros de distância de Yuki... _Boom._ O bunshin explodiu e Yuki protegeu os olhos com o braço, sentindo as lascas de pedra acertarem-lhe os braços e pernas. – QUANDO É QUE EU VOU VER O ITACHI DE VERDADE? EEH? – Yuki levantou-se, extremamente irritado e viu Itachi parado mais à frente. – É você, por acaso? – O loirinho adiantou-se e correu na direção do Uchiha, mas... Na metade do caminho, Itachi tossiu com força. – O quê...?

Yuki pestanejou e Itachi tapou a boca com a mão.

- I... Itachi... – Ele balbuciou dando um passo à frente e Itachi ergueu a cabeça; sangue escorria-lhe por entre as fendas dos dedos e ele semicerrou o olho rubro-negro. Esfregou a boca com a costa da mão e encarou os olhos violeta impressionantemente atraentes de Yuki. O garoto parecia visivelmente preocupado, mas Itachi não queria, e nem ia, parar a luta por causa disso.

**xXx**

- Arigato – Tsuki agradeceu passando pela porta depois que Kakashi abriu para ela. Entrou no quarto e passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados, jogando-se sentada na cama do lado esquerdo e deixou os pés para baixo, balançando-os no ar, despreocupada. – Então... Cumpra sua promessa, Kakashi-sensei!

- Tenho mesmo? – Kakashi suspirou e coçou o alto da cabeça. – Bom... Acho que promessa é dívida. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa... – Fez uma pausa.

- Hun? Nani?

- Você não pode falar sobre isso pra ninguém.

- Mas Kakashi-sen...

- Tsuki.

- Hai, hai. – Ela bufou, visivelmente contrariada e o espiou por entre as estreitas fendas das pálpebras. Kakashi olhava em volta com uma expressão curiosa, quase como se buscasse outra coisa com o que se preocupar que não fosse aquilo. Era incômodo pra caramba, cara. – Kakashi-sensei!

- Ahh... Claro, claro. – Até parece que tinha esquecido, né. Bom, Kakashi mexeu o lábio por trás da máscara, aparentando ter falado algo incompreensível para si mesmo e enfiou o dedo indicador para dentro da máscara, arrastando-a pelo nariz. Estava quase começando a se arrepender, mas Tsuki mexeu a cabeça dourada e deu um sorriso de encorajamento. O que a gente não faz, né? Ele parou quando chegou pouco acima das narinas. – Hai. Mas... Eu vou ficar de costas.

- Sem suspense, Kakashi-sensei!

- Pra virar e você ver tudo num súbito, entende?

- Hunnn... Tá, pode ser.

Kakashi virou de costas para ela e, relutante, baixou a máscara até chegar na altura do queixo e prendeu-a ali. Parecia preguiça; por um momento, hesitou em virar. Baixou a máscara por inteiro e depois de coçar a cabeça mais uma vez, ele girou meio que cambaleando os 180 graus necessários para ficar de frente para Tsuki. A menina abriu um sorriso de expectativa e esticou o pescoço para ver melhor e... Opa.

Tsuki ficou mais vermelha do que pimenta e tapou o rosto.

- Eh?! Nanda-yo?! – Kakashi franziu a testa e adiantou-se um passo para olhar a menina; os olhos azuis dela encaravam-no por entre as fendas dos dedos e ela quase emanava calor de tão vermelha de vergonha que estava. – Mas o quê foi?

- Você... É... – Tsuki gaguejou e os olhos de pálpebras caídas de Kakashi se ergueram ligeiramente quando ele franziu a testa. – _tão lindo_ Kakashi-sensei!

- Ah. – Kakashi coçou a nuca. – Domo. – Ele sorriu parecendo meio constrangido e os olhos de Tsuki brilharam com aquela visão endeusada e maravilhosa que estava tendo do sensei; como ele podia ser _tão_ lindo a ponto de deixá-la envergonhada daquele jeito? Quer dizer, Tsuki sempre foi meio faladeira, cara de pau e tudo mais e não era de ficar nessas situações diante de caras. Por mais bonitos que fossem. Mas Kakashi... Ele tinha algo tão diferente. Coisa que ela jamais imaginou nem nos seus mais sórdidos sonhos (que pervertida).

- Nee, nee. – Kakashi balançou a mão na frente dela como se acenasse, tocou os pulsos da menina com as mãos e a fez baixar os braços lentamente. – Olha pra mim, porque eu to me sentindo extremamente esquisito agora. – Tsuki riu dele e o encarou nos olhos (ou ao menos o olho que não estava coberto pela bandana) e deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Kakashi sorriu para ela e por Deus, ela poderia morrer agora que teria ótimas lembranças da sua vida na terra. – Bom... Já fiz minha parte no acordo, agora você tem que descansar.

Kakashi se afastou e Tsuki segurou no pulso dele, com a cabeça meio baixa.

- Não. Você antes tem que me dar um beijo.

- Ehh? Nani?! – Kakashi franziu a sobrancelha.

- Qual o problema? – Tsuki empinou o nariz e virou de leve o rosto para o lado. É esperta, é claro. Se ele estivesse afim... Ia beijar ela nos lábios, se não, só ia beijá-la no rosto e sem constrangimentos, certo? É claro. Adivinhe qual decisão Kakashi tomou, né. Eu nem preciso chutar. Ele segurou o queixo dela e roçou de leve os lábios nos de Tsuki, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e sentir os joelhos estremecerem; ela só conseguiu fechar os olhos alguns segundos depois, mas Kakashi neste momento se afastou.

Tsuki engoliu seco e pestanejou encarando Kakashi.

- Descanse. – Ele deu aquele seu sorriso totalmente gracinha e Tsuki exibiu a fileira de dentes num sorriso adorável. Kakashi puxou a máscara para cima e saiu do quarto depois de certificar-se de que ela havia deitado para dormir. _"Oh, Deus... O que diabos foi que eu fiz?"_

**xXx**

Itachi aproveitou a baixa guarda da Yuki e jogou cinco shurikens; três prenderam-se na parede e duas, giraram em volta de Yuki e o prenderam com os fios de metal. O loirinho ficou imobilizado e bufou alto. – Chikusho! – Ele se sacudiu tentando, em vão, soltar-se, mas foi impossível; em dois segundos Itachi estava atrás dele e espetou as costas do garoto com uma kunai. Yuki olhou por cima do ombro.

- O que foi aquilo...? – Yuki nem estava mais ligando para a luta. Estava extremamente preocupado por Itachi ter cuspido sangue do nada. Itachi aproximou o rosto do de Yuki, quase encostando os lábios no ouvido dele e suspirou.

- Nada com que você tenha que se preocupar...

- Bem, bem. – A voz de Hatori irrompeu o lugar e Itachi e Yuki ergueram o olhar. – Acho que temos um vencedor. Muito bem, meninos... Vocês foram excelentes! – Exclamou o sensei com um sorriso no rosto. Itachi segurou as linhas e puxou para que as shurikens desprendessem da parede e Yuki sentiu a força das linhas afrouxar em seu corpo. Itachi tossiu de novo e virou de costas imediatamente.

- Itachi! – Yuki sacudiu o corpo para livrar-se das linhas e adiantou-se, abaixando-se no intuito de ajudar Itachi com o que quer que seja que ele tivesse. – O que houve? Fale comigo! – O loirinho falou num tom quase suplicante, visivelmente nervoso e preocupado e Itachi ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o com seus olhos já ônix como de costume e a boca ensangüentada. – Por favor... Itachi...

- Yuki... Preste bem atenção no que eu vou dizer porque vai ser só uma vez. Você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

Yuki pestanejou.

- Mas...

Itachi livrou-se da mão confortante de Yuki que repousava em seu ombro e caminhou campo afora; a primeiro momento, Yuki não sabia o que fazer, mas... Decidiu em segundos. Seguiu Itachi para fora do campo, por mais que ele não estivesse sabendo. O Uchiha mais velho seguia na direção de um dos quartos, e Yuki foi atrás dele.

**xXx**

- Neji, eu... Quer dizer...

Tsukasa nem sabia o que dizer, mas provavelmente nesses momentos a última coisa que se deve fazer, é _falar._ Neji estava ainda com aquela sensação de queimação nos lábios, e costumava ficar assim por horas depois de beijar Tsukasa – provavelmente, apenas uma reação psicológica ou algo assim. Ele encarou os enormes olhos cor-de-mel da menina e enfiou os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo dela.

- Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado. – Ele disse com uma voz esquisita e Tsukasa franziu a testa, visivelmente descontente com a resposta. – Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Aham. – Tsukasa virou o rosto e ajeitou a blusa vermelha no corpo. – Pode ver se está tudo bem, por favor?

- Hum... Hai. – Neji fez a típica posição com as mãos. – Byakugan. – Ele manteve o olhar estático em Tsukasa enquanto vasculhava o local e de repente, suas sobrancelhas franziram.

- O quê foi?

- Bom... As lutas acabaram. – Ele franziu, então, a testa.

- Tô falando do Naruto e do Sasuke, Neji!

- Ah. – Ele vasculhou os quartos com os olhos (vendo umas cenas "desagradáveis", se é que dá pra entender) até que achasse Naruto e Sasuke num deles. – Achei. Eles estão... Abraçados?

- Bom. Pode parar agora. – Ela olhou para ele com as mãos no flanco e Neji desativou o Byakugan, voltando a encará-la. Mas que mandona! Claro, ela não queria que Neji ficasse espiando o que eles estão fazendo, oras. O garoto passou a mão nos cabelos longos e negros e deu um passo à frente, parando diante dela. Segurou o ombro da morena com uma das mãos, e com a outra, mais uma vez enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Era uma sensação muito gostosa, sabe. – O que você tá olhando...?

- Você.

Tsukasa deu um leve sorriso.

- Neji, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Hai.

- Qual é a sua com a TenTen?

- Eh? – Neji franziu as sobrancelhas e virou o rosto, aparentemente nervoso. – Não tenho nada com a TenTen. Isso é hora para perguntar sobre isso?

- É a hora perfeita. – Tsukasa cruzou os braços; claro que ela não era burra, e sabia que o fato de Neji ficar incomodado o suficiente com isso para virar o rosto (coisa que ele só fazia nessas situações) é porque tinha algo de que ela devia desconfiar. – Me fala. Você tem algo com ela?

- Não...

- Mentiroso.

Neji virou o rosto num súbito.

- Mas se você acha que eu estou mentindo, por que você perguntou?

- Porque ela deixou de ser minha amiga depois de ficar sabendo que nós nos beijamos. Se fosse só uma paixonite, ela ia fingir. Eu sou uma mulher, eu sei. – Tsukasa gesticulou de leve, saltou na cama e sentou com as panturrilhas pendendo no ar. – Você já... Sei lá, ficou com ela?

- Ah, Tsukasa... – Neji corou de leve nas maçãs-do-rosto, mas Tsukasa não percebeu. – Foi só uma vez...

- Eu SABIA! _Por que _você não me contou? – Tsukasa olhou com um ar indignado. Opa, ataque de ciúme desnecessário à vista? Sabe, a morena podia ser muito nervosa às vezes e assim, quando ela fica com ciúme de Neji, sempre acaba brigando com o Hyuuga. Mesmo que as curvas dos olhos de Neji fossem totalmente encantadoras e a forma como os lábios dele se curvavam quando ele fica nervoso fosse apaixonante. – Ah Neji, que droga!

- Mas eu...

- Neji, você... Ah, saco. Você nem é nada meu, não sei porque eu fico paranóica o tempo todo.

- Porque você nunca quis, né.

- Ahn? Você que nunca me pediu nada. E eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, sabe!

- Então vou pedir. – Neji segurou Tsukasa para que ela parasse de espernear e gesticular daquele jeito como quando fica nervosa. – Namora comigo?

- Eh... Ehh? – Tsukasa arregalou os olhos e tipo... Ela _sempre _esperou por esse momento e tão de repente assim, fazia com que seu coração saltasse no peito de um jeito totalmente descontrolado. – Neji... – Ela deu um leve sorriso e Neji virou o rosto, nervoso. – Seu besta! – Tsukasa riu, virou o rosto do Hyuuga e o beijou mais uma vez, com calma... Com delicadeza, para sentir cada canto dos lábios e da boca do garoto. Ela _sim_ podia morrer feliz agora.

**xXx**

- Foi legal, não foi? – Lee disse caminhando escadaria abaixo com os colegas.

- Foi, claro. Me diverti. – TenTen riu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Kankurou, que olhou torto para ela. – Só estou preocupada com o Yuki... O Itachi-san tossiu sangue de um jeito estranho.

- Deve ter sido o choque com a parede, nada demais. – Sai balançou os ombros, fazendo TenTen franzir a testa.

- Ah, que problemáticos. – Shikamaru bufou e Temari empurrou o garoto pelo ombro. – Hoi! Que foi isso?

- Pára de reclamar, garoto chato!

- Che. – Ele revirou os olhos e Temari continuou caminhando com as mãos no flanco, sacudindo a cabeça de leve com um sorriso no rosto; não importava o quão ranzinza Shikamaru era... Ele ainda era uma companhia indispensável.

- Eu ainda estou preocupada com o Naruto. – Kimiko ainda não havia largado o braço de Gaara e tipo, a cada instante o garoto ficava mais... Não era exatamente incomodado, era mais... Tenso. – Espero que ele esteja bem. E espero que ele tenha _matado_ aquele Sasuke-teme!

Pouco atrás, Aoi caminhava ao lado de Sakura; a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava visivelmente deprimida e Aoi sequer sabia o que falar naquele momento. Era simplesmente irritante como Sakura ficava abalada por causa daquele Sasuke idiota e mesmo depois de ele a rejeitar como se fosse um pedaço de lixo, ela ainda se importava com ele. – Sakura... Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Só estou um pouco preocupada com o Naruto.

Aoi olhou de esguelha para ela. – Com o _Naruto?_

- É... O Sasuke-kun se vira. O Naruto deve estar mal... Nem imagino o porquê de ele estar nervoso daquela forma.

- Dá pra imaginar. – Ela crispou os lábios e passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura, fazendo um movimento para que ela se sentisse mais segura. – Ele vai sobreviver.

- Arigato, Aoi. – Sakura sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Aoi.

E para o fim das contas, todos rumaram para fora do campo destruído; estava na hora de ir jantar.

* * *

yoosh. LEMBREM-SE DE DAR SUA OPINIÃO SOBRE O QUE EU PERGUNTEI LÁ NO COMEÇO, PLEASE. Terão mais explicações na próxima fase...

AAAAAAAAAAH, ITAYUKI! MIMATA! Não me odeiem por não ter terminado o que eu comecei com eles, foi proposital. vai continuar na próxima fase da fic.

sorry se tiver erros. he. não revisei.

respostas:

**Ale-ann:** weee. que bom que você gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse porque apesar da demora, eu escrevi ele muito bem, ao menos achei. Gostei muito do resultado da luta ItaYuki... tão triste, né? vai dizer. snif. tô tensa. hahaha. E eu adoraaay GaiLee, cara! Foi uma comédia só de imaginar aqueles dois lutando e depois se abraçando no final sem nenhum motivo aparente hahahaha... se bem que sabemos que tem um ótimo motivo, né. e a TenTen vai atrapalhar um pouco sim.. na próxima "fase". eu nao tenho nada contra ela, na real acho ela fofa, mas na minha fic ela tá super egoísta hahaha! E VIU COMO O KAKASHI MOSTROU O ROSTO PRA TSUKI? He. E ainda deu um bônus. HAUEHUAHEUAHEUAH, adoraaaay. Adorei os dois, cara! weee comente sobre a luta dos dois amadinhos ItaYuki, tá? e Sakura e Aoi.. tão fofas, mas eu tive que acabar de brusco esse cap porque eu quero falar mais sobre todos os casais na próxima fase da fic. 8D enfim, comente sobre o que eu pedi pra eu saber o que vcs acham, tá? xD brigada.

**Nessah:** yaay, brigadão viu? continue acompanhando e veja aí mais SasuNaru hehehe! xD

**sakusasuke: **não rolou KyoHina nesse cap porque tava muuito longo, já, mas vou falar deles na próxima fase. Comente, oks? x)

**Kumagae-Sama: **HAHAHAHA eu também não gosto muito da Sakura, tenho que confessar, mas ela tá menos idiota no Shippuuden, sabe? ela era tão insuportável, por Deus! agora tá um pooouco menos.. hehehe. e me diga o que achou da luta dos dois, hein? xD E GENTE, HAHAHA, EU TAMBÉM ADORARIA. Que pervas! o Sasori é hot, cara. eu acho o Pain esquisito porque ele tem aqueles piercings e tal o.o mas pelo Rinnegan dele... eu faria tudo! HAHAHAHAH também sinto dó do Naru-chan, mas agora tudo está andando pro melhor lado... Sasuke foi humano xD eu amo o Sasuke e o Itachi. AMO MESMO. Não importa o que o Sasuke faça ele ainda é foda. 8D aheuaheuahe. enfim, me diga o que achou!

**Miko Nina Chan:** yooosh. obrigada! hehehehe... espero que goste. e ah, eu concordo com vc... espero que tenha gostado da luta deles, quer dizer, eu demorei muito pra conseguir pensar em como seria... e pra mim saiu perfeita! exatamente como eu esperava. xD e ah, a Bakanu também não veio nesse cap mas porque tava muito muito longo... entao nao se esqueça de comentar sobre o que eu pedi no começo (que chata que eu sou) hahahaha! pobre Sasuke? só porque ele apanhou um pouco? naaada! agora ele tá muito melhor, não acha? AHUEHAUEHAUEH. e claro que pode me chamar assim, achei fofo! xD e bom, a maioria das meninas nao gosta, eu notei isso nas fichas... só a Hana e a Tsuki que eram amigas da Sakura... hahaha e em geral, é difícil gostar dela anyway. chata pra caramba! quem gosta dela é só porque ama o Sasuke e espera que os dois fiquem juntos --' ew. nem consigo pensar nisso que me enjoa! enfim.. a first love, last love vai ser atualizada em breve (espero) porque tá difícil continuar aquele cap... x.x droga. e eu gosto tanto daquela fic. bem, vou fazer o possivel, prometo! continue acompanhando 8)

**neeBear: **aah não se preocupe hahaha! justificado, eu perdôo -assovia- uhaUHAuha... mas sempre que puder, me manda review tá? porque são elas que me deixam com vontade de escrever 8D gosto de agradar o público (?) haehauheae. obrigada, eu fico tão feliz de saber que gostam da minha fic -olhos brilhando- ou melhor, fic monstro, como vc disse, né. porque eu escrevo pra caramba. uhahuauha. bom, hentai não sei, sei lá se é apropriado no momento... mas à frente, who knows? 8D hahaha. ignore o ff --' HUAHEUAHE. Obrigada pelos elogios. HAHAHAA ADORO GAILEE! E bom... todo mundo ama SasuNaru se agarrando... hehehe. quer dizer, eles são lindos, gente! eu amo os dois. taaanto. E NORMAL NAO GOSTAR DA SAKURA ,HAHAHAHA, maldade cara! todo mundo odeia ela! e bem, me ajude a decidir sobre o que eu pedi no começo, tá/ por favor... seria uma nova fase e uma nova fic, quase. quer dizer, pessoas não precisam necessariamente ler essa para ler a outra, mais ou menos isso. enfim, obrigada por acompanhar, não deixe de fazer isso 8D.

**Yuiki: **YUKI SE SUPEROU TOTAL HAHAHAHA. Foi lindo! aaai que bom que vc gostou, espero que tenha gostado da luta deles. e bom... se pegar ele emprestado, cuidado porque ele gosta de fruta diferente né, vai ser quase um estupro HAHAHAHAHA TADINHO! Ele é tão fofoooo, mega fofo, lindo, adorável, esmagável. hehehe. e mais uma que odeia a Sakura oo' eu fico até com medo por ela, coitada. só leva ferro hahahah além de um monte de fora na fic. pobrezinha. Só a Aoi pra ficar com ela mesmo HAHAHAHA. adorei GaiLee, também. e sobre sua idéia, ajudou um tanto, mas não deixei ele muito nervoso porque ele queria mostrar pro Itachi que tem toda a capacidade para se superar, entendeu? então ele meio que controlou o nervoso diante da presença do Ita-kun e acabou por se superar, e muito! só ao final que fraquejou, mas por um bom motivo, né? eu entendo ele... hahaha, mas eu adorei os dois, super fofo. espero que tenha gostado, comente please 8D

* * *

e é isso... REVIEW OR DIEEEEEE!!


	13. Capítulo 11

YOOOOOOOOO! EU ESTOU VIVAAAAA!

Sim, apesar de realmente não parecer. Caraca, fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia uma linha sequer... Mas esse fim de semana eu finalmente achei tempo E inspiração para fazer o cap novo. FINALMENTE! UHUUUUL! Eu estou muito contente com o resultado desse capítulo; ele não foi lá muito longo e alguns personagens não apareceram, apenas foram citados (entenderão à medida que lerem), mas eles aparecerão no próximo, prometo.

Me perdoem a demora, mas eu realmente estou morrendo por causa do terceirão. Hoje, por exemplo, tive simulado de redação das duas às cinco e meia. Sete redações. Tô quebrada.

Vou ser mais assídua daqui pra frente, juro. Mas não deixem de acompanhar, ok? ;D

Enjoy!

Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

- Oiroke no Jutsu!

Naruto assumiu a forma feminina conhecida de seu "jutsu sexy" e as meninas começaram a rir; em geral, era esse o efeito causado em suas amigas, ao menos as que não achavam isso infantil DEMAIS para ser tolerado. Sasuke esfregou o rosto ao lado de Naruto. Estavam os dois, Tsukasa, Neji, Kimiko, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji e Sai sentados no pátio do internato, as meninas gargalhando à imagem de Naruto, Shikamaru jogado no chão olhando para o céu azul, Neji de olhos fechados – para não ter reações em relação ao jutsu de Naruto? –, Chouji apertando o nariz e finalmente Sai, olhando aparentemente indiferente para a cena.

- Tá uma gata, Naruto! – Tsukasa riu e cutucou Neji nas costelas. – Não acha?

- Aham. – Afirmou ele sem nem olhar. Tsukasa apertou o pescoço do Hyuuga num abraço e ele soltou um leve sorriso fechado.

Já haviam passado **três meses** e Kimiko nem queria mais matar Sasuke... Não tanto. Ele vinha sendo muito menos intragável e tratava Naruto muito bem – ao menos na frente dela. E para ela, era isso que contava. A garota olhou em volta procurando por Gaara, mas não o encontrou.

- Sasuke, por que você não tenta? – Já em sua forma de nascença, Naruto cutucou o Uchiha, que olhou espantado.

- QUÊ?

- Ah, tenta vaai...

- Nem pensar!

- Acho que ele não vai conseguir – caçoou Tsukasa, tendo certeza absoluta que desafiar Sasuke era o mesmo que obrigá-lo a fazer o que não queria.

- Como é que é? Você acha que eu não consigo fazer um jutsu idiota desses?

- Acho.

- Ah é...?

- Sasuke – Naruto chamou a atenção do garoto. – Lembre-se: cintura fina, quadris largos, seios grandes e cabelo longo.

- Eu sei como uma mulher bonita deve aparentar, Naruto.

O loiro semicerrou os olhos. Ciúme, talvez?

- Hum... – Sasuke fez um bico e fechou os olhos. – Oiroke no Jutsu!

O Uchiha assumiu uma forma feminina bastante atraente, se querem saber; era quase a mesma que Naruto fez ali a pouco, mas tinha cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo alto e olhos escuros. As meninas aplaudiram e gargalharam e Naruto balançou a cabeça, como que admirando. – Muito bom, hein! Aprendeu rápido pra quem acha esse jutsu idiota...

- E não é idiota!? – Ele voltou à forma normal, com as bochechas imperceptivelmente rosadas.

- Hey, Naruto – Tsukasa atropelou Sasuke ao perceber que, possivelmente, Naruto poderia se irritar com a provocação do moreno. – Se eu fizer um Oiroke no Jutsu, eu vou virar um cara?! Digo, se eu mentalizar um?

- Provável...

- Caraca, quero tentar também – Kimiko levantou do chão, seguida por Tsukasa. – Oiroke no Jutsu! – Elas disseram em uníssono e tipo, Tsukasa virou Sasuke e Kimiko virou Naruto. Possivelmente elas estavam com a mente conectada nesse momento e a reação de Sasuke (o verdadeiro) foi quase cair para trás... Sem exageros.

- WOOOOW isso que eu chamo de um jutsu sexy, hein! – Temari riu.

- Ohnn Naru-chaan... – Tsukasa sibilou com a voz de Sasuke, e o garoto torceu o rosto.

- PÁRA COM ISSO!

- Eu gostei – esse foi Naruto.

Kimiko riu. – Sasuke-kun...

Neji abriu um dos olhos e assim que se deparou com a cena, arregalou os olhos e levantou num salto. – Que diabo... Tsukasa!

Todos riram – exceto Sasuke e... bom, Shikamaru, mas ele não é muito difícil de se prever – e Tsukasa assumiu sua forma natural, balançando os ombros. – Melhor assim. – Ela sorriu para Neji e o agarrou pelo pescoço novamente, fazendo o Hyuuga corar de leve nas bochechas e passar um dos braços pela cintura dela. Ele não era do tipo de ficar demonstrando afeto publicamente, mas não negava que gostava do jeito dela.

- O Sai nem precisa fazer – começou Temari; ela simplesmente _não podia se conter._ – Ele meio que parece uma menina às vezes.

- Bom... Ao menos eu tenho certeza do que guardo dentro das pernas – retrucou o garoto com seu sorriso tão cínico e irritante que chegava a ser adorável. – Já uma... Pessoa como você...

Temari ameaçou erguer a mão contra Sai, mas Kimiko a segurou imediatamente. – Pirou? Foi você que começou!

- Hunf.

- Neji, quer tentar? – Naruto olhou com um sorriso para o Hyuuga.

- Nem em um milhão de anos.

**xXx**

Yuki estava deitado na cama, roendo as unhas e ouvindo Itachi tomar banho no banheiro do corredor masculino; nos últimos meses, ele e Itachi mal se falaram direito e desde do primeiro dia de aula, quando Yuki fez das tripas coração para tentar arrancar a verdade sobre o Uchiha e aquele sangue que ele tossiu, Itachi vinha o evitando claramente. E sinceramente, Yuki não podia mais agüentar. Ele levantou da cama num salto e caminhou sorrateiramente pelo corredor, ouvindo o barulho da água aumentar ao passo que ia se aproximando. Parou na frente da porta do banheiro masculino e a empurrou, espiando pela fenda e viu a cabeça morena de Itachi debaixo do chuveiro, os cabelos negros escorrendo lisos nas costas. Considerando é claro, que o banheiro era estilo alojamento ou vestiário, como preferirem: vários chuveiros, com paredes os dividindo na altura (média) do peito dos garotos.

O loirinho respirou fundo e entrou no banheiro, caminhando tão devagar que era impossível de ouvir. Ele encostou-se na primeira parede que encontrou e ficou olhando Itachi por um momento. O Uchiha simplesmente não podia ser mais bonito do que aquilo.

De repente, Itachi virou e abriu os olhos. Yuki estremeceu.

- O que você tá olhando?

- Ermmm... – Yuki encarou Itachi, semicerrando os olhos violeta e engoliu seco. Por que ele o fazia ficar tão nervoso, afinal? Mas que... – Nada. – Se atrapalhou. – Digo, er, ah...

- Tenho uma pergunta.

- Sério? Digo, pode falar.

- O que você tem na cabeça...?

A resposta para essa pergunta seria _você,_ mas por óbvio Yuki não responderia isso.

Não que Itachi fosse fazer algo contra ele estando sem roupas.

- Eu ainda estou preocupado, acho que você sabe disso.

- Quer dizer, por quê? Não tem absolutamente motivo algum para você...

- Tem, claro que tem.

- O quê?

- Motivo.

- E qual é?

Yuki lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo, encarando Itachi através da suave névoa que o vapor d'água fazia no ar. As pálpebras caídas de Itachi se fecharam e ele virou de costas, erguendo os braços para torcer o cabelo longo, livrando-se do excesso de água. Yuki encarou o chão.

- Eu... Só quero saber, tem que ter um motivo específico? Eu me preocupo com você, Itachi, você é realmente... – Ele pestanejou por um momento. – Importante para mim. Por que você não me dá uma chance...? Só uma!

Houve um silêncio entre os dois, no qual Itachi ponderou a possibilidade de falar com Yuki sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Após aquele _showzinho _no primeiro dia de aula, onde ele teve que ajudar seu irmão a controlar Naruto, e depois ainda lutar com Yuki e acabou tossindo sangue por causa do desgaste – e por óbvio, a doença que ele tinha e que absolutamente ninguém sabia. Para Sasuke ele pôde inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas para Yuki ele sabia que não ia colar. O garoto era simplesmente muito teimoso para acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele falasse. Só que, apesar disso, não se sentia suficientemente à vontade para falar sobre isso com ele... Ou com quem quer que fosse.

- Yuki. – A voz rouca de Itachi invadiu o banheiro. – Você me viu tossir sangue uma vez sequer depois daquele dia?

- Bom, não, então...

- Então é isso. Foi só uma fatalidade.

- É mentira! Quem tosse sangue numa fatalidade não tosse aquele monte que nem você!

Opa.

- Pára de tentar mentir pra mim, Itachi, não vai funcionar! Eu _não_ sou idiota como você pensa que eu sou!

Itachi esfregou os olhos. Mas que diabo de garoto persistente! Ele passou a mão no rosto molhado e debruçou-se sobre a porta do chuveiro, olhando para Yuki com um ar impassível, embora fosse muito mais gentil do que de todas as outras vezes. – Não acho que você seja idiota, só acho que não faz sentido te envolver nisso.

- Mas eu _quero! _Itachi... – Yuki se aproximou do box de Itachi, e o Uchiha se ergueu, com a coluna ereta.

- Se eu falar... Você não vai ter um troço, nem querer falar pra todo mundo, nem querer me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não quero?

Algo difícil de prometer, eu diria.

**xXx**

Do outro lado do pátio, estava um grupo de pessoas treinando; dentre elas, mencionarei à primeiro momento Gai e Lee. Os dois moviam-se na velocidade da luz e a um dado momento, Lee sentiu o calcanhar de Gai roçar em seu queixo e conseguiu esquivar-se, rolando pela grama até parar a uns dois metros de distância.

- Muito bom, Lee, sua rapidez para desviar dos meus ataques está crescendo muito rápido.

- Yooosh. E eu nem tirei meus pesos das pernas! – Exclamou o garoto, ofegando rápido e de repente ele caiu para trás.

Como?

- Lee! – Gai adiantou-se até ele e ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu pupilo, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas grossas. – Você tá...?

- Gai-sensei! – Ele abraçou Gai pelo pescoço, com o corpo meio mole mas tá valendo, eu acho. Lee estava _muito_ cansado e precisava desesperadamente dormir. Coisa difícil, se querem saber, ainda mais para alguém enérgico como Lee. Gai franziu as sobrancelhas de novo e levantou Lee no colo, relaxando a expressão para um sorriso calmo.

- Vamos, vou levar você para dormir um pouco.

- Mas Gai-sensei, eu quero treinar mais. Ainda não sinto que treinei o suficiente e...

- Lee. – Gai interrompeu o garoto com uma voz suave. – Não adianta treinar quando você está exausto. Até nós precisamos de um descanso de vez em quando!

Perto dali, Kakashi semicerrou o olho visível para aquela visão que estava tendo de Gai carregando Lee e coçou a cabeça. Tsuki estava à sua frente e ela esfregou a testa, afastando os fios de cabelo dourado que cobriam a lateral de seu rosto meio suado. Ele caminhou uns passos até ela, com as mãos nos bolsos. – E então? Quer tentar aumentar o meu raiton de novo? Da última vez não foi muito forte...

- Certo – ela ajeitou a coluna e Kakashi puxou a bandana que cobria seu Sharingan.

- Chidori!

Kakashi segurou no antebraço e Tsuki respirou fundo, colocou uma palma sobre a outra e em alguns segundos, o Chidori de Kakashi começou a oscilar, ficando maior e de repente o barulho que seu jutsu produzia ficava quase ensurdecedor e a luz, os raios emitidos pelo jutsu estavam praticamente o dobro do tamanho. Kakashi arregalou os olhos e sorriu para a expressão feliz de Tsuki. Ele interrompeu o jutsu e Tsuki relaxou os braços, colocando as mãos no flanco logo em seguida. – Bem melhor, hein?

- Sim... Muito bem, Tsuki. Eu admiro a forma como seu poder é canalizado... Não precisa de nenhum tipo de instrumento.

- Minha família é expert nessas coisas. – Brincou a loira com um sorriso nos lábios; ela se agitou no lugar. – Obrigada por estar me ajudando, Kakashi-sensei. Quer me ajudar com um treino de taijutsu?

- Hum... – Ele semicerrou os olhos, e tapou o olho do Sharingan.

- De novo tá me zoando? – Tsuki falou num tom sério, embora claramente estivesse apenas brincando. – Tapando seu Sharingan de novo?

- É só um treinamento!

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara e observou Tsuki agitar-se novamente no lugar, como se estivesse preparando-se para uma luta de boxe. Momentos antes, Tsuki bateu na porta do quarto de Kakashi pedindo que ele a ajudasse a treinar. Por vezes, ele não entendia o porquê de ela insistir tanto em estar perto dele em qualquer momento livre que encontrasse, mas depois de um tempo convivendo com esse fato, Kakashi passava não só a se acostumar, mas apreciar os momentos que passava com ela. Tsuki era doce, inocente e adorável e Kakashi, particularmente, gostava disso.

- E então?

- Ah... Claro. – Kakashi despertou de seus pensamentos. – Vamos, então.

**xXx**

Kyoshiro estava caminhando pelos corredores do prédio dos dormitórios, sozinho. Ele girava uma kunai no dedo indicador e estava particularmente distraído com seus pensamentos; estava pensando em Hinata e como não havia visto a menina nos últimos dias. Ou ela estava "ocupada com alguma tarefa" ou "treinando" ou qualquer outra coisa que a impedisse de passar um minuto sequer com ele. Kyo entendia a timidez, mas isso já estava começando a ficar ridículo.

Mas para sua imensurável sorte, Hinata vinha na direção contrária da que ele caminhava, e em questão de segundos os dois estavam um de frente para o outro. Na realidade, Kyo bateu a mão na parede impedindo a passagem de Hinata, que ergueu a cabeça num susto e encarou o rosto dele. Ele mexeu no piercing da sobrancelha, os olhos fechados e uma expressão pensativa enquanto Hinata mordia os lábios.

- Kyoshiro-kun?

- Ah! Hinata-san! – Kyo abriu os olhos e falou como se acabasse de perceber que Hinata estava ali. Ele deu um passo à frente, fazendo Hinata ficar encostada na parede e pegou com o polegar e o indicador no queixo da Hyuuga, que baixou o olhar imediatamente e seu rosto fervia. – Eu estive te procurando por toda parte... Você quer jantar comigo hoje?

- Mas... – Ela ergueu o olhar por um segundo. – Aonde?

- Em qualquer lugar que te agrade. Aqui no refeitório da escola, ou a gente foge e vai em algum restaurante aqui por perto... Aonde você quiser.

Hinata torceu o lábio por um minuto, pensativa; era verdade que ela gostava muito de Naruto, mas por mais que fosse difícil admitir, era mais do que óbvio que ele não queria nada com ela além de uma possível amizade. E Kyoshiro... Bom, ele era amável e gentil. Cuidou dela quando ela sentiu medo.

- Hum...

- E então?

- Acho que... Pode ser... Você pode escolher onde vamos...

- SÉRIO? – Kyoshiro se exaltou por um momento, mas logo voltou ao seu "eu" normal. – Vou te levar a um lugar inesquecível, Hinata-san... Não vai se arrepender! – Ele pegou na mão dela e ergueu-a, depositando um beijo entre os dedos ossudos e delicados da Hyuuga; nada cafona, do tipo fazer mensura, apenas um gesto galanteador barato. Mas ele sabia que funcionava. Hinata respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu rosto que fervia.

- Então tudo bem...

- Te pego às oito na entrada do prédio. – Ele afastou-se e sorriu, fazendo um sinal de adeus para Hinata e tomando seu rumo para onde quer que estivesse indo.

Ah, ele só podia ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo!

**xXx**

- E daí, o que ele disse?

Bakanu estava empacada na cama do quarto enquanto TenTen ajeitava os coques na cabeça. Ela vinha estando muito ocupada com seus próprios problemas em relação ao recente namoro de Neji e Tsukasa, tão ocupada que nem tinha tempo de ouvir Bakanu falar sobre NADA. Era meio irritante.

- Ele disse que não queria falar comigo sobre aquilo porque tinha que encontrar com ela. Acredita? Mas que saco! Nem falar com ele mais eu posso!

- Você não cogitou a possibilidade de talvez ser porque ele não _quer?_

TenTen encarou Bakanu pelo espelho e semicerrou os olhos. – Duvido muito.

- Ah TenTen, você sabe que ele gosta da Tsukasa, de um jeito ou de outro, você querendo ou não... E se ele fizer algo com você, não vai passar disso! Por que você não vai com a bola pra frente? O Sai é bonito e ele tá disponível!

- O Sai? Ele é um mala! Daqui a pouco você quer me empurrar pro Chouji.

Bakanu coçou a cabeleira vermelha e suspirou. TenTen podia ser muito egoísta e preocupada demais com coisas banais, às vezes. E naquele momento, ela pensou em Shino por um instante e de repente, pegou-se sentindo saudades dele. Eles vinham conversando bastante nos últimos meses, se dado muito bem e ela gostava muito do garoto, mesmo ele sendo... Bom, Shino.

- E você com o Shino, hein?

Finalmente!

- Ah... Ele é legal, eu gosto bastante dele. Ele é meio fechado, acho que por isso as pessoas não são muito afim de tentar uma aproximação. Mas ele é tão legal.

- Vou ser bem sincera viu, eu achava que ele era meio esquisito, mas mudei minha opinião. Ele parece ser legal, ao menos pelo que você diz.

- Ele é. – Bakanu sorriu para o teto como uma menina boba e ao perceber essa sua atitude maluca, ela desfez o sorriso imediatamente e suspirou.

- Bakanu, você notou como a Sakura e a Aoi estão tão absurdamente próximas?

- Por quê?

- Ah, elas sempre foram amigas, mas ultimamente eu ando vendo a Sakura grudada na Aoi o tempo todo. A Hana anda ocupadérrima com o Kiba... Então não sei o que tá rolando.

- Ué, vai ver foi isso que as aproximou.

- Sei não. A Aoi é muito fechada pra se aproximar do nada da Sakura tanto assim.

- Você acha que tem fogo na fumaça, TenTen?

- Bom, você conhece o ditado.

- Ah, se elas tiverem algo eu vou achar legal.

- QUÊ? Você tá tirando? Eu sempre achei que a Sakura fosse ser igual a Ino pra sempre, obcecada pelo Sasuke, pela aparência e no final ia continuar como sempre, sozinha.

Sem querer ofender, mas tipo assim, TenTen estava insistindo há quase vinte minutos para que os coques ficassem no lugar, e só falava do Neji ultimamente. É o quê, o sujo falando do mal lavado?

- Então, por isso vai ser legal.

- É, tem razão. E por falar nisso, e a Hana, hein? Tô orgulhosa dela. Vai dizer que o Kiba não é uma gracinha.

- É... Realmente, ele é. Mas eles tão namorando ou algo assim?

- Sei lá, mas eles tão sempre juntos, acho que devem tar no mínimo ficando ou algo do tipo...

- Mas assim, só por curiosidade, não se estenda no assunto... O que você vai fazer quanto ao Neji?

- Aguarde e verá, Bakanu.

De repente, Bakanu ficou com medo por Tsukasa.

**xXx**

Depois de terem parado com aquela coisa de Oiroke no Jutsu – para a alegria de Neji –, o pessoal começou só a jogar conversa fora. Nada de mais, devo dizer... Mas ressaltemos o fato de Sasuke estar sentado ao lado de Naruto, puxando a grama da terra enquanto Naruto estava deitado, na realidade, mais jogado na grama e olhando para cima, numa posição parecida com a de Shikamaru.

Sasuke olhou para trás e deitou ao lado de Naruto, com as mãos para o alto enquanto ele arrebentava os "fios" que compunham a folha de grama, acho que todos já fizeram isso. Naruto bocejou, se espreguiçou e ameaçou levantar, mas Sasuke o segurou pela jaqueta nas costas e obrigou o loiro a deitar novamente.

- Que foi?

- Naruto...

O loiro olhou para ele com um olhar curioso, virando de leve a cabeça e semicerrando os olhos azul-céu. Sasuke ficava lindo naquela posição.

Que sugestivo.

- Quer ir para o nosso quarto e imitar o que a Tsukasa e a Kimiko fizeram com o Oiroke no Jutsu...? – Ele fez uma pausa de sua voz rouca e sussurrada. – Naru-chan...?

Naruto corou como o inferno e coçou a nuca, dando uma risada em seguida. – Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca, fechando os olhos ônix. – Não sei. Acho que só me inspirei... Hum...

- Eu acho ótimo. – Naruto se arrastou na grama um pouco e mordeu de leve a orelha de Sasuke, fazendo o garoto soltar uma exclamação de susto.

- Oee!

Naruto sorriu para ele com o seu típico jeito infantil e levantou num salto, batendo a grama da parte de trás da sua calça. – Bom, eu vou indo tomar um banho, e depois descansar um pouco, pessoal.

- Você, indo tomar banho e descansar por livre e espontânea vontade? – Kimiko franziu a sobrancelha e riu da expressão engraçada que Naruto fazia, com um sorriso de canto de boca exibindo os dentes.

- Tô meio cansado, eu tenho direito!

- Hum... Acho que vou seguir o exemplo do Naruto e ir também.

Sasuke, você não sabe disfarçar nem um pouco...

- Ahhhh tá bom. – Kimiko falou, descrente por óbvio, e Tsukasa e Temari gargalharam audivelmente. – Divirtam-se!

Sasuke semicerrou o olho direito, soltou um muxoxo e avançou na frente de Naruto. Quando o loiro começou a seguir Sasuke, Kimiko parou ele antes que prosseguisse e o fez abaixar-se. – Sorte a sua que eu não matei ele. – Brincou falando ao ouvido dele e deu um beijo altamente estalado na orelha de Naruto, coisa que todos sabemos que é ensurdecedora.

- Oeee! Não faz mais isso 'ttebayo!

Kimiko riu e largou Naruto.

- É, obrigado por mantê-lo vivo.

Naruto coçou o ouvido e prosseguiu seu caminho, encarando a parte de trás dos cabelos escuros de Sasuke, à medida que o menino caminhava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Naruto não sabia de Kyoshiro, mas ele sim se considerava um cara de sorte. Seja lá o que isso signifique, ainda mais para alguém como Naruto.

* * *

UHUUUUUUL! \o\ *-* SasuNaru *-* ItaYuki *-* NejiTsuka *-* KakaTsuki *-* e todos *-* que saudade que eu tava. Falando nisso, quem quiser mais SasuNaru, procure nas minhas fics. ;] /marketing mode = OFF.

Eu ia responder as reviews, mas fiquei com uma preguiça monstruosa, por favor me perdoem por isso também. Mas não pensem que eu não li. Li todinhas, e agradeço a todos de verdade. Não deixem de acompanhar e mandar mais reviews! E obrigada a quem me ajudou a decidir por como continuar a fic ;] creio que ela em breve terá um fim... Só não sei quando, HAHAHAHA!

Beijos e review me! Até a próxima!

Ja ne!

P.S.: sou só eu que acho isso, ou eu realmente estava meio ero quando fiz esse capitulo...? HAHAUEHUEHUEAE


	14. Capítulo 12

YO!

Há quanto tempo, hein? Gomen... Estava em fase de vestibular e BLABLABLA mas resolvi dar um presente de Natal à quem interessar - embora esse capitulo não tenha ficado muito comprido ou lá grandes coisas, he, porque eu fiz uma parte dele agora e eu estou com cólica ESTRANHAMENTE, considerando que eu nunca tenho cólica. Prometo que o próximo será infinitamente melhor, prometo mesmo. Mas vá lá, tem umas revelações nele e espero que divirtam-se!

Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei (embora eu ultimamente esteja querendo matar ele.)

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto entraram, atrapalhados, no banheiro masculino. O Uchiha segurava os pulsos do loiro com firmeza e o beijava, cheio de desejo; era fácil para Sasuke dominar Naruto daquela forma. Era como se fosse algo já espontâneo entre os dois, embora tivessem a mesma idade e basicamente o mesmo tipo corpóreo. Mas a personalidade de Sasuke – embora desde o início ele recusasse sumariamente esse tipo de relacionamento – implica em ele acabar, por fim, sobressaindo-se. Naruto ficava à sua disposição, louco em suas mãos e o olhar que lançavam um ao outro esporadicamente enquanto se beijavam, à medida que Sasuke guiava o caminho para que não tropeçassem ou se chocassem com algo indesejável.

Sasuke trancou a porta do banheiro masculino, coisa que era proibida, é óbvio, não que ele ligasse. Naruto sentia o coração bater muito forte no peito e numa velocidade alucinante e seu sangue corria nas veias... Era quase como a sensação de uma batalha difícil. Mas não era isso. Era apenas Sasuke. O _seu_ Sasuke.

O local estava vazio, mas havia indício de que alguém havia acabado de tomar banho ali. Bom, o que importava era que eles não haviam sido flagrados daquele jeito. Apesar de ninguém mais ter dúvidas do que acontecia entre os dois, Sasuke tinha dificuldades em admitir assim, abertamente, o que sentia. Nunca gostou de se expor e não seria agora que gostaria.

Naruto perambulou por entre os chuveiros e de repente, Sasuke o abraçou pelas costas, segurando-o pela cintura e enfiou o nariz pela fresta que havia entre a pele de Naruto e a gola de sua jaqueta.

- Sasuke... – O loiro resmungou, tombando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Sasuke. – Espere, espere – continuou virando-se com agilidade e segurou nos ombros do Uchiha com as mãos.

- O que é? – Sasuke piscou de leve os olhos.

- Vai haver uma mudança aqui.

- Quê? – Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e as franziu.

- Eu... Eu – Naruto apertou o ombro de Sasuke e suspirou. – Eu que vou ser o seme aqui.

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos e quando descontraiu, seus lábios curvaram-se inconscientemente e ele começou a rir... Epa.

- Tá rindo de quê, baka? – Naruto deu um empurrãozinho em Sasuke e cruzou os braços. – Eu tô falando sério!

- Não pode ser – Sasuke persistiu na risada, até perceber que Naruto estava começando a ficar realmente aborrecido. Ele suspirou e pigarreou. – Naruto... Isso não é bem seu tipo, né? – Ele aproximou-se do loiro e enfiou as mãos pelos braços cruzados de Naruto, forçando-o a soltá-los e o abraçou. – Você sempre fica todo vermelho quando eu chego muito perto... Quando eu te toco. Qual é, você não tá com essa bola toda não.

Naruto estava com os braços travados até a última frase de Sasuke; nesse momento, ele segurou Sasuke pelos quadris e o empurrou até uma das separações dos chuveiros e o prensou contra a parede. Sasuke o encarou, semicerrando os olhos. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que Naruto adiantava-se para pegar nele; verdade seja dita que o loiro ainda estava com as bochechas coradas, mas sua atitude havia mudado.

- Hum... – Sasuke tombou a cabeça para trás e calou-se. Naruto ficou olhando para ele uns segundos antes que o Uchiha levantasse a cabeça novamente. – O quê? Não vai fazer nada?

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas e baixou a mão direto no meio das pernas de Sasuke.

Sasuke estremeceu nos joelhos.

- Oe, pega leve! – Exclamou o Uchiha jogando a cabeça para trás; se Naruto estava tão determinado a tomá-lo daquele jeito, Sasuke não ia impedir, mas tinha quase certeza que o loiro não passaria muito daquilo.

E ele tinha absoluta certeza disso.

**xXx**

- Aoi – a voz de Sakura invadiu o dormitório e Aoi virou-se rapidamente para olhar a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. – Bom dia! – Exclamou Sakura, entrando no local rapidamente. Ela jogou-se na sua própria cama e esticou as pernas.

- Yo, Sakura – Aoi abaixou-se novamente para empurrar a última gaveta da cômoda e levantou, sacudindo os cabelos negros. – Tá com dores?

- Não, não – a outra esticou as duas pernas para o alto e torceu o rosto. – Ok, talvez um pouco. É que eu forcei um pouco no treino com a Tsunade-sama hoje, mas vai passar.

- Não é melhor você descansar?

Sakura olhou Aoi e crispou os lábios; ela não queria descansar ultimamente. Queria ficar mais forte e isto graças a incentivos de sua mestre, e até mesmo de Naruto que mostrava mais do que nunca precisar de pessoas à volta dele que pudessem ajudar. – Não sei, a Tsunade-sama não disse nada sobre isso... Acho que no sono de hoje pra amanhã, eu já vou estar me sentindo bem melhor.

- Não quero que você fique com dores, Sakura – Aoi disse com um tom de voz calmo, sentando na frente de Sakura. – Se você estiver dolorida, treinar vai ficar incômodo, entende?

- Eu sei.

- Então você devia descansar. Quer um chá?

- Só se for algo bem doce – brincou Sakura, jogando-se do jeito que estava no colchão e esticando as pernas para cima, com a intenção de fazer uma espécie de alongamento improvisado. Seus pés tocavam o teto da cama, e em cima deste estava a cama onde Tsuki dormia; uma beliche e uma cama normal dentro do quarto.

Aoi levantou da sua cama e deu dois passos, curvando-se de leve e tocando a testa de Sakura com a mão, depositando ali um beijo. O olhar de Sakura vidrou e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Logo eu volto com seu chá. – Aoi voltou à posição normal, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que vestia e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás das costas.

Ela respirou fundo quando saiu dali. Havia acabado de sentir como se todo o ar do quarto tivesse caído sobre suas costas, pesando o dobro do normal. Sakura podia fazê-la sentir-se um pouco intimidada, às vezes.

**xXx**

Yuki estava sentado na sua cama, balançando os pés levemente e piscando os olhos violeta, nervoso, enquanto Itachi secava o cabelo com a toalha. Os dois haviam saído do banheiro pouco antes, na realidade, Itachi meio que _expulsou_ Yuki do banheiro para que pudesse se vestir adequadamente e saiu de lá, ainda esfregando os cabelos negros e extremamente lisos com a toalha. Eles entraram no quarto e Yuki estava sendo totalmente engolido pelo silêncio que Itachi o estava obrigando a estar.

Itachi sentou na sua própria cama e suspirou. – Certo, agora, vamos revisar... Sem escândalos, sem me obrigar a fazer o que não quero, nem abrir a boca pra falar um pio pra quem quer que seja.

- Certo. – Yuki curvou as costas, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Na realidade ele meio que estava cruzando os dedos _dos pés_, porque sabia que não ia se conter com o que quer que fosse que Itachi tinha.

- Ok... – Itachi tossiu e Yuki se agitou. Mas não havia nada de errado na tosse do Uchiha. – É um pouco complicado, sabe. Não falei sobre isso sequer para o Sasuke, mas você pareceu ter me convencido.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, mas não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez porque Itachi, dizendo isso, demonstrava ter algum tipo de afeto por ele.

- Hum... – Itachi semicerrou os olhos e relaxou a expressão em seguida. – Sinto que vou me arrepender...

- Itachi! – Exclamou o loiro, aborrecido. – Fala logo, você vai me matar com todo esse suspense desnecessário.

Itachi encarou os olhos violeta de Yuki – aqueles olhos violeta que eram tão inconfundíveis. Aquele cabelo loiro e aquela expressão inocente e aborrecida que ele mantinha no rosto. Era muita pressão.

- Vou falar de uma vez, nesse caso. – Itachi cruzou os braços na linha do peito e inspirou. – Eu tenho câncer no pulmão.

Yuki arregalou os olhos.

- Quê? Como assim? Mas... – Os olhos do loiro marejaram-se imediatamente e Itachi revirou os seus, parecendo arrependido de ter falado aquilo. – Você nem fuma, nem nada! Itachi!

- Não preciso fumar pra ter câncer de pulmão. – O Uchiha resmungou, virando o rosto para encarar a parede.

Yuki sentiu como se estivesse se asfixiando; sabe quando você não consegue puxar o ar porque a respiração falha e os batimentos aceleram muito? Você simplesmente _esquece_ de respirar e sua mente se foca somente numa coisa. E aquela coisa era aquela... Notícia que Itachi estava despejando em cima dele.

O loirinho atirou-se de joelhos diante Itachi e agarrou as pernas dele, deitando a cabeça nos joelhos do Uchiha.

- O que você tá fazendo?! Levante-se! – Itachi tentou tirar as mãos de Yuki de suas pernas, mas foi impossível.

- Itachi... – Yuki fez o possível para engolir as lágrimas; ok, não estava cumprindo a parte do "sem escândalos" e sabia que não cumpriria nenhuma das outras. Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou Itachi, que tinha uma expressão aborrecida. – Como você pode falar sobre isso com tanta naturalidade? Por que você não se importa? Você já tentou algum tratamento, remédio, qualquer coisa?!

- Tch – Itachi revirou os olhos. – Sem escândalos, lembra? E eu não quero tratamento algum... Pare de agir como uma criança. Enfrente a realidade.

- Qual? – O loirinho ergueu a cabeça e apoiou-se com as mãos nos joelhos de Itachi, tal como um animalzinho de estimação se apóia no dono. – QUE VOCÊ VAI MORRER?

Quando Yuki deu por si, Itachi estava segurando sua cabeça pelos lados e lhe beijava os lábios. Não com a agressividade que o Uchiha geralmente demonstrava, embora visivelmente estivesse decidido; ele parecia estar querendo tranqüilizar Yuki. O loiro arregalou os olhos e teve a vista embaçada diante dos olhos ônix de Itachi, que logo se fecharam lentamente e Itachi arrastou-se para o chão, deitando por cima do outro e afundando mais seus lábios nos dele. Yuki estava já, quase sem ar. Com o coração na boca.

Ele suspirou dentro da boca do Uchiha e levou as mãos às costas deste. Ele só podia se entregar – e era isso mesmo que ele queria fazer.

**xXx**

- Gaara! – Kimiko aproximou-se apressada do ruivo; ela saiu de perto dos amigos um tempo depois que Naruto desapareceu com Sasuke e, bom... Já deu na telha de arranjar confusão com um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano que agora estavam correndo atrás dela. Gaara virou o rosto e crispou os lábios. – Ahnn... Será que você pode...?

- ACHEI VOCÊ! – O ninja de cabelos negros e espetados aproximou-se de Kimiko. – Vou te mostrar quem é o panaca aqui, e...

Gaara levou a mão para trás e logo para frente e num instante, a areia do jarro que ele carregava nas costas voou na direção do garoto que saltou para trás. Houve um momento de silêncio em que Gaara ergueu a areia no ar – de forma bem ameaçadora, até dá pra imaginar – e o garoto e os outros três que estavam com ele empinaram o nariz.

- Vai se ver comigo quando não tiver ninguém pra te proteger. – Eles deram as costas e caminharam corredor afora.

Gaara olhou de esguelha para Kimiko e suspirou. – O que foi isso?

- Eles estavam em muitos e eu achei que não conseguiria vencê-los. – Ela resmungou, sincera, embora seu rosto corasse de leve. – Obrigada mesmo assim.

Ele cruzou os braços e piscou os olhos de leve; ela parecia bem insegura e Gaara não sabia exatamente o motivo disso, mas em sua mente passou de repente que talvez ela tivesse feito isso de propósito só para ele se meter no meio e salvá-la. – Acho que você conseguiria se virar sozinha.

- Acho que não! – Kimiko exclamou num tom de quem admira outra pessoa.

- Cadê seu orgulho, Kimiko? – Gaara pôs-se a andar e Kimiko torceu o nariz; ele estava certo, é claro. Ela havia feito aquilo de propósito porque não via Gaara há um tempo e estava, tipo assim, com _saudades._ E incrivelmente sempre quando ela se mete em encrenca, ele está por perto. É tipo um chamariz. Ela coçou o canto dos cabelos e apressou-se para andar ao lado dele.

- Bem, acho que agora você tem que me proteger – disse num tom brincalhão e Gaara olhou de canto para ela novamente.

- Farei o possível.

Kimiko sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Gaara sempre era meio monossilábico e sério o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim ele continuava sendo um amor. Mesmo que talvez ela fosse uma das únicas pessoas que soubesse disso.

**xXx**

- Kiiibaaa – Hana cantarolou assim que saiu da sala de aula e viu Kiba apressado para sair dali. O garoto virou o rosto e parou de andar, lançando um sorriso cheio de dentes pontudos para ela. – Vai jantar comigo hoje?

- Vou checar minha agenda – disse o garoto com um tom de ironia quando ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Engraçado.

- Nem tanto – completou, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota. Ele mexeu no cabelo branco dela que já era meio bagunçado e suspirou ruidosamente. – Aqui no refeitório da escola, né? Eu tô meio que sem dinheiro ultimamente...

- Como você é romântico – ela ironizou, rindo em seguida. – Tanto faz. Cadê o Akamaru?

- Você só se interessa por mim por causa dele, né, cara? – Kiba gargalhou alto e revirou os olhos, embora parecesse estar falando meio sério. Na real eles ficaram "amigos" por causa disso, mesmo, e o resto acabou acontecendo naturalmente. – Como tá indo seu treinamento com seus lobos?

- Ah, bom, eles ficam cada vez mais fortes, se quer saber! – Ela exclamou cheia de orgulho, estufando o peito ao que fez um gesto amplo com as mãos. – A gente devia lutar de novo um dia desses e você vai ver se vai ter empate. Vou ganhar de lavada.

- Duvido muito... Eu e o Akamaru temos treinado muito mais do que você já sonhou em treinar.

- Então enquanto você não está agarrado em mim, tá treinando com ele?

- Basicamente – ele se curvou para abraçá-la pela cintura e riu. – Você por acaso viu o Shino sair da outra sala? – Voltou à posição normal, apenas abraçando Hana pelos ombros, embora meio que soltasse todo o peso do braço em cima dela. Hana balançou a cabeça em negação e eles caminharam mais um tanto, avistando Shino sentado no pé da escada acompanhado por Bakanu.

- Acho que descobri... – Kiba balançou a cabeça e assobiou alto, chamando Akamaru que apareceu rapidamente; ele ficava na parte de fora quando Kiba estava em aulas e o segundo ano estava tendo aula extra de Genjutsu antes do jantar, embora vários alunos tenham faltado. Akamaru aproximou-se dos dois e passou embaixo do braço de Hana, que bateu sem força nas costas dele com a intenção de fazer carinho.

- Certo, vamos jantar então porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Já tomou banho? – Hana perguntou quando eles se viraram para entrar de novo no prédio.

- Só depois do jantar.

- Quer ir comigo? – Ela riu com um tom malicioso e Kiba baixou a cabeça para olhar para ela de lado. Hana às vezes falava demais e fazia de menos – talvez ela fosse um pouco tímida, embora fizesse esse tipo de piadinha. Mas obviamente Kiba nem forçava ela a nada, só entrava na brincadeira aguardando ela dar liberdade a ele.

Bom garoto.

- Sem dúvidas.

* * *

É bom o Naruto não ir se empolgando muito... (6)

Bom, como eu já disse, não to muito segura com esse cap porque achei ele um pouco fraco, mas tô postando pelo espírito de Natal, ok? :D sejam sinceros em suas reviews, haiaouheoiauhe.

YOOOSH! É isso! Feliz Natal e bom ano Novo para todos! S2 (prometo tentar aparecer com outro cap antes do ano novo!)

**Miko Nina Chan: **SIM pobre Tsukasa, ainda vai sofrer nas mãos da TenTen, tsc, tsc... Esperamos qaue o amor vença tudo, hahahaha.

**Ale-ann: **WEE dessa vez estou respondendo reviews por causa da dor e preciso desesperadamente me distrair, hahaha mas hoje também não estou com preguiça que nem da última vez. Tô no terceiro ano sim - NA REALIDADE EU _ESTAVA_, PORQUE AGORA SOU UNIVERSITÁRIA! WEEEEEE! HIOUAHOEUAHE yaay to bem feliz, com meu curso de jornalismo S2 enfim. Sim eles estão num clima mais de friendship depois da zona que foi as lutas... E agora pretendo avançar com o tempo de forma mais rápida pra mais coisa acontecer =) e aamo a Tsuki! ela é muito fofa! hahah eu adoro o Kakashi e ela faz um casal bem legal com ele. E adoro todos os que você falou também! aoiuaheuiahe agora fiquei com pena do Itachi ;-; tadinho... eu nem sei o que ele teve de verdade no manga e blablabla, eu inventei isso daí, espero que tenha dado certo... eu pesquisei informações e problemas no pulmão é altamente responsável por tosses com sangue, então... E câncer devora as pessoas aos poucos, né, então... Enfim! Torça pela minha Tsukasa e continue acompanhando ;] espero que tenha gostado da Aoi com a Sakura também, hahaha. ficou fofa a cena delas!

**JehFenix:** weee, obrigada de verdade! eu AMO SasuNaru acima de todos os outros couples existentes, haiouehoaiueh acho que foi minha primeira sina e ainda continua sendo! acompanhe ;)

**Yuiki: **Naruto teria uns sonhos bem pervertidos com o Sasu, então... hahaha que nada, Sasuke é altamente hentai! O problema dele é que fica se contendo e vez ou outra ele simplesmente não consegue mais se agüentar perto do Naruto S2 HAIUAOHEAIUHE.

**:** e quem não ama? S2 hahaha mas ainda continuo dizendo que... Sasuke só é uke se quiser, porque se depender do Naruto tentar... não vai conseguir muita coisa, HAIOUHEAUHE. obrigada e continue acompanhando ;)

**sakusasuke: **KyoHinaaaaa S2 amo eles hauhaiouehauie

**Nessah: **SasuNaru sem ser ero não pode. HAIOUEHOAIUEHAUIEH continue acompanhando XD

**Yuirin: **oh, demorei de novo né? Mas agora eu pretendo fazer um cap de novo depois do Natal e se eu for viajar, torcer pra eu poder levar meu notebook junto... hahaha enfim! Agora essa fase já passou e estou de férias - na real eu tô de férias há mais tempo que isso, mas digamos que eu levei um tempo pra terminar esse cap e nem gostei tanto dele, maaas... Ok. Enfim. Sim adorei eles todos desse jeito! E EU TAMBÉM ADORO O SAI HAIOUEHAIUHEAUIHE pago pau pra ele só por ele chamar a Sakura de feia constantemente, ahoiuaheaiuh embora agora ele nem esteja mais daquele jeito engraçado que ele sempre teve, mas oks! ele é muito foofoo adorável lindo uii adoro S2 e oolha Gaara-sama apareceu de novo, hahaha! protegendo a Kimi! Kimiko protege o Naruto do Sasuke-teme e o Gaara protege a Kimiko das... adversidades que a vida lhe impõe HAUIHAOUIEHAIUEH embora nese cap ela tenha se metido em confusão de propósito, espertinha ela.

E SIM A TENTEN VAI APRONTAR, e com certeza a Kimiko vai arranjar uma puta duma confusao com ela hahahaoiuaheiuahe! tenho medo pela TenTen ... eu fiz ela tão _bitchy_ nessa fic, tadinha. Eu gosto dela no manga e no anime, ela é fofa, mass... enfim! haoiauheauhe ela vai comprar briga com quem não deve, que péssimo. Kimiko e Naruto são os amigos mais intensos aí dessa fic, pelo que eu sinto... são bem fiéis um ao outro! Naru é meio teimoso, mas o que ele pode fazer... hahaha E ITAYUKI, cara são meu casal favorito aqui - embora ninguém ganhe de SasuNaru, mas como eles tão em outro patamar... haoiuaheauihe enfim são muito fofos, morri de dó do Itachi nesse cap embora ele tenha sido meio rude... mas o que importa é que depois ele beijou o Yuki-chan e foi lindo! S2 adoro os dois, e sim também AMO GaiLee! geez tem muita gente pra pôr no próximo cap, vou me esforçar, prometo! aoaheiouaheiuhae

é uma boa a Matsuri, ela é fofa e bem histérica OAHUAIEHAUIHEAIUHOEAUHEIAHE contra a Kimiko ia ser meio difícil, mas nada impede ela de fazer o possível! Gaara vai ficar com dor de cabeça com essas duas, to prevendo... ahiauoheaiuhe coitado! vou ver o que posso fazer e encaixo ela na história ;) boa idéia a sua weee obrigada. idéias são sempre bem vindas, pode oferecê-las quando quiser! Sim pena que nao tem os Akatsuki, eu amo o Hidan e sinceramente eu penso um pouco em fazer ele aparecer só pra criar confusão porque ele é um boca-suja desbocado e tudo relacionado com boca é com ele mesmo - uiuiui. hIUAHEIOUAHEUIH QUE HENTAAIII que eu sou, sem comentáriioos! mas enfim, amo o Hidan, aidna tô pensando em inovações pra essa fic... que pelo jeito vai ter 8293774 caps O.O Enfim, espero que tenha encontrado o cap fácil dessa vez, hahaha e feliz natal! diga o que achou desse ;) embora eu esteja um tanto insegura com ele... bem ;-; ok, estou firme! HAIUHEIAUHE beijos lovelly :D


	15. Capítulo 13

EU PROMETO, EU CUMPRO! YAY!

Prometi um capítulo antes do Ano Novo e ele veio! Uhuuul! :D e devo dizer que eu simplesmente _amei_ esse. Sinto que alguns personagens principais estão ficando um pouco de canto - Shika, Lee, etc, mas é porque... Eu não consigo evitar amar todos os personagens que foram mandados para mim. É inevitável! Mas bem, isso não vem ao caso. Capitulo lindo, fofo, amei! Aproveitem!

Não sei quando vem outro porque talvez eu viaje; é provável que eu leve um notebook com internet e talvez atualize por aqui... não sei ainda como vai ser. Mas de qualquer forma vocês saberão caso eu apareça! :)

Feliz Ano Novo a todos nós! S2

* * *

- Neji!

Neji virou o rosto e deparou-se com TenTen; ele estava se servindo com comida – é claro – no refeitório do prédio. Ele franziu a sobrancelha porque aquilo não podia render boa coisa. A verdade é que Neji e TenTen, por motivos óbvios, eram amigos. Eram do mesmo time, afinal. Se não fossem no mínimo amigos seria muito estranho. Neji colocou uma garrafa de água em cima da bandeja e virou a cabeça para olhar a garota. – Boa noite, TenTen.

- Quer jantar comigo hoje?

- Hum? – Neji colocou um potinho com a sobremesa do dia, que tinha uma consistência suspeita. – Ah. Eu vou jantar com a...

- Ok, eu janto com vocês então.

O Hyuuga olhou de esguelha para TenTen e soltou os ombros, derrotado. Estava mais do que claro que aquilo não ia render nada bom. A morena saiu de perto dele e Neji olhou por cima do ombro, observando enquanto ela caminhava em trotes na direção da mesa onde Tsukasa estava sentada sozinha esperando que Neji chegasse. _"Tsc... Tsc... Tsc."_

Ele pegou a bandeja e encaminhou-se para a mesa, ouvindo enquanto TenTen tagarelava e Tsukasa enfiava o garfo na comida, visivelmente aborrecida. Neji pigarreou alto e sentou-se ao lado de Tsukasa, lançando a ela um olhar de quem diz "não pude dizer não" e suspirou alto, abrindo a garrafa de água com gás num estalo.

- Então, vocês dois são um casal, né?

- Bom, é o que parece. – Tsukasa retrucou, empurrando o prato de comida. Acho que ela perdeu a fome.

- Mas não é uma ironia? Quer dizer, você nem é do nosso time. Ou era, sei lá.

- Esse negócio de time ficou um pouco de lado nos últimos tempos, TenTen. – Neji resmungou. – Além do mais, não achei que isso fosse algum tipo de regra.

- Mas eu não disse que é. Só disse que é um pouco estranho e, além do mais, você tinha algo comi...

- TenTen. – Neji exclamou entre dentes e ouviu o arranhar do garfo de Tsukasa no prato; provavelmente foi sem querer, mas foi um barulho bem irritante. Ela devia estar começando a ficar muito enfurecida, e... Bom, não que Neji tivesse medo ou coisa do tipo, mas você sabe como é uma garota irritada. Ainda mais quando se trata da sua namorada.

- Se você não tem nada pra dizer, retire-se, TenTen. Eu quero jantar em paz com o Neji.

- Ah, Tsukasa-chan – _quê? _– Não fique tão brava. Eu só quero fazer companhia pro mais novo casal.

- Eu acho é que você quer ATORMENTAR MINHA VIDA!

Tsukasa semicerrou os enormes olhos cor-de-mel e olhou para TenTen por debaixo da franja que cobria parte de seus olhos. Ela queria esgoelar aquela garota.

- Eu?! – TenTen exclamou, aparentemente ofendida. – Você que tirou o Neji de _mim,_ Tsukasa.

Neji franziu a sobrancelha, a testa e torceu os lábios, baixando a cabeça de leve como se uma guerra nuclear estivesse prestes a explodir e ele não pudesse fazer nada exceto rezar por sua alma.

E era mais ou menos isso que ele tinha que fazer, mesmo.

- Eu não tirei nada de você, você mesma perdeu! Pare de jogar a sua frustração porque ele não te quer em cima de mim.

Neji sentiu os olhares dos outros sobre si e encolheu os ombros. – Olha... Enquanto vocês discutem a quem eu pertenço, eu vou sair daqui. – Ele resmungou ofendido e levantou, trazendo consigo somente a garrafa de água com gás. Saiu andando pelo refeitório e Tsukasa rangeu os dentes para TenTen como um cachorro furioso.

- Viu o que você fez, retardada? Engula, TenTen. Você _perdeu._ – Tsukasa levantou. – Neji! Espera! – Ela correu atrás de Neji e deixou a comida e todo o resto para trás, incluindo TenTen que logo em seguida foi abençoada pela companhia de Bakanu e Shino.

- TenTen? Que diabo foi isso?

- Só uma forma de tirar a Tsukasa da jogada aos poucos, nada demais. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – TenTen levantou e levou sua bandeja consigo para outra mesa.

**xXx**

- Hum... A TenTen é meio estranha às vezes, sinto muito. – Bakanu deu um sorriso sem graça na direção de Shino e torceu o nariz olhando o jeito que ele comia – tipo com aquela roupa esquisita tapando o rosto todo. – Será que dá pra você tirar essas coisas da cara?

- Quê?

- É, pelo menos pra comer! – Bakanu esticou a mão e puxou o óculos do rosto de Shino, encolhendo os ombros e ficando meio corada ao encarar os olhos dele daquele jeito. Os olhos dele eram pequenos e negros tipo duas jabuticabas (que péssima comparação), e Bakanu pigarreou. – E abaixa esse treco também. – Ela apontou o capuz dele.

- Não entendo sua implicância. – Ele puxou o capuz da cabeça e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos cacheados.

- Ah, qual é, eu quero olhar pra você, não pra... Um rastro do seu rosto.

- Ok, ok – Shino cutucou a comida com o garfo e levou um pouco à boca. – Bakanu... Eu tinha uma pergunta pra fazer pra você, mas nunca fiz.

- Então faça!

- Você agiu de um jeito estranho quando nós lutamos no primeiro dia de aula...

Bakanu sentiu os dedos travarem e a palma da mão começou a suar imediatamente.

- Estranho? Como assim?

- É... Você estava um pouco agressiva.

- É que... Eu fico assim quando eu luto.

- Ah. É mesmo? – Ele olhou de esguelha e voltou a concentrar-se na comida. – Achei que havia algo de errado.

- Hum... Não... Nada.

- Sei. – Ele retrucou, descrente.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois onde Bakanu ficou pensando se devia falar ou não a realidade para ele de uma vez por todas. Quem sabe assim ela pudesse deixar ele a par da verdade e mais pra frente, isso não viria à tona de forma muito constrangedora – ela queria evitar isso ao máximo.

- Shino, acho que nós devíamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre... Ah. Você vai ver... Mas depois da janta. – Ela disse num tom de voz baixo e Shino assentiu com a cabeça.

Que escolha ele tinha, de qualquer forma?

**xXx**

- Kyoshiro-kun... Tem certeza que você... Não se importa em estarmos aqui?

- Mas é claro que não! – Kyoshiro exclamou, empolgado. Ele e Hinata saíram das dependências do colégio na hora do jantar, afinal ninguém estava preocupado com isso à essa hora, e foram a um restaurante que não era muito longe. Era um lugar bonito demais e aparentemente caro demais para que Hinata se sentisse o mínimo confortável.

Kyo mexeu no piercing da sobrancelha e Hinata encolheu os ombros quando os dois estavam sendo encaminhados para a mesa. Ele puxou a cadeira, Hinata sentou e Kyo foi sentar no seu lugar. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pôs a ponta do dedo entre os dentes.

- Hum... O que você vai pedir, Kyoshiro-kun?

- Me chame de Kyo, Hinata-san. – Ele disse com um amplo gesto das mãos. – E pode pedir você, o que quer? Churrasco? Uma barca enorme de sushi? O que quiser.

- Prefiro que você decida...

- Churrasco, então. – Ele disse pedindo ao garçom; na realidade, não era um restaurante cinco estrelas nem nada do tipo, mas era muito melhor que aquele refeitório péssimo da escola. Kyo odiava aquela comida. – E o que você vai querer beber?

- Água.

- Água? Ok, água então. O mesmo pra mim. – Kyoshiro fez um sinal e o garçom se afastou com os pedidos em mãos. Hinata manteve os olhos baixos e Kyo curvou as costas, tombando de leve a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ah, como ela era linda. – O que foi, Hinata-san?

- Pode me chamar de Hinata, Kyoshir... Kyo-kun.

- Hinata, então. – Ele mexeu os ombros, de repente meio animado por ela dar uma intimidade a ele. – Eu quis te trazer para jantar porque eu quero ficar mais perto de você, sabe, Hinata?

- É... É mesmo...? – Hinata corou nas bochechas (nada muito diferente do normal) e Kyoshiro sorriu internamente. Ela era muito adorável pra estar ali com ele e ser realmente real; Kyoshiro sempre quis uma garota como ela. Hinata era absolutamente perfeita.

- Sim, é mesmo. Queria te trazer pra algum lugar onde pudéssemos conversar numa boa, entende? – Kyo sorriu. – E esse me pareceu o melhor lugar.

- Oh... Obrigada, Kyo-kun. É muito gentil.

- Você merece muito mais, Hinata.

Ganhou a garota.

**xXx**

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Ah... Tsuki. – Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara; embora estivesse na hora de jantar, ele aparentemente já havia terminado porque sua bandeja estava vazia. Ela sentou diante e sorriu na direção do homem; ah, como ele podia ser tão lindo. Tsuki sequer sabia o que a atraía para ele. Era como uma espécie bizarra de magnetismo. Ela não conseguia evitar.

- Já comeu tudo, Kakashi-sensei? Você é rápido. – Ela riu divertida com um suco de caixinha na mão.

- Eu não costumo enrolar para comer, sabe como é... – Kakashi deu uma risadinha sem graça e Tsuki encolheu os ombros, como quem olha para um cachorrinho fofo ou algo do tipo. Mas não com intenções ofensivas, é óbvio. – E você, já jantou?

- Eu estou de dieta. – Ela disse, chupando o suco de laranja pelo canudo e engolindo ruidosamente. Kakashi franziu a sobrancelha.

- Você, de dieta? Não acha que está magra demais pra fazer dieta? – Tsuki deu uma risada de quem não acredita no que está ouvindo e sacudiu a cabeça; talvez ele tivesse um pouco de razão, mas Tsuki meio que vivia de água e chocolate, então dieta é uma palavra constante em seu dicionário. Como se fosse fazer diferença; ela já era bem magrinha.

- Que nada, eu sou assim porque eu me cuido, acha o quê?

Kakashi semicerrou o olho visível, pensando que ela era assim por algum motivo que ele não sabia, mas queria descobrir. Ela era muito delicada e pequena e ainda queria fazer dieta... Talvez fosse por isso que ela era assim. Ele despertou dos devaneios quando sentiu que Tsuki movia-se ao lado dele. – Vamos treinar amanhã de novo, né, Kakashi-sensei?

- Sim, claro, bom... Depois da minha aula pro terceiro ano.

- Combinado então. – Ela bateu a caixinha de suco na mesa e olhou para ele. – Kakashi-sensei, por que você é tão reservado assim, usa essas máscaras e tudo isso? Eu não vejo motivo pra isso...

- Não é algo que eu saiba explicar. Uso desde que era jovem, Tsuki. Eu já disse pra você.

- Mas eu acho que você devia parar de usá-las. E você ainda é jovem.

- Nem tanto... – Ele resmungou, aparentemente meio aborrecido. Pensar em idade fazia Kakashi se sentir meio deprimido.

- Claro que é! – Tsuki exclamou, sacudindo o ombro de Kakashi com a mão. O homem de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos e sorriu, achando tudo aquilo meio bobo, mas meio fofo, também. – Novinho ainda!

- Não exagera, Tsuki...

- Kakashi-sensei, vai andando comigo até o meu quarto? – Ela encolheu os ombros de leve e ficou olhando para ele. Kakashi olhou de esguelha para a garota de cabelos dourados que recentemente começara a persegui-lo em seus sonhos e suspirou.

- Eu já terminei de jantar, mesmo...

**xXx**

Itachi estava deitado de costas no chão do quarto; Yuki estava acomodado em seu peito e o Uchiha podia sentir que o garoto ainda derramava lágrimas, embora não mais fizesse barulhos. Ele estava se arrependendo de ter despejado isso em cima do loirinho – não lhe parecia mais tão justo. Ele não merecia isso. Itachi enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Yuki e acarinhou a cabeça dele com a ponta dos dedos. – Você devia parar de chorar.

- Não estou chorando.

- Então levante-se e olhe para mim.

Yuki hesitou por uns segundos, ergueu o tronco e ficou de costas para Itachi, esfregando compulsivamente os olhos. Quando ele virou de frente, seu rosto estava marcado de vermelho por causa do pranto e ele tinha os lábios úmidos. Itachi soltou ar pelo nariz numa espécie de risada estranha e Yuki corou.

- Pois parece que você ainda está chorando.

- Ah, Itachi! Você fala uma coisa assim pra mim e espera que eu fique sem dizer nada, simplesmente? – Yuki cruzou os braços, parecendo um pouco ofendido e sentou em lótus ao lado de Itachi, que permaneceu deitado no chão.

- Você prometeu que não faria escândalo.

- Eu não fiz! Fiquei bem quieto!

- É verdade.

- Mas eu ainda quero que você procure algum tratamento!

- Eu não quero, Yuki. – Itachi sentou-se de frente para Yuki e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando mais precisamente para a altura da garganta do loiro. Por algum motivo ele sentia-se atraído pelo pescoço de Yuki e também era uma forma de repelir o próprio olhar do dele. – Eu prefiro assim.

- Mas eu não quero isso pra você!

- Essa não é uma decisão sua.

Yuki ficou em silêncio durante uns instantes, se corroendo por dentro. Ele de repente estava sentindo um pouco de rancor por Itachi porque ele não queria tratar daquilo adequadamente; quem sabe ele tivesse chances, quem sabe ele poderia ainda tirar aquilo de dentro dele. Era ridícula essa atitude de Itachi de não parecer importar-se com a própria vida. Yuki encarou os olhos distantes do Uchiha e atirou os braços no pescoço dele, colando os lábios mais uma vez nos de Itachi e o moreno foi com as costas no chão porque bom, foi pego de surpresa.

Itachi rolou no chão com Yuki e enroscou a língua na dele. Yuki era muito confortável, pequeno e Itachi estava gostando da sensação que era abraçá-lo. Estar perto dele. Era diferente, é claro, mas ainda assim, era algo que ele gostava de sentir.

O Uchiha parou com o tronco por cima do de Yuki e as pernas enroscadas nas dele. Mesmo que Yuki fosse um garoto – e mesmo que para ele, isso fosse um pouco errado – Itachi sentia como se os dois se encaixassem perfeitamente e como se _aquilo_ fosse o que ele queria. Podia ser fácil negar para os outros, mas para ele mesmo, era impossível.

Ele queria Yuki e a recíproca era absolutamente, irrefutavelmente verdadeira.

O loiro virou o rosto e separou os lábios dos de Itachi meio que à força; os olhos do garoto ainda estavam marejados e ele torceu os lábios, como se sentisse algum tipo de dor. Mas sua dor não era por fora. – Não quero me sentir prestes a entrar num beco sem saída, Itachi.

- Como assim?

- Me envolvendo com alguém que eu posso perder a qualquer instante.

- Achei que o que você sentisse por mim fosse acima disso.

Yuki corou.

- Eu nunca disse nada do tipo!

- Mas eu sempre soube. – Itachi encostou os lábios no pescoço do loiro – lugar que, como dito, tanto o atraía – e beijou levemente. – O que você sente por mim...

- E o que é?

- Você me ama, não é?

Yuki corou _ainda mais._

- Eu...

- Eu já sei. – Itachi suspirou, soltando o hálito quente na nuca do loiro, que estremeceu. – Eu também, Yuki. Eu também...

**xXx**

Ou talvez Sasuke estava um pouco enganado em relação à Naruto.

- Ghnn... – Ele resmungou, engolindo o gemido que insistia em subir aos seus lábios com o toque de Naruto; certo que ele não era tão dominador nem fazia Sasuke se sentir um _uke_ de verdade, mas digamos que ele estava curtindo o momento.

Os dois estavam caídos no chão do banheiro; Sasuke já não sentia mais o frio do piso porque sua pele já havia se acostumado e seus dedos tremiam. Volta e meia o Uchiha abria os olhos para encarar Naruto e ele via como o loiro estava com o rosto todo corado de vergonha. Isso dava nele uma vontade de rir, mas não conseguia porque Naruto estava acabando com ele – digo isso no sentido de... Bom. Usando as mãos para deixar Sasuke tonto.

- Nar... Naruto... – Sasuke gemeu sem nem se tocar do que estava fazendo e arranhou as costas de Naruto, obrigando-o a vir mais para cima. Naruto se arrastou por cima do corpo do moreno, que soltou o ar pela boca ruidosamente. – O que te deu... Pra você tomar essa decisão... – O loiro fez um movimento brusco com a mão e Sasuke interrompeu sua fala, apertando os músculos das costas do outro. – Tão... Repentinamente?

O loiro deu uma risada e espalhou uns beijos pelo pescoço e ombros do Uchiha. – Cansei de ser um boneco na sua mão... Sei lá, acho que a gente podia variar um pouco. – Atitude por atitude, as bochechas do Naruto estavam muito vermelhas. Sasuke revirou os olhos tomado pelo prazer e forçou Naruto a erguer a cabeça e olhar pra ele.

- Quando você tirar a cor das suas bochechas, eu penso nesse negócio de variar... – Sasuke forçou o corpo e rolou, parando em cima do loiro.

Os dois se olharam por uns instantes e cada vez mais Sasuke afundava-se na imensidão azul-céu dos olhos do loiro. Era confortável olhar para ele; por mais que o Uchiha jamais fosse assumir isso em voz alta. Já com Naruto as coisas eram meio diferentes. Ele falava o que sentia, quando sentia e como sentia e apesar do silêncio de Sasuke, podia ver nos olhos dele o que o garoto sentia e independente da escuridão ou falta de brilho dos olhos de Sasuke... Naruto podia ver através dele.

- Sasuke...

- Hun? – Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e encostou o queixo no peito do loiro, olhando para ele com alguma dificuldade. Naruto não olhou para ele; apenas ficou fitando o teto do banheiro que acumulava salpicos de água por causa do vapor condensado. Ele corou ainda mais só de imaginar que talvez Sasuke pudesse sentir o palpitar acelerado de seu coração. – Que foi, Naruto?

Naruto abraçou Sasuke pelo pescoço. O moreno reclamou porque seu rosto afundou no peito do outro e assim que Naruto folgou os braços, ele ajeitou a cabeça. – Que foi, fala logo, Naruto.

- Eu imagino se nós vamos ficar juntos até... Sabe... Depois.

- Você já tá pensando em casar e ter filhos? – Debochou Sasuke com uma risadinha. Naruto apertou o pescoço dele (de propósito). – Oeee! Pára com isso!

- Você que pediu. Mas... Será que nós vamos casar? Adotaremos filhos?

- Naruto... Pelo amor de Deus. – Sasuke forçou o corpo para cima e sentou perigosamente na barriga do loiro. Naruto estremeceu. – Que tal você parar de pensar nisso e começar a pensar que... Eu estou aqui agora e que quero você?

As bochechas do loiro coraram por um instante.

- Já que você insiste...

Ele forçou o corpo e tombou Sasuke de costas no chão novamente, e dessa vez a posição dos dois ficou ainda mais perigosa; o Uchiha sentiu o corpo enrijecer e engoliu seco, sentindo que aquilo ia doer um pouco. Um pouco? Na real ele estava achando que ia doer _muito_. E meio que estava certo.

- Naruto, eu nunca te machuquei muito, né?

- Não muito.

- Então faça o favor de fazer o mesmo. – Sasuke sentiu as bochechas aquecerem e virou o rosto para o lado, repentinamente. Naruto soltou uma risada nasal e curvou o corpo, ao que Sasuke sentiu o membro do garoto perto de sua entrada e seu corpo todo enrijeceu novamente. – Vai fazer, não vai?

- Tudo por você, Sasu.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NARUSASU? NARUSASU? COMO ASSIM? EU PIREI?! Acho que sim. É o efeito do nano ovo... haoiauehoaiuheioauheiaeh!

Espero que tenham gostado... Bad TenTen! No donuts for her.

**neeBear:** hOIUAHEOIUAHOEIUAHIEOUAHOEIUAHE que fofa, cara, mas eu nem sei como ensinar uma coisa dessas. Acho que só sai naturalmente, mesmo! haoiuehaeuh fui bem sim e passei n.n tudo certinho agora! hehehe e ops, quanto aos lemons e hentai... Não inclui KibaHana nesse cap porque eles foram no outro... ItaYuki acabou virando um cannon aqui tipo SasuNaru por isso eles aparecem basicamente sempre, he, foi meio que culpa minha na realidade... E eu tive que explorar um pouco pra achar clima pros dois, porque o Yuki estava muito triste e talz... agora achei e prometo esquentar as coisas no proximo cap (6) haoieuhaoiuehae e eu não vi Loveless inteiro, só uns episódios... Ritsuka é uma gracinha mesmo, lindo! Mas meu anime yaoi preferido forever é Junjou Romantica e eu AMO o Misaki, o Shinobu e o Hiro! Os ukes mais lindos da históriaaaa! haoiueahoiuhe se você nunca viu Junjou Romantica, assista, porque... é impagável. muito lindo, perfeito, amo! S2 oh... bom, Naru não foi bruto porque o Sasu fez um drama emocional, HAIOUEHOAUIEHAOUIEHAIOUEH pobre Sasuke, você quer matar o coitado?? tadinho! bem... não vou matar o Itachi não, não se preocupe, eu jamais faria isso. Amo o Itachi e já basta o filhodamãe do Kishimoto ter matado ele, matar de novo não dá! amo eles também! hauehaoiuhae tá bom, então o Kiba pode pegar pesado com ela? HAOIEUHAEIUHOAIEH okk... você que pediu, hein! depois não venha dizer que se arrependeu (embora eu duvide que isso vá acontecer... hahaha!), mentira eu não vou maltratar a Hana, muito menos o Kiba! ele jamais faria isso! haoiuaheouiahe feliz ano novo, e boas férias pra você também! n.n

**Ale-ann:** ebaaa e eu vim de novo, prometi e vim, viu só? aheiouaheuiahe minha cólica já passou graças a Deus, tudo está nos trinques e eu estou muito saudável! já é passado! haouiehauieh odeio cólica, é péssimo! caramba! nunca senti um treco assim... espero que não volte a acontecer senão eu surto O.O bem.. sim, sou universitária agora, de jornalismo e tô saltando de felicidade! cursinho, NUNCA MAIS! HAOIUHAEUIHA.. ok, agora à fic. _Acostumada?_ ih, é melhor ir se acostumando... haoiueahaiuhe eu sou meio ero, falo mermo HAOIUEHAOUEHAOIUEHOAIEHAE ainda mais quando se trata de SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ou sei lá! ai como eu amo esses dois! haiuehaiueh amo ItaYuki também, e eu gostei do final dessa cena desse cap de hoje deles.. ficou bem fofo, na minha opinião, ao menos... E Aoi e Sakura são ótimas, e falando e Tsuki, olha ela aí chamando o Kakashi... tsc tsc, mas ela falou inocentemente, tá? ou não. HAIEUHAIEUHAE BRINKS, falou sim... ela não sabe o que vai acontecer, muahah! Hana e Kiba também são ótimos, eu me divirto com eles uaheoiuaheiuahe... e você falou .. pobre Tsukasa, vê aí o que essa TenTen tá aprontando --' tsc tsc. que feio, haeiouhaeh espero que goste desse cap, viu? uma boa virada de ano pra você! xD

**Yuiki: **NEM FALA EM SAS**UKE** PORQUE ME DÁ UM FRIO NA ESPINHA! HAUIEOHAEH não sei o que deu em mim pra escrever isso porque eu gosto de SASUNARU, não de NaruSasu, mas... o que eu posso fazer? o Sasuke quis, então se ele quer, então pode ser NaruSasu! haeiouhaoeiuahe se o Itachi me beijasse e subisse em cima de mim aleatoriamente assim, eu também me apaixonaria sem nem ter tempo de pensar! haeuiaheiuaheiuoahe s2 amo ele. e não demorei, viu? só não garanto a próxima.. bem, espero que tenha gostado xD beijinhos! ps: adorei seu ava *-* aheaioheiauhe

**Paula: **ooohn, obrigada! aqui tá a continuação XD continue acompanhando! beijo e bom fim de ano pra você

**Nessah: **oooops. HAOIEUHAIUEHAE brincadeira! Naru seme não é tão inédito pra mim porque eu já fiz uma fic dele sendo seme, mas foi só porque o Sasuke queria reconquistar a confiança dele e blablabla e então ele meio que se entregou ao Naruto porque quis... porque se dependesse do Naru-chan, querida, ele não ia ter feito na-da! HAIUEHAIUEH nessa fic foi diferente e eu não entendi o porquê, simplesmente saiu... e eu dou asas à minha imaginação! haeiuoaheiuahe enfim, não demorei como prometi! bom ano novo pra você e espero que tenha gostado! :D

**sakusasuke: **oh God, acabo de perceber que NaruSasu é bem mais popular do que eu imaginava.. aheoiauheoauiheuieh! :D

**Yuirin:** PRIMEIRO PRESENTE, JUURAA? oooh que bom, primeiro presente de ano novo esse então (?) isso nem existe, mas finge. ahaoieuhaoieuh não costumo ter cólica então eu consegui aguentar firme e escrever.. acho que ela influenciou no meu cap, mas hoje eu estava elétrica então escrevi bastante e muito bem, diga-se de passagem (ao menos eu achei, é claro, porque eu amei esse cap) aheiuahouiehae. Enfim... Sim, Naru seme! OMG! QUEM IRIA IMAGINAR! aheioaheuiahe ah Naru não fez o Sasu sofrer porque o Sasu foi bonzinho com ele das outras vezes, então seria maldade maltratar o Sasuke... mas dor por dor, acho que é impossível não sentir nessas horas, aheoiuaheuh. O Naruto meio que se incentivou pelas palavras do Sasuke, sabe como? n.n ah adorei essa cena deles, ficou muito fofa. amo eles. AMO AMO AMO FOREVER. S2 haeiouhaoeiuhaeueu acho que sou louca... e bem, eu também não gostava muito de yuri, e muito menos da Sakura, mas Aoi e Sakura são um casal fofo. eu gosto delas n.n

NO, ITACHI! NO MESMO! poxa.. sério? sinto muito pelo seu avô :\ mas bem.. te tranquilizo que não vou matar o Itachi, ele não vai morrer por minhas mãos! haueoahe prometo! jamais faria isso com ele S2 ele vai sobreviver... não sei como ainda, mas vai. vou pensar nisso depois. aheuaiheoiauhe mas não se preocuuupe! Itachi lives! hahaha adorei a cena deles, eles são muito lindos. E fofos! Itachi tem uma personalidade tão cool pra fazer fic yaoi que é inevitável não fazer! hauieoaheiuh e o Yuki tem uma personalidade muito legal pra trombar com a dele, também... eu amo! e no chão é mais a cara do Itachi, muahaha.. aheoiauheiauh ah, é um pouco triste, a história deles, mas é LINDO! AH COMO EU AMO OS DOIS! S2

Sim, Kimiko é bem espertinha.. HAIOUEHAUIEHAIUOEHAIOUEHAUEH e quando eu escrevi isso não pensei em ninguém em especial, só imaginei uma pessoa e pus ali... era só um ninja figurante como diria um amigo meu aheouiaheuiahe e... PRONTO, KAKASHI ESTÁ AÍ, e **NÃO** FALE QUE ELE MORREU PORQUE ELE AINDA NÃO MORREU! nós não sabemos, então não rogue praga! se o Kakashi morrer eu juro que paro de ler o manga, cara! tô falando sério, vou acompanhar só por spoilers e nunca mais vou fazer download de nenhum capitulo, grr! o Kakashi foi o primeiro personagem por quem eu me apaixonei se ele morrer, eu me mato - exagerada - ok, não me mato, mas vou parar de ler. HAIEHAIUEHOAIUEHOAIUEH aloca. eu por mim matava ele mesmo caso ele mate o Kakashi, poorrraaa, ele não pode morrer! eu to torcendo diariamente pra vir sanidade na cabeça do Kishimoto-sensei e ele não matar o Kakashi, poxa! muita sacanagem! :( e aceito entrar pro complô sim, falando nisso... aehaiuehaouiehauieh

Nãoo não ignoro ele não, preciso achar um jeito de encaixar ele na parada.. como eu disse tava pensando em jogar o Hidan no meio da história, vai que rola um casal HIAUEHAOIUEHAIUEHOAIUHEIAUHE meu sonho é um shipper com o Hidan e eu nunca consegui imaginar um adequado dentro da história do Naruto (no caso, os cannons), talvez um personagem inventado seria bom pra ele, aheiuoaheoiuahe aaaii sou louca. Adoro KibaHana, o nome deles até soa bem junto! haiuehauihe e GaaKimi é fofo porque é assim, não tem como mudar. E beem, eu consegui fazer, here it gooes! hahaha prometi tá cumprido! hehe e bom, Sai é sincero mesmo porque Sakura.. nhe. nem gosto dela, embora eu goste dela com a Aoi.. ah, é difícil explicar. Eu peguei antipatia por ela porque ela ficava de mimimi pra cima do _meu_ Sasuke e bom, isso me irritava profundamente. HAOIUEHAUIEHA

Bom, Matsuri quer o Gaara porque o Gaara é o Kazekage-sama e ela é interesseira! hauieaheoiuah na real eu gostei dela no anime e pans, ela é fofa... ao menos foi o que eu achei o.o ela foi corajosa sendo aluna do Gaara, que sempre foi tão temido por todos e talz, deve ser complicado, né? mas nao sei se ela tem chance contra a Kimiko porque afinal de contas, o Gaara não gosta muito de escândalo e independente da boa intenção... ele prefere ficar discutindo com a Kimiko do que ouvindo uma menina tagarelando puxa-saquismo ao ouvido dele hauioehauiehauihe, ao menos EU imagino que seja assim, né! mas pobre Kimiko, você quer maltratar a coitadinha? HAOIEUHAOIUEHAOIUEHOAIUEHAE e pulando o assunto, também gosto do Sasori e do Deidara, mas o Hidan... caramba! eu me apaixonei por ele no mesmo momento que pus os olhos nele na primeira imagem do manga! como ele era LINDO E GOSTOSO E TUDO DE BOM! boca-suja e debochado e uuii eu amo ele. Hidan só não está acima do Sasuke no meu coração! hoauiehaoueh

E que bom que você não mentiu, seja sincera sempre em relação aos capitulos assim eu procuro melhorar o que pode haver de errado.. mas esse cap eu achei muito melhor que o outro, eu escrevi bem mais empolgada e estava até comendo brigadeiro, não tinha como não sair bem! HAUIOEHAUEHAUEIHAUIEH e veio um cap maior dessa vez n.n e eu espero que você tenha gostado deste. Bem, é isso então (como eu falo, meuDeus!), espero que aproveite o capitulo (espero também que tenha visto procurar pelo capitulo antes do ano novo, confiando na minha promessa! hahahaah!) e boa virada de ano pra você, viu? beijos n.n


	16. Capítulo 14

Errrrrr... Oi.

Alguém ainda lembra de mim? D: pois é, eu andei bem sumida né? Só meio ano O_O' AOIEUHAOIEUAHOEIUAHEOAIUEHAOIUEH ou mais que isso, pelas minhas contas - sou péssima em matemática. Bem, eu não sei se alguém vai ler isso, mas creio que seja válido falar alguma coisa a vocês...

Meu primeiro período na faculdade tomou bastante do meu tempo, e devo confessar que a Anime Dreams em janeiro desse ano, fora minha viagem pra praia em que eu só pude usar um notebook cuja tela tinha 7 polegadas me fizeram perder bastante inspiração. Naruto também em suma também tava muito ruim por causa do anime cheio de fillers e o manga tava horroroso. Sério. Eu tava muito irritada com o tio Kishi e enfim, perdi totalmente minha inspiração com Naruto. Bleach tomou conta do meu coração e eu acabei escrevendo muitas fics, e ademais, me associei ao Nyah!Fanfiction, que acabou também virando minha fissura...

Até que a **Miko Nina Chan** me mandou uma review aqui nessa fic pedindo que eu atualizasse. Sinceramente na hora eu fiquei um pouco confusa, mas me deu uma vontade louca de tentar reler a fic toda e procurar fazer um novo capítulo. Tive bons resultados, ao menos na minha opinião... e fiquei feliz com isso. Eu gosto muito dessa fic, e me empolguei horrores voltando a escrevê-la. Não fiz SasuNaru porque numa loucura eu fiz NaruSasu no último capítulo e não soube de imediato como prosseguir, mas em compensação, eu fiz um trecho para TODOS os personagens OCs que foram aceitos em ficha. Não pulei nenhumzinho. :D E o capítulo também ficou GIGANTESCO. O_O

E também, eu estou mais empolgada com Naruto agora, que tá melhorando aos pouquinhos. Quem acompanha o manga sabe do que eu tô falando. Tanta incoerência é demais, mas eu quero muito que Sasuke e Naruto se encontrem de uma vez e espero que não demore. Sinceramente, eu só continuo acompanhando a série porque CONFIO no final SasuNaru. Senão, eu já teria parado, mesmo gostando muito de diversos personagens.

Não sei quando será a próxima atualização da fic... Veremos, sem certeza, mas enfim, estou feliz por estar de volta. Mesmo que depois de TANTO tempo. Estou ligeiramente insegura, mas mesmo assim, estou postando. Espero que gostem, e terão mais considerações finais a respeito da fic no final pra não dar spoilers.

Se você leu tudo isso, obrigada e espero que divirta-se! \o/

Naru é do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Enquanto Gaara e Kimiko caminhavam pelo corredor a fim de chegar ao refeitório, o silêncio entre os dois fazia-se presente mesmo que isso fosse incômodo para a garota. Fato é que ela, por vezes, não sabia o que dizer, e nem preciso falar a respeito do ruivinho. Ele nunca foi muito bom com essas coisas, mesmo. – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

– O quê? – O rapaz olhou de esguelha, voltando a encarar a sua frente.

– Sempre quis perguntar, pra ser franca. O que você tem com a Hana?

– Nada.

– Nada?!

– Nós somos bons amigos, e só.

– Ah... – Kimiko crispou os lábios de leve num biquinho pensativo; Gaara sinceramente nunca imaginou que seria perguntado a respeito disso. As pessoas não costumavam ser assim por ele, certamente, por algum tipo de preconceito. Não que ele achasse ruim, uma vez que sua natureza era simplesmente assim, mas também poucas vezes teve oportunidade de falar a respeito do assunto. – Então não tem nada mesmo? A coisa toda dela com o Kiba não te incomoda?

Gaara moveu a cabeça negativamente e prosseguiu seu caminho. Hana era como irmã para ele, afinal, seria insano da parte dele se incomodar por uma coisa dessas.

Kimiko, por outro lado, continuava mantendo-se sutilmente insegura e respirou fundo, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios. – Kimiko, eu não vou jantar agora, estou sem fome... Se importa se eu for indo?

– Eh? Ah, não, tudo bem... – Ela acenou sem-graça para o ruivo, que dedilhou o ar e caminhou na outra direção. Kimiko, na verdade, só ia para o refeitório imaginando que poderia jantar com Gaara, portanto, decidiu tomar outro rumo.

Quando caminhava pelo corredor, novamente foi surpreendida pelo grupo de alunos do terceiro ano com os quais havia se envolvido num problema minutos antes. – Achei você! Sozinha, dessa vez.

– Qu—

Um dos garotos subitamente segurou os braços de Kimiko para trás e ergueu as pernas dela para o ar. A menina, com sua intensa personalidade, esperneou imediatamente. – ME LARGA, SEU RETARDADO! O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? – Exclamou, tentando inutilmente se soltar. O menino era muito mais forte que ela.

Chegando perto da sala de limpeza do prédio, eles a seguraram e com um gesto um tanto rude, o menino prendeu a boca dela com uma fita e amarrou seus braços com a mesma fita. Kimiko continuou a se mexer loucamente, mesmo tendo sido deixada no chão da minúscula sala cheia de objetos de limpeza. – Fique aí e desapareça. – Ele bateu a porta com força e Kimiko travou ao ouvir as risadas histéricas se afastarem.

O único problema era sua claustrofobia.

E aquele lugar escuro, pequeno e fedorento não colaborava em nada. Seu coração disparou loucamente e tinha que pensar numa maneira fácil de soltar-se – era uma ninja, por Deus! Mas como concentrar-se quando seu nervosismo está à flor da pele daquela maneira? Kimiko baixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Parecia que as paredes fechar-se-iam ainda mais em volta dela, a ponto de espremê-la e o escuro ainda a deixava impotente diante de tudo.

A garota gemeu, procurando pronunciar o nome de Gaara, mas ele não ouviria... Devia estar muito longe agora.

**xXx**

– O que você quer comer, Kibaaa~? – Cantarolou a garota novamente, fazendo Kiba dar um sorriso. As mãos estavam dadas e Akamaru já estava na companhia dos dois. Mesmo que isso não fosse bem aceito entre o corpo docente e os alunos em geral, ninguém podia impedi-lo de nada.

Certo que levar o cão no refeitório era meio... Estranho, mas Kiba achava perfeitamente normal. E isso não mudava de figura quando tratava-se de Hana.

Entrando ali, Hana acenou para Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji e Kankurou, que estavam sentados numa mesa em particular. Kiba bateu continência (apenas com a mão, sem parar de andar) para Shino e Bakanu. O moreno acenou de leve com a cabeça e Bakanu moveu as mãos alegremente na direção do garoto.

– Você perguntou o que eu quero comer... – Kiba sorriu e Hana semicerrou os olhos com aquela expressão _pervertida_ dele. Deus, nunca ia sossegar o facho não?

– Pro jantar, besta.

– Ah... – Ele soou meio decepcionado, passando os braços pelo ombro dela e pressionando os lábios em sua têmpora, num beijo carinhoso. Hana sorriu e passou os braços pela cintura dele, parando junto com o rapaz perto da fila. – Não sei, um hambúrguer ou qualquer porcaria do tipo tá bom pra mim.

– Mas você não tava morreeendo de fome?

– Sim, mas você acha que vai ser só um hamburguerzinho de nada? Por favor.

– Eu me esqueço do tamanho da sua gula.

– Não é gula, é fome. – Eles deram um passo adiante e separaram-se do abraço a fim de pegarem bandejas e pratos para se servir. Após todo o processo, os dois olharam para trás vendo Tsukasa disparar na direção de Neji. Hana franziu a sobrancelha ao notar que TenTen afastava-se de uma mesa ao mesmo tempo. Certo que eram Shino e Bakanu sentados ali, mas ainda assim, era suspeito.

– Sinto que alguém andou aprontando...

– Hum? – Kiba virou-se para olhar, mas a única coisa que seus olhos alcançaram foi Tsuki saindo com Kakashi. – A Tsuki?!

– Não, a TenTen! Você não viu a Tsukasa indo atrás do Neji-san?

– Nem vi. – Ele deu os ombros e Hana revirou os olhos. A desvantagem é que Kiba não se ligava muito para esses assuntos de relacionamentos alheios, o que deixava a menina um pouco perdida. Mesmo assim, ela não desistia de tentar. Uma hora ele ia acabar se interessando.

Assim que Kiba encaminhou-se para sentar ao lado de Shino, Hana acomodou-se ao lado do namorado (?) e sorriu calmamente na direção de Bakanu. Ela não estava esperando ir jantar com outro casal, mas ah, para ela, estava tudo bem. Shino era legal e Bakanu, apesar de tendenciosa por ser amiga de TenTen, ainda assim, era tão legal quanto o outro. Menos mal.

– Você vai tomar banho e dormir depois disso?

– Acho que vou, sei lá. Estou com pouco sono.

– Ah...

– Não quer ir caminhar por aí? Tomamos banho e vamos.

– Em banheiros separados, é claro. – Hana moveu as sobrancelhas, como se aquilo fosse óbvio e Kiba deu um suspiro.

– Mas nem era isso que eu tinha em mente...

– Seu cretino!

**xXx**

Quando Aoi voltou ao quarto, Sakura já havia tomado banho e estava deitada na cama com seu pijama. A garota aproximou-se da dona dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, carregando em mãos uma garrafa térmica com chá de camomila e bastante açúcar. – Oi.

– Ah, você voltou – a kunoichi levantou-se da cama e caminhou na direção de Aoi, pegando a garrafa das mãos dela. – Hum, o quê é?

– Chá de camomila.

– Eu adoro. Obrigada. – Ela tirou a tampa e serviu um tanto do chá ali. Bebeu um gole, e o sabor adocicado a fez muito bem. Sakura ainda estava um pouco triste por todo o problema que criou após a luta de Sasuke e Naruto e por mais que um bom tempo já tivesse passado, algumas pessoas ainda olhavam torto para ela.

Em geral eram as mesmas de sempre – Tsukasa, Kimiko, Temari e Hana – mas agora, mesmo Sasuke tinha um ar totalmente indiferente para ela. Antes sendo amigos, agora as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Naruto continuava o mesmo, mas Sakura sabia que por dentro ele estava ligeiramente ferido.

– Você está bem? – Aoi sentou-se na cama e pôs os pés para cima do colchão, abraçando os joelhos. Sakura sentou-se ao lado dela e ofereceu o chá, que foi recusado.

– Eu estou indo. Não achei que o Sasuke-kun ia continuar desse jeito depois do que aconteceu...

– Por que você insiste tanto no Sasuke-san, Sakura? Eu não sei o que você vê de especial nele... É tão arrogante e metido.

– Eu gosto dele há muito tempo, Aoi. Não é tão simples assim.

– Hum... – A morena pegou na mecha ao lado esquerdo de seu cabelo e enrolou nos dedos, fazendo um movimento repetitivo. Ela virou o rosto pálido para encarar a garota e piscou os olhos devagar. – Não há nada que eu possa tentar fazer para mudar?

É, por que ela sinceramente ficava magoada ao ver Sakura triste daquela forma. Ela não merecia, no final das contas, mas havia cometido erros e o pior – as pessoas eram terríveis demais para perdoar. Não que esperasse coisa diferente do grupo de meninas, mas enfim...

– Não sei, Aoi. – Sakura bebeu um longo gole do chá e após terminá-lo, deixou em cima da mesa de cabeceira da amiga.

Aoi baixou o olhar para os pés e suspirou lentamente.

Sakura, de repente, a abraçava com força pelo pescoço, mas não chorava. Aoi surpreendeu-se com a movimentação repentina e olhou para os cabelos curtos e rosados da garota, respirando fundo antes de abraçá-la pela cintura. Achou estranho que a menina não chorava, mas mesmo assim, podia sentir busca por consolo naquele gesto. – Sakura...

Aoi afastou-se um tanto de Sakura e ergueu as mãos na direção do rosto dela. Seu rosto prosseguia impassível, mas seu coração seguia por um caminho bem diferente. Palpitava gostosamente no peito. A morena encostou a testa na da outra e, cerrando os olhos lentamente, moveu a cabeça buscando pelos lábios da garota.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas não tentou escapar. Mesmo que o beijo fosse estranho, fechado e dessincronizado, a garota conseguiu sentir-se amada de verdade. Aoi sempre parecia tão fria e séria, e de repente, mostrava que tinha calor dentro do peito. E estava ali por ela.

Os lábios se afastaram e as línguas se encontraram, num beijo ainda desajeitado, mas que logo tomava uma harmonia perfeita e Sakura manteve os braços em volta do pescoço de Aoi, suspirando longamente.

Quando o beijo partiu-se naturalmente, Sakura encontrava-se suavemente corada nas bochechas e Aoi baixou o olhar dos olhos verdes da outra para seus lábios, parecendo um pouco constrangida com toda essa nova história em sua vida. Que sempre gostara de Sakura, era verdade, mas não sabia que teria coragem para tomar uma decisão assim.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio por esse instante porque era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Aoi ainda tinha um suave sabor de chá na boca e queria saborear o gosto da boca de Sakura por mais um tempo.

**xXx**

– Está bom, Hinata? – Kyoshiro deu um amplo e charmoso sorriso na direção de sua amada, assim que ela engoliu o que tinha na boca. A Hyuuga pousou os hashis no prato e olhou para Kyo com um pequeno sorriso, juntando as mãos no colo.

– Sim, está tudo ótimo... – Ela bebeu um gole de água e voltou a olhar o garoto.

Kyoshiro sabia que estava fazendo tudo com perfeição, mas mesmo assim, havia aquela confusão toda a respeito dos sentimentos de Hinata por Naruto. Que droga de Uzumaki – Kyo tinha certeza absoluta do relacionamento do cara com o irmãozinho de Itachi, mas não podia simplesmente jogar isso na cara de sua Hyuuga. Seria muito rude de sua parte, e esse definitivamente não seria ele.

– Se importa de eu fazer uma pergunta?

– O quê, Kyo-kun?

– Espero que não te constranja, mas... O que você sempre pelo Naruto-san?

– Eh? – Se esperava não constrangê-la, falhou; Hinata corou violentamente e encolheu os ombros em reação imediata. A verdade é que não gostava muito de falar no assunto porque ao contrário do que os outros imaginavam, ela pensava sim no fato de Naruto provavelmente ter algo com Sasuke e por mais incômodo que isso fosse... Hinata sempre buscava estar feliz pelo loiro.

Claro que "pensar" é mais fácil do que realmente _estar_, portanto não obtinha tanto sucesso assim. Mesmo com isso, focava-se na ideia e não deixava isso mudar. Ou ao menos fazia uma tentativa muito forte.

– É...

– Bom, eu... Não sei, eu sempre... Sabe... Gostei dele, sabe...

– Sei.

– Mas não sei, Kyo-kun... Eu acho que não sou a garota para ele...

_"Ele nem quer uma garota, Hinata!",_ pensou Kyo, e reprimiu-se em seguida.

– Não pense pouco de si mesma, Hinata. Você é uma bela mulher.

– Ah, Kyo-kun, não precisa falar essas coisas... – Ela coçou a nuca e encolheu um dos ombros, num gesto adorável. Kyoshiro apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o queixo com a mão, admirando-a.

– Gostaria que pensasse menos no Naruto-san e mais em mim. Não precisa ser nada imediato, mas adoraria.

– Eh... Eh?

– Você entendeu, Hinata... Quer dizer, eu estou aqui, por que não pode pensar em mim ao invés de nele? Talvez te ajude a superar isso.

Hinata olhou Kyoshiro com a face ainda corada, mas abriu um leve sorriso. Ah, ela podia tentar... Kyo era tão gentil que seria uma afronta não procurar atender seu pedido. Talvez fosse até mesmo melhor para ela.

**xXx**

Tsuki empurrou a porta do quarto e entrou rapidamente nele; Sakura e Aoi movimentaram-se rapidamente na cama e a garota olhou confusa para as duas amigas. – Oi, Tsuki-chan.

– Desculpe meninas, eu vim atrás do meu chocolate, vou embora correndo. – Sakura franziu a sobrancelha para a reação de Tsuki – como se ela soubesse do que se passava – e a menina aproximou-se, vasculhando a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Estava com uma vontade danada de comer chocolate e se não comesse imediatamente, ia morrer.

Assim que achou o chocolate, ela acenou para as amigas parecendo meio constrangida e saiu rapidamente dali. Deus, que vergonha. Certo que Tsuki desconfiava suavemente de que Aoi gostava de Sakura, mas não imaginava que fosse pegá-las quase no flagra daquele jeito. Tudo bem, ela não ia falar nada, afinal de contas. Queria que elas fossem felizes e que Sakura esquecesse o bendito Sasuke.

A dona dos belos cabelos dourados aproximou-se do sensei, que a aguardou do lado de fora, quebrando um pedaço grande e levando à boca, mastigando com vontade. Ai, como era bom. Fez um gesto com o doce na direção do homem, oferecendo a ele (Deus, ela está _realmente_ oferecendo chocolate pra alguém!). Kakashi ergueu de leve a sobrancelha, pensando um pouco e recusou.

– Eu não posso ficar aqui, Kakashi-sensei.

– E por que não?

– É que... Ah, não importa, vamos lá fora? O tempo está ótimo agora.

– Hum... – Kakashi olhou para ela e Tsuki piscou os belos olhos azuis na direção dele.

Droga de fraqueza.

Eles caminharam pelo prédio e logo, saíam pela porta. O clima estava ameno, havia apenas um pouco de vento. O céu azul-escuro era tingido por algumas manchas acinzentadas (popularmente conhecidas como nuvens) e estava salpicado de estrelas. A lua crescente fez com que Tsuki desse um largo sorriso.

Foram pela grama até chegarem perto de um enorme salgueiro e Tsuki jogou-se no chão mesmo, quebrando um novo pedaço da barra de chocolate e mastigou calmamente, dessa vez. Kakashi acomodou-se calmamente ao lado dela, observando-a comer aquele doce com tanta vontade e perguntou-se se aquele então seria o sabor da boca dela naquele momento.

Deus, que pervertido. Kakashi virou o rosto com o pensamento e coçou o alto da cabeça.

– Quer chocolate agora que ninguém vai ver sua cara? – Ela ofereceu o doce, sacudindo-o perto do rosto do sensei. Era tipo para tentá-lo, mesmo. Kakashi fez um expressão calma e pegou a barra de chocolate da mão de Tsuki, baixando a máscara a fim de dar uma mordida num dos quadradinhos dela.

Tsuki ficou observando o sensei e suspirou. Se ela era confusa com seus sentimentos em relação a todo mundo, após aquele beijo aparentemente insignificante que Kakashi a deu no início do ano e depois de todo o tempo que passou com ele, ela tinha absoluta certeza da realidade agora.

Kakashi devolveu o doce à dona e quando ia puxar a máscara de volta, Tsuki segurou seu pulso e eles se olharam.

– Fica assim, ninguém vai ver...

– Mas é que eu estou acostumado, não fico muito confortável assim.

– Ah, Kakashi-sensei, só agora, por favor.

Ele suspirou e seus olhos correram rapidamente pelas perfeitas ondas do cabelo dourado de Tsuki. Droga. Ele não conseguia resistir a ela; mesmo que sua aparência infantil e inocente deixasse o sensei tonto por causa dos pensamentos que tinha, não conseguia se combater. E nem queria, sinceramente.

Kakashi moveu o olho a fim de olhar em volta e quando constatou que não havia mais ninguém por ali, ele moveu a mão para que Tsuki o soltasse e subitamente, aproximou-se da garota e a pegou pela cintura.

Tsuki ficou tão surpresa que quase largou o precioso chocolate no chão. Caramba!

Ele a encarou com o olho visível e Tsuki pestanejou sem nem perceber. – Tsuki... – Ele baixou o olhar para os lábios da garota e suspirou, procurando não se arrepender. – Eu realmente gosto de você... Por quê?

– Não sei?! – A garota ergueu os ombros, confusa, e Kakashi sorriu, achando graça de verdade.

– Nem eu... – As mãos do homem subiram pelas costas de Tsuki e a amparou por entre as omoplatas; ele curvou-se um tanto na direção dela e os lábios se colaram novamente. Um forte sabor de chocolate misturou-se quando as línguas se encontraram e Kakashi teve plena certeza que sim... Aquele era o gosto da boca dela.

E do jeito que ela comia chocolate, devia ser permanente... Ainda bem que ele gostava de doces. Sua decisão já estava tomada.

**xXx**

Yuki estava anestesiado com aquela súbita declaração de Itachi, embora tenha sido um pouco às avessas. Mesmo assim, foi! E seu coração batia tão feliz, que por um instante, ele ignorou todos os problemas que possivelmente enfrentaria pela frente.

O Uchiha ainda estava concentrado em acarinhar suavemente o pescoço do loirinho com os lábios, aproveitando o tempo para sentir o aroma adocicado de sua pele e o gosto que ele tinha. – Itachi...

– Hum? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para encarar o garoto, que ainda estava por baixo do mais velho.

– Eu realmente estou preocupado, diga algo que possa me acalmar, por favor.

– Não tenho o que dizer, Yuki. – O moreno moveu de leve a cabeça e sentiu que seus cabelos escorregaram pelo ombro, tocando o de Yuki. – Eu gostaria que você não pensasse nisso, seria muito mais fácil pra todos nós. Eu não pretendo buscar por tratamento porque sou do tipo que aceita seu próprio destino... E não vou mudar de ideia.

– Mas Itachi, você—

– Não importa, Yuki. – Itachi tombou ao lado de Yuki no chão, apoiando as mãos no abdômen. O loirinho virou-se rapidamente, de lado, para poder enxergar o rosto daquela pessoa tão bela e tão amada por ele. Pensando no que podia vir a seguir, realmente doía, mas Itachi não era do tipo de se fazer mudar de ideia tão facilmente.

Por mais que ele quisesse, o Uchiha não queria. Ele não queria lutar contra seu câncer, brigar pela vida e permanecer. Olhando para os lindos orbes ônix, Yuki pensou que a única salvação do rapaz talvez fosse o amor que o loiro podia dar a ele.

Claro que as coisas não seriam fáceis e a teimosia de Yuki gritaria muito alto a respeito da doença – degenerativa, pelo que ele sabia, ou seja, crescia com o tempo... E pela tosse cheia de sangue do moreno, não havia tanto tempo assim –, mas ele tinha que tentar. Manter Itachi vivo e saudável seria agora sua prioridade.

– Tudo bem, Itachi... Eu vou fazer como você quer.

– Vai, é? – O Uchiha virou o rosto para encarar o loirinho, duvidando da afirmação dele e mostrando isso tanto em seu tom de voz quanto na expressão corporal.

– Eu vou, mas você... Vai estar comigo? Quer dizer, vai ficar comigo?

– Sim... Eu quero estar com você, Yuki.

O garoto deu um largo sorriso e acomodou-se no peito de Itachi, abraçando o torso do mais velho e beijando-o por ali. O moreno mexeu a mão e pousou-a nas costas de Yuki. Seus olhos focavam-se no teto e pelo menos, agora, Yuki talvez tivesse concordado em parar com discussões desnecessárias.

A decisão a respeito de sua vida pertencia somente a ele, e o loiro não tinha que opinar a respeito disso.

Mas claro que isso não era o suficiente para uma pessoa como Yuki, e ele não ia desistir. Mesmo que fosse aos pouquinhos.

O menor mexeu-se e se ergueu a fim de beijar Itachi novamente, buscando ansiosamente pela sensação que lhe foi negada por tanto tempo. Conquistar aquela pedra de gelo não foi tão fácil quanto o momento faz parecer, e beijá-lo era como esquecer de tudo o que passou antes. O nervosismo ao vê-lo. Aquela história boba de sempre.

Quem precisa desse tipo de lembrança quando se tem Uchiha Itachi te pegando calorosamente pela cintura?

**xXx**

Quando finalmente terminaram de jantar, Shino e Bakanu despediram-se do outro casal e saíram do refeitório caminhando juntos.

Andando pelos corredores, Bakanu olhou pela janela a fim de ver o céu e a lua crescente trouxe a ela uma sensação meio ruim. A lua cheia era sempre terrível porque Nyuu vinha com tudo e nesses momentos, ela tinha que ficar longe de seus amigos para não criar problemas. Mais problema do que já teve na luta com Shino?! Sem comentários.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Shino, o rapaz abriu a porta e nenhum de seus colegas estava lá. Era óbvio que Kiba não estava, mas Kankurou era uma incógnita. Enfim, eles caminharam quarto adentro e mesmo insegura, Bakanu fechou a porta porque se fosse contar a verdade, ninguém mais podia ouvir.

O rapaz sentou-se em sua cama e Bakanu achou que por bem, devia sentar-se no chão mesmo, e foi o que fez, jogando-se ao lado dos pés do outro. Não queria ter que encará-lo quando estivesse falando.

– E então...?

– Eu não sei exatamente como pôr isso em palavras... Mas é mais fácil falar para você, afinal assim sei que posso confiar.

– Claro, fique à vontade...

– Certo. – A ruiva suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos cacheados. – Olha, eu sei que é complicado, mas assim... Eu tenho uma segunda personalidade.

– Oi? – Shino ergueu a sobrancelha e curvou-se um pouco para procurar pelo olhar de Bakanu, que virou o rosto. Nyuu sempre foi um problema gigantesco para ela e assim, sempre a fazia derramar lágrimas.

Sua confusão era grande, uma vez que Shino era tão... Aburame Shino. Mas mesmo assim, ela gostava dele. Ele era sutil, inteligente e misterioso, três coisas que a atraíam loucamente.

– Há muito tempo, minha vila foi atacada e eu perdi toda minha família e amigos. Foi então que vim para Konoha...

– Sim, essa parte eu conheço.

– Pois é, e quando eu consegui finalmente me vingar... Um dos meus inimigos trancafiou a mente da filha dele em mim.

– Oh...

– Ela se chama Nyuu e sua personalidade é exatamente o oposto da minha. Por isso minha atitude mudou drasticamente durante a nossa luta. Às vezes ela procura me influenciar quando eu estou no comando do meu corpo, mas... Nas noites de lua cheia, eu me perco e ela que controla tudo. Eu só consigo estar aqui como a segunda mente.

Shino suspirou calmamente e puxou o capuz de seu rosto, soltou o botão da gola preta da camiseta e a baixou também, a fim de ficar com a face à mostra. Não tirou os óculos por pura mania, mas mesmo assim, Bakanu virou-se para olhá-lo e sentiu uma imensa calma tomar conta de seu corpo.

– Sente-se aqui... – Ele fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse e a ruiva levantou, sentando ao lado dele. – Nyuu... Eu sinto muito. Por isso você costuma ficar sozinha de vez em quando.

– É... É porque a Nyuu está no controle e eu tenho que influenciá-la.

Shino assentiu de leve com a cabeça e trouxe Bakanu calmamente para um abraço pelo ombro. Meio confuso, é verdade, e fez a dona dos olhos azuis ficar estática por uns instantes. Não imaginava que o Aburame podia ter esse tipo de reação.

– Tudo bem, Bakanu. Eu não tenho problema algum com isso.

A ruiva sorriu largamente e o abraçou pela cintura, afundando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. Shino ergueu a mão de forma insegura até o topo da cabeça dela e mexeu os dedos suavemente nos cabelos de Bakanu. – Obrigada, Shino. Eu não esperava que você fosse entender.

– Belas palavras.

Ela riu, sacudindo de leve a cabeça. Tudo bem, ela só estava sendo sincera...

**xXx**

– NEJI, espera, droga! – Tsukasa chamou uma última vez, finalmente obtendo resultados. Ela teve que chamar pelo garoto umas cinco vezes antes de conseguir fazê-lo parar. O Hyuuga virou-se para encará-la e abriu a garrafa de água, bebendo um gole longo. – Por que você ficou desse jeito?! Não é minha culpa!

– Eu sei que não... Só fiquei aborrecido.

– Você não tem direito de se aborrecer _comigo._

Neji não respondeu, apenas virou-se e continuou sua caminhada.

Não estava exatamente irritado com ela, apenas com a situação. Sabia que TenTen não ia dar folga e Neji não era do tipo que gostava de ficar resolvendo probleminhas. Claro que também não era justo que deixasse tudo nas mãos de Tsukasa, mas não queria criar conflitos. TenTen, na teoria, era sua amiga... Droga, por que ele tinha que ter ficado com ela aquele dia?!

Tsukasa caminhava em seu encalço e parecia muito irritada. E sai de perto quando essa morena fica brava.

– Seja o quanto idiota quiser, Neji, eu não vou ficar aqui pedindo pra você fazer alguma coisa. Eu vou quebrar a cara da TenTen agora mesmo.

O Hyuuga mexeu a cabeça, achando que aquilo era apenas uma ameaça, portanto, persistiu em sua caminhada. Não respondeu tampouco, mas quando sentiu que a respiração de Tsukasa não mais estava perto de si, virou-se para olhar e viu que a morena tinha desaparecido de vista.

Opa.

Ele avançou rapidamente pelos corredores e teve tempo de achar Tsukasa ainda entrando no refeitório. A morena estava estralando os dedos e isso fez Neji arregalar suavemente os olhos prateados. Apertando o passo, ele pegou-a pelo braço e a fez parar. – Pare com isso, Tsukasa, que besteira.

– Se você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso e pior, me culpar, só tem uma solução. Bater nela até que desmaie!

– Essa não é a melhor solução... Não é mais fácil ignorá-la?

– Eu tento, mas você fica levando ela pra jantar com a gente...

– Tsukasa... – Ele resmungou com a voz ofendida, querendo dizer que não havia sido culpa dele. E não foi mesmo, oras. Ele não queria ter deixado TenTen ir até lá, mas ia fazer o que, _bater_ nela? Não tinha condições.

A morena tapou o rosto, apertando com força com as mãos e de repente, ela curvou as costas e desabou em chorar. – Ei... – Neji baixou o rosto para procurar enxergar o rosto da namorada, mas foi impossível. Tsukasa desvencilhou-se das mãos dele e o Hyuuga a trouxe para longe da porta do refeitório, uma vez que várias cabeças estavam virando-se para olhá-los.

– Pare de chorar, por favor. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, fazendo os dedos perderem-se nos fios muito escuros, sempre apreciando a sensação e também, a fim de acalmá-la. – Não há motivo para isso...

– Claro que tem, Neji! Eu vou acabar perdendo você pra ela – a garota ergueu o rosto repentinamente e censurou-se sobre o que disse, tapando a boca com a mão.

Os olhos cor-de-mel de Tsukasa adquiriam um tom esverdeado quando ela chorava e Neji não gostava daquela cor; seria bonito em olhos comuns, mas quando era os marejados de sua namorada, não eram nada admiráveis.

O Hyuuga suspirou, procurando pensar em algo para dizer, mas nada vinha. Ele não tinha o que falar e continuava sendo um fiasco para pensar nessas coisas. Mesmo assim, o rapaz a trouxe para um abraço e escondeu o rosto de Tsukasa em seu peito, deixando que ela chorasse e assim talvez as coisas ficassem melhores.

O corredor estava vazio e portanto, para ele, estava tudo bem.

A morena abraçou Neji pela cintura e se encolheu nos braços dele, procurando parar de chorar. Odiava fazer isso na frente dele, ainda mais mostrando fraqueza daquele jeito. Maldita TenTen. Mesmo que Neji a tivesse impedido de quebrar a cara daquela louca _agora_, não faria o mesmo depois. Quando ele estivesse ocupado em uma aula qualquer, ou com algum treinamento...

TenTen, você não perde por esperar.

Bem, Neji pegou no rosto da garota finalmente e a fez erguê-lo quando sentiu que Tsukasa havia parado de chorar. – Desculpe, eu não queria te fazer chorar.

– Eu não queria que você visse isso. – Retrucou a morena imediatamente, passando as mãos com urgência pela face, a fim de secar o rosto. Assim que obteve resultados, ela se acalmou ainda mais e olhou o mais velho. – Eu só... Eu esperei tanto para que você me quisesse de verdade, Neji.

– Eu sei...

– Por isso não quero te perder agora por uma rivalidade idiota. – Neji balançou a cabeça em negação, mas Tsukasa continuou. – Você tem que prometer que isso não vai acontecer, mesmo que ela seduza você.

– Certo... Não vai acontecer. – Ele respondeu com calma, assentindo, pacífico.

A garota deu um sorriso e abraçou Neji pelo pescoço, colando os lábios nos dele num beijo calmo, porém, forrado de sentimentalismo. Tudo bem – assim, ela estava feliz e muito mais confiante. Mesmo assim, não mudava sua ideia de bater em TenTen até desfigurá-la. Hunf.

* * *

YAY, chegamos ao final. Agora vamos às considerações necessárias. Começando pelo fato de que se tiver algum erro, me perdoem, eu não revisei.

Segundamente, a respeito dos personagens: eu percebi que perdi o fio da meada com a personalidade de alguns deles e estou procurando retomá-las de acordo com o que foi escrito na ficha. O Kyo, por exemplo, diz na ficha que não sabia expressar bem seus sentimentos, porém ele se entregava todo à Hinata... vou ter que adaptar. Quanto à Nyuu da Bakanu também (aliás, eu só assisti Elfen Lied em janeiro desse ano e sinto que temos uma associação aqui. Posso dizer que meu cosplay da Anime Friends desse ano foi dela? ^^), eu tive que adaptar pra que não perdesse o fato da Nyuu vir nas noites de lua cheia e tomar conta do corpo dela.

No mais, acho que era só isso. Como dito, não fiz SasuNaru / NaruSasu porque perdi o fio da meada ao fazer NARUSASU. Sério, no que eu tava pensando? O_O' HAUIEHAOIUEHAIUEAHOIEUAHOIEAUH

Enfim, vou procurar manter a qualidade e o tamanho dos capítulos porque não sei quando virá o próximo, e assim posso atualizar todos os personagens num só capítulo. Não garanto quanto ao próximo, mas vou fazer o possível, certo? Isso se alguém ainda estiver interessado --' LOL.

As reviews do último capítulo não serão respondidas porque o fio da meada [3] foi perdido novamente, mas eu reli elas todas e agradeço de coração. E novamente, obrigada **Miko Nina Chan **pelo incentivo a me fazer voltar a escrever.

Um beijo a todos e não deixem de comentar ^^


End file.
